Ginny History
by YOGINNY
Summary: TERMINADOquinto año de ginny, como empieza su historia con harry, uno que otro enamorado, una bruja malvada, secretos de ron y hermione y mas en esta historia de amor,aventura, humor y secretos...hg rhr...gracias....
1. GINNY

_HOLA, ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO EN FAN FICTION, POR LO QUE SE PUEDE DECIR QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA Y QUE SEPAN COMPRENDER LOS ERRORES…ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON IDEAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LOS LIBROS._

_EN ESTE FICS LA PROTAGONISTA ES GINNY, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SUS FANATICOS LEAN Y DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN..BUENO SIN DEMORARLOS MAS LES DEJO EL FIC, SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A JK. ROWLING Y A WARNER...AQUI VA LA HISTORIA._

**CAPITULO 1: GINNY**

El sol asomaba por una colina a lo lejos y sus rayos comenzaban a colarse por una pequeña ventana. La casa en cuestión, era muy acogedora, todo en ella parecía emanar un calor hogareño diferente al normal. Seguro que así sería, pues se trataba de la casa de unos magos.

La Madriguera, como se llamaba, se alzaba sobre una pequeña colina en las afueras de Londres, era una casa de dos pisos, con mezcla de diferentes estilos. En esta que un montón de aparatos muggles y no muggles se amontonaban en su interior, dándole un aspecto bastante diferente a las casas normales, pero a la vez otorgándole ese toque especial que lo hacia el hogar perfecto. La familia que allí vivía eran los Weasley, una familia de magos de sangre pura, no muy adinerada, pero feliz. Los nueve miembros de la familia siempre eran reconocidos por una singular característica, su cabellera, siempre colorada, simulando ser llamas de fuego rojo.

En una habitación pequeña, de la ya conocida Madriguera, una chica de ahora cabello más corto, pero igual de rojo, se acababa de despertar. Abrió sus ojos y miro pensativa el techo de su habitación, era de un color claro, que hacia que los rayos de sol que entraran por la ventana se confundieran con el suyo. Por un momento se pudo observar una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Se levantó rápidamente y bajo las escaleras a desayunar. Allí la familia se encontraba.

La señora Weasley, una mujer algo regordeta y con una gran sonrisa, que a pesar de esto dejaba ver cansancio la recibió en la cocina con un gran beso en la mejilla. –Buenos días, cariño-le dijo, mientras le daba una tostada.

-Buenos días, mamá- le contestó, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar en la mesa y miraba entretenida como los gemelos hablaban por lo bajo, seguramente tratando de inventar una nueva golosina explosiva, pero en ese momento la distrajo la entrada alborotada de Ron.

-…no creo que sea buena idea Harry, la verdad que para mi es muy difícil todo esto-decía un Ron algo sonrojado todavía mientras entraba desde el jardín a la cocina, por detrás de el un chico de ojos verdes y pelo bastante desordenado entro riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es difícil para vos, Ronnie-dijo en tono burlón Fred.

-¿Ehhh?...no, nada…nada-dijo Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo, y subiendo las escaleras aceleradamente, por atrás comenzó a subir Harry pero Ginny lo hizo detenerse.

-Harry… ¿dónde esta Hermione-le preguntó al chico.

-Creo que sigue en el lago-le contestó antes de sonreírle y subir rápidamente las escaleras.

Ginny se paro lentamente de su lugar mientras tragaba su ultimo bocado de tostada y se disponía a salir de la cocina en busca de su amiga, pero se encontró con esta entrando ya por la puerta.

-Hola-le dijo animadamente, pero Hermione solo levanto la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa falsa. Ginny ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba, seguramente había peleado con Ron.

Subieron las escaleras sin decir nada. Ginny fue la primera en hablar luego de que entraran en la habitación de las chicas.- ¿Qué hizo Ron ahora-le preguntó tratando de resultar graciosa para mejorar el humor de la chica, pero pareció no dar resultado

-Esta vez no hizo nada-contestó sin levantar la vista.

Ginny decidió entonces que era mejor no preguntar en ese momento, pero si que averiguaría después. Camino hasta su cama y saco de debajo de esta una pila de revistas, con portadas no muy coloridas. Seleccionó una y comenzó a leerla desde la mitad de un artículo que era su preferido.

"…_en Bulgaria en el año 1945 encontró la forma de transformarse por primera vez en un animal, experimentando primero lo suficiente con diferentes objetos, pero nunca obteniendo el resultado deseado, hasta que lo probó en si mismo. Recién en el año 1956, un grupo…."-_ pero se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Hermione. Ginny se sentó en su cama y puso cara de enojo y preocupación a la vez.

-¿Me vas a decir qué tenés o vas a llorar ahí sola como una tonta-le dijo bruscamente.

Hermione levantó la vista de la cama, donde minutos antes la había clavado decidida de que nada ni nadie la obligaría a que la levantara.

-Es…es que estoy muy triste-dijo entre sollozos. La pelirroja, que ya se había tranquilizado se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Sabes que Ron tiene el increíble poder de hacer sentir mal a la gente por lo más mínimo-le dijo tratando de levantarle el animo.

-Ya te dije que no hizo nada esta vez.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas así?

-Es que me di cuenta de algo y es demasiado tarde…

Ginny sabía de qué se trataba todo esto, pero realmente no quería poner peor a Hermione así que se decidió por solo acompañarla en el silencio que en ese momento era lo único que parecía querer su amiga.

Se quedaron así un rato, pero Ginny no pudo contener su mente durante todo el tiempo así que se puso a pensar en "sus cosas", como a ella le gustaba llamarlas. Se acordó que el cumpleaños de Collin era en una semana y que debería regalarle algo, seguro que con sus ahorros le podría comprar algo a sus hermanos. Entonces se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Hermione rápidamente se seco sus lágrimas y se fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia el patio fijamente. La puerta volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué quieren-dijo Ginny una vez que abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ron y Fred allí parados.

-Mama dice que ya bajen a comer, el almuerzo ya esta servido-dijo Fred.

Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Fred que hacía muecas mientras hablaba, pero su mirada se desvió hacia Ron, que como nunca, estaba muy callado. El chico miraba hacia adentro de la habitación, seguramente buscando a Hermione.

-¿Busacas algo-dijo Ginny molesta por la impertinencia de su hermano.

Ron sin decir nada empujo la a Ginny y luego al puerta que ella había dejado entreabierta y se dirigió hacia Hermione.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione-le dijo preocupado.

Ginny y Fred miraban la escena desde la puerta. Entonces Ginny sujetó a su hermano del brazo y lo sacó de al habitación, justo cuando el tenia pensado acomodarse para escuchar la conversación de los otros dos chicos.

-¿Qué haces-le preguntó Fred, una vez que se encontraban fuera de al habitación.

-Necesitan privacidad, Fred- contestó tajante la pelirroja.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontraba toda la familia Weasley y unos cuantos miembros de la orden entre los que se encontraban Lupin y Tonks. Ginny se sentó a la par de esta ultima y nuevamente dejo volar su imaginación, pensando en como haría para volver a mirar a Hermione sin que su cara le diga que ella tiene la culpa de su llanto, seguramente a esta altura Ron le habría contado todo, aunque hubiera preferido ser ella la que le dijera la verdad a Hermione, ahora seguro que se haría la enojada por unos días, y después todo volvería a la normalidad…aunque si Ron y Hermione se ponen de novios…

El ruido de un plato roto la separo de sus pensamientos, Bill desde la otra esquina de la mesa había tirado sin querer un plato lleno de pastel de calabazas que había traído Tonks, y al ver esto la chica bajo al cabeza desanimada. Ginny entonces se paró y ayudo a su hermano a levantar, los ahora destrozados, pedazos de pastel.

Cuando volvió a su lugar se acomodó esta vez entre Tonks y Harry que acababa de llegar a la cocina y miraba la escena, pero sus ojos estaban en otro lugar, y Ginny se imaginaba perfectamente donde.

Luego de la comida, que fue bastante silenciosa, se disponía a ayudar a su, madre a levantar la mesa, pero entonces escucharon que alguien llamaba desde la chimenea, y todos se levantaron a ver quien llamaba. Lupin que había sido el primero en entrar en ver de quien se trataba, se dirigió a los chicos y les dijo-Es de la orden. Y con esto los gemelos, Ginny y Harry comprendieron que no podían ir a ver de qué se trataba. Los gemelos no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, en búsqueda, seguramente de algo que les permitiera escuchar la conversación en la otra sala.

Ginny comenzó lentamente a levantar los platos, vasos y cubiertos que se encontraban en la mesa, con ayuda de Harry que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, entonces ella decidió romper el silencio.

-¿No vas a hablar nunca mas-le dijo entre enojada por la actitud de Harry y tranquila.

Harry la miro directamente a los ojos, y le sonrió.-Si, pensaba decirte precisamente ahora que me gusto mucho el regalo que me hiciste para mi cumpleaños, no sabía que tenías esa foto, ¿de donde la sacaste?

-Me la dio Sirius-dijo Ginny distraída, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para comenzar a lavar los platos sucios.

-Te la dio a ti, ¿por qué-preguntó Harry, que parecía enojado ante esta nueva información que tenia.

-Porque yo se la pedí, pero luego pensé que vos la querrías y para mi es mas importante que la tengas vos.

Ginny se giró para ver a Harry, y lo encontró bastante cerca de ella, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, ahora sentía como su cara comenzaba a ponerse colorada, por la mirada del chico y por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Gracias-le dijo Harry, que todavía parecía ponerse incomodo cada vez que se nombraba a Sirius.

Harry se acercó mucho a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny que se había quedado helada solo lo miraba y podía sentir su cara hirviendo.

-De…de nada-le dijo bajito, mas para si, que como una verdadera respuesta.

Harry le sonrió, pero no dejo de mirarla. A Ginny comenzaba a molestarle la mirada de Harry.

-Bueno, ya podes cortarla con la miradita-le dijo irritada, y casi corriendo hasta el otro lado de la sala.

Cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del chico, se dio vuelta y lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez no buscaba los ojos del chico. Harry sonreía desde el otro lado de la sala, parecía disfrutar del nerviosismo de la pelirroja, que estrujaba una servilleta que tenia entre sus manos.

-¿Estas algo nerviosa-le dijo acercándose a la pelirroja lentamente, pero sonando bastante confiado.

-N-no-dijo Ginny que miraba un cuadro en la pared, al tiempo que de reojo veía como el chico de cabello azabache, se acercaba mas a ella, por lo que opto comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria pero por el otro lado de la mesa.

Harry que parecía haber hecho enojar lo suficiente a Ginny, se quedó helado con la reacción de la pelirroja, entonces opto por sentarse a mirarla levantar la mesa, siguiendo estudiosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Bueno, en serio, la vamos cortando con esa miradito que me pone nerviosa-dijo Ginny ya completamente enojada ante la mirada del chico.

-¿Qué no era que no estabas nerviosa?

Ginny solo atino a mirarlo sorprendida, no sabia como hacía, pero hasta con esa simple pregunta, había logrado incomodarla.

En ese momento entraron los gemelos algo cabizbajos, seguido por Ron y Hermione que venían también algo tristes y la Sra. Weasley que parecía bastante enojada. Ginny supuso entonces el porque del rostro de los chicos, entonces, anticipándose a la que se venía le dijo a su madre con un tono inocente:

-Mamá, ¿querés que lave los platos también?

-Bueno cariño-le contesto la madre, pero sin dejar de mirar enojada a Fred y George.

Cuando la Molly Weasley salio de la cocina, los gemelos cambiaron un poco su expresión cabizbaja, pero Ron y Hermione, seguían medio tristes.

-Y a ustedes dos que les pasa-preguntó Harry.

-….

-Están así porque mamá los corto en medio de su reconciliación por la pelea de esta mañana, seguramente-dio Fred, que ya se había parado y se dirigía hacia Ginny.

-¿Qué...-no alcanzó a decir Ginny ya que Fred le había llenado la nariz con burbujas del jabón que usaban para lavar los platos. Ginny se puso roja de la furia y agarró un puñado de jabón entre sus manos y comenzó a perseguir a Fred por toda la habitación, corriendo alrededor de la mesa. Cuando Ginny pasaba por segunda vez a la par de George, este se levantó y la tomo por la cintura levantándola por el aire, y sin soltarla a pesar de todos los intentos de Ginny por soltarse, lo cual había ocasionado que tragase algo de jabón.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí-dijo con vos divertida Tonks, al tiempo que George soltaba a Ginny y la dejaba caer al piso. Una gran risa invadió la cocina Weasley, salvo Harry que ya se veía venir un ataque de furia de Ginny, pero para su sorpresa, la pelirroja solo sonrió y se paró en su lugar, tratándose de sacar el jabón de la cara.

Cuando finalmente terminó de secar lo platos y cubiertos que habían utilizado en la cena, Ginny se dirigió escaleras arriba, lista para dormir, pero le preguntaría a Hermione que había pasado con Ron, pero una mano la sujetó del brazo y la entró con violencia al cuarto de los chicos. Cuando el brazo la soltó, pudo ver que se trataba de Ron que la miraba con una de esas caras, las cuales le ponía cuando le iba a pedir algo, sentado cerca de la cama de Ron se encontraba Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron, ¿sos tonto o que-dijo la pelirroja enojada, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano decidió comportarse bien y se sentó en la cama de Harry.

-Quiero pedirte un favor…en realidad…es un favor muy grande….-comenzó a decir Ron, de vez en cuando miraba la puerta, como asegurándose de que nadie escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir-necesito saber…si, bueno…si Hermione esta celosa, por lo del plan digo-dijo mientras se despeinaba mas su pelo, aptitud que había adoptado últimamente.

-El plan marcha bien, así que no lo arruines-dijo Ginny algo fría, y se marcho de la habitación sin mirar a su hermano ni a Harry.


	2. ENCUENTRO CON AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO CON AMIGOS**

La mañana siguiente se levantaron todos bastante mas temprano a lo que acostumbran a hacerlo los Weasley, pero a pesar de esto llegaron tarde al lugar que había fijado la orden para su encuentro y traslado al Callejo Diagon donde comprarían los libros que necesitarían para el nuevo año en Hogwarts. En el lugar se encontraban Ojoloco, Tonks, Bill y otras dos personas más que Ginny no conocía.

Al llegar al Callejón, Ginny sonrió, había temido tanto no poder volver a ver ese lugar así tan lindo, lleno de gente que parecía completamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba, mientras que se escuchaba por todas partes sonidos de lechuzas, algunos embrujos, y una y otra cosa que explotaban por ahí.

Caminaron un poco por la calle principal y luego se separaron, dejando a Ginny junto a Tonks para ir a comprar una nueva túnica que necesitaba y sus nuevos plumas para su quinto año, pero una sensación extraña la invadió, sentía que alguien la estaba mirando. Se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, y vio a un chico de cabellos platinado y unos hermosos ojos grises que se encontraba recostado contra una pared desde el otro lado de la calle, cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, decidió girar su mirada y fijarla en la tienda que estaban viendo-…son unos muy buenos libros de estudio para aurores-decía Tonks, sin mirar a Ginny y señalando un libro muy viejo, pero Ginny no la escuchaba, sentía como unos ojos clavaban su mirada en ella, pero cuando se volteo a ver al chico para decirle, a través de señas, que no la mirara ya no se encontraba solo sino con una chica mas grande, pero muy bonita que parecía estar reprochándole algo, pero en una forma muy divertida, el chico se rió, era la primera vez que lo veía reír así, entonces la chica mayor se alejo y el volvió a mirarla, entonces esta vez, y sin saber porque, lo miro seductoramente y le sonrió, mostrándole todos los dientes, ocasionando que el chico de ojos grises que la había mirado se sorprendiera ante la reacción.

-Sabes que es a Malfoy a quien le estas sonriendo-le dijo Tonks muy cerca del oído, sacándola del estado en el que estaba.

Ginny entonces, despego su vista del rubio platinado y se puso colorada, parecía que recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Entonces miro a Tonks que le sonreía picadamente y se giro para ir al encuentro de sus amigos, a quienes había divisado desde la tienda de libros mágicos más grandes de Londres.

-…sabes que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas, Collin-decía una chica rubia y bastante pecosa, no mas alta que Ginny pero si con unos ojos amarillos que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, a su lado se encontraba el mejor amigo de Ginny que había crecido bastante, logrando ser mas alto que sus otras dos amigas.

-Ya se están peleando-dijo Ginny a espalda de los otros dos. La chica corrió hasta ella y le dio un gran abrazo, Collin solo se aproximo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera incomoda.

Comenzaron a caminar por las galerías de una feria india que estaba en la ciudad en ese momento, a lo lejos Ginny pudo ver a su hermano y a Hermione, pero no vio a Harry.

-Y... ¿porque peleaban-preguntó Ginny luego de un rato.

-Es que Collin le dijo a Brian McMaraman que yo tenía novio-contestó Britney medio enojada.

-Es que el muy descarado fue a decirle que estaba hermosa y si quería salir con el en la primera salida a Hosgmade-siguió Collin.

Ginny solo los miró, sabía que Collin trataba a las dos chicas como sus hermanas, pero también sabía que Britney miraba a Collin con ojos de más que solo amigos, aunque no se animaría "nunca", según sus propias palabras, a decírselo.

Caminaron un rato mirando todo lo que allí se vendía y se detuvo más de una vez con Britney su amiga a probarse algunas túnicas de colores extravagantes o hechas a mano. También se detuvieron en un puesto en el que Brit, como Ginny le decía, se compro un par de aros muy raros pero a la vez muy lindos, y más adelante Collin les regalo a ambas una cadenita con la letra de sus nombre, una B y una G, lo cual las dos chicas agradecieron con un beso.

-Ginny, por acá-dijo la voz de su madre desde la salida de la galería.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-dijo divertida mientras Britney le daba un abrazo y Collin, nuevamente un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez, por error, lo hizo bastante cerca de la boca de la chica, por lo que esta le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Auchh...-dijo Collin divertido-fue sin querer, pero Ginny lo volvió a golpear y se fue corriendo junta a su madre.

-Vamos rápido a encontrarnos con los chicos, que sino no van a tener tiempo de terminar de ordenar todo el lío que tienen antes de volver al colegio-le dijo su madre sonriéndole amablemente.

Cuando los encontraron fuera de una heladería vieron a Ron que comía un helado de chicle, su favorito, siendo mirado con reprobación por Hermione y por un algo divertido Harry que al verlas venir les sonrió y le dio un codazo a Ron para que no comiera de esa forma ya que se acercaba su madre.

-Harry, cariño, ellos no van a dejar de comer así solo porque yo me acerque-dijo la Sr. Weasley, una vez que se acercaron al trío, que estaba acompañado por Lupin, Tonks y Ojoloco. Harry sonrió al igual que Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron y Lupin, que tenía la cara llena de chocolate verde, se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Mientras iban al encuentro del traslador, pasaron nuevamente por el frente de la tienda de libros mágicos que había visitado con Tonks, antes de que esta se perdiera en el camino diciendo que iba a ver a unos amigos, cuando en realidad fue en búsqueda de Lupin. Se giro para mirar la pared en la que había visto a Malfoy y se volvió a sentir tonta por haberle sonreído de esa manera.

-¿Te ocurre algo-dijo Hermione a su lado.

-No, nada, solo pensaba… en que me tengo que acordar de comprarle un regalo a Luna que cumple años el segundo día de clases-mintió.

Hermione puso una cara de no creerle, y cuando esta estaba por decírselo, Ginny decidió cambiar de tema.

-Harry, ¿no sabes si serás el capitán del equipo de Quidditch este año- le dijo, pretendiendo sonar distraída.

-No, no lo se. ¿Estaría bueno, no-preguntó pensativamente Harry.

-Si-contestaron ella y Ron al mismo tiempo, por lo que comenzaron una extensa conversación sobre Quidditch que duro hasta que llegaron a la Madriguera.

Cuando entraron, Ginny se dispuso subir hasta su habitación para ordenar todas sus cosas, sin antes mirar a Hermione y ver que esta le ponía cara de "no te me vas a escapar con esta, Weasley", que siempre le ponía a Ron cuando se mandaba alguna macana, le hacían acordar tanto a sus padres, Ron era muy parecido a su papa, por eso le gustaba pasar tiempo con el.

Subió a su habitación y la encontró bastante desordenada, le sorprendió ya que Hermione, nunca deja sus cosas desordenadas, pero luego pensó que seguramente fueron los gemelos buscando algo para una broma, por lo que se propuso estar atenta todo el día. Guardo toda su ropa, su túnica nueva, sus útiles escolares, y los regalos para Luna y Collin. Se sacó las zapatillas que llevaba puesta y se sentó para la cabecera de la cama apoyando su espalda en esta, mirando un punto en la pared, pero sin pensar en nada, lo único que hacía era mirar el punto, pero luego le vino algo en que pensar, se sentía medio rara, era como si algo le faltara, entonces se dio cuenta: su varita no estaba.

Se levantó corriendo a buscar por toda la habitación, por todos los rincones, pero no la encontró. Desarmo y volvió a armar su baúl, pero no la encontró, por lo que decidió que la buscaría por toda la casa. Bajo las escaleras acelerada, sin darle importancia que en el camino casi tira a uno de los gemelos, pero tampoco la encontró luego de dar vuelta toda la casa, y cuando ya estaba a punto de un colapso, decidió pedir ayuda a los que se encontraban en su casa, siempre y cuando su mama no se entere que sino….

-¿Sino qué-preguntó un chico de anteojos a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa si tu mama se entera de algo…que no se que es-volvió a preguntar.

-Es que…es que perdí mi varita-le dijo muy bajito y tapándose un lado de la boca. Harry sonrió e imitando su postura le dijo-Yo te ayudo a buscarla.

Buscaron un rato largo en el primer piso de la casa, sabía que nadie bajaría porque Harry le había dicho que tanto Ron como Hermione estaban con la Sra. Weasley arreglando el ático, buscando un libro de cocina que tenia unas recetas de comida muggle, aunque Ron no estaba muy contento.

Cuando buscaron, por segunda vez, en el dormitorio de las chicas, la encontraron cerca de la ventana, escondida entre dos pilas de pergaminos bastante altos. Ginny tomo la varita y la guardo en su baúl, luego se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Harry observando cuidadosamente cada espacio de su habitación, deteniéndose en una foto que había sobre la mesa donde ella tenía todas sus cosas.

-Estas muy linda en esta foto-dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco-no sabía que eras amiga de Collin.

-Si- contestó la pelirroja bastante colorada-somos amigos desde primer año, con ella y Brit, que es la que esta también en la foto-dijo señalando a la rubia pecosa.

Ginny se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry y miró la foto a la par del chico, en ella una Ginny de unos 14 años sonreía y saludaba abrazada por una chica mucho mas rubia de lo que era actualmente y un Collin mucho mas chico de lo que era ahora. Harry pareció sorprenderse al ver que Collin abrazaba a Ginny con bastante confianza, y puso cara de no gustarle como la abrazaba, por lo que Ginny sonrió y le dijo entre risas-solo somos amigos-Harry levanto la vista de la foto y la fijo en al chica que lo miraba directamente-Collin es el único chico al que tengo permitido invitar a mi casa y que no sea mi hermano-dijo Ginny divertida al ver que la cara de Harry no cambiaba- Harry.¿Qué vos también vas a empezar con la actitud sobreprotectora?¿no te parece que tengo suficiente con seis hermanos?.

Harry solo relajo la mirada y le sonrió algo nervioso, Ginny pudo ver, que ahora lograba tener la atención del morocho. Quizás ahora si la vería como una amiga, aunque en su interior todavía existía el deseo de ser mas que eso para el, pero entendía que en este momento, el ni ella estaban preparados.

El chico se sentó sobre la cama de Ginny y pudo ver un grupo de revistas de Quidditch sobre esta, luego miró a Ginny y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes perfectamente alineados. Tomo una revista y se recostó sobre la cama de Ginny a leerla, esta pudo ver que leía justo su articulo favorito, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a leer un libro que tenía sobre su mesa y que había dejado a medio leer, era una historia bastante divertida sobre una chica muggle que perdía un zapato en un baile y tenía un príncipe que la seguía, aunque en realidad no entendía porque lo llamaban príncipe azul, personalmente no encontraría bonito a ningún chico azul, entonces se imagino a Harry azul y comenzó a reír interiormente.

-¿Qué pasa acá-dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ginny. Harry se levantó sobresaltado al ver entrar a Ron por detrás de la chica de pelo café y ver que este miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Harry y luego pasaba su mirada hacia Ginny que estaba recostada boca abajo y con las piernas dobladas, en la cama de Hermione.

-NADA-dijo Harry sonado preocupado-no pasó nada, solo estaba viendo una revista. Ginny miro a Harry con una ceja levantada y Hermione comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que entraba y se sentaba en su cama. Ron la imito y se ubico en la cama de su hermana junto a Harry que parecía más tranquilo.

Comenzaron a hablar de su nuevo año en Hogwarts y de lo mucho que van a extrañar el colegio una vez que el año siguiente terminara su ciclo en Hogwarts. Ginny disfrutaba escuchar hablar a Ron de las cosas que soñaba con hacerle a Snape ese año, o de cómo iba a golpear a Malfoy si lo molestaba ese año. No pudo evitar incomodarse al escuchar nombrar al Slytherin, pero trato de disimularlo, y como nadie le dijo nada, parecía haber disimulado bien. La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros al recordar la mirada del rubio.

Luego de un largo rato de charla, su madre decidió que era hora de comer, y así pasaron el día entre recuerdos y planes del pelirrojo y risas del grupo, salvo de Hermione, que no le gustaba mucho las bromas de su amigo, aunque se podía ver a grandes distancia como lo miraba con ojos soñadores, esos ojos con los que Ron también la miraba cuando ella hablaba.

Cuando Ginny fue a dormir lo hizo con la firme idea de que ese año sería diferente, seguramente, ese año lograría por lo menos cumplir con uno de sus planes, unir a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, aunque sabía que tendría que lidiar con cierta Ravenclaw a quien no le gustaría mucho la idea. Y así esa noche, soñó con Hermione y Ron casándose, estaban bailando en el centro de una sala, Hermione se veía hermosa con una túnica color piel y Ron con su túnica negra se veía como sus ojos brillaban al mirarla, pudo ver también a su madre y a su padre en la pista, luego giro la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba bailando con alguien, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que una sombra le cubría el rostro pero cuando pudo verlo, grito al ver que se trataba de Tom Riddle.


	3. LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS

**CAPITULO 3: LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

-¿Ginny?... ¿Ginny-sentía a Hermione sacudirla y gritarle en el oído-¿Te encuentras bien-siguió al ver a la pelirroja abrir los ojos.

-S-Si…es que tuve una pesadilla-contestó al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama, y se abría la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar a su mama y a Bill.

-¿Te encuentra bien-le pregunto su mama sentándose en la cama de Ginny y mirándola preocupada.

-Si, ya estoy mejor, solo tuve una pesadilla-contestó la chica, pasando su mirada desde Hermione, su madre y su hermano mayor, este ultimo, era el que menos se creía la respuesta.

-Ven, vamos que te voy a servir un vaso de leche-dijo Bill tendiéndole la mano para que la acompañe. La pelirroja se levantó y salio de la habitación bajo la mirada preocupada de su madre y de su amiga.

Bajaron las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la cocina, Ginny se sentó mientras su hermano le preparaba un vaso de leche.

-¿Me querés contar la pesadilla-le dijo Bill.

-En realidad...no, fue un sueño nada más, creo que me asuste-le dijo esquivando su mirada- solo porque se sentía tan real.

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué será que no te creo-le dijo buscándole la mirada.

-Bueno, ese no es mi problema…prefiero no hablarlo, ¿si-le dijo levantándose y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando llego, vio que Hermione no estaba, y se acomodo bajo sus sabanas y trató de no pensar, deseaba poder borrar sus pensamientos, pero tenía grabada en su mente la mirada fría de Tom…así lo llamaba ella, quizás solo fue un sueño, aunque no lo parecía. Hermione entró minutos después, pero Ginny cerró los ojos para simular estar dormida, la morena, parecía haberle creído ya que se acostó en su cama y al rato ya pareció estar dormida. Ginny, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo en toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente comenzó tranquila, aunque Ginny no dejaba de preguntarse porque había tenido aquel sueño, se sentó a desayunar junto a Harry que la miró intrigado cuando entró a la cocina la pelirroja ya que esta no saludo con su buen animo, como la hacia comúnmente.

-¿Estas bien Ginny-le preguntó su madre mientras le daba el desayuno. Ginny que ya estaba harta de que le pregunten eso, solo asintió con la cabeza de la mala forma. Molly Weasley, decidió entonces que era mejor no preguntar.

Ginny se levantó antes de terminar el desayuno y subió a bajar su baúl. Cuando bajaba las escaleras lentamente los pensamientos volvieron a su mente… _"quizás halla sido mas que un sueño"_, se cruzó en el camino con Ron que recién subía de desayunar-Buenos días, Ginny- _"talvez deba hablar con alguien"_ escuchó que unas fuertes pisadas bajaban las escaleras detrás de ella y se dio vuelta bruscamente, era Hermione que parecía bastante enojada _"seguramente se peleo con Ron"_, pero entonces Hermione sin decir palabra alguna pasó junto a la pelirroja y ni siquiera la miró. Esto comúnmente habría molestado a Ginny, pero como prefería estar sola, solo la siguió con la mirada y bajo su baúl. Se sentó encima de este en la puerta de la Madriguera esperando al resto de al familia.

-Hola Ginny-la saludo la voz de Lupin a sus espaldas.

-Hola profesor-le contestó la chica tratando de sonar animada, pero Lupin la miró con cara de desconfianza y cuando estaba por preguntar algo, la chica se adelanto-¿Vamos solo con usted- el licántropo afirmo solo con la cabeza y entra a la Madriguera.

Un rato después la Sra. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Bill y el profesor Lupin estaban en el anden 93/4 esperando por viajar nuevamente a Hogwarts.

Cuando cruzó la pared la pelirroja se sintió un poco mejor, sabía que estando en Hogwarts Voldemort no se acercaría a ella ni a sus amigos. Entonces se sintió mejor. Ayudada por Bill subió el baúl y bajo para despedirse del resto de su familia. Los gemelos le habían mandado saludos pero tenían "asuntos que atender", su padre había tenido que partir temprano en la mañana por asuntos de la orden, así que solo se despidió de su madre-Pórtate bien y no dejes a Ron meterse en problemas-Ginny le dio un beso a su madre. Luego a su hermano, y subió al tren junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-…seguro que si, porque siempre se la agarra con nosotros-se escuchó decir una voz dentro de un compartimiento, Ginny reconoció la voz como al de Neville. Abrió la puerta del compartimiento y lo encontró a el y a Luna hablando animadamente. Entraron al compartimiento, Ron saludo a todos animadamente y entro seguido por Harry que se sentó junta a Neville y Hermione junto a Ron que estaba junto a Luna, que lo miraba embobada. La ultima en entrar fue Ginny, y fue la que quedo mas cerca de la puerta y se sentó junto a Harry. Levantó los pies y los puso en el otro asiento.

-No te sientes así-le dijo Ron enojado-eres una señorita.

-Yo me siento como quiero-le contestó, y acto seguido le sacó al lengua y miró hacia el pasillo. Pero entonces por la puerta aparecieron tres figuras una más pequeña en contextura que las otras dos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí….dos pobretones, una sangre sucia, una loca, un tonto y por ultimo…el cara-rajada-Potter-dijo la voz fría de Malfoy. El chico miró a todos y se detuvo en Ginny que lo miraba con aborrecimiento.

-¿Te parece forma de sentarse, Weasley-le dijo mirándola despectivamente.

-Mmmm…-dijo Ginny con un dedo sobre su cara-Si-le dijo haciéndose la inocente.

Draco la miró algo sorprendido por la reacción desafiante de la Gryffindor, pero en vez de decirle algo le sonrió.

-Por lo menos tiene personalidad…la verdad que Potter no te merece, Weasley-le dijo antes de irse, dejando a Ginny mirando la puerta sorprendida, se había esperado un insulto por parte de Malfoy, pero el chico no se lo dio. Se dio vuelta para ver al resto de sus acompañantes que la miraban sorprendidos, salvo Luna que reía y Harry que estaba furioso.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es el estupido ese para decir eso-dijo Harry furioso. El resto del vagón comenzó a reír a carcajadas, por lo que Harry se puso colorado.

Luego de un rato Hermione, Ron y Luna se marcharon ya que eran prefectos, Luna había sido elegida ese año.

-¿Y vos-preguntó Neville a Ginny que ahora se despedía de Luna con un saludo muy gracioso que habían inventado.

-Yo ¿qué-le contestó, pero luego se dio cuenta de la pregunta-no sé…pero prefiero no ser prefecta, es mejor cortar la tradición-dijo mirando a Ron graciosamente.

-Aunque mamá no esta muy contenta con tu corte-le dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo empujaba para que salga del compartimiento y para que se callara la boca.

Los tres prefectos se fueron, dejando a Ginny, Harry y Neville en el compartimiento. Al rato de que estos se habían ido paso el carrito con los dulces, Ginny no compro nada, algo que Harry noto entonces le compró una caja de ranas de colores que cambiaban de color cada mordisco que le daban. Ginny se puso muy contenta y le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que había decidido olvidar a Harry, tuvo que ganar una batalla interna para decidirse a darle aquel beso. El chico le sonrió con un leve sonrojo cosa que a Ginny le gusto mucho, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que ella también tenia un leve sonrojo, se habían quedado mirando un rato, que para Ginny fue el cielo, mirar esos ojos verdes tan lindos, se acordó entonces porqué se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

Las miradas solo fueron interrumpidas por Neville casi gritando, había comido un chocolate sorpresa, de esos que uno no sabe que le puede pasar, y parecía que tenía algo que quería salir de su boca de cualquier forma. Ginny y Harry solo empezaron a reír y a gritarle a Neville que lo mordiera, que así se quedaba quieto, pero el chico no podía., entonces abrió la boca y salio un pájaro de chocolate que choco contra el vidrio en su deseo de escapar y se transformo en una gran mancha marrón sobre el vidrio.

-Voy a tomar agua…me dejo doliendo la garganta-dijo Neville algo rojo, ante la mirada de Harry y Ginny que esperaron que se fuera para reír aun mas fuerte.

Ginny miro a Harry y se encontró con los ojos del chico, que la miraban, se sonrojo un poco, y miro para la ventana.

-Por lo menos ahora estas de mejor humor…-le dijo divertido a la pelirroja, que se dio vuelta sorprendida, ¿acaso Harry se había dado cuenta de su animo? Pero el chico se adelanto a la pregunta.

-Me di cuenta no te comportabas normalmente.

Ginny le sonrió, se puso feliz al darse cuenta de que no era invisible ante el pelinegro. Le sonrió alegremente, a lo que el chico respondió quedándose mirándola por un rato, para luego sonrojarse un pococ cosa que no hizo más que dejar feliz a Ginny.


	4. LA PELEA

**CAPITULO 4: LA PELEA**

Cerca de dos horas después se escucho el pitido que anunciaba la llegada al colegio. Los chicos que habían viajado el resto del camino haciendo burlas entre ellos, sobre el chocolate que había comido Neville, sobre los anteojos de Harry que se rompieron cuando intento agarrar a Trevor o del tamaño e Ginny, diciendo que se la podía confundir con una chica de primero, se dispusieron a bajar del expreso.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, pero no estaba Luna. Caminaron un poco hasta ellos, tanto Ginny como Harry los notaron bastante colorados y mirando fijamente hacia un punto, los chicos miraron que a lo lejos iba Luna caminando rápido, pero sin correr, el típico caminar cuando alguien se va enojado, Harry y Ginny se echaron miradas cómplices.

-¿Y Luna-preguntó Neville tratando de sonar distraído, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto.

-Eh….se fue-dijo Ron algo nervioso-Vamos a buscar algún carruaje para ir al castillo- y sin decir mas partió, seguido por Hermione, que no había articulado palabra alguna desde que los vio aparecer.

Neville salio corriendo detrás de ellos, seguramente quería saber adonde había ido Luna, fue lo que pensó Ginny. Harry y Ginny caminaron lentamente, de vez en cuando podía sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella, lo que la hizo incomodarse, quizás ahora si era notada por el chico de gafas, que tanto tiempo había querido lograr, pero que no había podido, lo que la hizo sonrojarse mas.

Al poco tiempo se encontraron con sus amigos, habían apartado un carruaje solo para ellos. Cuando estaban subiendo al carruaje sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano para impedírselo, sin saber porque, por su cabeza se cruzó la idea de que fuera Malfoy, pero al darse vuelta se encontró con Collin, que la miraba preocupada. Ginny bajo el escalón que había subido detrás de Harry y se paro delante del chico, este no le soltaba la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre-le preguntó asustada.

-Britney...-fue lo único que escucho decir a su amigo, después de eso lo veía mover los labios preocupada, pero un silbido muy fuerte no la dejaba escuchar, siempre temió por la vida de sus amigos, de solo pensar que el que no debe ser nombrado le hizo algo a su mejor amiga, le hizo poner la piel de gallina, e incluso palidecer un poco.

-Ginny…Ginny…-dijo la voz de Ron para sacarla del estado en el que estaba.

-¿Qué le paso a Brit-dijo preocupada y girando la cabeza para todos lados.

-Ya esta mejor…pero le vino uno de esos ataques que le vienen cuando esta encerrada en un lugar pequeño-dijo Collin-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije-y al ver que la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza continuo-ella se sintió mal en el tren, así que la tuvieron que atender, pero ya esta mejor.

-¿Y entonces porque me asustas así-le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo, como siempre lo hacia.

-Es que te venía gritando desde la otra esquina…-pero no término porque Ginny lo volvió a golpear, ante la sonrisa de los presentes. Collin subió en el carruaje con ellos.

-Sentate acá-le dijo Ginny haciéndole un lugar a su lado-¿Vos estabas con ella cuando le vino el ataque?

-Si-fue lo único que dijo el chico, que luchaba con su túnica que había quedado atorada en la puerta.

Ginny rió ante la locura de su amigo, luego miró a Ron que sonreía como un tonto mirando a Hermione que le esquivaba la mirada. Harry por su lado miraba a Collin con el seño fruncido.

-Me dijo Luna que tenemos Pociones con ellos los lunes a primera hora-dijo Collin medio desanimado, cuando por fin pudo sacar su túnica de la puerta. La cara que debió haber puesto Ginny debió haber sido fatal por la reacción de sus amigos que comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Al llegar al colegio, lo miro con algo de melancolía, pero sin saber porque la invadía esa sensación, y eso le dio miedo. El gran castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba en sobre una semimontaña, tenía un aire tenue que inspiraba encanto e incluso sentía en el aire como la magia giraba en torno a ese lugar. Con la ayuda de Harry comenzó a bajar los baúles. Apenas habían puesto un pie en tierra, Neville salio corriendo en búsqueda de Luna, a pesar de que el lo negara, y Ron Hermione salieron a espera de los de primero.

-Creo que esos dos me están ocultando algo-dijo Harry mirando hacia donde Ron y Hermione caminaban.

-Yo también lo creo, pero será mejor averiguarlo por separado.

Harry que estaba encorvado levantando una jaula con una lechuza que no sabía de quien era se giro a mirarla, y le sonrió.

-Yo voy con Ron, tu con Hermione.

-Si, pero después me cuentas-le dijo con el dedo levantado en forma de amenaza.

-Así que ahora me amenazas, pensé que eras la buena de los Weasley hijos-le dijo en tono divertido. Ella le saco la lengua y tomo la lechuza de Harry se dio la vuelta y cuando disponía entrar vio a Neville y a Luna venir hasta ellos.

-¿Los ayudamos-dijo Neville, sonando algo triste, cosa que Ginny noto.

Ginny miro a Luna que tenía los ojos rojos, parecía que había llorado. Se acerco a su amiga y la abrazó, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar para el castillo, la chica no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-¿Qué pasó-le preguntó a la rubia.

-Nada…solo que ya se que tu hermano nunca me mirará de esa forma…de esa forma que yo quiero-le dijo tristemente la chica. Ginny solo negó no la cabeza. Aunque no quería lastimar a Luna, sabía que eso era verdad.-Solo me ve como la amiga de su hermana, igual de lo que pasaba contigo y Harry.

Ginny no le contesto nada, se sentía mal por su amiga, pero ahora también se sentía mal por ella misma. Cuando entraron a lo lejos pudo ver a Michael Corner con una chica castaña a los besos en un rincón. Hizo una mueca de asco y camino a su dirección.-Que casualidad que están justo al lado de la entrada-pensó. Harry que venia por detrás con Collin las alcanzó y miró disimuladamente a Michael. Ginny se decepcionó, seguramente lo hizo en búsqueda de Cho "insoportable" Chang. Luna vio a Harry y a Collin y se paro junto a Neville que venia cargando su baúl, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a otro lado. Ginny solo los siguió con la mirada, luego se giro a ver a Collin pero se encontró solo con Harry.

-¿Y Collin-le preguntó al chico, que miraba a Luna algo preocupado.

-Ehhh…creo que se fue a ver a Britney-le dijo el chico volviéndola a mirar a los ojos.

-Bueno…yo me voy a enfermería, si querés anda al Gran Salón, ya deben estar ahí Hermione y Ron-le dijo la pelirroja esperando que el chico prefiriera acompañarla.

-Ehhh…-dijo algo nervioso Harry-yo…-pero no pudo terminar porque unas manos taparon sus ojos desde atrás. "Que tonta si tiene anteojos, le puede ver los dedos", pensó Ginny viendo a Cho Chang detrás de Harry. La chica tenía el pelo muy negro y tan largo que llegaba casi hasta su cintura, había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio, pero aun así era más baja que Harry, aunque ahora ya era más alta que Ginny.

-Es Cho-dijo Ginny mirándola, esquivando la cabeza de Harry que le tapaba la cara de la chica, la oriental bajo las manos y miro enojada a Ginny-bueno, yo me voy, así que nos vemos después, chau.

Luego de caminar unos pasos, alejándose de los dos chicos, se dio cuenta que había sonado muy enojada, y seguramente, Harry se había dado cuenta. Aunque en ese momento no le importó, solo quería alejarse de los dos. Camino más acelerada, ahora si que estaba furiosa, o mas bien dolida, sabía que no podía hacerse ilusiones con el chico, habían logrado volverse muy amigos durante las vacaciones e incluso se sintió feliz cuando Harry hablo con ella de todo lo que había pasado, y se sentía bien haber sido la persona que logro levantarle el humor a un Harry que seguramente no había sonreído en todas las vacaciones. Pero igual, Harry se había quedado con la tonta de Cho. Decidió entonces ir a ver a Britney, en el camino se encontró con Collin, que venía bastante acalorado.

-Hola-le dijo el chico.- ¿Vas a ver a Brit, no vas a poder a mi me corrieron recién, y la verdad no fue lindo-dijo parándose junta a ella. Ginny se había quedado quieta mirando el pasillo, entonces Collin la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar. Ginny lo miro extrañada.

-Quiero ver la selección de las casas-le dijo excusándose y sin decir más echo a correr casi arrastrado a la pelirroja, que por mas que intentaba detenerlo, no podía hacerlo, el chico se había vuelto bastante fuerte.

Llegaron al Gran Salón agitados de tanto correr, se habían perdido la ceremonia, pero igual alcanzaron la comida, que por cierto estaba deliciosa. Ginny no pudo dejar de notar como se lo había adornado, tenía los colores de las cuatro casas sobre las mesas respectivas, y se podía ver el cielo parcialmente estrellado alumbrado por centenares de velas sobre sus cabeza Allí se sentaron junta a Hermione, Ron y Harry. Hermione les sonrió cuando los vio llegar y golpeo a Ron para que dejara de comer y saludara, el chico primero la miro enojado, y luego al ver a su hermana le sonrió. Harry miro algo nervioso y sonrojado a Ginny, pero la chica ni se percato. Allí, Ron les contó como había sido la canción de ese año, ante la risa de todos, incluso de Hermione, aunque se enojo mas tarde con Ron por hablar con la boca llena, cuando relato la historia de un chico que se cayó al subir las escaleras para que el sombrero lo asigne a una de las casas. Justo al terminar la cena Harry se paro y se sentó junto a Ginny, parecía nervioso, cosa que a Ginny le gusto, pero cuando estaba por articulas una palabra nuevamente alguien se interpuso entre ellos, Cho, y esta vez Ginny no lo soporto más y se levantó para irse, diciendo que estaba muy cansada. Hermione la miro desconfiada, Ron ni siquiera la miro, solo miraba su plato de comida y la saludo con una mano en el aire, Ginny ni se giró a ver al chico de pelo negro. Salio del Gran salón como una bala, seguida por Collin.

-Rgggg…no la soporto-decía la chica mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida. No había alcanzado a poner un pie fuera cuando una mano la trajo hacia un costado y luego la empujo hacia la pared. Ginny que había cerrado los ojos, para no ver nada se sorprendió al encontrarse con Draco Malfoy frente suyo.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Malfoy-le dijo, mientras intentaba apartarlo, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el Slytherin le tapo la boca con la otra mano y se apretó junto a ella en la pared.

-Sabes una cosa, creo que no sos tan inteligente como creía-le dijo muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración helada sobre su cara, cosa que la hizo estremecer, pero no apartaba sus ojos de los grises del platinado.

-Las vacaciones te sentaron bien, Weasley-le dijo alejándose de ella y estudiándola cuidadosamente de arriba abajo. Ginny ante esto comenzó a luchar para soltarse, mas que nada porque no soportaba dejar a Malfoy como el ultimo en hablar, pero el chico se apretó mas junto a ella. Ginny pudo ver detrás del rubio, como sus dos amigotes golpeaban a Collin a lo lejos. Ginny entonces quiso levantar la rodilla para pegarle en ciertas partes del rubio, pero unos brazos los hicieron separar. Cuando Ginny se giro, vio a su hermano sujetando a Malfoy del cuello de la túnica, y mirándolo furiosamente.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermana, estupido-le dijo furioso, a su lado Hermione solo miraba, en ningún momento hizo el intento de detener al pelirrojo.

-Nada...si fue ella la que se me tiro encima-le contestó con una sonrisa burlona a Ron que no lo soltaba. Ginny se enfureció, pero antes de que dijera algo, su hermano hizo caer a Malfoy al piso luego de golpearlo con el puño cerrado en el centro del ojo izquierdo, lo que provoco que el chico cayera varios pasos más atrás.

Malfoy se paro con ayuda de sus amigotes que habían dejado a Collin tirado en el otro extremo. Ginny corrió hasta su amigo y vio que le sangraba el labio inferior, se acerco con furia hasta el chico rubio, pero no pudo mucho porque Collin la detuvo.

-Me las vas a pagar pobretón de mi…-pero no termino de decir nada, ya que Ginny se paro frente a el mirándolo furiosa.

-Malfoy….estas algo confundido, esto se termina aquí mismo, vamos a hacer un trato, ¿de acuerdo, vos no le decís nada a tu protector Snape y nadie en la escuela se entera que un "pobretón", como vos nos llamas a los Weasley, te dejo tirado en el piso del golpe que te dio-dijo Ginny divertida, realmente le gustaba dejar a Malfoy contra las cuerdas.

El rubio la miro enojado, pero sin decir más nada, asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar con odio a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Bien-dijo Ginny, y luego se fue hacia Collin y lo ayudo a parase. Ron y Hermione los siguieron hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, el rubio tenía muchísimo odio acumulado. Ginny a pesar de estar contenta por lo que había hecho, sabia que la cosa no iba a terminar ahí.

En un lugar algo lejano a Hogwarts, una casa algo humilde se encontraba entre grandes montañas, que no permitían su observación salvo en grandes alturas. Dentro se podían ver uno que otro mueble, bastante alejados unos de otros, el silencio era colosal, salvo por al respiración entrecortada de un hombre, cuyo rostro no se veía por la penumbra de la noche. El hombre era de median estatura, y caminaba lentamente por los pasillos. Parecía llevar algo en su mano derecha, algo que requería sumo cuidado. Cuando por fin entro en una habitación en la que las ventanas estaban cubiertas, lo que impedía la entrada de la luz de la luna, la habitación, algo más grande que las otras, solo parecía contener en el centro un gran diván, que se reflejaba por el brillo de las llamas de la chimenea prendida.

-¿Ya esta todo listo para traerla-preguntó una voz fría desde la oscuridad.

-S-si…si, Señor-dijo otra voz, esta mas insegura y bastante finita, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba lo que traía a la otra voz.

-Perfecto-volvió a decir la voz fría, al mismo tiempo que alzaba lo que el otro hombre le había entregado y se podía ver, por el reflejo de las llamas, un dije en forma de sol color rojo.


	5. EL BOSQUE DE MOORELAND

**CAPITULO 5: EL BOSQUE DE MORRELAND**

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó temprano, quería estar lista para su primer día de clases, además quería ir a ver a Britney antes de su primera clase: Transformaciones. Se levantó, se dio un rápido baño y bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Collin bajo diez minutos más tarde y ambos partieron rumbo a la enfermería.

-¿Pero tu papa, qué dijo?

-No se, no me dejaron escuchar...según lo que me dijo después Brad, no lo van a dejar ir solo, así que capaz que el se escape...no me sorprendería la verdad-le contestó Collin. El chico venía de una familia muggle, en la que solo el y su hermano menor eran magos, Brad, el hermano mayor de los tres hijos del matrimonio, no era mago, así que quería viajar a España a estudiar, pero sus padres no lo dejarían, entonces, como había predicho Collin, lo mas probable era que este se escapara.

-¿Lo crees capaz-pregunto Ginny después de un rato.

-Si…muy capaz-le contestó. Habían llegado a la enfermería, pero no entraron por que en la puerta se encontraron a Brit, que venia saliendo.

-¡Hola chicos-dijo entusiasmada, la rubia, mientras se colgaba con cada brazo del cuello de uno de sus amigos.

-Hola-le contestaron con dificultades para respirar los otros dos.

-¿Saben que no es lindo que no me hallan venido a visitar-les dijo enojada al mismo tiempo que caminaban al Gran Salón para desayunar.

-Lo intentamos, pero no nos dejaron verte-le dijo Collin al tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonroje, y que Ginny riera por lo bajo.

El desayuno de esa mañana paso sin mayores problemas. Ginny vio como el trío de amigos, conformado por su hermano, la chica que le gustaba y su mejor amigo, el niño-que-vivió, desayunaban tranquilamente un poco alejados de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que cuando el de anteojos paso cerca le sonrió. Parecía que la situación entre ellos había mejorado, pero tenía que hacerse rogar un poquito más.

Después de desayunar los tres amigos se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones, como siempre la profesora llego tres minutos después puntualmente.

-Bueno días, alumnos- dijo la mujer. Ginny se sonrió al verla, parecía que tenía algo en la cara, sus arrugas habían desaparecido un poco, recordó entonces cuando la escucho hablando con Madam Pomfrey sobre unas cremas antiarrugas.

-La primera clase del año…espero que no sea necesario tener que recordarles, que este año tienen que presentar los TIMOS, estos requieren de mucho esfuerzo, tanto para ustedes como para todas las otras casas. Se que muchos de ustedes tienen otros intereses-dijo mirando disimuladamente a una chica de Hufflepaff, que era conocida admiradora de los chismes-y que otros tienen, que dividir su tiempo entre las materias y el Quidditch-dijo mirando hacia Ginny, que se sonrojo un poco-pero no se tienen que dejar estar, no este año…mas bien-dijo reflexionando-no lo tendrían que hacer nunca, pero conociéndolos como son…-dijo y luego lanzo un suspiro. Ginny sonrió y se giro para ver a Britney que se había sentado junto a ella, pero la mirada de la chica estaba perdida en el aire.-Recién comienza el año y ya esta volando-pensó la pelirroja.

La clase hubiera pasado inadvertida, si no fuera por el alboroto que armó Collin al intentar transformar un sapo en una mochila, para cargar sus libros, cosa que no le salio muy bien ya que lo transformo en un sapo mas grande, y con uno que otro pelo, que comenzó a saltar por toda el aula. Ginny intentaba pararlo, al igual que un muy apenado Collin, ante la risa de uno que otro chico y los gritos de las chicas más miedosas. Entonces la profesora, en un intento por ayudarlo tiró todos sus libros al suelo, pero lo logro hacer, lo transformo de nuevo en un sapo normal, y se lo entrego a su alumno, sin antes mirarlo enojada. Los chicos que habían recogido los libro de la profesora, se quedaron mirando, en una pagina que tenía un dibujo bastante raro, en el una bruja de cabellos colorados, se erguía entre un montón de árboles, abajo la suscripción decía "Bosque Mooreland". La profesora le quito el libro de las manos a la chismosa de Hufflepaff y se acomodo en su silla.

-Bueno...-dijo acomodando la respiración-luego de este…penoso accidente-dijo mirando a Collin que no levantaba la vista del suelo-continúen con….-pero no pudo terminar la chica que había sostenido el libro tenia la mano levantada.

-¿Si Ylene-dijo la profesora.

-Yo quería saber si...si, ¿podría por favor explicarnos lo del Bosque de Mooreland-pregunto la chica simulando timidez. Ginny se giro y vio a la profesora que la miraba con el seño fruncido. Se paro y camino hasta delante de la clase.

-Muy bien-dijo aclarando la voz-el Bosque Mooreland, solía ser un pueblo habitado por muggles, pero entonces, de una mañana a la otra todos los habitantes del pueblo desaparecieron y en su lugar, surgieron árboles, la persona que hizo esto era una bruja, que practicaba magia negra, es conocida por ser la mayor transformación que se pudo realizar…transformar personas en árboles requiere de mucha energía...pero ella lo pudo hacer, esto fue hace…. 500 años-concluyo la profesora.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la bruja-pregunto interesada Ylene.

-Ginevra-contesto la profesora como si fuera lo más normal. Ginny sintió entonces como todas las miradas se fijaban en ella.

-¿Y que paso con los familiares de la gente que se transformó en árbol-pregunto Collin, al cual Ginny agradeció con todo su corazón.

-Pues, a ellos el Ministerio tuvo que borrarles la memoria, si se le pregunta, sus familiares, tuvieron un accidente, o no saben nada de ellos, o directamente no lo conocen, en esos momentos fue un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Qué paso con Ginevra, después-preguntó Britney, mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-Merlín, la atrapo en un dije, pero éste después se perdió, estaba en el ministerio-dijo McGonagall-Bueno, aquí se acabo la charla, ahora como no hicieron lo que les dije, quiero 2 pergaminos sobre las transformaciones mal hechas-dijo mirando a Collin una vez más-para la próxima clase, ya pueden salir.

El murmullo fue general en el aula, todos los alumnos, comentando sobre Ginevra, o preparándose para salir. Ginny en el transcurso a clases de Historia de la Magia, no dijo palabra alguna, aunque después de dos horas de aburrimiento total, su mente había bagado entre tantos temas de su interés, que ya se había olvidado de lo de Ginevra.

Luego de la última clase de la tarde, decidieron salir a los jardines, a dar una vuelta, seguramente, no serían los únicos, ya que el día estaba hermoso. Luego de caminar un poco y hablar de las vacaciones de cada uno, se sentaron junto al lago. Ginny se quito los zapatos y se mojo los pies, el agua estaba calida.

-¿Esta linda el agua-pregunto Collin, después de un rato de silencio.

-Si, no esta fría, ni caliente...esta perfecta-dijo, pero cuando estaba por agregar algo más, se sintió empujada hacia el agua, por dos pares de manos. Ginny callo, dentro del lago. Cuando salio, vio a sus mejores amigos riéndose a costas de ella, entonces, olvidándose por completo, que eso podía significar que les bajen puntos, comenzó a tirarles agua desde el lago. Al poco tiempo los tres chicos estaban empapados, y en el caso de Collin lleno de barro que le había tirado Ginny.

-Bueno, basta-dijo el chico, simulando estar enojado. Las chicas le hicieron caso y se sentaron a su lado. Britney se recostó en el pasto, mirando el cielo.

-Ojala, nada perturbe la tranquilidad que hay-dijo somnolienta.

-Si-dijo Collin, imitándola y recostándose también. Ginny solo los miro con tristeza, si de algo estaba segura era de que sus amigos debían saber lo menos posible de todo. Desvió su vista de sus amigos, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor, no quería que las personas sufrieran, para ella no había nada peor que eso. El recuerdo de Sirius, hizo que su mirada se desviara, para ocultar sus lágrimas. Entonces a lo lejos vio a su hermano, sentado sobre una piedra, mirando fijamente el lago.

-Ya vuelvo-les dijo a sus amigos, sin girar a mirarlos. Se levanto y camino hacia Ron secándose las lagrimas.

El chico pelirrojo estaba de espalda, con la camisa medio salida del pantalón por la parte de atrás, la corbata desprendida y el pelo desordenado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ron-le dijo desde atrás. El chico no se movió solo negó con la cabeza.

Ginny se acerco y lo rodeo con un brazo. El se aferro al abrazo de su hermana y largo un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Hermione-pregunto la chica.

-Si…, no me pude aguantar más, y le dije todo lo del plan…

-Ay, Ron…

-Si, ya se…se enojo mucho y después me dijo, que no necesitaba mi autorización para salir con Krum, me dijo que eso ya lo había hecho-concluyo casi sin voz el pelirrojo.

Ginny solo lo abrazo más fuerte. El plan había consistido en que Ron le diga a Hermione que ella debía estar de novia con Víctor, que el era un buen candidato para ella, pero el pelirrojo, ya no daba mas. No podía escucharla hablar del búlgaro sin desear arrancarse las orejas y con ellas ahogar a Krum hasta matarlo por asfixia. En ese momento Ginny y Harry se habían reído del comentario, pero ahora, lo creía capaz, después de enterarse que había salido con Hermione, ahora si mataría al buscador Búlgaro.


	6. GINEVRA

**CAPITULO 6: GINEVRA**

La primera semana de clases paso con tranquilidad, salvo una que otra pelea con Snape, lo que significaba la baja de varios puntos para Gryffindor, aunque a esta altura ya estaban bastante acostumbrados. Otro regalo de la primera semana de clases fueron los interminables pergaminos que deberían entregar la semana próxima, especialmente de Pociones y de Historia de la Magia, las dos clases que mas odiaba la menor de los Weasley, por eso mismo, ese viernes por la tarde Ginny y Britney, decidieron pasarla en la biblioteca, terminando uno de los tres pergaminos que les había encargado Snape como castigo. Pero como se habían cansado de ver interminables reacciones por Pociones mal hechas que borraban la memoria, se dispusieron a buscar sobre la batalla de lo centauros en el siglo XV que tenían que presentar el lunes siguiente.

-Creo…creo que lo encontré-dijo Britney entre una pila de libros, bastante viejos.

-Haber-le dijo la pelirroja extendiendo su mano y recibiendo un pesado libro. Ginny que no había preparado su mano para semejante peso, torció la muñeca, cayendo sobre otros libros y finalmente colapsando toda la montaña de libros que habían sacado en el piso.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh-se escucho de todas partes de la biblioteca. Ginny enrojeció a más no poder, y se agacho a levantar los libros.

-¿Me ayudas-le dijo a su amiga que la miraba divertida.

-Podes solita, además vos los tiraste-le contesto Britney antes de levantarse en dirección a los estantes de libros.

-Yo puedo ayudarte-le dijo una voz desde atrás. Ginny levanto la vista de debajo de la mesa y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El chico levanto unos libros y una vez que los recogieron todos Ginny se sentó en uno de los banquitos y Harry se sentó junto a ella.

-Te estaba buscando-le dijo mientas se sacaba los anteojos y los limpiaba con su túnica. Ginny entonces se quedo colgada, esos ojos verdes ahora en su plenitud la miraba expectantes.

-Ah, ¿si-fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Si, es que quería decirte que este sábado son las elecciones de cazadores, para que te presentaras.

-¿Cómo sabes, ¿Qué sos el capitán-preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejo al pelinegro cautivado.

-Eh…si, la profesora McGonagall me lo dijo ayer por la tarde-dijo Harry tímidamente y bastante sonrojado. Ginny sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Harry, moviendo la cabeza graciosamente, lo que origino que un mechón de su cabello rojo como fuego se deslizara sobre su rostro. Harry se lo corrió con delicadeza y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Ginny lo quedo mirando, el chico nunca había tenido esos gestos con ella, sin embargo no se sonrojo, solo le sonrió en agradecimiento y bajo la mirada.

-Ginny…-comenzó a decir Harry, pero no continuó, solo se quedó allí, mirándola, cosa que incomodo a Ginny.

-¿Qué-le dijo volviéndolo a mirar, esta vez con mas seguridad. Pero se quedaron mirando una vez mas a los ojos, no entendía muy bien porque, pero no podía mover la cabeza, ni desviar la mirada. Pero no quería eso, no quería volver a enamorarse de Harry Potter. Eso significaría, no poder estar junto a el sin sonrojarse, sin ponerse nerviosa. Lo quería todavía, si, pero esta vez era como un amigo, y no quería que eso cambiase. Pero era más fuerte que ella. Sintió entonces como el fuego comenzaba a subir hasta su rostro…

-¡Mirá lo qué encontré, Ginny-dijo la voz de Britney desde atrás.- ¡Upps, perdón no sabía que estabas acompañada.

-No, esta bien…-dijo la pelirroja agradeciendo a su amiga-Harry me vino a decir que el sábado son las pruebas para entrar al equipo.

-Ah, ¡que bien, hay que decirle a Collin que también quería entrar-le contesto Britney mientras se acercaba a la mesa, y apoyaba un pesado libro.

-¿Collin-dijo Harry medio decepcionado.

-Si-contestaron las dos chicas con una sonrisa. Harry cambio repentinamente la expresión. Y se acomodo en su lugar, esta vez mirando a otro lado. -¿Qué le pasa-dijo Britney sin pronunciar sonido, solo moviendo los labios, lo suficiente claro para que su amiga la comprenda. Ginny solo levanto los hombros, demostrando que no sabía. Britney, entonces bajo la vista y la poso en el libro.

-Como sea-dijo, provocando que Harry se voltease a verlas-escucha lo que encontré-levantó la vista del libro y miró a Ginny a Harry-es sobre Ginevra.

-¿Quién-preguntó Harry mirando a Ginny.

-Una bruja de las que nos hablo McGonagall. Dicen que…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Britney la interrumpió comenzando a leer de libro.

-"Ginevra fue el nombre de una bruja que practico magia negra entre los años 1455 y 1598, ella fue lo que en esos momentos se conocía como la Reencarnación del Minsgrel, según brujos antiguos, esta era una muy poderosa bruja que utilizaba magia negra para cumplir deseos, y cobrar grandes fortunas por ellos. Ginevra, conocedora de las magias negras mas antiguas, las utilizó para sus propios beneficios, en la búsqueda de la vida eterna.

Su verdadero nombre era Ginevra Branderwer, provenía de una familia de magos de sangre pura, y fue la primera mujer luego de trescientos años, de solo traer al mundo hombres. Al cumplir los quince años, grandes poderes despertaron dentro suyo, así también como lo hizo la ambición, que venían con aquellos conocimientos.

Finalmente, luego de la batalla de Mooreland, el mago más poderoso de esa época, Merlín, la encerró en un dije de oro, que fue guardado en el ministerio, pero ante de su traslado a Azkabán desapareció, y no se conoce su paradero actualmente"-termino de decir Britney, casi sin aliento.-Aquí hay una foto del dije.

Ginny y Harry se acercaron a verlo y se encontraron con una cadena de eslabones bastante chicos, con un marco en forma de corazón y dentro de esto se podía ver sangre, ya que el corazón era transparente.

Ginny volvió a su lugar pensativa, demasiadas coincidencias para su gusto. Sintió entonces la mirada de Harry, y comprendió que el chico pensaba lo mismo. Britney, por otro lado, parecía no entender.

-Yo quisiera un dije como ese…-dijo soñadoramente. Luego se levanto y fue hasta los estantes de Herbología, que eran los que mas lejos estaban.

Un silencio incomodo invadió entonces el lugar. Ginny se giro a ver a su amigo, y se encontró con los ojos de Harry que la miraban preocupada.

-¿Cuándo cumplís años, Ginny-le pregunto Harry. La chica lo miro enojada, como era posible que no supiera cuando era su cumpleaños.

-Dentro de un mes-le contestó enojada, después se paro y fue al banco de enfrente de Harry, y casi como un susurro le dijo-¿Me prestarías la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador esta noche?

Harry la miro extrañada. Ginny comprendió entonces que el nunca le había dicho de la capa ni del mapa, entonces como sabía ella de todas esas cosas.

-Sirius-dijo despacito.

-Ah…-contesto Harry, ¿divertido?

Ginny lo miro como tratando de volver a la pregunta inicial, y el chico asintió con la cabeza. Pero cuando se estaba llendo se volvió rápidamente hacia la pelirroja que abrió los ojos bien grandes, y le dijo también como un susurro:

-Solo si yo vengo también-y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Harry-le dijo Ginny antes de que salga.

-Quédate tranquila, que no le digo nada a Hermione ni Ron-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y luego salio por la puerta principal.

Esa noche, cerca de la medianoche, Ginny bajo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se encontró a Harry leyendo una revista. Se acercó al chico y le sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola, Gin-contesto Harry, se paró y caminaron hacia el retrato.

-¿Adonde van-dijo una voz desde atrás. Los dos se quedaron quietos, paralizados, sin mirar atrás.


	7. TE PEGOTE BESO

**Hola a todo el mundo, muchas gracias para los que me dejaron sus reviews la verdad que estoy muy agradecida. Les cuento que ya tengo el bosquejo de lo que va a ser los capítulos, y llegue a que son 29, así que espero que mis lectores no se aburran.**

**Lamento haberme demorado, pero empecé la facultad y no tuve tiempo, prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**CAPITULO 7: TE PEGO…TE BESO**

Se dieron vuelta lentamente, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Habían escuchado esa voz, y pertenecía, nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Ron.

El chico de pelo rojo estaba parado en su pijama celeste con patitos en movimiento en plena escalera, cubierto con una frazada que seguramente había arrancado de su cama y tenia en sus manos un osito de peluche de un perro negro con sombrero de brujo.

-Eh…-comenzaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose en búsqueda de una respuesta que logre convencer al chico en pijamas, que los miraba todavía refregándose los ojos.

-Yo vine por un libro-dijo Ginny rápidamente, casi saltando por su ocurrencia.

-Yo no podía dormir y baje a….a….

-Distraerte-lo ayudo Ginny

-Si a distraerme un rato-dijo Harry mientras disimuladamente se secaba una pequeña gota de sudor que caía por su frente.

Ron los miro bastante desconfiados y poso sus ojos sobre el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible que llevaba Harry pero luego los desvió para hacer una seña con al cabeza diciendo que se iba a dormir.

Ginny y Harry soltaron todo el aire que sus pulmones habían contenido durante los escasos minutos de la presencia de Ron allí.

-Mejor vamos-dijo Ginny tomando la delantera, pero Harry no se movía de su lugar, por lo que la chica se detuvo.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Snape-le contesto Harry, al mismo tiempo que extendía el mapa para mostrarle a Ginny como el profesor de Pociones se paseaba entre los estantes de la vieja biblioteca de manera muy misteriosa.-Será mejor que lo dejemos para otra noche, Gin. No te preocupes, y trata de dormir bien.

-Si…-dijo ella, sonando poco convencida, pero al ver al cara de preocupación que ponía el chico de la cicatriz, sacudió la cabeza y dándole un suave bezo en la mejilla de modo de despedidas y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Cuando entro en su habitación, tuvo que respirar fuerte por varios minutos, ya que un gran conjunto de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos para salir. Quería llorar…pero no sabia porque.

El día siguiente fue unos de los peores para Ginny. Se había levantado tarde por segunda vez en la semana y lo peor era que su primera clase era con aquel profesor de pelo grasiento que tanto la odiaba. Se levanto rápidamente y se cambio sin mirar siquiera que ropa se estaba poniendo, esa misma noche al irse a dormir se daría cuenta que había usado todo el día dos pares de medias diferentes. Bajo a la Sala Común ahora vacía y recogió unos apuntes que había dejado tirados allí la noche anterior. Salio por el retrato como un bólido y corrió por los pasillo, mientras cargaba su mochila en un hombro, se subía las medias e intentaba recogerse el cabello en una cola. Mentalmente maldecía a Collin por no haberla despertado y llego agitada hasta la clase.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la mazmorra todavía cuestionándose que debía hacer. Toca la puerta con dos golpes fuertes y firmes y se escucha una voz, algo enojada decir que pase, desde adentro.

Ginny abrió la puerta lentamente y se fijo que la sala estaba toda callada, salvo por un chico de Slytherin que lloraba.

- Permiso profesor...es que tuve un problema con el despertador…-pero se detuvo al ver la mano del profesor elevada en el aire como señal para que se detuviese.

-Weasley….es la segunda vez en este mes…y eso que recién llevamos un mes de clases…

-Lo siento mucho profesor, pero nadie me despertó-dijo mirando directamente al lugar en el q se encontraba Collin, que bajo la cabeza intuitivamente.

-No culpe a otras personas por su negligencia-le dijo Snape. Mientras Ginny no dejaba de preguntarse en su cabeza que significaba negligencia-Igual de irresponsable que su hermano…encima siempre con las mismas excusas que nadie se las cree...deberían por lo menos ponerse de acuerdo en que van a inventar. A su hermano lo paso exactamente lo mismo ayer por la mañana.

Ginny quería mata a Ron, pero solo se quedo allí parada esperando la reacción del profesor, pero interiormente supo que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Pase-le dijo Snape quitando la mano de al puerta, dando lugar para que Ginny pasase-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-termino de decir, cuando Ginny paso a su lado-si la llego a escuchar articular una sola palabra en mi clase la echo y le quito más puntos.

Ginny se dispuso a caminar hasta el tercer banco donde se encontraba Collin sentado solo, pero como lo hizo con la cabeza gacha no se dio cuenta que su túnica se enredaba con un frasco de considerable tamaño en cuyo interior parecía engendrarse un cosa viscosa que se retorcía, y este caía estrepitosamente al suelo, estrellándose y manchando todo lo que estuviera cerca, entre eso: Snape.

Ginny al escuchar la explosión se detuvo levantando levemente los hombros y apretando los ojos, por la reprimenda, que sabia muy bien iba a recibir. Giro sobre sus talones y miro a Snape que estaba rojo de la furia mirando su túnica toda manchada. El hombre levanto la vista y la poso en la pelirroja y sin decir palabra alguna le señalo con el dedo índice la salida de la puerta. Ginny obedeció callada y salio de la clase, sintió detrás suyo aventar la puerta con furia, mientras que se escuchaba la voz de Snape desde adentro: _yo dije, que después de los gemelos Weasley no era conveniente que entrara otro pelirrojo a Hogwarts._ Ginny rió por el comentario mientras se disponía a marcharse, cuando escucho otra vez la voz de Snape: _ah, y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor_. Ginny bajo la cabeza y la sonrisa que tenía se borro inmediatamente de su cara.

Camino por los pasillos rumbo a la Sala Común, cuando vio una melena plateada, moverse entre los pasillos, por lo que decidió tomar otro rumbo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Weasley!-escucho ser llamada por detrás.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?-le dijo sin darse vuelta ni dejar de caminar, aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Y se puede saber quien te dio permiso para que me llames así, comadreja?-le dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de ella

-Yo pensé que cualquiera te podía llamar así-le dijo sin dejar de caminar pero algo divertida.

-No cualquiera-la contradicio el Slytherin

-Ah...entonces ¿Por qué Pansy te llama así?-le dijo esta vez parándose y dándose vuelta. Malfoy pareció sorprenderse de la respuesta de la chica.

-Pansy es solo una niña boba-le dijo algo cabizbajo.

-¿Y la chica con la que estabas en el Callejón Diagon?- preguntó Ginny, sin saber de donde había salido esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué tan interesada, Weasley?-le dijo el platinado.

-Yo…yo no estoy interesada…solo…solo preguntaba-le dijo la chica, sin embargo solo trataba de escapar de la situación, ya que Malfoy ahora sonreía triunfante.

-Era mi prima…-le dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y paso junto a Ginny, pero cuando lo hizo le dijo-...pero solo te lo digo para que no te pongas celosa.

Ginny enrojeció como un tomate y comenzó a perseguir al chico, que caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?-pregunto enojada.

-QUE ESTAS CELOSA-le grito mientras se perdía por los pasillos.

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA, IDIOTA!-grito histérica al chico, que ya no era divisable.

-Weasley-dijo la voz del profesor de Pociones a sus espaldas-tenia que habérmelo imaginado. 15 punto menos para Gryffindor, si sigue así su casa va a terminar con menos 100 puntos en su cuenta.-le termino de decir y estrello, satisfecho, la puerta.

Ginny no lo podía creer, realmente los Slytherin eran insoportables, pero ninguno tanto como esos dos.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo, ahora en dirección a las cocinas. No había desayunado, por lo que opto por dirigirse a saciar su apetito, que ahora se hacia notar.

Doblo por un largo pasillo, que era el último antes de encontrar el cuadro con la pera, cuando en el fondo, detrás de la estatua de un pequeño elfo, encontró sentado con la espalda contra la pared a su hermano.

La chica lo miro con ternura, e imito su postura, sentándose a su lado. Ron ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Por qué duele tanto, Gin?-dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Ginny solo lo miro, sabía muy bien de que hablaba su hermano. Su preocupación tenía un solo nombre: Hermione Granger. La chica lo traía mal, desde los primeros días de clases. Las diferentes versiones sobre una supuesta gran pelea entre su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban presentes en las charlas de pasillo. Pero Ginny no sabia nada la respecto.

-Tranquilo Ron-le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda-todo va a mejorar…yo no voy a descansar hasta que tu y Hermione terminen siendo novios-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y sin esperar reacción de su parte se paró con camino a las cocinas.

Salio de las cocinas completamente satisfecha, todavía tenía en la mano una porción de torta de chocolate con coco, que tanto le gustaba y miro su reloj de pulsera. Vio que aun le quedaba 15 minutos para su próxima clase: DCAO, que lamentablemente ese año daba Snape para los alumnos de quinto para abajo.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos, mientras disfrutaba del último bocado de su desayuno, cuando a lo lejos diviso a Luna y a Collin. Los chicos la vieron y le hicieron señas con la mano. Ginny corrió hasta ellos y saludo a Luna.

-Hola Luna-le dijo parándose junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué a mi no me vas a saludar?-le preguntó el chico moviéndose por todos lados intentando buscar la vista de Ginny que lo esquivaba moviendo bruscamente la cabeza.

-Luna, ¿le podes decir al ser ese que esta parado a tu lado que yo no le hablo a los que no me despiertan para clases de Pociones?-le dijo Ginny intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Luna rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ni el día de mi cumpleaños me vas a perdonar?-le dijo Collin sonriendo. Ginny se tapo la boca con ambas manos, se había olvidado por completo del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-PERDON-grito mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amigo, quien ahora se hacia el ofendido. Collin trataba de soltar a Ginny de su cuello, pero no podía por lo que termino por perdonarla.

-Vamos por tu regalo-le dijo Ginny a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta al pasillo por el que había aparecido, pero Collin la tiro para atrás entrándola al aula de DCAO.

-Ahora tenemos con Snape…mas tarde mejor-dijo sentándola en el seguro lugar al lado de Luna y el acomodándose detrás. Cuando Ginny estuvo a punto de replicarle, entro Snape como una ráfaga, haciendo el típico ruidito que hace su capa y dando por iniciada la clase.

Snape miro a Ginny fijamente, la chica sin embargo no le desvió la mirada.

La clase paso tranquila y para sorpresa de todos, Snape no quito puntos a ninguna de las dos casas, aunque tampoco dio ninguno. Al terminar la clase Collin y Ginny se despidieron de Luna y partieron rumbo a la Sala Común. Tenían media hora de descanso antes de tener clases con Hagrid.

-¿Me vas a decir que es?-le pregunto Collin a Ginny. La chica solo rió y negó con la cabeza. Collin puso cara de angelito, lo que provoco una mayor risa de parte de la pelirroja.

-Pero si son la parejita de Hogwarts-dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras detrás suyo. Los chicos se dieron vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué querés Malfoy?-le dijo Ginny mirándolo despectivamente.

-¿Ahora no me vas a decir Draco?-le pregunto parándose delante de ella y apoyando una mano contra la pared, impidiéndole el paso a Ginny.

-Déjala tranquila, Malfoy-dijo Collin desde atrás, pero el rubio fue mas rápido que el y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el centro del estomago.

-¡Collin!-grito Ginny, intentando safar de Malfoy para irse junto a su amigo, pero el Slytherin había puesto ambos brazos contra la pared quedándose cara a cara con la chica que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. _¡Que ojos que tiene!_, pensó Ginny, pero luego se dio cuenta y cerrando el puño, golpeo fuertemente la cara del chico dándole de lleno en la nariz.

El rubio callo al piso unos pasos mas atrás, dejando a Ginny parada delante suyo todavía refregándose, los nudillos que le dolían por el golpe. Se acerco a Collin y este se paro con ayuda de Ginny todavía sujetándose el estomago.

Lo siguiente que paso, Ginny no supo como fue, ni siquiera el orden en el que las cosas pasaron. El rubio Slytherin se paro con decisión y tomando a Ginny por la cintura le dio un terrible beso, para luego mirarla, sonreírle y marcharse triunfante. Ginny sorprendida miro a Collin, pero este solo miraba a alguien detrás suyo. Ginny palideció, esperando no encontrarse con a quien menos quería encontrar, pero lo que vio fue peor.

Allí, parado frente a ella y con los ojos abiertos como paltos, se encontraba….

**mune-potter: gracias por el review, espero que lo sigas leyendo.**

**Dany-Kanuto: gracias por el review. Exactamente soy de Argentina, específicamente de Tucumán. En cuanto a los que no están registrados no pueden dejar sus menajes, la verdad no se como hacer para poder cambiar eso, así que te agradecería que me digas como. Y por tus preguntas, te cuento que Harry y Ginny iba a la biblioteca en búsqueda de una respuesta para lo de Ginevra…si lees atentamente el capítulo 6 te darás cuenta.**

**srta estornudos: gracias, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

**Ginny-forever: gracias, que gusto que te allá gustado la historia. Yo también tengo muchas esperanzas en que la parejita termine junta, al igual que ron y Hermione (que son mi pareja favorita). Como ya dije, Harry y Ginny iban en búsqueda de información a la sección prohibida en búsqueda de algo sobre Ginevra. Gracias, nuevamente.**

**ophelia dakker: bueno, aquí esta el séptimo capitulo, espero te guste.**

**ashley-malfoy:p: gracias por ser el primer review!. Me alegra que te este gustando. La verdad que es mi primer fic, así que perdón por los errores. Me gustaría saber que es lo que crees que dejo de decir, así pueda corregir los errores. Gracias una vez mas!.**


	8. EL PLAN

**Bueno aquí va otro capitulo…espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews…creo que me volví algo fanatica de ellos..igual…suerte!.**

**CAPITULO 8: EL PLAN**

Allí, parado frente suyo, y con los ojos abiertos como platos se encontraba el niño-que-vivió; más conocido por Ginny como Harry Potter, con los anteojos caídos hacia delante y la capa bastante arrugada. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

El chico la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía estarse preguntando interiormente si lo que habían visto sus ojos era cierto, o no. Ginny lo miro con la boca abierta, _¿qué mierda hacia Harry ahí?_, pensó Ginny. Levanto la mano en un intento por explicarle la situación, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle. Harry la miro esperando que de su boca saliera palabra alguna, pero no paso nada.

Ginny se cuestionaba interiormente, entre decirle al chico que Malfoy la había besado a la fuerza, o decirle que en realidad, ella provoco tal comportamiento del Slytherin con aquella miradita en el Callejón Diagon. Entre decirle que el la había arrinconado contra la pared el primer día de clases o que ella cuando recién entro a Hogwarts encontraba al rubio bastante atractivo.

Harry no saco su vista de la pelirroja, la cual tampoco lo hizo del ojiverde, pero el chico reacciono primero, antes de que ella pudiera llamarlo se fue casi corriendo por un pasillo.

-Gin…-dijo la voz de Collin detrás suyo. Pero Ginny no reacciono se quedo mirando el lugar por el cual había corrido Harry con la mirada perdida, mientras un grupo de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a salir con furia, cayendo por sus mejillas, y finalmente colapsando en el piso.

Collin se acerco a ella, y tomándola por la espalda, apoyo la cara de la chica en su pecho, y esta hecho a llorar con mayor fuerza, sujetando con ambas manos la solapa de la camisa del chico, que refregaba una de sus manos por su espalda tratando de consolarla.

Ginny por su parte se sentía el ser más desafortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. Seguramente Harry pensaba que ella andaba con Malfoy, y seguramente se lo diría a Ron, quien la odiaría, hasta que finalmente toda la familia Weasley se halla enterado de su supuesto romance con el rubio Slytherin y ella terminara sola. Sería como seguir los pasos de Percy. Todo por una maldita sonrisa coqueta, que ni siquiera sabía porque razón le había dado. Con los años que costo lograr olvidarse de Harry, y que el chico la comenzase a mirar como una amiga, para ahora tirar todo por la borda, solo por un beso.

Sinceramente el Slytherin la había hecho bien. Había logrado vengarse de Ginny como el le había prometido, e incluso había logrado hacer sentir mal a su peor enemigo. Ginny dejo de llorar pero no se separo de su amigo, Collin siempre había estado allí para ella, y con tan solo estar allí abrazándola en silencio, la hacia sentir segura, querida, hasta incluso comprendida. Esa forma en que movía su mano por su espalda de arriba hacia abajo era la forma de decirle que el estaba allí para ella, para escucharla, para cuidarla.

Cuando en primer año, casi muere el chico por su culpa, Ginny se acerco a el, mas por sentirse culpable que en búsqueda de su amistad, pero el se la dio. Fue el quien la ayudo a salir de todo eso, de toda esa oscuridad que la rodeo en ese momento, fue el quien le hizo acordar como reír.

Levanto la vista del pecho del chico, que ahora la contemplaba mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento esas miradas dijeron todo. Sus ojos tan cerca, mostraban todo el cariño que su corazón albergaba. Ginny le sonrió después de un rato y le dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón:

-Gracias, Collin.

El chico le sonrió y volvió a impulsarla para que descansara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras la aferraba mas contra el. Ginny cerró los ojos y unas últimas lágrimas salieron. Prometió entonces que iba a solucionar el problema en el que se encontraba. Decididamente, este no había sido un buen día para ella.

Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor eran ese mismo sábado. Esa mañana, Ginny se levantó temprano, algo nerviosa por tener que renunciar al equipo como buscadora, y probarse como cazadora. Se cambio rápidamente, se puso unos pantalones de jean sueltos, una remera negra con mangas hasta los codos y algo ceñida al cuerpo, unas zapatillas también negras y se sujeto el pelo en una cola baja, ya que su corto pelo no podía para más.

Bajo lentamente a desayunar, en el camino se encontró con Collin subiendo las escaleras a la pieza de los chicos todo desalineado, parecía haber peleado con alguien.

-Collin, ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto, cuando el chico le sonrió desde las escaleras.

-Nada, Gin…-contesto sonriéndole, mientras se podía ver como un hilo de sangre corría por su labio partido-solo fue un desacuerdo de opiniones.

Ginny termino de bajar de su escalera y subió corriendo las escaleras de los chicos hasta llegar adonde se encontraba su amigo. Le sujeto la cara y se la examino con cuidado, mientras Collin hacia un intento por sonreírle.

-¿Esto es nada?-le dijo mirando el labio-¿Quién fue?

-Malfoy y sus amigos me encontraron en el pasillo, y me comenzaron a molestar y…como yo no me quedo callado me golpearon hasta que vino la gata de Filch y se fueron corriendo.

Ginny se quedo mirándolo fijamente. Se sentía terrible, en parte porque seguramente Collin le había recriminado a Malfoy lo que había pasado hace unos días con el beso.

El chico le sonrió y le dijo:- Voy a cambiarme antes del partido, quiero ver como te va…nos vemos en campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué no vas a presentarte para ser golpeador?-le pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No...no estoy hecho para el deporte-dijo Collin antes de perderse por las escaleras. Ginny lo vio alejarse, y bajo las escaleras con odio, quería que Malfoy se le cruce en el camino, así pueda bajarle todos los dientes de una trompada.

Ginny entro al Gran Salón, buscando con la mirada a cierto Slytherin, pero no lo vio. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la mesa de su casa, vio como Harry la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, seguramente pensó que Ginny buscaba a Malfoy con otras intenciones, no con las que verdaderamente tenia ella.

Se sentó junto a Hermione que leía un pesado libro de tapa verde, mientras con la otra mano comía un pote de cereal en forma de abeja, que de vez en cuando volaban sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Buenos días!-les dijo a todos en la mesa. Ron que estaba enfrente suyo, con la cara cubierta con mermelada de manzana, le sonrió alegre. Hermione también levanto la vista de su palto y le sonrió, luego miro a Ron enojada.

-¡Ron, tienes la cara llena de comida-le grito mientras le largaba una servilleta, para que el chico se limpie.

-Bueno…-le dijo sin darle importancia.

Ginny miro a Harry que parecía estar muy concentrado en su plato de comida y que no se movía. Ginny lanzó u pequeño gruñido que hizo que el chico levante la cabeza y pose sus ojos en ella, pero esta vez, ella giró la cabeza para otro lado, ahora ella era la enojada.

-Vamonos Ron-dijo Harry de repente, parándose de su lugar-vamos a preparar todo para las pruebas-termino cuando comenzó a caminar sin esperara a ron que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido mientras masticaba una porción de torta de calabaza. El chico miró a Hermione, levanto las cejas y se marcho, escuchándose al irse algo que sonó como un hasta luego.

Ginny miró a Harry alejarse y lanzó un gran suspiro. Hermione se volteó a verla y la encontró con la mirada triste, como hacía tiempo no la veía. La morena le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo, Ginny por un momento creyó que ella sabía, pero luego se dio cuenta que si supiera ni siquiera le hablaría.

Ginny la examinó por un rato, mientras Hermione volvía a su libro. La chica era su mejor amiga, en realidad había sido la primera mujer, aparte de su madre, con la cual había tenido contacto. Al ser hija de magos y vivir tan alejada de las grandes ciudades, no conocía a nadie y estaba todo el día rodeada de hermanos, así que cuando Ron llevó a Hermione por primera vez a casa, Ginny fue feliz. Decididamente Hermione no se merecía lo que le habían estado haciendo.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione-le dijo de repente.

La chica levanto su vista del libro y vio la cara de preocupación de Ginny.- ¿Por qué?-le preguntó.

-Es…es que yo se porqué Ron esta tan diferente con vos-le dijo, luego tomo aire y lleno sus pulmones-fue idea mía.

-¿Qué fue idea tuya?-dijo Hermione comenzando a exasperarse.

-Bueno…fue idea mía que Ron actuara diferente todo el verano-volvió a respirar-yo le dije que actuara indiferente a tu relación con Krum, y que…bueno…que buscara a alguien mas…para...bueno…para

-¡Ginny!-le grito Hermione, viendo como Ginny hacia tiempo.

-Bueno, para darte celos-largo todo. Hermione abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y la miró enojada-pero el no puede fijarse en otra, te quiere demasiado.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, además vos sabes que yo no tengo nada con Viktor-le dijo mirándola enojada.

-Ya sé…pero esa era la única forma de que Ron admita que es lo que siente, si yo le decía que vos le dijiste que no cuando Krum te pidió ser tu novio, el se iba a dejar estar y no iba a hacer nada-dijo Ginny, aunque después reflexionó un poco-que es lo mismo que esta haciendo ahora.

-Pero…pero Ron no esta haciendo nada, ¿o si?-preguntó asustada Hermione.

-No, ya te dije que el te quiere demasiado como para andar fingiendo con otra. En realidad anduvo en una nube negra de depresión porque vos no te dabas cuenta de que el estaba triste, y que todo era por tu culpa.

-Yo…yo…yo no sabía que el estaba así por mi…yo si lo vi triste, pero ni se me ocurrió que era por mi-dijo sorprendida, luego cambio repentinamente la expresión, ahora sonreía felizmente-¿realmente me quiere tanto?

Ginny no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione sonrió y se paró en su lugar, parecía decidida a algo. Ginny por un momento creyó que ella le iba a decir a Ron cuanto lo quería.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?-le pregunto parándose entusiasmada.

-NO-dijo ella volviendo a sentar-el tiene que dar su primer paso.

Ginny se volvió a sentar mirando enojada a su amiga, sinceramente la quería matar, no podían ser tan tercos. Si Ginny descubriera que el chico que le gusta también esta enamorado de ella, correría y se lo diría. Volvió a mirar a Hermione que ahora tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar en la habitación con un brillo especial, que hizo a Ginny perdonarla, al darse cuenta que quería a Ron tanto como el a ella.

Se levanto de su lugar dejando a su amiga sola, ahora feliz, el amor de Ron era correspondido, y ella tenía que hacer que se lo digan. Ella iba a lograr unir a esos dos, que parecieron nacer hechos el uno para el otro, esa pareja perfecta, que ella quería poder formar algún día.

Corrió al campo de Quidditch para llegar a ver a los otros postulantes, ya que las pruebas al ser por apellido, ella seguramente estaría última, así que llegó y se acomodó en una de las primeras butacas en el campo y pudo ver a su hermano volando delante de los aros, y a Harry viendo como se movían los postulantes. En el cielo había tres chicos, Ginny pudo reconocer bien a dos de ellos, eran compañeros suyos: Scoot Ammonch y Andie Bach, la otra persona era una chica de séptimo año, cuyo nombre Ginny no recordaba. Los observo por un rato, Ron atajo todas las quaffles que le tiro la chica, Ammonch pudo anotar dos veces y Bach lo hizo solo una vez.

Así paso toda la tarde, hasta que por fin llegó su turno. Le toco volar junto a Freddy Zimons, el chico lo hacía realmente bien. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro bastante desordenado y unos ojos violeta oscuros que según rumores habían conquistado varios corazones, era un poco mas bajo que Ron y algo más armado que el pelirrojo hermano suyo. Pero lo que más cautivaba de él era su sonrisa, a la que acompañaba de una gran seguridad, lo que hizo fácil que media mitad de chicas de su edad anduvieran loquitas detrás suyo.

Ginny subió a su escoba, una nueva que le regalaron los gemelos y sobrevoló el estadio antes de comenzar las pruebas. Pasaron la quaffle con Freddy por un corto tiempo, hasta que Ron les dijo que comiencen a jugar. Los chicos se entendían a la perfección, la quaffle pasaba de un lado a otro, mientras que Ron comenzaba a enojarse porque quienes tenían que quitarles la quaffle no lo hacían.

-¡QUE SON IDIOTAS, LA TIENE EL FLACUCHO ESE!-gritaba-¡QUE NO VEN QUE LA TIENE LA CHICA, AHORA!

-¡Eh, soy tu hermana-le grito Ginny cuando lograba anotar por quinta vez. Voló hasta Freddy y golpearon la parte trasera de sus escobas.

-¡Ya hasta tenían un bailecito!-gritó Ron rojo de la furia.

Freddy había anotado cuatro veces, y ahora bajada con Ginny hasta donde se encontraba Harry, que los miraba entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Bien…-dijo una vez que todos los aspirantes al puesto lo rodearon-esperen un poco mientras analizamos quienes van a ocupar los puestos- y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y camino hacia los vestuarios hablando bajito con Ron.

Ginny los vio alejarse y se sentó en el césped mirando hacia los aros donde minutos antes habían estado jugando.

-Buen juego-le dijo después de un rato una voz detrás suyo. Ginny giro su rostro, pero por la luz del sol no pudo ver de quien se trataba. Puso una mano como visera y sonrió.

-Gracias…hacemos un buen equipo-le dijo a Freddy Zimons que se encontraba parado con las manos en los bolsillos y algo inclinado hacia delante.

-Si-le dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a Ginny en el césped-si no nos eligen formamos nuestro propio equipo-dijo divertido y sonrió. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras reía un poco. El chico desvió su mirada a la cancha y entonces Ginny lo pudo contemplar perfectamente, el chico no era para nada feo. Era compañero suyo, pero en realidad hablaban poco, solo se limitaban a un hola y chau, y compartían uno que otro insulto contra Snape o algún Slytherin.

-Bueno-dijo la voz de Harry detrás de ambos-ya están los resultados-dijo dando tiempo a que todos se juntaran nuevamente-quienes quedan en el equipo son Zimons y Weasley-dijo mirando a los dos chicos que estaban parados uno al lado del otro, se miraron y se sonrieron-Felicidades-dijo Harry antes de perderse detrás de los otros jugadores que fueron a su encuentro para saludarlos. Ginny se dio cuenta de esto, pero no iba a forzar a Harry a que la escuche, ella le iba a probar que lo que había visto era una trampa de Malfoy, ella se iba a vengar.

Camino la vuelta al castillo hablando con Ron y Collin que la había visto jugar. Los dos chicos estaban muy contentos, aunque también coincidieron que se burlaron de Ron en algún momento, y que el chico este Zimons no les caía muy bien. Cuando pasaron junto a el que estaba hablando muy coquetamente con una chica de tercero, el le guiño el ojo a Ginny y ella le sonrió. Ron entonces la tomo por el brazo y la arrastro hasta el castillo, mientras se escuchaba a Collin gritar po detrás:-_¿Qué estas mirando?_

Cuando bajo de bañarse se encontró en el camino con varios Gryffindors que enterados de la noticia no dejaban de felicitarla. Bajo con Britney a cenar, no la había visto en todo el día. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón se sentaron junto a Ron, Collin y Hermione que estaban allí ya comiendo.

-Son unos exagerados-escucharon decir a Hermione cuando estaban cerca, frente suyo los dos chicos fruncieron el entrecejo, parecía no haberles gustado la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Por qué son exagerados?-pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione y a su lado Brit.

-Porque andan diciendo que Freddy Zimons esta interesado en vos-le dijo Hermione mientras Collin que estaba comiendo un bocado de pan se ahogo y Ron se quedó mirándola resentido.

-Se supone que no se lo tenías que decir-le dijo Ron enojado.

-¿Qué era un secreto?-le dijo haciéndose la distraída.

-Ron-lo llamo Ginny-Freddy no esta detrás mío, además el a mi no me interesa, solo es un compañero de equipo, ni siquiera es mi amigo.

-Pero te guiño el ojo-interrumpió Collin tragando acelerado la comida para poder hablar, mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza.

-¡No comas así!-le dijo Britney enojada.

-Vos también me guiñas el ojo-respondió Ginny. Ahora el ahogado era Ron que miro a Collin enojado, el otro chico, se dispuso entonces a solo comer sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Ginny dio por terminada la discusión, por lo que se comenzó a servir un plato lleno de comida. En eso estaba cuando llego Harry y se sentó, tenía la mirada perdida, Ginny supuso que algo había pasado.

-Me voy a enfermería, se me acabo la poción que me dio Madam Promfey contra el asma-dijo mientras se paraba-te veo en la Sala Común.

-Collin te acompaña-le dijo Ginny. El chico que estaba por tomar su sopa, la miro extrañado, pero se paró y salio con Britney del comedor. Después de un rato, Harry saco de debajo de su capa una edición del Profeta en la que en su tapa se veía a Lucius Malfoy sonriendo alegremente bajo un titulo en letras grandes y negritas: _Lucius Malfoy es absuelto de todo cargo en su contra_. Ginny comprendió entonces el porque de la cara de Harry, entonces levanto la vista y vio a Malfoy riendo con sus compañeros, entonces una remota idea cruzo por su cabeza. La venganza contra el Slytherin, estaba en esas páginas: Lucius Malfoy, libre.

**el proximo capas que demore porque empece la facultad…asi que paciencia, que prometo que lahistoria se pone buena.**


	9. VENGANZA

**Aquí va el capitulo 9...creo que mas rápido de lo que lo esperaban, pero es que quiero subir ya el 10 que me encanta….espero que les guste este también, y muchas gracias por las cosas que me escribieron, realmente me pone muy feliz ver sus reviews, ya llegue a la docena. Así que…GRACIAS!. Bueno me voy despidiendo disfruten y FELICES PASCUAS PARA TODO EL MUNDO!. Un beso gigante y…**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para Dark Lady Evans, Naty Tonks, Dany-Kanuto-MaryLPotter, mune-potter, Ginny-ForEver (mi fiel lectora!ja!), srta estornudos, ophelia dakker y ashely-malfoy:p. **

**YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 9: VENGANZA**

Paso una semana desde la elección de los nuevos miembros del equipo, hasta ese momento habían tenido un solo entrenamiento preparatorio para el primer partido de la temporada que era contra Ravenclaw. Ginny había tenido que soportar a Ron como hermano sobre protector, cuidándola de Zimons que parecía hacerlo de gusto, cada vez que veía a Ginny le sonreía coquetamente, al comienzo Ginny no entendía, pero luego comenzó a seguirle el juego, lo que no hizo más que duplicar las horas de protección, ahora eran Ron y Collin cuidándola del chico.

Durante todo este tiempo Harry había sido indiferente con Ginny, parecía que había vuelto a desaparecer del mapa del chico, como había sido hace cinco años atrás. Esto tenía a Ginny algo triste, pero no se iba a deprimir porque el chico se haga el difícil, entonces se dio cuenta que para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza necesitaba un aliado, alguien que pueda llevar a cabo tranquilamente su parte del plan, alguien que odie a Malfoy tanto como ella, y que el odio sea recíproco, alguien como Ronald Weasley.

Esa mañana se acerco sigilosamente a Ron que estaba mirando distraído como Hermione peinaba a su gato.

-Se ve linda, ¿no?-le preguntó al oído.

-Si…-dijo el chico-digo-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón-digo… ¿Qué?

-Nada...necesito decirte algo, es importante-le dijo, aunque en realidad no sabía bien que decirle, no podía decirle que el rubio le había robado un beso, porque en vez de llevar a cabo una venganza seria un homicidio, así que opto por la otra opción, y que no era del todo mentira.

Ron la miró preocupado, pero al ver como Ginny sonreía malvadamente, se dio cuenta que no había pasado nada para lamentar.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto el ahora divertido.

-Necesito tu ayuda para hacer una broma-le dijo tapándose un costado de la boca y mirando con los ojos encendidos hacia donde estaba Hermione, procurando que esta no escuchara.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto el chico desconfiado, también mirando hacia Hermione.

-Porque los gemelos ya no están y alguien tiene que seguir con su legado-le dijo divertida y haciéndose la chiquita.

-Pero Ginny, yo no puedo hacer nada grande, soy prefecto-le dijo ahora desilusionado, bajando la vista.

-No, tranquilo Ron, que no es nada grande…es solo contra la persona mas querida por nosotros-le dijo bajito, tan bajito que Ron tuvo que acercarse para poder oírla.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó extrañado, arrugando un poco la nariz.

-A Draco Malfoy-le dijo esperando la reacción del chico. De repente el rostro de Ron se libro de toda duda y sonrió pícaramente, ahora los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

-Cuenta conmigo-le dijo mientras se acercaba más a su hermana para escuchar su plan. Mientras más escuchaba una sonrisa en la cara de Ron se dibujo y cada vez crecía más, hasta reír por completo, miro a su hermana y le sonrió, en señal que a partir de ese momento, el plan daba por iniciado.

-Le tenemos que decir a Harry, por lo menos-le dijo a Ginny mientras bajaban a desayunar al otro día-el se merece algo de diversión, ¿sabes Ginny? El ha estado algo raro los últimos días.

Ginny solo lo miró de reojo, lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro a un costado, justo a tiempo para que una puerta se abría hacia fuera dejando salir a Snape, que los miro extrañado, no lo golpease en el centro de la cara. El profesor los empujo y pasó entre ellos dos en dirección contraria.

-¿Cómo supiste que la puerta se iba a abrir?-preguntó Ron a su hermana.

-No sabía…-le contesto, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntándose porque junto a ellos paso el Slytherin y los miro con aire superior. Junto al chico iban Pansy parkinson que al pasar junto a Ginny comenzó a tirarle besitos, lo que causo risa entre todos los Slytherin y que Ginny se sonrojara a mas no poder. Malfoy solo le echo una mirada furtiva y siguieron su camino.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Ron.

-No sé-le mintió Ginny-pero sea lo que sea, Malfoy me las va a pagar.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor, por suerte la entrada estaba llena de gente. Ginny pudo ver a Collin hablando con Luna y Britney, y un poco separados de ellos a Hermione y Harry buscando algo con la mirada, seguramente a Ron, pensó Ginny.

En eso estaban cuando las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts se abrieron dando lugar a una figura distorsionada, afuera la lluvia había originado que el extraño visitante estuviera todo mojado. La figura entro y dejo al descubierto su rostro al bajar su capucha, era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, allí frente a ellos, parecía enojado, y buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró, allí contra la pared, y con cara de estar viendo un fantasma se encontraba su hijo: Draco Malfoy, mirándolo.

Se acerco lentamente hasta su progenitor.

-Padre-le dijo.

-Hijo-lo saludo de vuelta el alto hombre rubio, que los meses de cárcel parecieron no haber cambiado, salvo por algo en su mirada que dejaba ver su tristeza.

-¿Me necesitabas?-le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio Slytherin.

-¿Qué…-no alcanzo a preguntar Draco cuando de la nada salio una pelirroja que se paso junto a ellos, muy cerca del menor de los Malfoy y dándole un fuerte golpe en una de las nalgas de su trasero le dijo, casi gritándole:-Nos vemos más tarde, Draco-al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Qué significa esto Draco?-le dijo su padre, deteniendo a Ginny, para que esta no se fuera.

-No…nose…-dijo Draco, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-sinceramente no tengo idea. ¿Qué es todo esto Weasley?-le dijo girando a Ginny para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad?-le dijo ella mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del chico y le besaba la comisura de la boca. El Slytherin que hasta entonces había tenido el entrecejo fruncido, levanto las cejas y abrió los ojos cuanto pudo.

-¿Qué...-comenzó el Malfoy mayor, pero Ginny giro sobre sus talones y se marcho, gritando desde la otra esquina del pasillo:-Nos vemos suegro.

La chica se alejó con paso decidido, hasta perderse en lo más profundo del castillo. En su estadía pudo ver como más de uno de los presente reaccionaba ante el comportamiento de Ginny. Algunas chicas, la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, otras la insultaban por lo bajo, aunque algunas no tan bajito; los chicos por su lado, la miraban sorprendidos. Ginny pudo ver como cierto chico de anteojos redondos fruncía el entrecejo y miraba la escena enfurecido, Hermione a su lado estaba con la boca medio abierta, al igual que Collin y Britney, Luna por su lado, reía divertida.

Ginny calculo haber desaparecido de la vista de los Malfoy, por lo que corrió por un pasillo hasta dar la vuelta entera, y poder ver la escena desde otro angulo. Cuando llegó, agitada por todo lo que había corrido, le hizo una seña a Ron par que comenzara con su parte, en ese momento los alaridos de Lucius Malfoy eran aturdecedores.

-…pero ¿Cómo fuiste capaz, Draco, toda mi vida luchando en contra de los amigos de los sangre impura y ahora esto… ¿Qué pasa entre la chica Weasley y tu?-le dijo. Tenía las manos en forma de jarra sobre sus caderas, y miraba a su hijo, que parecía pequeñito, antes los gritos de su padre.

-Papá…yo…en realidad…-era lo único que podía decir el chico.

-Esto es el colmo…-comenzó nuevamente con su discurso, cuando…

-DRACO- se escuchó llamar a alguien. La multitud allí presente se hizo paso para dejar pasar al hablante.-Ah, aquí estas-dijo Ron Weasley, el menor de los varones de la tan numerosa familia de pelirrojos-Te devuelvo tu tarea de pociones-le dijo dándole un largo pergamino-si no fuera por tu ayuda, Snape me mata-luego se giró todavía sonriendo y paso un brazo sobre le hombro del Slytherin que le igualaba en altura-ah, no lo había visto ¿cómo le va Lucius?-le dijo descaradamente, a esta altura las caras de los espectadores eran blancas de las sorpresas y las bocas estaban abiertas a más no poder.-Bueno amigo, ya me voy…nos vemos después…te guardo el lugar a mi lado en Transformaciones…

Y diciendo esto corrió en dirección al pasillo que lo llevaba a donde Ginny miraba la escena, sonriendo triunfante. El chico llego a tiempo para escuchar la reacción del padre de su enemigo.

-ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO, ¿Cómo PUEDES SER AMIGO DE SEMEJANTE CALAÑA?...DRACO ESTO…ESOT ES INCREIBLE…-luego mirando a todos los chicos- Y USTEDES ¿QUE ESTAN MIRANDO, EH?

Los allí presentes desaparecieron como si hubieran sido amenazados por el mismísimo diablo. El lugar quedo desolado, salvo por dos cabelleras platinadas, cuyas miradas de odio, eran increíblemente parecidas.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos Weasley…en realidad la chica-pero se detuvo al ver la cara de enfado de su padre.

-¿Que, ¿te gusta la Weasley?-le grito. Ginny se acomodó, quería escuchar perfectamente la respuesta del chico. Ron la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡¿Qué!...NO…no, la chica es la peorcita de todos esos…con su sueño de ser novia de Potter...-dijo Malfoy, apretando el puño. Ginny, sin saber porque se decepcionó ante la respuesta.

-No te creo, Draco-le dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilo-pero esto no se queda así-le dijo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y a empujones lo sacaba del colegio.

Ginny y Ron se pararon y comenzaron a hacerle muecas, que solo el pudo ver. El chico los miro furioso, pero sin poderse soltar de su padre, lo siguió camino a los terrenos del colegio.

-¡Bien Ron!-grito Ginny al tiempo que saltaba abrazada a su hermano- Aunque te tengo que confesar que me dio algo de pena-dijo Ginny realmente sentida.

-Ginny, si estuvo buenísimo…creo que ni los gemelos lo hubieran hecho tan bien…-y tomando a su hermana por lo hombros emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cual seguramente no dormiría por comentar lo sucedido al rubio Slytherin.

Caminaron lentamente todavía riéndose de lo que había sucedido, cuando al llegar a la puerta, pudieron divisar a Harry y a Collin hablando algo bajito. Los dos hermanos pelirrojos se acercaron a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola¡-saludo contento Ron. Harry solo le dirigió una mirada, Collin solo miro a Ginny-Me parece que estos dos están enojado por lo de nuestro "amigo" Malfoy-le dijo mirando a Ginny divertido.

-Si…-dijo Ginny, pero a ella la situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, así que tomo a Collin y a Harry por las muñecas y prácticamente los arrastró dentro de la Sala Común. Seguidos por un sonriente Ron. Al entrar encontraron a Hermione sumergida en una pila de libros y empujó a los dos chicos sentandolos a su lado. La chica levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y la fijo en el pelirrojo Weasley.

-Yo no sé si ustedes son tontos, ¿o qué?-dijo Ginny de repente enojada y con las manos como jarra en sus caderas-nosotros llevando a cabo este perfecto plan y ustedes todavía enojados-les dijo resaltando la palabra "todavía".

-Eh…-fue lo que dijo Collin.

-Yo…-fue lo que dijo Hermione.

-¿Ustedes?...-fue lo que dijo Harry.

-Si-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa-fue todo una excelente broma, ideada por la mente brillante de mi hermanita-dijo mientras señalaba a Ginny que todavía tenía el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione, parecía haberse enojado.

-Por venganza-lanzó Ginny de repente mirando significativamente a Harry y a Collin. Los chicos se miraron y comprendieron inmediatamente.

-No entiendo-resaltó Hermione.

-¿Qué no era para seguir con el legado de los gemelos?-peguntó Ron confundido.

-Bien hecho-le dijo Collin mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja-creo que Malfoy ni se la veía venir-termino divertido. Harry tenía ahora la mirada calma, pero todavía miraba a Ginny algo raro. Cuando la chica se disponía a gritarle de nuevo, el pelinegro habló.

-Perdón Ginny-le dijo-no debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas, seguro que Malfoy te beso de gusto-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

-¿QUE MALFOY QUE?... ¿MALFOY TE BESO DE GUSTO, GINNY? Y ¿VOS LO SABIAS TODO HARRY Y NO ME DIJIOSTE TODO, PARA QUE LE DIFIGURE TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA?...-las preguntas de Ron eran mil por hora. Hermione a su lado le jalaba el brazo para que baje la voz, algo preocupada. Collin se reía por lo bajo. Harry miraba a Ginny algo preocupado, hasta que encontró la mirada cómplice de la menor de los Weasley, que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Ginny volvió a tener esa sensación en la espalda, como si un gigante ciempiés fuera su columna vertebral, por lo que luego de convulsionarse un poco, se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras a su habitación, mientras todavía podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano.

-ESTE MALFOY ME LAS VA A PAGAR, VOY A ARRANCARLE LOS BRAZOS Y A GOLPEARLE LA CABEZA CON SUS PROPIOS BRAZOS HASTA QUE SE MUERA, Y CUANDO ESO PASE VOY A CORTARLO EN PEDAZITOS….

-Ron, eso es muy feo…

-NO ME INTERESA HERMIONE, Y DESPUES VOY A AGARRAR SUS PEDASITOS Y LOS VOY A EXPARSIR POR EL LAGO, Y DESPUES….


	10. GUERRA DECLARADA

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 10…hace rato que lo tenía preparado, así que espero les guste…gracias por los reviews….y les recomiendo que lean RONALDIN, otra historia que estoy escribiendo, pero que deje estar por escribir esta (que es la que mejores bases tiene), pero igual me gustaría saber su opinión sobre ella para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Les cuento que quería subir este capitulo cerca de mi cumple que es la semana que viene, el martes para ser precisos, así que en cierta forma, y con miedo de sonar egoísta, me dedico este capitulo a mi misma…especialmente la peleíta incluida…)**

**GRACIAS, UNA VEZ MAS….**

**YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 10: GUERRA DECLARADA**

Cuando llego a su habitación, tuvo la impresión de haber oído a Hermione decirle a su hermano Ronnie. Eso ya era le colmo, si esos dos no terminaban como novios, ellos se lamentarían toda su vida.

Ya se imaginaba a Ron siendo un desastre, vagando de trabajo en trabajo, adicto al alcohol o la nicotina. Quizás hasta se deje el pelo largo, y no se bañe por extensos períodos de tiempo. Se imagino lo que sería su mama, llorando todo el día por su hijo descarriado, y ella teniendo que soportar la situación. Hermione por otro lado, seguramente se casaría con Krum, se irían a vivir a Bulgaria tendría tres hijos, y cuando le llegase la crisis de los cuarenta se separarían y ella andaría por ahí, pensando que hubiera pasado si se hubieran declarado su amor con cierto pelirrojo…

Ginny se sacudió la cabeza al llegar a su cuarto. Vio en la pared un póster de los Chuddle Cannons (n/a: no se si así se escribe), y se imagino otra historia.

Ron un prestigioso y famoso jugador de Quidditch, mujeriego, tal vez algo jugador y compulsivo. De esos que van a fiestas todos los fines de semana y terminan con una chica diferente, pero que al final, se queda soñando con nostalgia con aquel amor adolescente que nunca supo como expresar. Hermione por su lado, una medimaga, amante del ministro de magia, sin dinero para financiar sus investigaciones y quizás con un hijo a cuestas no reconocido por su padre, que seguramente vivía en un modesto departamento con una vecina chismosa, que no paraba de hablar mal de ella.

Ginny cerró los ojos, parecía que su imaginación había llegado algo lejos con la vida que le imagino a su amiga, aunque se rió de imaginársela en tremenda situación. Se recostó en su cama, mientras en su cabeza(n/a: que parecía estar muy ocupada) se ideaba un plan para unir a su hermano y a su amiga.

La mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó con una gran sonrisa, se cambió rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación ya que seguramente las chicas habían madrugado para estudiar para los benditos TIMOS que a ella también traían medio preocupada. Bajo a la sala común y allí encontró a Britney con unas ojeras enormes rodeada de libros de Pociones y Transformaciones, la saludo con una mano y una sonrisa de lástima, para desaparecer por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Si bien eran buenas amigas con Brit, la chica se caracterizaba por separarse bastante de ella y Collin cuando los exámenes estaban cerca, y ese año era sabido que esto pasaría, aunque a Ginny le hubiera gustado tener una amistad como la de su hermano con Hermione y Harry que nunca se separaban.

Cuando estaba entrando al Gran Comedor, vio como Cho Chang la miraba desde la mesa de Ravenclaw con cara de pocos amigos. Ginny hizo caso omiso de la cara de la oriental, así que se giro a ver la mesa de Slytherin en búsqueda de un rubio platinado, pero no lo vio. Esto le resulto extraño a Ginny y sintió en su estomago como un gran golpe, como si de repente le faltara el aire.

Se sentó junto a Hermione, al frente de ella estaba Ron, los dos parecían algo incómodos. Ginny paso la vista de uno al otro, y al ver que no pasaba nada, se decidió por terminar con el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿me van a decir que sucede?-les dijo mirando a Ron especialmente.

-Nada-contestaron los dos al unísono. Pero en realidad algo pasaba, ella había mirado a Ron significativamente antes de dar esa respuesta, pero ella averiguaría de qué se trataba.

-Está bien. ¿No vieron a Collin?-les dijo mientras estiraba la cabeza de un lado a otro en búsqueda de su amigo.

-Ahí Viene-dijo Hermione señalando a Collin que entraba al Gran Comedor acompañado por Harry.

-Hola-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-dijo Harry ubicándose a la par de Collin. En ese preciso momento Ron y Hermione empezaban otra vez con una de esas guerras de miraditas que habían tenido todo el verano. Parecía que así Hermione le decía a Ron como debía comportarse en frente de Harry.

Ginny se giro hasta Collin y el chico de la cicatriz y los miro. Ellos dos también miraban al pelirrojo y a la castaña, mirarse de esa forma. Hermione movía la cabeza hacia la izquierda, posición en la que los otros tres estaban sentados y Ron solo negaba con la cabeza abriendo de manera casi sobrenatural los ojos.

-Como quieras, Ron-le dijo Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. Ron la vio alejarse un poco con el ceño fruncido, pero después se paro e intentó ir detrás de ella, pero la chica se giró y fue a su lugar. Ron se quedó parado en medio comedor pero después se volvió a sentar en su lugar. A esto los tres espectadores miraban la escena bastante preocupados y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?-preguntó Ginny a Harry que tenía la cuchara con sus cereales detenida en el aire desde hace varios segundos.

-No tengo idea, pero debe tener algo que ver conmigo porque están así desde ayer, no se que tienen…-le dijo Harry al tiempo que reaccionaba en llevar la cuchara a su boca.

Ginny miro nuevamente a los otros dos, ahora hablaban bajito y algo cerca el uno del otro.

Ginny encontró entonces el momento perfecto para decirles a los chicos que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Necesito que me ayuden en algo-les dijo bajito. Collin que estaba entretenido dibujando quien sabe que con crema de coco en su tostada, levanto una ceja. Harry la miro de reojo medio desconfiado.-No tiene nada que ver con Malfoy, y tampoco es una broma-les dijo tranquilizándolos, pero los chicos no cambiaron su actitud.-es por Ron y Hermione, tengo un plan para unirlos.

Collin sonrió anticipándose a los planes de Ginny, Harry la miro esperando escuchar más.

-Necesito que se queden encerrados por lo menos toda la noche en el cuarto de los chicos así logran hablarse con tranquilidad. Seguramente Hermione se preguntará porque los encerramos, y así comenzaran a ver las causas hasta que se den cuenta que todos sabemos lo que sienten los dos y tendrán que decírselo para poder salir-dijo Ginny casi si aire al final de la oración.

-¿Y como se supone que hacemos eso?-dijo Harry sonriente.

-Hay un hechizo que use una vez con los gemelos para que me pidieran perdón-dijo Ginny, mientras Collin reía por el recuerdo-que no se puede abrir la puerta hasta que las personas que estén adentro hagan o digan algo.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres que hagan?-pregunto Harry esta vez, preocupado.

-Sencillo, que se besen…-dijo Ginny levantando los hombros como si fuera lo más obvio.-Por eso necesito su ayuda. Quiero que vos, Harry, le quites la varita a Ron y la reemplaces por una falsa que vamos a comprar a los gemelos. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo con Hermione. Collin-dijo señalando con el dedo al chico-te vas a encargar de que ninguno de los otros chicos de la habitación aparezcan por ahí hasta el otro día.

-¿Pero si no se dicen nada en toda la noche?-preguntó Collin.

-¿Vos crees que Hermione teniendo clases temprano al otro día no intentaría salir de cualquier forma de allí?-le pregunto Ginny algo enojada.

-Bueno…en realidad….-comenzó Collin pero fue interrumpido por una vocecita que apareció por detrás.

-Hola Harry-dijo Cho Chang-pasaba por acá y decidí venir a rescatarte de estos niñitos-dijo mirando a Ginny y a Collin. Harry la miro por un rato como tratando de entender qué quería decir.

Ginny la miro desafiante, lo cual noto la oriental y se dirigió a Ginny. Se paro junto a ella en una pose muy de modelo muggle y movió el pelo con suficiencia.

-No se si no te das cuenta, pero estás pasando demasiado tiempo con mi Harry-le dijo Cho.

-¿Tu Harry?-preguntó el chico de la cicatriz. Cho hizo de cuenta que no escuchó nada.

-Yo no paso demasiado tiempo con tu Harry, yo paso el tiempo con mi amigo Harry-le contesto Ginny sin moverse y comenzando a untar una tostada.

-Bueno, solo te estoy advirtiendo que sos demasiado pequeña para el-le dijo articulando cada palabra como si estuviera lista para ser tomada una fotografía-no se de que pueden hablar una niña como tu, que acaba de dejar la cuna, con un hombre como Harry-dijo enfatizando en la palabra hombre y mirando a Harry con cara de, bueno…de tener ganas…de…bueno…se entiende.

-¡Que asco!-dijo Collin por detrás.

-Si yo soy demasiado "pequeña" para el, entonces vos serás demasiado grande, porque acá vos le llevas un año a el-le dijo Ginny señalándose a ella primero, luego a Cho y por último a Harry por cada vez que hacia referencia a alguno de ellos, para luego pararse y mirar a Cho con una sonrisa pícara. La oriental la miro de arriba abajo, y se giro a Harry.

-¡Y por esto me cambias!-le dijo riéndose a carcajadas-mira lo que te pierdes-le dijo dando una vueltita provocativa.

-Eh….-fue la respuesta de Harry que la miraba sin saber que decir. Ginny miro a la oriental y se rió de lo superficial que era la chica.

-Yo creo que por tu edad deberías comenzar a cuidarte, no sabes, en cualquier momento pierdes esa figura-le dijo Ginny, mientras por atrás se escudaba un –_Bien dicho, Ginny_-de parte de su hermano y un –_No digas eso, Ron_- de parte de Hermione.

Cho se giro y miro ofendida.

-No creo que dentro de unos años puedas con Michael y Harry, y quien sabe cuantos más al mismo tiempo…es más…creo que debería acusarte por ser una abusadora de menores-le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ron se reía a carcajadas, junto a Collin. Hermione solo sonreía un poco. Harry trataba de esconder su sonrisa.

El Gran Comedor, que había escuchado todo en silencio, explotaba de la risa.

Cho miro furiosa en todas direcciones, entonces sin decir nada tomo a Collin con ambas manos por la cara y le planto un sonoro y furioso beso. El silencio se hizo presente, entonces. Cuando soltó a Collin el chico cayó sentado en el suelo algo atontado por el beso. Ginny miro furiosa a Cho.

-Ves que no es nada lindo que besen a tu novio-le dijo mientras se paraba nuevamente a modelar.

Ginny la miro a Collin con cara de estar soñando sentado en el piso, luego volvió su vista a Cho que la miraba con una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa de maleva victoria surcándole la cara por completo.

-Ahora mi Harry-dijo Cho girándose para ver al chico de la cicatriz que miraba la escena con la boca entreabierta-¿No te gustaría probar algo así?-le dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y señalaba a Collin que seguía atontado.

Mientras que los gritos resurgían en el Gran Comedor. Los chicos silbaban y algunos tiraban besos al aire, las chicas hablaban a los gritos, nadie permanecía callado, salvo tres personas: Ginny, que estaba furiosa, Collin, que seguía soñando despierto y Harry, que no podía ni hablar.

-Eh…-era lo único que salía de la boca de Harry. Ginny vio como se embobaba también y entonces no aguanto más. Lanzo algo parecido a un gruñido y salió furiosa del Gran Comedor, con Collin que acababa de reaccionar corriendo por detrás.

Salio como un rayo, no tan solo había tenido un mal día, sino una completa mala semana. Collin la alcanzó a la entrada a la Sala Común. _Ginny_…-le gritó por detrás po centésima vez. La chica se detuvo, pero en realidad fue, porque de la rabia que cargaba se había olvidado por completo de la contraseña.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-le preguntó a Collin una vez que el chico llego a su alcance.

-Ranas sucias-dijo Collin y el retrato se abrió. Los dos chicos pasaron y Ginny se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero no pudo ya que Collin la tomo del brazo y la giro para verla.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso?-le dijo el chico. Ginny no supo que contestarle-¿Acaso estás celosa?-le preguntó divertido.

-No…-le dijo Ginny soltándose de su amigo-lo que no me gusto fue que le seguiste el juego.

-Pero si yo ni me la veía venir-le dijo divertido-aunque tengo que admitir que besa bien-dijo tocándose los labios. Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo, lo que hizo al chico reír.

La salida a Hogsmade llego bastante rápido, no tendrían otra hasta dos días antes del cumpleaños de Ginny. Viajaron junto a Ron, Harry y Hermione hasta Hogsmade, pero al llegar al pueblo, se despidió de su hermano y sus amigos y se dirigió con Collin, Britney y Luna a buscar todo lo que necesitarían para llevar a cabo el plan de unión de su Ron y Hermione.

Caminaron distraídos un buen rato. Anduvieron viendo dos nuevos negocios que abrían: _Los Lethur's_, una familia de prestigiosos magos conocidos internacionalmente por sus postres dulces de todos los sabores y _Kramelo_, un lugar de venta de ropa muggle para bebés. En el primer negocio, probaron unos volcanes de chocolate con caramelo y helado de frambuesa que repartían de regalo por la inauguración, lo cual dejo a Luna con un fuerte dolor de estomago, Collin entonces dijo que la acompañaría con la profesora McGonagall de vuelta al castillo, por lo que se separaron dejando a Ginny junto a Britney.

Luego de la tan rica comida, se detuvieron un rato a ver los nuevos artículos de Quidditch, y como Britney se aburrió rápido decidieron ir a visitar a los gemelos para que les dieran todo lo que necesitaban para el "plan de unión".

Al llegar vieron, a su mayoría, a alumnos de tercer año haciendo fila para comprar. Cuando las chicas pasaron por su lado les comenzaron a gritar.

-¡HAGAN FILA!

-¡TODO EL MUNDO HACE FILA, USTEDE TAMBIEN!

Pero Britney no aguantó mucho y se volvió enojada.-SOMOS HERMANA Y AMIGA, RESPECTIVAMENTE, DE LOS DUEÑOS DEL NEGOCIO… ¿ENTENDIERON?-les dijo enojada.

Cuando entraron apareció Fred cargando dos cajas de un pac que decía _Destruye a tu peor enemigo._

-Fred, ¿eso no es peligroso?-preguntó Ginny preocupada al ver que se lo entregaba a dos niños de Slytherin.

-Ah, hola hermanita-le dijo sin hacer caso a lo que antes había dicho Ginny.

-Hola, Fred-dijo Ginny mirando unas cajas de _Falsa pintura para cabellos_.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-le dijo Britney adivinando las intenciones de su amiga, de comprar eso para teñir el pelo de Snape.

Ginny se quejo un rato, pero tomo a Fred por el brazo y lo llevó detrás de unas cajas.

-Tengo que pedirte tu ayuda-le dijo.

-¿Es para una broma?-dijo Fred.

-No…es más bien…para una unión-dijo Ginny con aire misterioso, y luego bajando a su hermano de un costado, para llegar a su oído, le contó todo su perfecto (n/a: según ella) plan para terminar siendo cuñadita de Hermione.

-Jajajajajajaja-era lo único que se escuchaba decir a Fred. Luego de un rato el chico se paro a su estatura normal y le tendió la mano a Ginny. –Llevense todo lo que necesitan, total queda en familia-le dijo divertido a Ginny.

Las chicas se perdieron entre los estantes en búsqueda de lo que necesitaban, Ginny sonreía feliz, al fin podría cumplir su palabra de unir a esos dos.

Salieron como media hora después dispuestas a volver al castillo, cargando dos bolsas cada una.

-¿Estas contenta?-le preguntó Britney.

-No tenés idea cuanto-le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa, había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan, y en un descuido de Britney había llevado también la falsa tintura para el pelo del profesor de Pociones.

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?...a mi personalmente me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo…primero porque odio a Cho…y segundo porque me gusta mucho sacar a relucir el temperamento de Ginny. Les prometo mas sobre esta peleita más adelante. Ahora les pregunto… ¿Quieren tener mas Draco, o no?...**

**También les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo…**

**Una visita inesperada.**

**Alguien hablará de más, revelando un secreto…no tan secreto…**

**Un sueño….una premonición…**

**Ahora sin más que decir, no les tomara mucho tiempo. Un pequeño clic en GO, me escriben lo que piensan y todos felices…gracias….**

**Aquí va una respuesta a sus reviews…**

**Naty Tonks: gracias por el review, y bueno espero que sigas leyendo. Me gustaría que me digas el nombre de tu/s historia/s para leerla. Me animo a decirte que creo haber leído todas las historias que son H/G y R/Hr que hay aquí en que capaz ya la leí. Te cuento que mi historia favorita de todas…a pesar de que casi llore por el final…es un R/Hr que se llama Este Abandono Nuestro…si no la leíste…léela…es triste, pero es (a mi criterio) la mejor de todas! Un saludo a Colombia…y seguimos en contacto.**

**Dark Lady Evans: hola, gracias por los reviews y por tus lindas palabras! La verdad que yo tb odio a Cho…es un personaje que la historia necesitaba para q odiemos…pero a veces me desespera…en fin…te agradezco una vez más y te dedico este capitulo a vos, como a todas las odiantes (creo que acabo de inventar esa palabra) de Cho "insoportable" Chang. Gracias!**

**Dany-Kanuto :gracias por el review...creía que te habías olvidado de mi!.**

**Klaumalfoi: gracias por el review…sigue leyendo!**

**Amy Black: me alegro que te siga gustando la historia…y prometo que sigue mejorando…suerte y Gracias….besos a todos.**

**YOGINNY**


	11. UNA VISITA POCO DESEADA

**Aquí esta este capitulo que espero que me salga bien…les agradezco a los fieles lectores que me siguen desde el primer capitulo. La verdad me pone muy contenta que tanta gente haya leído mi historia, no me esperaba que les gustase tanto, y todas las cosas que escriben me siguen inspirando para continuar haciéndolo…muchas gracias!**

**Este fic viene con canción, no sé cual será el termino que se usa, pero para los que no la conozcan se llama Hey Jude y es de los Beatles…si la tienen traten de ponerla de fondo…en este caso no significa mucho la letra con la historia, pero como quería encontrar cantautores ingleses (para seguir con la honda de HP), me gusto esta canción.**

**También estaba pensando en cambiarle el titulo a la historia, pero para eso necesito su ayuda…me gustaría que sugieran algún titulo nuevo…desde ya…gracias!**

**CAPITULO 11: UNA VISITA POCO DESEADA**

Luego de pasar toda la tarde en Hogsmade, llegó la hora de volver al castillo.

Ginny caminaba con Britney hablando tranquilamente por una de las calles principales del pueblo. Llevaban varias bolsas, entre esas la que estaba llena de cosas que habían comprado para llevar a cabo el plan de unir a Ron y Hermione.

Cuando doblaron una esquina, Ginny pudo ver a Zimons besando en un rincón a una chica de Hupplepaff. El chico tenía el pelo alborotado de tanto que la chica, que según Ginny recordaba iba a séptimo, le desordenaba con la mano en la cabeza. Pasaron a su lado, y Ginny por poco no aguanta más y se ríe en su cara.

-Creo que tu compañero de equipo es un mujeriego-le dijo Britney mirando sin disimulo a Zimons.

-Crees bien, mi querida Britney-le respondió Ginny divertida.

Caminaron un poco más pasando frente a la tienda _Kramenlo_, y se detuvieron a ver algo de ropa. Adentro del lugar vieron a la profesora McGonagall comprando unos escarpines junto al profesor Dumbledore, eso las asusto un poco por lo que prefirieron seguir su camino hacia los carruajes.

Al llegar a uno que estaba vacío subieron las bolsas. Britney se las alcanzaba mientras Ginny las escondía.

-Ohoh…-dijo Brit desde afuera. Ginny sacó la cabeza y lo que vio la dejo helada. Caminando hacia ellos se encontraban Harry que venia con ambas manos sobre su nuca, pensando seguramente en cualquier cosa; Ron que venía rojo de la furia y sujetando unas bolsas con tanta fuerza que ya se rompían, Hermione algo sonrojada mirando a Ron de reojo y con una rosa blanca en la mano. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Ginny fue la cuarta persona.

Un chico más alto que su hermano, con el pelo oscuro y una nariz muy peculiar, caminaba con ellos. Su contextura era extremadamente exagerada. Según ella recordaba la última vez que lo había visto no era de ese tamaño, pero decididamente ese chico era Viktor Krum.

Britney miro a Ginny, y esta le devolvió la mirada. Camino hasta ellos con paso decidido dejando a Brit cuidando las bolsas y el carruaje.

-Hola-dijo Ginny al grupo. Harry pareció volver en si y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Ginny que lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-Ho-hola Ginny-le dijo Krum.

-Si-le dijo Ginny de mala gana, la verdad no quería al búlgaro en ese momento causando problemas y arruinando su plan. Tomo a Harry por el brazo y se alejo con el, casi arrastrándolo.

-Se puede saber ¿qué hace Krum aquí?-le pregunto a Harry con los brazos como jarra sobre sus caderas y mirando al chico como si fuera su culpa.

-No tengo idea…-le dijo Harry mirando a los otros tres, Hermione mirando fijamente a Ron, mientras el se hacia el tonto y Krum hablaba moviendo los brazos exageradamente; lo que obligo a Ginny mirar la escena también-entre con Ron a ese nuevo lugar de comida que pusieron a pedir una porción para los tres, y como Hermione no quería entrar espero afuera-concluyo.

-¿Y….-dijo Ginny impaciente.

-Y…y cuando salimos apareció este-dijo moviendo la cabeza señalando al jugador de Quidditch allí presente, con algo de furia en sus ojos.

-Hay… ¡por Merlín!-dijo Ginny tomándose la frente con una mano, mientras la otra reposaba todavía sobre sus caderas.-Esto arruinará todo.

-Parece que se va-dijo de repente Harry. Ginny se giro a ver a escena. Krum estrecho la mano de Ron que lo hizo con algo de recelo, pero igual de fuerte que el búlgaro. Luego el chico, casi hombre, se agacho hasta Hermione y le dijo algo al oído, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara, para luego darle un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Ron miraba la escena rojo fuego. Ginny por otro lado tenía una ceja levantada muy al estilo de la profesora de Transformaciones y Harry tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Krum se separo de Hermione que estaba helada y saludo con una mano a Harry y Ginny. Los dos sin darse cuenta le respondieron igual, levantando la mano y saludándolo mientras le sonrían falsamente.

-Idiota-dijo Harry mientras se despedía.

-Estupido-dijo Ginny por lo bajo a la vez. Luego ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron por la coincidencia. Ginny volvió a mirar la escena. Ron se había dado vuelta y caminaba hacia ellos dos, mientras que Hermione se daba cuenta que estaba sola y corría detrás de Ron que no aminoraba el paso.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sabían que el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts iba a ser difícil, por no decir que bastante difícil. Cuando Ron llego a su lado dijo casi sin respirar.

-¿Podemos buscar un carruaje rápido?

-Yo ya encontré uno…ahí entraremos todos-le dijo Ginny caminando adelante en dirección al carruaje. Ron la seguía de cerca, Harry iba a su lado y por detrás con paso cansino venía Hermione.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Brit cuando Ginny llego a su altura.

-Después te cuento-le respondió Ginny, mientras subía al carruaje y se acomodaba a su lado. Ron subió y se sentó a la par de Britney.

-Hola Ron-dijo la chica rubia.

-Hola-le contestó tristemente. Ginny miro a su hermano y sintió pena por el.

Harry subió después y se sentó frente a Ron, Hermione subió, miro al pelirrojo algo triste y se sentó junto a Harry frente a Ginny que la miraba inquisidoramente.

El viaje de vuelta fue de lo más incomodo. Habían hablado poco. Britney había sido la primera en hablar.

-Creo que va a llover-dijo en medio del absoluto silencio. Harry que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, la miro extrañado. La verdad es que el día había estado nublado, pero no parecía que iba a llover por ninguna parte.

Ginny miro a Britney como preguntando de donde había sacado eso. La chica le respondió alzando los hombros.

Harry fue el siguiente en intentar comenzar una conversación.

-Yo no vi a Snape en la salida…-dijo a nadie en específico esperando un comentario al respecto. Pero parece que nadie tenía nada que opinar.

Ginny se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Ron miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, y algo de tristeza. Hermione no sacaba los ojos del pelirrojo, esperando encontrarse con los suyos, pero no lo hizo. Harry miraba a uno y a otro de sus amigos, luego miro a Ginny y levanto los hombros resignado. Britney iba muy entusiasmada viendo el pelo de Ron que volaba por el viento. Ginny estaba, a esas alturas, desesperada por la situación.

Por suerte para todos, llegaron rápidamente al castillo. Ron fue el primero en bajar, y espero a Harry. Pero Hermione se paro apresurada y bajo detrás de el.

-Ron…tenemos que hablar-le dijo ella.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir-le dijo el como respuesta.

El resto de los que viajaron con ellos, los miraban en silencio.

-Bueno…-dijo Harry sin saber que hacer o decir-yo me voy a practicar algo de Quidditch.

-Si…-dijo Ginny mirando a Britney-nosotras vamos a ver a Luna que estaba enferma.

-¿Luna estaba enferma?-preguntó Ron con repentino interés.

-Si-dijo algo desconfiada Britney-comió muchos dulces.

-Eso le pasa por engullona-dijo Hermione enojada.

-Yo voy con ustedes a verla-dijo Ron algo enojado y emprendió el camino a la enfermería. No había dado medio paso cuando volvió y entrego todas las bolsas a Hermione-Tus bolsas, casi me olvidaba-y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y a grandes zancadas se perdió por el pasillo.

Ginny se giro a ver a Hermione pero ya no estaba. Se despidieron de Harry con un triste adiós y fueron detrás de Ron hasta la enfermería.

Salieron de enfermería como una hora después. Luna se había puesto muy contenta de verlos, pero más feliz estuvo cuando vio pasar a cierto pelirrojo por el marco de la puerta.

Hablaron un rato con ella y después la enfermera los corrió, diciendo que Luna se quedaría esa noche allí porque no había querido tomar el remedio que le había dado, diciendo que ella no toma lo que no sabe lo que es. Los chicos se quedaron medios extrañados por el comportamientos, más raro de lo normal de la chica, pero se fueron de la enfermería con mejor humor. La chica de mirada soñadora, siempre levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera.

-¿Vos crees que sea capaz, Britney?-le pregunto Ginny más tarde a su amiga mientras cruzaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Por atrás escucharon la risa estrepitosa de Ron sobre algo que había dicho Collin.

Pero Ginny se quedo helada al ver la expresión de Hermione. Ella miraba al pelirrojo enojada, o más bien sentida. Ron se quedo quieto al sentir la mirada de su "amiga".

La morena bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar por lo bajo. Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido y con algo de tristeza.

-Hermione…-le dijo Ron, pero la chica no lo miro. En ese momento Harry que bajaba las escaleras vestido todavía con ropa de Quidditch se quedo contemplando la escena.

-Ron-lo llamo el de anteojos-ven un segundito, que tenemos que hablar…-y dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Ginny, entonces ella se dio cuenta que tenían que poner en practica su plan.

Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Ginny encontró la varita de Hermione en su bolsillo.

-Mione…no te parece que esto llego un poco lejos…ya sabes lo que sentís por Ron… ¿Por qué-pero no termino de hablar. Hermione la miro furiosa y se puso de pie, parecía muy enojada.

-¿QUE YO LE DIGA?-pregunto incrédula-LAS COSAS NO SON TAN FACILES GINNY…CUANDO NOSOTROS PELEAMOS YO SOY SIEMPRE LA QUE ME SIENTO MAL… ¿QUE ACASO NO VISTE COMO SE REÍA RECIÉN?-realmente estaba furiosa. Ginny solo la miraba como rogándole con la mirada que baje la voz.

-Hermione…pero si fue Krum el que se metió en el medio…fue él…el arruino todo lo que podría pasar-dijo Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo extremo para mantenerse calmada.

-NO GINNY, FUE RON EL QUE ARRUINO TODO...EL SE FUE DETRÁS DE LUNA-le dijo señalando a Ron, que estaba mirando la escena con la boca abierta, y algo colorado.

-Se fue con Luna para darte celos, ¿Qué no se nota?-preguntó Collin como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿QUE TODO EL MUNDO SABE, ENTONCES?-grito Hermione moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

-Ahora si-le dijo Ginny quien la miraba todavía sentada.

-¿QUE NO PODÍAS MANTENER TU BOCOTA CERRADA, AUNQUE SEA POR ESTO QUE ES PERSONAL?-le dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny enojada. Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ginny se paro, ahora si que le iba a cantar unas cuantas verdades, y no tan solo a ella, sino también a su hermano.

-A MI NO ME DIGAS ASI, HERMIONE-grito sorprendiendo a más de uno que creía que la pelirroja era tranquila-YO NO LE DIJE NADA A NADIE. Y SI, ES VERDAD QUE TODO EL MUNDO SABÍA, PERO LO SABÍAN POR ELLOS MISMOS. TODO EL MUNDO SABÍA QUE VOS ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI HERMANO Y MI HERMANO DE VOS-grito. Lo había dicho. Había largado todo. Camino hasta las escaleras que dan a la pieza de las chicas, subió unos escalones y se dio vuelta. Hermione la miraba con la boca abierta y completamente roja, al igual que Ron, que, a diferencia de la otra chica, miraba a Ginny agradecido.

Ginny se dio vuelta, creyendo que ya había dicho demasiado y subió las escaleras que llegaban a su habitación. Entro y se encerró con furia decidida.

Si esta vez esos dos no arreglaban su situación, ella renunciaba a jugar a ser cupido. No le quedaba bien el papel. Pensó bien, mientras se recostaba en su cama, que ella era mejor cobrando venganza que armando parejas. Y pensando esto cerro los ojos con fuerza, casi obligándose a dormir un rato.

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better_

El bosque prohibido se explayaba por complete bajo la luna llena, de lo que parecía ser un hermoso día de primavera. Los rayos de luna que pasaban entre las ramas de los árboles dejaban ver una figura, de apariencia humana caminar tranquilamente por un sendero. Los movimientos que hacia, parecían ser calculados con sumo cuidado, mientras que el ruido que debían producir sus pasos, eran absorbidos por el silencio de la noche.

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better._

La figura se fue aclarando, mientras más se aproximaba a un claro en lo más profundo del bosque. Se trataba de una figura humana, el cabello llegando casi hasta su cintura, lo acompañaba con un movimiento tranquilo. Lo que más resaltaba en medio de la espesa noche, era el color rojo fuego de los cabellos. La chica pelirroja caminaba por un sendero con decisión, parecía tener que ir a un lugar específico. Estaba como soñando. Luego de caminar un rato se dio cuenta que a lo lejos podía escuchar una música de fondo. Se detuvo a escucharla con cuidado. Le gusto mucho, pero no pudo reconocer la letra. Igual, aunque con cuidado, continuo su camino.

_And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder_

Ginny se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido, parada. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, o como había llegado hasta allí. Siguió su camino, no sabia el porque, pero sabía que tenia que seguir caminando. Como si su cuerpo tomara sus propias decisiones. Su corazón la guiaba a lo más profundo del bosque.

_Hey, Jude! Don't let her down  
you have found her, now go and get her  
Remember, to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better._

Llevaba un vestido celeste hasta por debajo de las rodillas, era acampanado, y por debajo se podía ver sobresalir un tul del mismo color que el vestido. Era sin mangas, y con un escote poco pronunciado. El pelo era más largo de lo que ella recordaba tener. Se detuvo en la observación de su vestimenta, en el detalle de llevar puesto un collar en forma de corazón, parecía que en su interior llevaba sangre. Eso no le gusto mucho, pero igual una extraña sensación la invadió.

_So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey, Jude,  
You'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder_

Se sintió mirada. Como si unos ojos clavaran su vista en ella y no la apartaban. Giro sobre su lugar buscando a su observador. Al mismo tiempo la música subía, a un volumen tal, que le comenzaron a doler los tímpanos. Se tapo son ambas manos los oidos, mientras giraba. La situación comenzaba a desesperarla. Pero mientras más buscaba, la música se sentía más fuerte, y el miedo se apodero de ella.

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better_

Entonces, decidió que lo mejor seria correr. Corrió desesperada, cayéndose una vez, pero sin dejarse de tapar los oídos. Mientras que todavía se sentía mirada, y perseguida. Se detuvo cuando la música seso. Bajo los brazos de su cabeza lentamente. Y entonces, algo peor ocurrió. Sintió que alguien respiraba en su nuca, pero antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta, una voz espeluznante le dijo muy cerca del oído, tanto que hasta pudo mover su pelo…_GINEVRA_…

**Bueno, creo que si me quedo algo lindo este capitulo. Espero que a ustedes si lea haya gustado…este va dedicado a todos los fans de Ron y Mione, de los cuales yo me considero fan también. Les prometo mas de esta parejita en los próximos capítulos…se van a enterar porque estaban tan raros en el desayuno aquella mañana cuando Ginny peleo con Cho…esperen y verán.**


	12. EL REGALO ADELANTADO

**Hola, me demore bastante escribiendo este capitulo y ya me doy cuenta porque…es el mas largo que escribí hasta ahora…espero que les guste y les agradezco por leer.**

**Lo digo porque creo que hace mucho q no lo hago…los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, los actores a la Warnner y el trama a mi cabecita!. Los dejo ahora…gracias! YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 12: EL REGALO ADELANTADO**

Se despertó toda sudada, como hacia tiempo no le pasaba. El recuerdo del sueño, tan real que acababa de tener, golpeaba su mente a cada momento. Se acomodo sin cuidado el pelo que ahora estaba todo esparcido sobre la cama. Miro a su rededor buscando alguien, pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto todas ordenadas, daban al ambiente un clima de soledad, que Ginny no pudo soportar por lo que rompió en llanto.

Su mente viajo años atrás. A su primer año, cuando poseída por Tom Riddle causo más de un problema, pero ese no era exactamente la situación que recordó. Recordó cuando despertaba en lugares a los que no había recordado nunca ir, recordó como solitariamente recorría los pasillos de clase en clase, recordó a las niñas de otras casas mirarla riéndose por lo bajo al verla tan solitaria. A eso la había llevado aquel diario, el diario de Tom Riddle, el diario de Voldemort.

Se levanto acomodándose su ropa. Miro la cama toda desarreglada, pero ni siquiera se molesto en arreglarla. Miro con tristeza la habitación nuevamente, las imágenes en su mente vagaron ahora al momento en que veía a Collin en enfermería. Al momento en que el chico, sin enojarse con ella, comenzó a hablarle, comenzó a formar aquella amistad tan fuerte que los unía, tan fuerte que hasta Ginny llego a pensar que el le ayudaría siempre, que el, si sería quien estaría a su lado en cada momento. Por un momento pensó, que después de todo, el diario le sirvió para hacer su primer amigo. Se volvió hacia la puerta, no se volvería a acostar esa noche, no quería soñar, más bien quería olvidar.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, dándose vuelta a mirar la habitación por última vez, y cerro la puerta con fuerza. Se ordeno el uniforme y el cabellos lo ató en una cola, baja y desordenada.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente. Todavía era temprano así que seguramente habría gente en la sala común. Cuando llego a los pies de la escalera, miro detenidamente el lugar. Uno que otro ojo curioso la miraba, pero ella buscaba a cierto pelirrojo y a cierta castaña, pero una figura se antepuso a la escena.

-¡Weasley!-dijo Freddy Zimons, parándose con los brazos hacia atrás mirándola.

-Hola, hacia tiempo que no te veía -le dijo ella, esquivándolo con la mirada.

-Si, es que estuve algo… ocupado...-le dijo el divertido. Ginny ahora lo miro y levanto una ceja.

-Si…seguro que con esa chica de Hupplepaff de séptimo, ¿no?-le dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué te pusiste celosa?-le dijo con aire seductor, mientras se aproximaba más a Ginny, pero la pelirroja se quedó en su lugar-Por mi esta bien, pero creo que a Creveey no le gusta…-dijo mirando a Collin que miraba al cazador de Gryffindor algo enojado. Ginny rió por su amigo y miro nuevamente como Zimons miraba hacia las escaleras.

-No…por mi no te preocupes…-le dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego-no soy celosa-le dijo divertida, al tiempo que se puso en puntas de pie y le dio al chico un suave beso en la mejilla. El le sonrió divertido, mirando de reojo la reacción de Collin, que miraba al Gryffindor con cara de pocos amigos.

Ginny se acerco a su mejor amigo y se sentó a su lado. El chico cuando la vio acercarse volvió su vista a un pergamino que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué estas leyendo, tan entretenido?-preguntó Ginny después de un rato.

-Una carta de mis padres-le dijo Collin mientras se apresuraba a terminar para poder hablar con su amiga.-Dicen que Brad intento escaparse anoche para ir a la escuela esa de España a la que quería ir, pero lo descubrieron-le contó a Ginny divertido.-Los planes de mi hermano generalmente no funcionan.

-Debería entonces juntarse con los gemelos así le enseñen un par de cosas-le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Creo que si-dijo su amigo al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sillón.

Estuvieron hablando por un rato más sobre los exámenes, y luego de dos intentos fallidos por estudiar para las TIMOS, decidieron que era hora de subir a dormir.

Ginny que no le había contado del sueño subió las escaleras, pero como no quería dormir nuevamente se sentó afuera de su habitación con un pergamino y comenzó a dibujar, cosas sin sentido. Un rato depuse vio en el pergamino un corazón perfectamente dibujado en el centro y a ambos lados de este un sol y una luna. Se rió de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser, pero doblo cuidadosamente el papel y lo guardo en su mochila. Miro nuevamente la puerta, pero decidió, que si esta noche dormía no sería en esa cama.

Bajo en silencio las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Estaba completamente vacía, y las llamas del fuego de la chimenea estaban a punto de extinguirse. Se acerco con cuidado y avivo los llamas con unas cuantas ramas, luego se acomodo en un sillón en diagonal a la chimenea, y cerró los ojos.

Su mente se perdió en el recuerdo de su sueño. Abrió los ojos, decidida a buscar otra cosa en que pensar. Paso su mirada por la Sala Común, deteniéndose en la ventana, mirando como la noche completamente cubierta, reflejaba su propio estado de ánimo. Se acomodó, hundiéndose más en su lugar, y mirando las llamas, su mente quedo casi en blanco, cuando los ruidos de unos pasos la distrajeron. Se escondió en su lugar para no ser vista por la persona que bajaba, no quería que le pregunten que hacia allí.

-¡Merlín!-dijo la voz de la persona-¿Qué estoy haciendo, esto está muy mal-dijo y camino nuevamente hasta las escaleras. Ginny que creyó haber reconocido esa voz, por lo que cuidadosamente levantó la cabeza y vio a la persona que había creído oír.

Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta estaba parada mirando con una gran sonrisa la escalera a la habitación de los chicos. De repente, y de la nada, un chico pelirrojo bajo las escaleras y se paro delante de Hermione dándole un beso suave en la comisura de la boca. Ginny a esta altura estaba de piedra, Hermione encontrándose a escondidas con su hermano; esto era demasiado, tenía que saber que andaba pasando.

Levanto nuevamente la cabeza con cuidado para no ser vista. Lo único que sobresalían detrás del sillón eran un par de ojos castaños, ni su pelo se veía, porque consiente de que su cabello no pasaba desapercibido, se había puesto un almohadón en la cabeza y lo sujetaba con sus dos manos de cada lado, quedando como si tuviera una capucha.

Hermione y Ron caminaron hasta el centro de la sala y se sentaron muy cerca en el sillón más próximo al fuego. Ron estaba sentado hacia la orilla y tenía un brazo pasado sobre el respaldo del sillón, venía con la camisa toda desarreglada, parecía que recién la habían sacado de lavar, el cuello todo mal acomodado y el pelo alborotado, traía todavía la corbata en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Hermione se sentó de costado, mirando a Ron con una pierna doblada debajo de la otra, ella traía, a diferencia de Ron, un conjunto de remera y pantalón largo blanco y celeste, que debería ser su pijama.

-Ya te estabas arrepintiendo-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras Hermione le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa como acto reflejo.

-Un poco-le dijo ella, para luego mirarlo y sonreír. Luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron sentándose derecha y cerro los ojos.-Me gusta estar así, los dos-le dijo todavía como dormida. Ron sonrió ampliamente, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Ginny se enojo, vio que Ron le decía algo bajito y que Hermione sonreía, lo que le dio mucha bronca por no poder escuchar. Cuidadosamente rodó por el sillón hasta dar con el suelo, y así, agachada, se arrastro hasta quedar detrás del sillón donde se encontraban su hermano y su amiga.

-…y seguramente no le hubiera gustado nada, enterarse en ese momento-termino Ron. Ginny maldecía no haber llegado antes.

-Seguro que no, pero prefiero que le digamos nosotros, Ron-le dijo Hermione, abriendo los ojos y girándose para ver a Ron.-No te parece que si se entera de otra forma, se va a enfurecer, no le gusta que le oculten cosas.

-¿No crees que sospecha, algo?-dijo Ron jugando con el pelo de Hermione con el brazo que tenía en el respaldo.

-¿Harry, no…yo me preocuparía por Ginny-dijo Hermione. Ginny sintió entonces un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima, si se daban cuenta que ella estaba escuchando todo la matarían.

-Si…-dijo pensativo Ron- casi me muero cuando grito todo esta tarde.

-No digas eso Ron.

-¿Qué no diga que?-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eso, de morir-dijo triste Hermione. Ron se sentó mirándola y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila…-luego la abrazo y se quedaron un rato en silencio.-Todo fue culpa del estúpido de Krum-dijo Ron después de un rato. Ginny se golpeo la frente con la palma de una de sus manos, no creyendo la capacidad que tenía su hermano para arruinar momentos.

-Si…-dijo Hermione. Ginny abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y Ron pareció sorprenderse de la respuesta también-Si el no hubiera aparecido seguro que Ginny no decía nada. Creo que ella sabe algo.-concluyo la castaña.

-¿De nosotros?-preguntó Ron, todavía abrazándola. Hermione se ruborizo un poco, seguramente por el concepto de _nosotros_ pero luego se calmo, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Aunque todavía no tengo claro el concepto de nosotros…-dijo Hermione pensativa. Ron se acomodo en el lugar algo asustado.

-¿Qué querés decir con eso?-preguntó todavía sin respirar.

-Quiero decir que nos pasamos todo el verano así, viéndonos a escondidas, tomándonos de la mano cuando nadie lo notaba, robándonos uno que otro beso…

-Yo te robaba los besos…-aclaro el pelirrojo divertido.

-Bueno, si…pero nunca paso de eso…digo…todavía nos ponemos incómodos cuando alguien insinúa algo de nosotros…

-O como Ginny que no insinuó nada y directamente largo todo…-completo Ron ahora enojado.

-Exacto…ni siquiera se lo dijimos a nuestro mejor amigo, Ron…-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Ron le respondía de la misma manera.

-¿Entonces?-le preguntó Ron.

-¿Cómo entonces, Ron?-le dijo ella comenzándose a enojar. Ron la miro incrédulo.

-Yo…yo te pedí que fueras mi novia, pero me dijiste que todavía no…y aunque no me dijiste porque…yo lo acepte y nose…nose que quieres ahora-le dijo resignado bajando la cabeza. Hermione lo miro con ternura y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo se, Ron-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-Yo quiero ser tu novia, pero en un mundo de paz, en un mundo donde no tenga que estar preocupada por otras cosas, en un mundo donde cada beso que nos demos, estemos seguros que no será el ultimo…-le dijo esto ultimo con notable tristeza. Ron se acomodo en su lugar y la abrazo con fuerza, parecía comprenderla completamente. Ginny por otro lado, tenía ganas de matar a su hermano y a su amiga, y eso era por varias razones, se estaba comiendo toda esa situación empalagosa, y todavía no eran novios, aunque por otro lado entendía el punto de Hermione.

-Ya esta, Mione-le dijo Ron acariciando su espalda-te entiendo- y separándola un poco la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, mostrándole todos los dientes.-Yo no planeo irme a ningún lado, siempre voy a estar acá.-luego de esto vino el silencio, que Ginny interpreto como que su hermano besaba a su "novia", y por primera vez desde que comenzó a escuchar la conversación sintió ternura por la pareja, cerro los ojos para darle intimidad y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida.

Parecía que recién se había dormido cuando sintió que alguien la zamarreaba, seguramente intentando despertarla.

-¡Ginny!-grito por décima vez Collin.-No hay caso Brit, no despierta… ¿no te diste cuenta que anoche no durmió en su cama?-le reprocho a la chica rubia que lo miraba ofendida.

-No, no me di cuenta…pero no es mi culpa que a ella le guste dormir en el piso helado de la Sala Común-le dijo Britney igual de enojada que Collin.

-¡Ya!-grito Ginny levantándose-no tienen que pelearse por mi, estoy bien-les mintió ya que le dolía la espalda terriblemente y tenía la voz algo tomada-No me paso nada, solo me quede dormida junto al fuego - diciendo esto se volvió a ver el fuego, pero en la chimenea solo quedaban cenizas de lo que fue la noche anterior. Se volvió a sus amigos que la miraban con cara enojada y levantando una ceja.

-Ve a cambiarte, te esperamos para ir a desayunar-le dijo Collin cruzado de brazos.

Ginny subió las escaleras corriendo y en cinco minutos, estuvo de vuelta, aunque nadie podía asegurar que había diferencia. Estaba con un uniforme recién lavado y planchado, pero se lo había puesto tan desordenadamente que parecía el mismo de la noche anterior. El pelo, lo había peinado con la mano y tenía los cordones de los zapatos desamarrados. Collin la examino de arriba abajo cuando bajo poniéndose la corbata, negó con la cabeza divertido y salio por el retrato sin esperarlas.

Ginny y Britney venían tan cansadas que ni siquiera pronunciaron palabra alguna camino al Gran Comedor. Esto a Ginny no la molesto ya que le daba tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ahora sabía que Ron y Hermione tenían algo, pero no sabía bien que. Entendió entonces el porque del estado de Ron al comenzar las clases, seguramente el quería ser novio de Hermione y ella le dijo que no, entonces el dudo de lo que podía sentir Hermione por el, por lo que acepto el plan para darle celos y ser indiferente con la relación de la chica con el jugador búlgaro. Comprendió entonces, también, el porque de la felicidad de Hermione cuando ella le juro que Ron estaba muerto con ella, seguramente que a esas alturas la que dudaba del cariño de Ron era Hermione. Luego de pensarlo un rato, se dio cuenta que en vez de ayudar a que terminen juntos había empeorado la situación. Cerró los ojos, y se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Britney al momento que entraban a desayunar.

-No, nada tranquila-le dijo al tiempo que divisaba a Ron y Hermione desayunando, la chica tenia una reluciente sonrisa, lo que hizo a Ginny sonreír también.

-Y ¿Qué le pasa a esa que esta tan contenta?-dijo la voz de Luna, saliendo de la nada. La pelirroja se asusto un poco pero al verla cerca levanto los hombros para mentirle que no sabia nada.

-Hola Luna-le dijo-¿me esperan, necesito hablar con Hermione-les dijo y sin esperar respuesta se arrimo a su hermano y a su amiga.

-Buen día chicos-les dijo- ¿Y Harry?-pregunto.

-Hola-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que Ron se tirara todo el yogurt en su pantalón. Hermione lo miro y negó con la cabeza, con aire se superioridad. Ginny se rió, porque aun siendo novios, o lo que fueran, Hermione siempre iba a tener que lidiar con el niño interior de Ron, que ahora hacia pucherito lo que se había manchado.

-Ve a cambiarte eso, Ron-le dijo en un tono algo autoritario. El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándola completamente colorada, luego le dio otro a su hermana y se mancho, tratándose de limpiar con una servilleta, pero ensuciando aun mas el pantalón.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que vas a tener que soportar?-pregunto Ginny bajito.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione sin entender realmente.

-Nada-dijo la pelirroja, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo, aguantándose las ganas de decirle: bienvenida a la familia cuñadita.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Hermione al ver que no era liberada.

-Si…-le dijo, pero luego lo pensó mejor-en realidad no…-pero te cuento más tarde-le dijo cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la castaña-necesito tu ayuda, ahora-le dijo-es sobre un trabajo de…de historia…si, eso-le dijo. Iba a seguir inventado, pero vio como se le iluminaban los ojos a la chica, así que le sonrió.-¿Me vas a ayudar?-le pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-le dijo ella, feliz.

-Bueno, pero va a tener que ser mañana, porque hoy tengo todo el día ocupado, con entrenamiento, clases, estudios extra para los TIMOS, un montón de cosas, ¿Puede ser mañana?-le dijo rogando que la chica no tenga nada que hacer.

-¡Claro!-le dijo todavía feliz.

-Gracias, Mione, no sabes la falta que me hace tu ayuda-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo e interrumpía el desayuno Light que estaba teniendo Hermione.

Se paro luego de comer una tostada y un zumo, y se marcho corriendo sin escuchar los reclamos de la prefecta por haber desayunado mal. En su camino a la puerta se cruzo con Ron que venia con el pantalón aun manchado y Harry que caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Se rió del aspecto de los dos chicos, los saludo con una mano en el aire y paso como un bólido camino a las mazmorras para su clase de Pociones con Snape.

Llegaron corriendo a la puerta, minutos antes de que el grasiento profesor lo hiciera. Les había costado trabajo llegar hasta allí, ya que en el pasillo estaba Pevees tirando baldes con agua sucia a los alumnos, y como un chico de su mismo año pero Slytherin les advirtió, tuvieron que correr por otro lado.

Cuando se ubicaron y Ginny se disponía a contarle a Collin lo de Ginevra por primera vez, Snape hizo su triunfal entrada.

-Alumnos-les dijo aireando su capa-hoy vamos a realizar una poción especial para dormir sin soñar-concluyo originando un gran revuelo en el lugar.

La clase parecía que se estaba por volver divertida. Snape hizo oídos sordos ante el griterío del aula, mientras copiaba los materiales que necesitaba la poción. Ginny que se sentó con Britney fue la encargada de copiarlos, mientras su amiga, sacaba todo los materiales que necesitaban.

_Extracto de fruta prohibida, sulfuro de maicena, aceite de sangre de sirena…_dictaba Ginny a su amiga que fue la encargada de poner todo en el caldero que llevaban, lo que Ginny no sabía era que una simple equivocación podía traer grandes consecuencias en la poción. Cuando Ginny termino de cortar finito, como decía en las instrucciones. Los bigotes de conejo sueco, Britney los coloco en el caldero provocando una explosión de llamas secas de color azul oscuro.

-Veo señoritas que terminaron-dijo Snape con suficiencia al lado de las dos chicas, que sonreían victoriosas.-Pero lamento informarles que el resultado debía ser una poción gris platinada, no azul oscuro-dijo provocando que las sonrisas en la cara de la pelirroja y su amiga desaparecieran al instante.

-Profesor…-dijo Ginny ojeando lo que había copiado-Hicimos todo lo que decían las instrucciones…

-Insinúa que es mi error…

-No-aclaro Britney- pero es que pusimos todo…extracto de fruta prohibida, aceite de maicena-pero no pudo terminar de leer porque Ginny ahogo un grito.

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Weasley?-preguntó Snape victorioso.

-Eh…no, nada-dijo Ginny con tal de no dejar ganar tan fácilmente al profesor de pociones-nada…si esta igual.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuál de ustedes será la voluntaria en probarla?-preguntó mirando a Ginny.

-YO-dijo la pelirroja, dispuesta a no envenenar a su amiga-yo lo hago-y diciendo esto sirvió en una taza un poco de poción y cuando estaba a punto de tragarla sin respirar el profesor le saco la taza de la mano.

-Lo hará la señorita-dijo entregándole la taza a Britney. Snape sonreía, parecía haber advertido lo que Ginny estaba por hacer.-Tome la poción-le dijo a Britney empujando la taza para que la chica tome todo el contenido. Ginny cerró los ojos, ya se veía siendo la culpable de que Britney sea internada en San Mungo.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó Snape. Ginny abrió los ojos y vio que la chica estaba completamente roja. Se llevo una mano a la frente preocupada.

- _It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog.  
It's been a hard day's night; I should be sleeping like a log.  
But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
will make me feel all right._-dijo Britney provocando una estrepitosa risa en toda la clase.

Ginny abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, Britney se puso colorada de la vergüenza y Snape sonrió con malicia.

-3º puntos menos para Gryffindor gracias a las señoritas, y las espero a ambas mañana a la tarde en mi despacho para su castigo, por negarme su error en el trabajo-les dijo mirándolas con superioridad.

-Profesor-dijo Ginny furiosa-yo fui la culpable, Britney no tiene nada que ver, ella no sabía que yo le había dictado mal la poción- y diciendo esto miro a su amiga, que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- _I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright.  
I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright.  
__'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love._-dijo Britney con el ceño fruncido, pero al terminar de decir esto se llevo nuevamente la mano a la boca, mientras el salón entero reía de lo acontecido.

Ginny los vio furiosa, al tiempo que Snape daba la clase por terminada, dejando a todos salir. Ginny lo miro como queriendo matarlo con la mirada, pero finalmente no lo hizo…aunque realmente quería.

Salieron rápidamente Collin llevaba prácticamente arrastrando a Ginny que se quería quedar a protestar a Snape. Cuando considero que estaban lo suficientemente alejados la soltó y la miro enojado.

-¿Querés que el castigo sea mayor?-le dijo Collin mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-NO…-contesto como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, entones te comportas-le dijo amenazándola con un dedo. Ginny lo miro ofendida, pero se tranquilizo. Se volvió y miro a Britney que la miraba sonriendo, pero no se animo a preguntarle nada ya que sabia que obtendría como respuesta seguramente alguna canción de quien sabe que autor.

-¡Uh!-dijo Collin en medio que caminaban en dirección a la casa de Gryffindor-¡tenemos clases con Hagrid!-casi grito antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los patios de la escuela. Las chicas lo siguieron, pero pronto se habían distanciado mucho, ya que Ginny corría bastante rápido, dejando a Britney atrás.

-Ya…llegue…yo…-dijo Britney una vez que se ubico junto a Collin esperando por Hagrid, haciendo todo su esfuerzo para reprimir un canto que salía por su boca, poniéndose completamente roja de la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

-¡Que bueno sino, no podíamos vivir!-dijo la voz de Samantha Parker una Hupplepaff bastante mala, que a parecer de Ginny, debería haber ido a Slytherin. Britney la miro enojada, y le saco la lengua.

-Ya…-le dijo Collin tomando a la chica por los brazos-Estamos muy cerca del veneno que tiro esa víbora-dijo Collin mirando sin decoro a la chica de Hupplepaff.

Ginny sonrió a sus amigos y entraron se dispusieron a escuchar la clase que acababa de dar por iniciada Hagrid.

La clase transcurrió bien, pero ahora Hagrid debía presentar con dos semanas de anticipación que es lo que pasaría en cada clase, para evitar futuros altercados. Por esto la clase del día había sido planeada a la perfección, Hagrid les mostró un cachorro de perro de tres cabezas y les dio una interesante clase al contarles su historia.

-Este le puse de nombre Dracy-dijo mirando a los Gryffindor divertido por la referencia a Draco Malfoy- Históricamente procede de una estirpe mitológica de unos tres mil años de antigüedad. Su antepasado más venerable es Cerbero, un sabueso salvaje reconocido en la mitología griega y romana por los muggles, que guardaba la entrada al mundo subterráneo. Pero en el siglo VIII la descripción del Cerbero lo toma como un can de cincuenta cabezas y voz de metálica-dijo exagerando con los brazos lo que causo el grito de una u otra niñita asustadiza. Hagrid se rió, pero prosiguió.-Sin embargo, dos siglos después las cincuentas cabezas parecían demasiadas incluso para el despiadado guardián. Los artistas describían a Cerbero con tan solo tres cabezas, cola de dragón y espina dorsal de serpiente, lo cual es realmente la forma que tenía.

Los antiguos magos griegos, solían reírse de las locuras de los muggles de allí, que se la pasaban _filando _(n/a: se ¿entiende que Hagrid no sabia lo que era la filosofía?), pensando en sabe que cosa-dijo divertido-Como sea-prosiguió-los antiguos griegos creían que cuando alguien moría su espíritu pasaba al mundo subterráneo, y allí habitaban las almas, ya sean buenas o malas, pero su existencia allí, seria de acuerdo a su comportamiento terrestre. Cerbero, se encargaba entonces de que nadie que halla descendido al mundo subterráneo escape de allí, ya que se dedicarían a volver al mundo muggle para...

-¿Esto es clase de DCO o de Costumbres Muggles?-preguntó Samantha desde atrás.

-Cállate loca-grito Collin. Hagrid lo miro entre agradecido y sorprendido por la reacción.

-Bueno…solo trato de enseñarles más…de seguro que les servirá para algo…-dijo Hagrid algo sonrojado.

-Tranquilo Hagrid, que además de servirnos, nos resulta interesante, continua-le dijo Ginny, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo para darle confianza.

-Je je-rió nervioso Hagrid.-Bueno, ¿dónde iba?...a si…como les decía…Cerbero protegió el mundo subterráneo de los muggles, hasta que estos temerosos por el aumento de su poder lo desterraron como guardián refugiándolo en las altas montañas perdidas en los bosques fríos de Asia, pero por suerte fueron luego incorporados al mundo mágico, pero en vez de custodiar a una entrada, custodiaba una salida. Era el guardián de las puertas de _Pertebres_, que era la cárcel en la cual estaban las almas de los más temibles demonios que querían salir a espantar. Actualmente son utilizados para resguardar importantes cuestiones que pertenecen a nuestro mundo-concluyo sonriente.

-¿Podemos tocarlo?-preguntó Zimons.

-Claro, Freddy…pero eso ahora que son pequeños….

Al terminar la clase con el semigigante, los chicos terminaron felices, Hagrid les había dado la mejor clase de la semana, y eso que no terminaba todavía. Al intentar alejarse con sus amigos, Ginny vio que Hagrid le hacia señas con su mano para que se acerque. Lo hicieron rogando interiormente que no les pidiera ayuda para bañar al animalito.

-Hola…muy linda clase-le dijo Collin, mirando de reojo como el "cachorro", que había intentado morderlo cuando el lo quiso tocar, se lamía sus partes intimas con unas de sus cabezas.

-Gracias, Collin-le dijo Hagrid, levantando su cabeza, que había estado gacha hurgando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando final se paro le extendió a Ginny una cadena de la cual colgaba un sol rojo, con algunos destellos de naranja y amarillo.

-Es por tu cumpleaños-le dijo-ya se que falta todavía pero me tengo que ir a…a…ver a mi familia para esa época, así que no voy a estar.-le dijo a Ginny poniendo una cara que decía me tengo que ir a ver una misión de la orden.

-¡Gracias!-le dijo Ginny recibiendo el dije, y abrazando a Hagrid.

-Esta embrujado, para que cuando estés muy enojada o muy feliz, el sol brille y desprenda unas chispas de fuego, pero realmente no queman-dijo al ver la cara que ponían Collin y Britney que ya se veían quemados por el carácter de la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Te diría que no debiste comprarme nada, pero me encanta recibir regalos, así que ¡gracias!-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para lo que Hagrid tuvo que agacharse bastante.

-De nada, y ya vallan al castillo que van a servir el almuerzo-les dijo cuando los chicos se daban vuelta y caminaban en dirección al castillo.

Habían hecho unos cuantos pasos cuando se cruzaron con Draco Malfoy y sus amigos, al pasar por su lado Malfoy los miro con suficiencia y bastante enojado, era la primera vez que lo veía desde su broma-venganza. El chico le busco los ojos al mirarla, para resultar mas desafiante, pero Ginny fue quien encontró los suyos primero y cuando lo hizo lo sobro exageradamente, a tal punto que inmediatamente después de hacerlo se sintió estupida. Collin por su parte se venia riendo del comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-¡Losers!-dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson a sus espaldas. Collin por poco se desmaya de la risa, por el insulto que habían recibido, Ginny rió estrepitosamente, pero parecía que a Britney no le había gustado nada.

-Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
Spongebob SquarePants-grito Britney, para luego taparse la boca, dejando a los Slytherin con la boca abierta (n/a: claro ellos no ven Bob esponja… ¡yo si!) y a Collin y a Ginny ahora si llorando de la risa.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto un poco también. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y prometo que pronto actualizare Después de la guerra, lo que pasa es que estoy con exámenes en la facultad y me la paso estudiando. De cualquier forma les pido, les imploro, un poco mas de paciencia. **

**Y bueno, antes de despedirme desde ya les pido disculpas por el siguiente capitulo, a mi no me gusto lo que pasa en el, pero lo necesitaba para la historia, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible. **

**YOGINNY**


	13. SAVE ME

**Bueno, aquí va el capitulo 13…les recuerdo que pienso hacerlo en 29 o 30 capítulos, así que sigan leyendo. Les agradezco como siempre a todo el mundo que leyó mi historia hasta acá ya que gracias a ustedes tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia. Aquí comienza toda la acción y el romance en si…este capitulo va para todas las amantes de la parejita Harry/Ginny.**

**Al final del capitulo pasado les pedí perdón por algo que iba a pasr en este, así que bue…solo lean…las criticas vienen después…YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 13: SAVE ME**

La última semana del castigo llego con rapidez, y le toco a Ginny agradecer por esto. El profesor de Pociones solo las había castigado por dos semanas para ayudarlo a limpiar y etiquetar nuevamente todos sus frascos con Pociones de muestras que almacenaba, así que se pasaban todos los martes, jueves y viernes limpiando por dos horas y de modo muggle todas las porquerías que guardaba Snape, o por lo menos eso les contó Ginny a Harry y Ron en el entrenamiento del lunes por la tarde.

Por otro lado Hermione había ayudado a Ginny a buscar información sobre Ginevra, así que se solía pasar las tardes libres en la biblioteca. Aunque Hermione no se había creído lo de que era un trabajo para Historia de la Magia, la historia de la bruja le llamo la atención y quiso ayudarla a encontrar información. Aunque a veces la dejaba sola, cuando veía a Ron. La verdad que el cambio de ambos, había sido notorio desde esa noche que tuvieron esa charla en la Sala Común. Ahora andaban de la mano y Ron tenia uno que otro gesto cariñoso con la castaña frente al resto, claro que la primera vez que lo hizo se puso tan rojo como su pelo y Hermione se enojo por el sonrojo del pelirrojo, aunque Ginny creyó recordar que ella estaba más roja que el. Aunque de toda la historia lo que mas gracia le causo fue la cara que puso Harry cuando Ron le dio un beso a Hermione en la comisura de la boca.

Esa mañana de martes, el cambio de clima se estaba haciendo notar, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar, los árboles seguían mojados por el rocío de la noche y por la ventana de la habitación solo se podía ver unos pequeños rayos anaranjados asomarse sobre el bosque. Ginny se levanto sobresaltada, supo que había tenido una pesadilla, pero no se acordaba que fue lo que había soñado, interiormente agradeció por no recordarlo. Miro a las camas de sus amigas y al ver que estaban todavía acostadas, se acurruco bajo sus mantas ya que el frió de afuera del castillo parecía haber entrado a su habitación. Estuvo así un rato, mirando como el sol se asomaba detrás de los gigantes árboles. Cuando considero que era hora de levantarse, se cambio rápidamente, se puso su capa de invierno y la bufanda de Gryffindor, se peino el pelo para tenerlo suelto y que le cubriera los oídos contra el viento y bajo a la Sala Común cerrando la puerta de su habitación con extrema suavidez.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras lentamente y para su sorpresa se encontró con el trío de dorado de Gryffindor. Ginny sonrió recordando la primera vez que había escuchado a Collin llamarlos así en broma, recordó como Harry sonrió al igual que Hermione pero Ron se enfureció por la denominación.

Allí parados en la Sala Común estaba un Ron, bastante despierto, para ser las siete de la mañana, Hermione que intercalaba la mirada entre Ron y Harry, y este último estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Ron parecía haberse cambiado a las apuradas, Ginny pudo ver como tenia mal prendida la camisa, ya que un lado estaba, extremadamente, mas largo que el otro. Hermione estaba con su pijama, pero cubierta por una bata blanca y celeste, por debajo se podía ver el pantalón pijama rallado con tiras verticales azules y celestes. Por su lado Harry estaba igual que Ron, nada más que parecía más ordenado que su hermano.

Bajo hasta la altura de los chicos y se acerco por detrás de Ron.

-Hola, Buenos días-dijo sonriendo ocasionando un salto de susto de Ron que se dio vuelta furioso. Ginny le sonrío con malicia, y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Hola, Gin-dijo Hermione, sin dejar de mirar a Harry que no levanto la vista del piso.-Harry ¿me vas a decir que pasa?-le preguntó Hermione. Ginny palideció, recordó la última vez que había visto a Harry así, y había sido cuando su padre fue atacado.

-¡Ya se!-dijo un entusiasmado Ron casi saltando en su lugar, provocando que Harry levantara la vista-Ginny puede ayudarte.

-¿A que?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ginny mirando a Ron.

-Es que Harry necesita…ayuda…para…para-decía Ron mirando a Harry dudando entre decirle a las chicas la verdad o no.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo con los brazos como jarras sobre sus caderas. Ginny se acerco a su hermano tratándolo de intimidar para que hablase, pero el esquivaba ágilmente las miradas de las chicas.

-Pasa-dijo la voz de Harry por detrás-que yo necesito aprender a….-y lo siguiente lo dijo tan bajito que ni Hermione ni Ginny escucharon. Hermione lo miro sorprendida y Ginny frunció el entrecejo, mientras detrás suyo Ron se destartalaba de la risa.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Ginny tratando de encontrar la mirada del ojiverde.

-Bailar…-dijo con pesadez. Ginny relajo el rostro y lo miro sorprendido. Hermione sonreía y Ron estaba un poco más calmado aunque parecía acordarse de vez en cuando y volvía a reír.

-Por eso-dijo Ron tomando mucho aire-lo tienes que ayudar-le dijo a Ginny-vos sabes mas de estas cosas, así que le podrías dar clases para principiantes.

Ginny miro a Ron con una sonrisa de superioridad poco creíble, que dejaba ver la poca idea que tenia su hermano acerca del arte de bailar.

-Ron, una persona no puede aprender a bailar de un momento a otro, además-dijo recordando algo que de repente vino a su mente, lo que la hizo sonreír maléficamente-¿Por qué Hermione no le enseña?

La castaña miro a Ginny sorprendida por su pregunta, pero luego se volteo a ver a Ron que miraba a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente colorado, mientras que cerraba y abría la boca intentando decir algo, pero sin que de su boca salga palabra alguna.

-Eh...bueno…porque no puede…

-¿Por qué?-dijo Harry sonriendo igual que Ginny, la pelirroja comprendió que había entendido su punto.

-Si-dijo Hermione sobresaltando a todos ya que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo-¿Por qué no puedo, Ron?

Ron fulmino con la mirada a Hermione, y luego mirando a Harry y Ginny que los miraban con una ceja levantada, se paso una mano por la cabeza desordenándose, aun más, el pelo y les dijo convencido:-Tenemos reunión de prefectos-y sin decir mas tomo a Hermione de la mano y se fue casi corriendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ginny miro por un rato el agujero del retrato, luego se volvió y miro a Harry que estaba igual que ella. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Ginny sintió, como hacia tiempo no le pasaba, que el fuego le subía hasta la cara. Tratando de parecer natural, y sobre todo, que no estaba nerviosa, cruzo la distancia que los separaba y se sentó en el sillón más cercano al chico.

-Y… ¿porqué tienes que aprender a bailar?-le preguntó tranquila. El ojiverde la miro por un rato.

-Voy a ir a un baile-le dijo nerviosamente-y bueno…como creo que es obvio no se bailar…

-¡Que lindo!-le dijo Ginny con ojos soñadores- yo solo fui a un baile en mi vida y fue acá en tercero…bueno, en cuarto tuyo…

-Si, yo también-le dijo Harry visiblemente mas tranquilo-pero no me fue muy bien que digamos, si no le puedes preguntar a mi pareja-le dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

Ginny sonrió, y dispuesta a ayudarlo, se levanto decidida de su lugar. Sintió que Harry la seguía con la mirada mientras ella buscaba algo entre los sillones y almohadones.

-¿Buscas algo?-le dijo.

-No, ya lo encontré-le respondió la pelirroja levantando una mochila de entre dos pilas de libros de quinto.-Es de Collin…-le dijo mientras buscaba algo dentro de la mochila, algo desgastada por el uso-…¡aquí esta!-dijo sacando de adentro un aparato de plástico, bastante chico, que Harry reconoció de inmediato ya que sonrió al verlo.

Ginny camino hasta el y lo puso en una mesita mas cercana, al tiempo que de dentro de la mochila sacaba dos cajitas de también de plástico.

-Es un aparato para escuchar música muggle-le explico Ginny. Harry sonrió divertido.

-Ya se-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba uno de las cajas. Ginny tomo la otra y leyó: _Música varios-Collin Creveey_.

-No se que tendrá esta, pero bueno…-dijo viendo como se pondría la cajita en ese otro aparato. Se giro y vio que Harry la miraba entretenido.- ¿Qué es tan divertido?-le dijo enojada.

-Nada, nada-le dijo-haber, déjame que te explico…se llama walkman…ves esta abertura-dijo abriendo la cajita- bueno sacas de dentro de su caja al casete y lo pones acá-le dijo pasando la mirada entre el aparato y Ginny, esta ultima que miraba todo como si fuera una maravilla del mundo-y por ultimo aprietas _Play_ y comienza a andar…-le dijo al tiempo que se escuchaba una música bastante lenta salir del aparatito.

-Es muy bueno, este parato-le dijo.

-Aparato-le corrigió Harry-¿Cómo sabías que Collin tenía uno?

-Siempre lo lleva cuando salimos a Hogsmade y cuando hace lindo día nos tiramos en el pasto a escuchar algo de música, muggle por supuesto-dijo sonriéndole, mostrándole todos sus dientes.

Harry le sonrió también, al tiempo que revolvía sus manos una contra la otra, volviéndose a poner nervioso.

Bueno-le dijo Ginny parándose unos pasos delante de el y extendiéndole la mano-¿no estamos aquí para bailar?-le dijo al tiempo que notaba la cara de vergüenza de Harry.

El chico la tomo de la mano, y Ginny sintió por primera vez, como la sangre corría por su brazo al tiempo que el corazón le comenzó a latir extremadamente rápido. Harry se paro delante de ella, haciendo notoria la baja altura de la pelirroja, cuyos ojos daban justo debajo de la nariz de Harry.

-¿No se suponía que yo tenia que invitarte a bailar?-le dijo Harry algo bajito, al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella.- ¿Ahora que hago?-dijo sonrojándose. Ginny le sonrió incrédula, parecía que el chico no tenia idea de que hacer.

-Bueno, para empezar-le dijo mientras tomaba la mano libre de Harry y la apoyada en su cintura-esta es la posición inicial para cualquier baile de música lenta-le dijo.

-Si…y ¿como bailo?

-Vos tenés que guiarme…

-Si, pero ¿Cómo?-le dijo impacientándose. Ginny lanzo un soplido y cambiando los brazos de posición comenzó a moverse y guiar ella misma a Harry.

-¡Así!-le dijo deteniéndose y soltándose del chico, el hecho de ella ser quien lo lleve la había puesto bastante colorada, y no quería que Harry lo notara.

Harry la miro sin entender.

-¿No sentiste como te llevaba al bailar?-le preguntó ya enojada por completo y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho.

-… ¿por la espalda?-dijo Harry gesticulando exageradamente.

-Bueno…si, algo entendiste…ahora-le dijo Ginny acercándose nuevamente y parándose delante de el. Entonces Harry se posiciono como Ginny le enseño, la tomo de una mano y de la cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente mirándose de vez en cuando los pies para no pisarla.

-No tenés que mirarte los pies, tenés que tener más confianza-le dijo Ginny, aunque en realidad, estaba perdida en la situación, se sentía que estaba entre las nubes bailando con Harry, era su mayor sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Así?-le dijo Harry un rato después cuando ya se movían con mayor confianza. Ginny solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, estaban ya demasiado cerca y entonces pudo ver como Harry posaba sus ojos sobre sus labios, y como inconscientemente se pasaba la lengua sobre los suyos para mojarlos. La música había parado hacia rato, pero ellos seguían moviéndose como si todavía hubiera música. Ginny entonces también miro los labios del ojiverde. Sin darse cuenta había disminuido la marcha y estaban cada vez bailando más lento al mismo tiempo que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Ginny no podía dejar que el la bese, quería, con todas sus fuerzas quería ser besada por Harry Potter, pero no así. Sabia que Harry era un chico de por si complicado, y si eso le agregamos que tenia a un mago tenebrosos y toda su banda de mortífagos detrás suyo, el resultado es un chico que no sabe lo que siente. Si, ese era el resultado, y Ginny no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por el nuevamente. Decidido, Harry Potter no la iba a besar. Por lo menos por ahora.

-¿Y de que es el baile?-le preguntó Ginny para huir de la situación. Harry se alejo rápidamente de ella, y sin despegar sus ojos de los de la pelirroja sonrió divertido.

-Es un baile muggle…es para unas tratativas que van a hacer ciertos medimagos con médicos muggles-le explico. Ginny frunció el ceño, y se alejo aun más de Harry.

-¿Y como es que vas, digo… ¿Quién te invito?-le pregunto sin dejar de moverse.

Harry se alejo de ella dejando de bailar, y se puso una mano en la nuca.

-Bueno…-Ginny lo miro expectante pero del chico no salía palabra alguna.-Fue Cho.

Ginny que había estado con el rostro relajado. Frunció el ceño de repente y se alejo de el caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Cho?

-Si, bueno…su padre es medico muggle y bueno…al ser su esposa, la madre de Cho, medimaga…bueno hicieron un acuerdo entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle y hacen un baile para festejarlo y bueno…

-Cho te invito-concluyo Ginny la frase visiblemente triste.- ¿le dijiste que si?...claro, sino para que me pediste que te ayude…aunque en realidad nunca lo hiciste…

-Ginny…

-No, no Harry. Perdón por ponerme así, pero no tengo mas remedio. Sabes bien que yo me llevo mal con ella, más allá de que sea tu novia y todo lo que quieras…

-No es mi novia.

-Sea lo que sea…sabias bien que yo no la soporto y que ella tampoco a mi.

-Si, Ginny, ya se.

-Entonces ¿porqué me pedís ayuda, ¿Qué no te importa ni un poquito lo que yo sienta?-le dijo mientras luchaba por que las lagrimas no salgan por sus ojos. Sabia interiormente que las lagrimas eran por el solo hecho de saber, que la chica que le había quitado a Harry y a su ex novio seria la que disfrutaría de estar con el.

-No, Ginny. Claro que me importa, pero es que realmente yo no quería ir, pero ella ya había arreglado todo, le había preguntado al profesor Dumbledore y el le dio permiso…

-Ah, entonces no sabes decir NO.

-Si, si se-le dijo Harry exasperándose-pero tienen razón necesito despejarme un poco…

-Ah… ¡que bien!-le dijo Ginny sarcástica-…y por eso pidámosle ayuda a la tonta de Ginny, total no importa lo que ella siente ¿no?

-Yo no te pedí tu ayuda-le dijo Harry casi gritando. Ginny lo miro dolida.

-Ya se…esta bien Harry…no tenias porque darme explicaciones a mi, si no soy nada tuyo-le dijo al tiempo que comenzó a caminar hacia el, con intenciones de pasar a su lado y salir por el retrato-Suerte en tu baile-le dijo cuando pasaba a su lado. Pero entonces la mano de Harry la detuvo, al sujetarla del brazo, y la volteo con rudeza para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué hace-pero Ginny no pudo terminar. Harry la estaba besando. Sintió por primera vez en su vida que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban por el contacto con otros labios. Harry la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia si, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos sobre los brazos de Harry que la rodeaban. El chico la besaba con extrema delicadeza, parecía que no quería que nada le pasara, pero rápidamente esa delicadeza quedo atrás, a tal punto que Ginny estaba aun mas pegada a Harry y tenia ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

Cuando se separaron muy lentamente Ginny apoyo su cabeza en la frente del ojiverde que la miraba con una semisonrisa, a una Ginny que todavía tenia los ojos cerrados tratando de retener en su mente cada segundo que duro el beso, todavía sin darse cuenta, que lo que había soñado desde que se cruzo con Harry en la plataforma 9 ¾, se acababa de hacer realidad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le dijo Ginny abriendo lentamente los ojos y perdiéndose en la mirada verde de Harry.

-…no lo se…-le dijo el sinceramente. Ginny frunció el ceño y largo un gran suspiro alejándose de el, casi a la fuerza, porque Harry ni se movió.

-Entonces, no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más-le dijo intentándose ir, pero Harry nuevamente la detuvo, esta vez parándose delante de ella.

-Ginny…yo te quería pedir-le dijo Harry, a lo que ella abrió bien los ojos-…que no le dijeras nada a Ron…bueno…el me mataría…

Ginny lo miro incrédula. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, el solo pensaba en Ron. Esto era el colmo. Por muy Harry Potter que fuera, por muy gran amor de su infancia reciente que haya sido, esto era el colmo. Lo miro intentándose hacer como si no le importara, pero su temperamento, poco controlable, le gano.

-Tranquilo Harry, no le diré nada a Ron…no le diré nada…porque acá no paso nada digno de ser recordado…-le dijo pasando a su lado, con los ojos que ya no soportaban mas las lagrimas que querían salir-¡Ah!...y suerte esta noche…-le dijo sarcásticamente saliendo por el retrato.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, cerró los ojos con furia y apretó lo más que pudo las manos que había cerrado al momento de salir, en un esfuerzo, en vano, por impedir que las lagrimas salieran. Allí parada, sola, en el pasillo se giro y miro el retrato que la miraba con tristeza.

-Si el chico te trata así, no te merece, cariño-le dijo la dama, tratando de consolarla. Ginny se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y le dedico una falsa sonrisa.

-Que seas feliz con Cho, Harry…realmente espero que lo seas-dijo muy bajito y se dio vuelta caminando nuevamente en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Doblo arrastrando los pies por un largo pasillo, caminaba mirando el suelo contando cuantos pasos hacia por pasillo. Odiando a Harry, odiando a Cho, odiándose así misma. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar por el último pasillo que daba al Gran Salón, sintió que la levantaban por el aire en una especie de abrazo. Por el susto cerro los ojos, y los apretó aun más al sentir que comenzaban a dar vueltas, mientras que se aferraba mas a la persona que la alzo que estaba tarareando un vals.

Abrió los ojos cuando la persona la detuvo y apoyando sus pies sobre la tierra, se asombro ante la presencia de su nuevo compañero de baile.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo mirándolo sorprendida-¿Qué haces?

-Nada-le dijo el sonriéndole satisfecho-solo te mostraba como le deberías enseñar a Potter a bailar…digo, a la tal Chang esa, seguro que le gustara bailar así-termino de decir cruzándose de brazos y tratando de respirar normalmente.

Ginny frunció el ceño, y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-le dijo.

-Tu hermano prácticamente lo grito al entrar al Gran Salón-le dijo mirándola, esperando que ella comenzase a gritar, pero Ginny tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, y unas lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer.

-No estoy para bromas, Malfoy-le dijo ahora mirándolo. El chico tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía preocupado. Se acerco a Ginny y la tomo de una mano y de la cintura, y comenzó a guiarla, mientras bailaban en pleno pasillo.

-Aunque yo prefiero bailar así-le dijo el mirándola a los ojos, Ginny tenia la cabeza gacha-Estas bastante pesadita para levantarte en el aire-le dijo provocando una risa de Ginny, que lo miro y vio que el también sonreía.

-Gracias-le dijo. Pero Ginny no pudo seguir hablando porque un grito llamo su atención, en especial, un grito con su nombre.

-¡GINNY!-grito Harry desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Los dos se dieron vuelta rápidamente y Malfoy se alejo de Ginny que lo miro con una ceja levantada.- ¿Qué le estabas haciendo, Malfoy?

-Nada, Potter…nada que te importe…-le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Qué te hizo, Ginny?-le dijo el ojiverde volteándose a verla.

-Nada…-dijo enojada y sin mirarlo a la cara, y sin decir mas se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor, pero antes de entrar se giro y vio que Harry y Malfoy la miraban. El primero algo preocupado y el segundo con una sonrisa seductora. Cuando Ginny miro al platinado este le guiño el ojo, lo que provoco que Ginny sonriera y entrara así a desayunar.

-Y ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?-le preguntó Collin al entrar-Hace una hora que estoy despierto, no pude dormir bien en toda la noche. Zimons tuvo pesadillas y grito todo el tiempo-dijo el chico mirando al cazador de Gryffindor, que desayunaba con los ojos cerrados, llevarse la cuchara con cereales a la boca, pero no atinándole y manchando a Lavander que estaba a su lado.

-Nada importante… ¿y Brit?-le dijo Ginny ubicándose en los primeros asientos vacíos que encontraron.

-No la vi…me quede dormido sentado…-le dijo divertido mientras se tocaba la columna.

-Debe haber sido bastante incomodo-le dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

-Si…bueno, eso no es lo importante…lo importante…esquetodoelmundoandadiciendoqueleibasaenseñaraHarryabailar-le dijo rápidamente y sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿QUE?-grito Ginny histérica.

-Perdón…pero es verdad…todo el mundo anda diciendo que Harry le pidió a su enamorada de la niñez que le enseñe a bailar para salir con Chang sin importarle sus sentimientos… ¿es verdad?-dijo Collin bastante avergonzado por andar sugiriendo el tema.

-Si…-dijo Ginny tristemente-es verdad, te juro que estoy odiando al Potter ese.

-¿Ahora es Potter, ¿ya no más Harry?-le dijo Collin divertido, logrando sacar una sonrisa en Ginny que se fue tan rápido como llego, dejándola completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero Ginny no pudo estar así por mucho tiempo, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Weasley-le dijo Owen, un chico de Ravenclaw bastante lindo, pero demasiado mujeriego, eso sin contar que era bastante desubicado con sus comentarios.

-¿Qué querés, Noha?-le pregunto Ginny de mala gana.

-Solo saber, si después de que termines con Potter ¿me podrías dar unas clases de "baile" a mí también?-le dijo recalcando la palabra baile con doble intención.

-EH-le grito Collin parándose y amenazando al chico para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Ginny volteándose a verlo.

-Creo que cumplo todos los requisitos…soy mago, soy atractivo, soy jugador de Quidditch…tengo todo, o ¿no?-le dijo mirándola seductoramente y apoyando su mano en la rodilla de Ginny.

Collin salto de su lugar y separo bruscamente al chico de la pelirroja, pero fue Ginny quien hablo.

-En realidad te falta algo-le dijo bajando su mirada hacia ciertas partes del chico-que creo que en realidad nunca tuviste-le dijo parándose y mirándolo con asco.

El chico la miro de arriba abajo y se dio vuelta sin decir nada.

-Grrrrr-grito Ginny furiosa-¡Los odio, ¡odio a todos los hombres!-grito al tiempo que a grandes pasos salía del Gran Comedor seguida por Collin.

Camino furiosa por unos pasillos, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Se detuvo para mirar si alguien había pasado cerca, pero en el pasillo no había nadie cerca suyo, ni siquiera Collin que la había seguido desde que salio del Gran Comedor. Camino unos pasos más pero todavía sentía una sensación extraña.

_It started off so well  
they said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you,  
How I cried..._

Una cabellera pelirroja cruzaba a gran velocidad lo que parecía ser un inmenso bosque. De todas partes se escuchaban ruidos de animales, pero sobre todo la respiración rápida y entrecortada del hombre que corría y de vez en cuando miraba para atrás, se detenía, para tratar de ubicarse, pero inmediatamente volvía a correr, esa vez con mayor rapidez y casi sin respirar. Los latidos de su corazón llegaban hasta los oídos, de cualquiera que pudiera escudarlos.

_  
The years of care and loyalty  
were nothing but a sham it seems  
the years belie we lived a lie  
"I'll love you 'til I die"  
_

De repente Ginny sintió un golpe en el pecho, como si hubiera recibido un golpe certero en su corazón. Se detuvo sujetándose con fuerza, donde había recibido el golpe, y miro, preocupada, para ver si encontraba a alguien cerca, para pedir ayuda. La respiración comenzó a entrecortársele, y la vista a nublarse, cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. A lo lejos del pasillo pudo ver como Collin la veía y corría preocupado hacia ella.

_Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home_

Una respiración mucho mas tranquila, hacía ver al bosque mucho mas tranquilo, parecía ir en busca de algo, creía que se le había escapado, cuando de repente detrás de una piedra gigante, lo encontró. Allí contra la pared lo vio, había encontrado a su presa.

_The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories,  
to start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love?...  
_

Ginny se aproximo a la pared, mientras escuchaba cuando Collin le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, pero ella no le contesto. Sin saber porqué se arrastro por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el frió suelo del pasillo, y una vez mas, se sintió mal. Esta vez unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, no permitiéndole ver más. El hueco que sentía en el centro del estomago se hacia cada vez mas notorio.

_I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent  
_

-_Cruccio_-dijo una voz, fría y que arrastraba las palabras. Mientras que el pelirrojo gritaba, llenando con ese grito, el silencio que había inundado el bosque minutos antes.

_Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home  
_

Ginny se tapo los oídos con furia, mientras sentía que aquel grito le carcomía la piel, como si estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera suyo. Escucho una vez más aquellas palabras…aquellas palabras que estaban prohibidas. De repente como si fuera un sueño, todo quedo en silencio. Se sintió vacía, sintió que estaba como volando. Se comenzó a marear, pero una imagen la hizo volver en si. Una sola imagen que podía hacerla perder toda certeza en su cabeza.

-Ginny, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó Collin.

La pelirroja con la mirada perdida, levanto la vista del suelo y la clavo en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Lo miro, pero no sintió nada, lo miro, pero su mente estaba en cualquier parte. De un momento a otro fue consiente de todo, fue como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de todo…entonces mirando a Collin que estaba visiblemente preocupado, y mientras sus ojos se cubrían nuevamente de lagrimas, solo pronuncio una palabra.

_Each night I cry, I still believe the lie  
I'll love you 'til_ I

-Bill…

**Bueno, les gusto?...espero realmente que si…espero que hayan entendido el final, y lo siento por aquellos a los que les agrada Bill. Tenia que elegir a alguien, la verdad no me gusta lastimar a ningún Weasley, porque adoro a toda la familia (a excepción de Percy), pero como Bill es el hermano preferido de Ginny, me toco hacerlo sufrir a el…espero me perdonen.**

**Y para todos los que querían acción entre Harry y Ginny, bueno, aquí esta. Lo siento si Harry arruino todo, pero ya van a ver como mejora.**

**Contestación de los reviews:**

**Dark Lady Evans: Hola! Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices, y tb tengo que felicitarte porque escribes muy bien, me leí todas tus historias…jajaja…en serio. Espero sigas leyendo. Gracias, otra vez.**

**Amy Black: hola!...aquí esta la parte de Harry/Ginny que querías, te prometo que de ahora en mas hay mas Harry para todo el mundo…espero te haya gustado, y prometo mas pronto!...besos!.**

**Dany-Kanuto: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero la sigas leyendo. Y quería agradecerte por la sugerencia del nombre, creo que voy a elegir ese para cambiarlo pero voy a esperar un poco más…gracias, igual! Besos!**

**Saralapp: gracias por el review!**

**Marce: me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y ya vas a ver que sucede con el sol…sigue leyendo y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un review!**

**Klaumalfoi: hola, gracias por escribir, y me alegro que te guste la historia. En cuanto a la categoría, te explico, este fic es un Harry/Ginny, pero como creo ya lo dije, amo la pareja de Ron y Hermione, así que no pude evitar tentarme y escribir un capitulo sobre ellos. A partir de ahora empieza todo el rollo de Harry y Ginny, como la historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Gin, espero que la sigas leyendo…que SI ES UN H/G.**

**Niv Riddle: wow, muchas gracias por lo que escribes…la verdad es que no soy muy buena con los sumarys, y estoy pensando cambiarle el nombre a la historia, lo que pasa que cuando publique los primeros capítulos, no sabia bien como llamarlo así que le puse el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza, estoy esperando todavía sugerencias para el nuevo nombre…y bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión…muchas gracias, y besos!**

**Bueno, hasta acá llego este capitulo, quizás me demore en subir el próximo porque tengo que rendir, pero espero que tengan paciencia y dejen sus reviews…ahora todos a GO…Gracias. YOGINNY**


	14. EL SUEÑO

**Hola. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 14. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad que nunca espero llegar hasta tantos. GRACIAS.**

**Bueno, en este capitulo, creo que aquellos que no entendieron el final del capitulo pasado lo van a entender, y para aquellos que lo hicieron aquí esta la continuación. Prometo en los dos capítulos que viene explicar muchas cosas. Lean y dejen sus reviews. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 14: EL SUEÑO**

Lo siguiente que recuerda Ginny no esta muy claro. A su mente vino la imagen de su hermano Bill, tirado contra una piedra en lo que parecía ser el bosque prohibido, pero las hojas de los árboles eran de un color otoñal.

Había llorado ya por un largo rato contra la pared, mientras Collin miraba a todos lados extremadamente preocupado, buscando alguien que los ayude, cuando vio al profesor de Pociones doblar por un pasillo bastante apresurado, desesperada corrió hasta el y tirandole con furia de la túnica lo giro para que la mirase.

-BILL, TIENEN QUE AYUDAR A BILL, ESTA HERIDO…ALGUIEN QUE LO AYUDE-grito desesperada mientras de sus ojos caían furiosas lagrimas llenas de impotencia y furia. Alguien había lastimado a su hermano, alguien había intentado asesinarlo, si es que no lo había logrado y la sola idea de que eso fuera realidad, la hacia estremecer.

De ahí en más todo pasó en cámara lenta. Snape la había mirado como si fuese a una loca, pero inmediatamente se giro sobre sus talones y casi salio corriendo en dirección al despacho del director, luego de haber gritado que Collin acompañara a Ginny a enfermería.

Collin la tomo de la mano y mientras ella se dejaba llevar recordó la fría sensación que sintió cuando escucho la lenta y calmada respiración que luego hechizaría a su hermano favorito. Caminaron lentamente, doblaron por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, y allí se encontraron con un Harry que caminaba lentamente bajando las escaleras.

El chico al verlos, miro directamente a la pelirroja, como preguntándole que le ocurría. Venia con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de tristeza notable a varios metros de distancia.

Ginny lo vio y sin saber porqué lo hizo corrió hacia el, escaleras arriba, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba aferrada al pecho de Harry como temiendo que se le fuera a escapar y lloro con bronca, dejando salir todas aquellas lagrimas, que antes lo habían hecho lentamente. El pelinegro, primero se sorprendió, pero luego paso sus brazos por la espalda de Ginny que estaba un escalón mas abajo, y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo al escuchar que estallaba en un llanto descontrolado.

Harry bajo el escalón que los distanciaba, y le acaricio con dulzura el rojo cabello. Ginny solo cerraba los ojos mientras mojaba la túnica del chico, con tanto llanto.

Cuando lo había visto bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta que solo el podía ayudarla. Siempre, desde niña, Harry Potter era el único que los salvaría del que no debe ser nombrado. Por eso, cuando lo vio allí, esas esperanzas surgieron dentro suyo. Abrazada a el se sentía segura, sentía que no le ocurriría nada, ni a ella, ni a Bill, ni al mismo Harry. Y entonces esas imágenes, que había adornado sus sueños, volvieron a su mente. Harry corriendo feliz después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, se abrazaba a Ron, a Hermione y por ultimo a ella, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que la habían enamorado.

Dentro de todo ese llanto, una pequeña luz de esperanza surgió en su corazón, brindándole algo de tranquilidad, y calmando un poco su llanto.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Harry.

-Estoy bien, tenemos que ir al despacho del director-le dijo separándose de el y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No…-dijo Collin por detrás-tenemos que llevarte a enfermería.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Yo voy a hablar con Dumbledore primero, y punto-dijo decidida, y sin esperar respuesta de los chicos, salio en dirección al aula del director.

Camino por un pasillo escuchando detrás suyo el paso de los chicos, y como Collin explicaba por lo bajo a Harry que era lo que había ocurrido.

-…entonces de la nada me miro y dijo Bill…-fue muy raro.

-Pero, ¿no sabes que le pasaba?-preguntó Harry.

-No, ni idea…ya te dije fue muy raro-le contesto Collin hablando aun mas bajito. Ginny se detuvo y miro a ambos chicos que estaban esperando que se enoje con ellos.

-YO VI QUE A MI HERMANO LE PASO ALGO, NO SE COMO PERO LO VI-grito desesperada, creyendo que ambos la tomaban ya por loca y dejando unas cuantas lagrimas caer por su rostro.

-Ginny…-le dijo Harry intentando acercarse. Pero Ginny fue mas rápida y se alejo de el.

-Tenemos que llegar al despacho de Dumbledore-le dijo cortante y volvió a caminar decidida. Pero no pudo hacerlo mucho ya que Collin corrió parándose delante de ella y la hizo detener.

-Ginny, por favor…vamos hasta enfermería…es solo un rato…Snape fue a ver al director, seguro que cuando sepan algo te avisan… ¿Ginny?-le dijo Collin, viendo que la chica comenzaba a caminar hacia el.

-De acuerdo-le dijo caminando en dirección a enfermería, siendo seguida de cerca por sus dos amigos.

Al llegar a la puerta, Ginny se detuvo. Miro como a lo lejos recién doblaban el pasillo Collin y Harry, y por un momento estuvo tentada en salir corriendo, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerlo la enfermera abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Weasley… ¿Qué la trae por acá?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Ginny la miro y le dedico un falsa sonrisa, y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle –_Nada_. Harry hablo a sus espaldas.

-Se sentía mal-dijo el chico de la cicatriz, ubicándose al lado de la pelirroja que lo miro de reojo, acordándose que debía estar enojada con el también.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó a Ginny que negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad fue solo un mareo, pero ya me siento bien…permiso-le dijo y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Al rato que había doblado los chicos la alcanzaron

-Estoy cansado de andar corriendo detrás tuyo-le dijo Collin.

-Perdón, pero estoy muy preocupada-le dijo sin darle importancia al tiempo que llegaban al despacho del director.

Miraron la estatua alada, y se miraron entre los tres. Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir para poder entrar. Entonces como si su deseo se hiciera realidad la estatua se comenzó a mover dando lugar a una mujer de mayor edad que bajaba las escaleras.

La profesora McGonagall allí parada, los miro asustada y con algo de tristeza. Al tiempo que Ginny contenía sus ganas de llorar nuevamente, y Collin le pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros para contenerla.

-En este instante iba a buscarlos-les dijo corriéndose y dándole espacio para que subieran. Los chicos miraron a Ginny, que decidida tomo la delantera y llego rápidamente a la puerta del despacho. Cuando Harry yCollin llegaron, Ginny toco la puerta con dos fuertes golpes.

-Adelante-se escucho decir al director, con su tranquila voz. Ginny abrió la puerta y se encontró ya por quinta vez con aquella habitación llena de fotografías y cuadros, de cosas que Ginny no tenia idea para que servían, uno que otro trofeo y muchos libros.

Sentado en su escritorio estaba el anciano director clavando su mirada en ella. Frente a el se encontraba Snape que la miraba con suficiencia y a su lado su padre. Ginny lo miro con detenimiento, parada allí a un paso de la puerta. Arthur Weasley siempre se había caracterizado por tener una amplia sonrisa que cruzara toda su cara, pero esta vez un deje de sombra inundaba su mirada antes calida.

-¿Papa?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ginny sin darse vuelta reconoció que se trataba de Ron.- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo ya con la voz medio quebrada.

-Pasen chicos, por favor-dijo Dumbledore desde su lugar. Todos obedecieron y entraron rápidamente parándose delante del escritorio. Ginny sin sacar los ojos de su padre que tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa, Señor?-pregunto Ron nuevamente.

-Quizás la señorita Weasley pueda explicarnos-dijo Dumbledore mirándola por sobre los anteojos.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Ron.

-Si, su hermana-dijo Snape visiblemente cansado de las preguntas del pelirrojo.

-Señorita…-la alentó Dumbledore para que hablara. Pero Ginny no sabia que decir. Como explicaría lo que sintió, como le decía a su padre que Bill podría haber muerto.

-Yo…yo…

-¿Tu que?-le grito Ron, ya desesperado.

-Bill fue atacado-dijo la voz del Señor Weasley detrás e todos. Las cabezas de sus amigos, giraron lentamente hasta quedarse mirando al hombre pelirrojo.-Lo encontraron recién en un bosque.

-¿QUE?-grito Ron.

-Si, Ron. Bill fue atacado por un mortífago, y esta bastante herido.-le explico el director.

-¿Va a estar bien?-preguntó Ginny llorando en silencio.

-No lo sabemos señorita Weasley, pero esperamos que así sea-le dijo Dumbledore tratando de brindarle calor a través de su mirada.-Por ahora lo que vamos a hacer es esperar. Ustedes se quedaran aquí en mi despacho hasta que todo este listo para reunirse con su familia.

Ginny miro a su padre que intento sonreírle. Luego a Ron que estaba con la mirada gacha y los ojos rojos de tanto contener las lágrimas, a su lado Hermione lo tenía sujeto de la mano y le decía algo en el oído que hizo que Ron la mirara con extrema ternura. Harry estaba al lado de su padre y miraba a los Weasley con mucha tristeza. Collin por otro lado, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-Profesor Dumbledore-lo llamo Ginny, causando que todos se dieran vueltas a verla-¿Por qué yo pude sentir lo que estaba pasando?-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No lo se-dijo Dumbledore quitándose los anteojos y comenzando a limpiarlos.-Suponemos, con Severus, que será lo que tiene esa gran conexión con su hermano.

-Pero… ¿no fue mi culpa?-preguntó Ginny deseosa de escuchar un no.

-No, por supuesto que no. Bill fue mandado por la Orden a hablar con los muggles sobre una supuesta amenaza, pero nunca llego. Lo buscamos, creyendo que quizás se había perdido, pero entonces Severus me contó lo de su advertencia y buscamos con mayor interés, hasta que dimos con su paradero.

Ginny solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras volvía a llorar. Dumbledore se paro de su lugar y acercándose a la chica, la acompaño hasta que ella se sentó en un amplio sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Debería estar agradecida con su "visión"-le dijo alejándose nuevamente y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ron-Así encontramos a su hermano.-y sin decir mas hizo una seña a Snape con la cabeza y se marcharon de la habitación.

-Permanezcan aquí hasta que volvamos-les dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Ginny miro con tristeza la habitación y luego a su padre que seguía sin moverse. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de esto camino hasta Ron y le dijo algo al oído, luego dejo el despacho también.

Después de unas horas de silencio, interrumpido por algún hipido de Ginny al llorar, o algún suspiro de Ron, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas. Ginny se había acostado en el sillón de costado mirando a sus amigos. Collin se había sentado a los pies del sillón y ya cabeceaba del sueño. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una silla, Ron tenía en su regazo a Hermione que no paraba de acariciarle el pelo con ternura. Harry, se encontraba sentado en el piso, moviendo su varita con agilidad, mirando a Ginny y a Ron de vez en cuando.

El sol afuera ya se había ocultado por completo cuando Ginny perdió por completo la razón.

Abrió los ojos del frió que sentía. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol, apoyando su espalda en el, mientras el sol se dejaba ver a salpicones entre los árboles. Se abrazo a si misma para darse calor, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que traía puesto. Tenía un vestido blanco, demasiado muggle para su gusto, y un par de alitas de ángel en su espalda. Pensándolo bien, no le quedaba tan mal.

Miro nuevamente el lugar, parecía ser el bosque prohibido, pero nuevamente, las hojas eran de un color más otoñal. Cerca de donde estaba había una pequeña corriente de rió. Se aproximo y vio su reflejo. Tenía el rostro maquillado con colores blancos, y algo de brillo, y el cabello lo tenía atado en una media cola, adornado por una mariposa también blanca. Se paro y giro en su lugar haciendo ondear su vestido.

Love of my life you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life can't you see  
Bring it back bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know   
What it means to me

Camino, entonces, por un sendero, pero se detuvo al ver la figura de un chico delante suyo. Allí parado y vestido muy elegante, con su capa de gala estaba el niño-que-vivió. Harry Potter la miraba entre dos árboles, con una amplia sonrisa y una calida mirada. Ginny le sonrió, ruborizada, y se acerco a el.

Harry le hizo una elegante reverencia y le extendió la mano para invitarla a bailar. Ginny sujeto con ambas manos su vestido, y le devolvió el saludo. Entonces, Harry la tomo por la cintura y comenzó moverse al ritmo de la música, que Ginny recordó nunca haber escuchado comenzar.

Love of my life don't leave me  
You've taken my love you now desert me  
Love of my life can't you see  
Bring it back bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know   
What it means to me

Ginny estaba completamente perdida. Harry había pasado de no saber bailar a ser un excelente bailarín. El chico la guió, lentamente por el bosque hasta un sector donde el sol daba por completo, y le sonrió, dejándola aun mas atontada. Pero de un momento a otro, Harry se puso serio, y la hizo girar sobre si misma. Para cuando volvió Harry ya no estaba, y en su lugar se encontraba, Tom Riddle.

Ginny se soltó asustada de su pareja de baile. Y lo vio vestido como Harry se había encontrado recién, pero este le sonreía maliciosamente. Ginny lo miro recordando nuevamente al chico que la había hecho sufrir tanto en su primer año, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr, adentrándose más en el bosque.

You will remember  
when this is blown over  
and everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you I still love you

Su respiración agitada, la hizo detener, cuando creyó que había corrido lo suficiente. Miro a sus espaldas y no vio a nadie. Ya estaba sucia, con el vestido rasgado, y el frió volvió a carcomerle los huesos.

Entonces de un momento a otro, el bosque se volvió una especie de caverna, adornada con estatuas de gran tamaño, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al reconocerla, como la Cámara Secreta.

-No debería haber huido-le dijo una voz fría, similar a un silbido a sus espaldas. Ginny volteo bruscamente, encontrándose con Lord Voldemort.

Ginny retrocedió hasta dar contra una estatua y luego giro para seguir escapando.

-Tu hermano Bill intento escapar…y así le fue-le dijo con algo que se podría reconocer como una sonrisa. Ginny lo miro con bronca dejando de retroceder, y desafiándolo con la mirada.

-No te tengo miedo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tom?-le dijo recalcando la palabra Tom.

-Ja ja ja ja-se rió el hombre.- ¿No me tienes miedo?-le preguntó acercándose a ella. A Ginny le temblaban las piernas a mas no poder, pero se contuvo de salir corriendo y lloro con bronca en su lugar.

-NO-le grito.

-Bueno, si que me saliste valiente, ¿eh?-le dijo mientras caminaba a su alrededor.-Pero deberías aprender a no serlo delante mío-le dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita le arrancaba las alas de su traje .

Ginny no aguanto mas y callo de rodillas al piso, mientras seguía llorando, esta vez intentando no hacerlo y limpiándose las lagrimas para no hacerlo, menos delante de el.

-Por tu culpa, tu hermano esta como esta-le dijo obligándola a mirarlo, levantándole la mirada con la punta de la varita.-Y si no quieres que siga así, con la larga lista de familiares tuyos, sabes donde buscarme.-finalizo antes de volver a reír a carcajadas, cargadas de maldad y desaparecer detrás de una estatua.

You will remember  
when this is blown over  
and everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you I still love you

Ginny abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro para todos lados. Sintió una mano que le pasaba por la cabeza tratando de calmarla y encontró a Hermione mirándola tristemente. Se sentó en su lugar y miro a la castaña que le sonreía. Harry estaba junto a Ron los dos sentados, desparramados en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Dónde esta Collin?-preguntó Ginny intentando acomodar su respiración, y arreglándose un poco el pelo, húmedo con su propia transpiración.

-McGonagall lo mando a buscar a Britney cuando comenzaste a quejarte de dormida-le explico Ron, caminando hasta ella y pasándole un brazo por la espalda, una vez que estuvo sentado a su lado.-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó.

-Si…si…solo fue una pesadilla-le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Espero que solo haya sido eso, por favor. Se dijo así misma, volviéndose a acostar apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione y mirando el cielo oscuro a través de la ventana.

**Bueno, esto fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado y prometo subir el otro próximamente. Mucha suerte. Adióx.**


	15. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

**El capitulo 15. WOW…muchas gracias por sus reviews nunca me espera tantos, fue hermosos sinceramente muchas gracias a todos y espero sigan leyendo. Gracias, que más puedo decir.**

**Bueno este capitulo esta un poco en un ambiente de tristeza, ¿porqué siempre tiene que pasar algo malo, pero bueno, va a mejorar. Lean y después un paseito por Go, para dejar su opinión. Bueno sin mas preámbulo los dejo con el capitulo. YOGINNY.**

**CAPITULO 15: ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS **

Cuando sintió el tiron en la boca del estomago despertó de esa especie de ensueño que se encontraba. Estaba en ese momento viajando con rumbo a La Madriguera junto a su padre, su hermano y sus amigos, a través de la Red de Polvos Flu. Sinceramente no le gustaba mucho, porque terminaba ensuciando su ropa, pero en ese momento la sensación que tenía era de estar volviendo a ver a su hermano.

Ciertamente Bill significaba demasiado para ella. Era su hermano mayor, y ahora estaba así, ¿acaso por su culpa? El solo pensar eso le daba ganas de llorar, pero se reprimió las ganas cuando sintió que se golpeaba contra el frió suelo de su casa.

Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrado por los nervios y miro con tristeza el estado en que se encontraba su casa. Parecía que hacia rato que nadie vivía allí, pero lo cierto era que sus padres, junto a los gemelos aun lo hacían. En una esquina estaban tirados un montón de abrigos, que el comienzo del invierno había obligado a sacar. Frente a la chimenea estaba dos aurores que Ginny creyó ver una vez en la casa de Sirius…Sirius fue también victima del que no debe ser nombrado, y por primera vez desde la visita al ministerio entendió a Harry. Entendió la culpa que llevaba con el, después de pasar casi todo el verano discutiendo con el sobre eso, o incluso dejándole de hablar por cabezota.

Se dio vuelta y miro al chico de cicatriz que estaba parado junto a Ron con la mirada perdida.

-¡Arthur!-dijo la voz de Molly Weasley desde la cocina, apareciendo con los ojos rojos del llanto y con su delantal de cocina todo desarreglado.- ¡Hijos!-les dijo abriendo los brazos llamándolos para darles un gran abrazo. Ginny sin mirar a Ron, corrió a su mama y la abrazo con fuerza, volviendo a comenzar a llorar con ganas, mientras su madre la intentaba calmarla.

-Hola Harry-dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazando al chico de anteojos.-Hermione-le dijo abriendo los brazos para la castaña que casi corrió hasta la mujer regordeta fundiéndose en un abrazo con ella también. Por último y sin decir nada se abrazo a Collin también, que le sonrió con afecto. Luego se seco las lágrimas y volvió hacia Ginny que estaba acurrucada contra una pared.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron, que al verla le sonrió débilmente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomo la mano con delicadeza. Harry y Collin por su parte habían desaparecido hacia la cocina.

Ginny se separo de Molly cuando escucho sonar nuevamente la chimenea como si fuera una fuerte ráfaga por allí aparecieron los gemelos con Lee Jordan, también con la mirada perdida, pero llevaban una sonrisa.

-Mama, hablamos con Moody, dice que ya puedes ir a ver a Bill-le dijo Fred acercándose a su madre y dándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

-¡Oh, gracias hijo, gracias-le dijo abrazándolo y sin decir mas se saco el delantal de cocina y tomando un poco de polvos se la escucho gritar-Hospital San Mungo. Sección de Curados Intensivos.- y desapareció, segundos después Arthur Weasley desaparecería de la misma forma.

Ginny se quedo en su lugar, solo que esta vez se sentó sobre la alfombra de la sala, aun mirando el fuego fijamente. Vio a Ron acomodarse en el sillón con Hermione recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Por lo menos esto sirvió para unirlos mas, pensó buscando un lado positivo, pero luego se arrepintió de el.

-Hola Gin-le dijo una voz conocida. Ginny aparto la vista de su hermano y Hermione y vio en el marco de la puerta parado a Tonks. Esta vez la mujer tenía el pelo azul oscuro y tenia la cara de un color muy blanco, lo cual resaltaba los ojos azules que llevaba en el momento. Ginny le sonrió y se paro hasta ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola Tonks, ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto, aunque sinceramente no le importaba la respuesta.

-Bastante ocupada, para serte honesta, me fui a Centroamérica, a una isla paradisíaca, era hermosa, la playa, la comida, los hombres todos morenos…-y así Tonks empezó a hablar de sus viajes a las islas de centro América para hablar con un presidente de un país, que Ginny creyó escuchar nombrar una vez, que no se llevaba muy bien con el resto del mundo, pero del que ella se hizo amiga inmediatamente, saco entonces una caja con una especie de cilindros de cartón.-Se llaman "Habanos", son como los cingarros muggles-le explico. Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no le presto mucha atención.

Como Fred se había acercado a hablar Ginny aprovecho para escaparse diciendo que tenía sed. Entro a la cocina, y allí sentado en plena oscuridad encontró al Profesor Lupin que tenia uno vaso con una bebida blanca en su mano.

-Profesor-lo saludo Ginny tomando un vaso y sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Hola Ginny-le dijo tristemente. Ginny tomo un sorbo y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron así en silencio, sin decir nada.-Perdón, Ginny-dijo el licántropo después de un rato.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque tendría que saber que decirte ahora, pero no me creo capaz-le dijo tomando otro largo sorbo ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja-si te dijera algo, seria mentira. Si te digo que todo va a estar bien, es mentira, porque no lo va a estar, porque ahora mas que nunca la guerra esta más cerca y esto que le paso a Bill, le puede pasar a cualquiera…

Ginny solo volvió su vista al vaso que tenia entre sus manos y se contuvo todo lo que pudo para que una lágrima que luchaba con salir no lo hiciera.

-Encima lo de Harry…

-¿Qué pasa con Harry?-le preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-Nada, nada…-y sin decir más se paro con dificultad. Ginny noto que debe haber estado algo mareado. Pero se volvió hasta ella y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente-Lo que si te puedo decir es que ahora mas que nunca tenés que ser fuerte.

Ginny se quedo mirando como el Profesor Lupin salía hacia los jardines chocando casi con todo. Se sintió triste por el, había perdido a todos sus amigos, primero el padre de Harry, luego Sirius, y bueno, la maldita rata esa de Scabbers, que lamentablemente estaba vivo aun. Lo vio alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista confundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Y Remus?-preguntó Tonks entrando a la cocina y viendo a Ginny sola.

-Salio al jardín-le contesto analizándola con la mirada.

-Pero que es idiota…perdón-dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y salio corriendo a buscarlo. Ginny se levanto lentamente y volvió a la sala. Se paro en el marco de la puerta y miro la escena. Ron estaba con Hermione y Harry, parecían estar discutiendo. Collin que había estado con ellos se acerco hasta ella. Fred, George y Lee, habían desaparecido.

-Hola-le dijo el chico apoyándose en el marco y mirándola a los ojos.

-Hola Collin-le dijo antes de abrazarse a el como si fuera una niña pequeña. En eso sintió un ruido como una patada y miro al trío de amigos parados en medio de la sala. Harry había pateado un pequeño almohadón.

-¡Harry!-lo recrimino Hermione.

-BASTA DE DECIRME QUE HACER HERMIONE-le grito el de la cicatriz.

-Harry, contrólate, así no ganas nada-le dijo Ron algo enojado.

-OH, ES QUE SEGURO QUE SI ME QUEDO TRANQUILO TODO CAMBIA-le grito al pelirrojo, que estaba tomando color, dispuesto a gritarle-NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA.

_No de vuelta_, pensó Ginny. Ya había escuchado esa frase antes, en verano, cuando se había echado la culpa de la muerte de Sirius diciendo que el debería haber muerto junto con sus padres.

-Harry-lo llamo para que se calme.

-NO, BASTA DE TODO, ESTOY HARTO, YO VOY A BUSCAR A ESE MALDITO Y CUMPLIR DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA PROFECIA.

-¿Qué profecía?-pregunto Hermione todavía sujetando a Ron de un brazo para que este se controle.

-LA MALDITA PROFECIA QUE DICE QUE DEBO MATAR A VOLDEMORT O MORIR INTENTANDOLO-grito Harry como si lo hubiera estado guardando por mucho tiempo dentro suyo.

-¿QUE?-le preguntó Ron.

-Si, lo que escucharon.

-Entonces, ¿sabes lo que decía la profecía rota?-le preguntó Ginny todavía asustada por lo que acababa de oír.

-Si, Dumbledore me lo dijo al final del año pasado. Soy yo quien puede derrotarlo, el me marco como su igual, el hijo de aquellos que lo desafiaron tres veces que nacería en el séptimo mes…

El silencio incomodo se hizo entonces. Ginny sintió un golpe en el pecho, Harry podría morir, podría ser asesinado por el señor oscuro, y entonces _¿Qué seria de ella,_ se sintió vacía como hacia tiempo no le pasaba, con el recuerdo de sus sentimientos mas fríos, como cuando Harry ni siquiera la registraba, pero ahora todo era diferente, estaba mas cerca de el, y quizás la profecía podría llegar a ser también diferente. Se dio cuenta que de la misma forma, Harry podría derrotar a quien no debe ser nombrado, trayendo la tan deseada paz al mundo mágico.

-Harry…eso es…eso es ¿malo?-pregunto Ron con el rostro preocupado. Harry lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿MALO, CLARO QUE ES MALO, RON. TENGO QUE ELEGIR ENTRE SER UN ASESINO, O SER ASESINADO, ¿TU QUE ELIGIRIAS, EH?-le dijo indignado y salio de la sala, pasando por el lado de Ginny. Segundos después se escucho a la puerta que daba al jardín sonar.

-¿Qué sos enfermo Ron, ¿Cómo le vas a preguntar eso?-le dijo Hermione tocándose con la llama de los dedos la cabeza y dejándose caer en el sillón, analizando con la mirada todo lo que acaba de suceder. Ron la miro enojado, pero sin decir nada, se sentó junto a ella, con una extraña mirada de preocupación.

Ginny pensó que quizás Ron había pensado igual que ella, así que decidió ir a buscar a Harry. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Collin, que se volvió y se sentó junto a Ron, y salio en busca de Harry.

Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, y sintió un aire helado golpearle el rostro. Camino despacio bordeando la casa y entonces pudo ver a Harry. Estaba sentado en un tronco caído en medio de la nada, mirando el cielo repleto de estrellas. Camino lentamente hacia el, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, cuando vio una estrella fugaz.

-¿Ya pediste tu deseo?-le pregunto llamando su atención. El la miro, pero sin mirarla y volvió su vista al cielo.

-Igual no creo que se cumpla…

-¿Tu deseo o la profecía?-le pregunto sentándose a su lado, sintiendo que se mojaba su ropa por el roció que había en el tronco.

-No lo sé.

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes, Harry? Te hubiera sido más fácil de llevar si nos lo contabas antes.

-Ya se, Ginny. Pero igual es difícil.-le dijo ahora mirando el mojado suelo.

-Ya se Harry. Se que nada de esto pasa porque quieres, todos lo sabemos. Pero mírale el lado positivo…

-¿También vos con eso?-preguntó enojándose.- ¿Qué de positivo puede tener?

-Un cincuenta por ciento, desde mi punto de vista-le dijo comenzando a enojarse ella también, por su actitud-Podes derrotarlo, y ser quien nos salve de el.

-Pero también puedo morir, y creeme Ginny, son mayores las posibilidades de que esto ultimo pase…

-No creo-le dijo ella ya enojada por su negativismo y mirándolo a los ojos enojada-Si pusieras ganas, Harry. Ya lo derrotaste antes, ¿recuerdas, y eras un bebe.

-No fui yo, fue el poder que me protegía.

-Bueno, esta bien. Pero ¿y las cuatro veces siguientes?-le dijo ya mas tranquila-¿también fue el poder que te protegía?

-No…pero fue la suerte-le contesto con la cabeza gacha.

-No creo…

-¿Qué?

-No creo que halla sido solo suerte Harry. Solo suerte no te puede haber ayudado el año anterior en el ministerio. Solo suerte no te ayudo cuando te enfrentaste a el en el cementerio, y ¡por Merlín, Harry, no fue solo suerte la que te permitió sacarme de la Cámara.

Harry la miro y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias.

-De nada-le dijo sonriéndole después de un rato. El chico se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros haciendo que se sonroje. Entonces Ginny recordó algo.

-Te estas perdiendo tu baile con Cho-le dijo sin mirarlo.

-No importa. Estoy acá, donde realmente tengo que estarlo-le dijo cerca del oído. Ginny sintió un increíble escalofrió y el rojo de sus mejillas se triplico.-Además, quiero ir a ver a Bill mañana.

_Bill_. El solo nombre la volvió a poner mal y se estremeció hundiéndose mas en Harry.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el chico de anteojos redondos.

-¿La verdad?-le pregunto-No, estoy bastante mal todo esto es mi culpa.

Harry la miro un rato separándose de ella y luego rió sonoramente. Ginny lo miro con una ceja levantada y bastante enojada.

-Deberías escuchar tus propias palabras, Ginny-le dijo y luego volvió a pasarle el brazo sobre sus hombros. Ginny rió con el. Pero al rato volvió a su normal tristeza.

-No, Harry, esta vez si lo es…

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto separándose un poco para verla a los ojos.

-Yo soñé con Tom, varias veces…y en el último sueño me dijo que Bill estaba así por mi culpa, Harry. Todo es mi culpa-dijo dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas de tristeza. Harry se aproximo a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente abrazándola a su pecho.

-Si yo creyera cada sueño que tuve, Snape en este momento seria una gigante bola de nieve con ojos y nariz puntiaguda que cae de una montaña a gran velocidad.-le dijo divertido, intentado que ella ría, y lo logro, porque Ginny se separo de Harry y le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos agradecida.

-Bueno, por lo menos era una bola de nieve…-le dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry ría, y comenzando ella también a reír.

-_¡Que bueno escucharlos tan divertidos!_-dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas. Ginny sintió que se le helaba el cuerpo. Harry se levanto rápidamente y saco la varita. Ginny, sin embargo lo hizo lentamente, rogando haber escuchado mal, pero al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta que no lo había hecho.

Parado con una capa que le cubría el rostro estaba una figura de gran altura sosteniendo una varita apuntándolos.

-No volvemos a encontrar nuevamente, Potter-dijo Lord Voldemort, al tiempo que con la mano libre se descubría la capucha. A Ginny le temblaron las piernas con fuerza y se tuvo que agarrar de Harry para no caer.

-¿Qué haces acá?-le preguntó Harry.

-Vengo en busca de algo-le explico avanzando hacia ellos. Ginny entonces se escondió por completo detrás de Harry que la cubrió con un brazo hacia atrás.-No te escondas, Ginevra. Vengo por ti.

Ginny saco la cabeza de atrás de Harry y lo miro, lo que antes había sido un rostro humano le devolvía ahora una sonrisa diabólica.

-No tienes nada que hacer con Ginny-le dijo Harry caminado hacia atrás.

-Ahí te equivocas, Potter. Tengo mucho que hacer con ella- y sin decir más desapareció. Harry y Ginny se quedaron quietos en su lugar. Entonces Ginny sintió una respiración a sus espaldas y giro lentamente. Allí estaba el que no debe ser nombrado apuntándole.

-¡Bu!-le dijo provocando un grito de parte de ella, y entonces comenzó a reír abiertamente, Harry la aparto nuevamente con brusquedad, parándola detrás de el.-Esto va a ser tan divertido-le dijo volviendo a desaparecer y apareciendo nuevamente detrás de Ginny del otro lado. Y la tomo con rudeza de la muñeca intentándola arrastrar. Pero Harry fue más veloz esta vez, y corrió hacia Voldemort empujándolo de la cintura por lo que cayeron los dos rodando varios metros mas atrás.

Voldemort se paro y patio a Harry en el estomago, lo que hizo que el pelinegro escupiera sangre por su boca.

-¡Harry!-dijo Ginny intentando correr hacia el, pero el innombrable se puso en su camino, lo que la hizo retroceder. Ginny saco asustada su varita.

-¿Qué piensas que me vas a lastimar?-le dijo con un gran aire de superioridad.

-Ginny vete…-dijo la voz deja de Harry. Pero Ginny no dejo de apuntar al hombre que tenia en frente.

-Haber…dispara-le dijo Voldemort abriendo los brazos. Ginny lo miro dubitativa. Sabia que cualquier hechizo no lo lastimaría, pero viendo a Harry parado detrás de Voldemort con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca, pensó que en ese momento no importaba ser o no ser la mas fuerte.

-EXPELLIARUM-grito, al tiempo que de su varita salía una ráfaga transparente que pego de lleno en el pecho de Voldemort, que miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, haciéndolo volar treinta metros de distancia.

Harry corrió hacia ella, que estaba parada asombrada por su propio hechizo, pero se sentía muy débil, sentía que le faltaba en gran parte el aire.

-Vamonos a buscar ayuda-le dijo Harry. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a donde debería estar el cuerpo de su enemigo, este ya no estaba. Harry giro sobre si con rapidez buscando, se detuvo mirando un lugar, y súbitamente giro hacia el otro apuntando con la varita y gritando.

-EXPELLIARUM-grito apuntándole a un Voldemort ya visible, con la varita. Pero este hizo un movimiento raro y delante suyo se formo un escudo que devolvió a Harry su propio hechizo, haciéndolo volar contra unos árboles.

-¡Harry!-giro Ginny intentando correr hasta el.

-No, no niña-le dijo Voldemort parándose delante de ella, nuevamente. Ginny sujeto con fuerza su varita, aun con la mano temblando y apunto el suelo, a los pies de su oponente.

-PARACALERMUN-dijo bajito y unas raíces salieron del suelo tomando los tobillos de Voldemort.

-¿Pero que…-dijo al tiempo que intentaba soltarse, y Ginny corría hacia Harry que estaba sentado sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

-SERPENTUM-grito Voldemort, provocando que una especie de soga aparezca atando los tobillos de Ginny hasta por arriba de las rodillas.

-¡Ginny!-grito Harry parándose hasta ella.

-EXPELLIARUM-volvió a decir Voldemort ya suelto de las raíces. Harry que no estaba preparado para recibir el hechizo voló nuevamente contra los árboles.-PARACALERMUN-grito luego, cuando de los árboles salieron un par de ramas que sujetaron a Harry con fuerza y no le permitieron salir.-Veo que tu pequeño hechizo funciona-le dijo riendo mirando a Ginny.

Ginny volvió su atención a la soga que la sujetaba, e intentaba sacársela con las manos, pero de un momento a otro la soga se volvió una gigante serpiente color verde oscuro, que le saco la lengua con furia. Ginny volvió a gritar. Si había algo que odiaba eran las serpientes.

-¡Déjala tranquila!-grito Harry todavía forzándose a salir.- ¡Llevame a mi, deja a Ginny!-le gritaba desesperado.- ¡Déjala por favor!

Voldemort camino hasta ella que se movía con furia intentándose soltar.

-Veo que te importa demasiado mi pequeña-dijo el hombre que con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer a la serpiente. Ginny se paro dispuesta a golpearlo aunque sea con las manos, pero entonces el la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca.-pero esta chiquilla esta destinada a otras cosas, Potter-le dijo al tiempo que arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba mas a Ginny, que sintió que le quemaba donde la estaba sujetando y grito del dolor, cayendo sobre un rodilla e intentando que Voldemort la soltara con la mano que tenia libre.

-DEJALA, DEJALA POR FAVOR. NO LE HAGAS DAÑO-gritaba Harry, mientras los ojos de Ginny se llenaban de lagrimas y comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

Lo último que escucho fue una fría carcajada y a Harry pedir ayuda. Después de eso todo fue negro.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Parecía que había tenido una pesadilla. Sin embargo se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, que no estaba en su cama, ni en Hogwarts, ni en la madriguera. Se intento levantar y sintió que algo no se lo permitía, tirandola de las muñecas. Se toco con una mano la muñeca de la otra, palpando en la oscuridad, y sintió lo que parecía ser un fuerte metal, adherido a una cadena que llegaba a una mohosa pared. Ginny pudo ver que podía mantenerse parada, pero no alejarse mucho, palpo el suelo, y sintió lo que parecía ser una manta.

Agudizo la vista para intentar ver algo, pero le fue imposible. Comenzó a desesperarse, no sentía ningún ruido, solo el de su agitada respiración, temía que en cualquier momento algo saltara de la oscuridad y la matara, tirando de las cadenas comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Sintió que estaba descalza, y como debido, seguramente al frío, había comenzado a enfermarse porque la voz que salía era mucho mas fina de lo que recordaba.

-¡AYUDA, ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR!...-grito ya cuando su garganta no daba mas y sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento por el cansancio, el hambre y el frió.-Por favor…alguien que me ayude…

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Les cuento que me fue algo difícil escribir este capitulo, estaba algo corta de inspiración, y la verdad que necesitaba estar bien escrito, por eso creo que me quedo algo corto, bueno, mas corto de lo que los tenia acostumbrado, pero bueno. Me divierte mas y me inspira mas los momentos felices, dejemos la parte triste para Rowling que seguro nos dejara así, por lo menos, la primera parte del libro seis.**

**Me voy que estoy corta de tiempo, prometo en la próxima contestar sus reviews. Por ahora. Adiós y como siempre un gigante GRACIAS: YOGINNY.**


	16. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

**CAPITULO 16: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que había sido secuestrada por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en las cercanías de su propia casa. No sabía como había hecho para soportar tanto tiempo alejada de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de sus amigos. Solo se podía mover a unos cuantos metros de una pared a la que estaba atada de las manos por unas cadenas. Había comido unas cuantas veces nomás, a pesar de que no aguantaba más el hambre.

A través de un pequeño agujero en la pared, podía ver si era de día o de noche. Esa mañana hacia poco que había amanecido. Era el día de su cumpleaños numero 15. Estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared, las piernas flexionadas sobre su cuerpo y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, aun sintiendo el frió bajo sus pies. Tenía el pelo sucio, enredado y completamente desordenado. Su cara un conservaba un corte sobre su ceja izquierda desde el día de su secuestro, mezclado con algo de suciedad y barro del propio lugar. El llanto era constante, lloraba en silencio, de vez en cuando más fuerte, pero ya no gritaba. Se había cansado de hacerlo ya que no recibía respuesta alguna.

_¿Cómo estará mi familia?_ Se pregunto más de una vez sentada en su lugar. Seguro que todos la estaban buscando. Seguramente la Orden por completo se desplegaba por el mundo en su búsqueda. Tonks, el Profesor Lupin, Hagrid. Sabía que les importaba a todos ellos, que seguro estarían ayudando a su familia.

Ginny sintió unas voces raras. Había estado soñando que volaba en una escoba nueva por sobre los terrenos de su casa y veía como todos sus hermanos la miraban contentos y orgullosos, alrededor un montón de golosinas de todos los sabores volaban, junto a unas mariposas de todos los colores.

-¿Por qué no la golpeamos para ver si se despierta?-escucho preguntar a uno de los gemelos.

-Si, voy a buscar un palo-dijo el otro al que reconoció como George. Este casi no tenia voz por jugar en la nieve sin zapatos, su madre casi se desmaya al ver el estado en el que quedo después.

-¡Quieto ahí, George Weasley!-le ordeno su madre.

-Mama tengo sueño-dijo Ron-¿Porque no mejor hacemos de cuenta que nos olvidamos y vamos a dormir?

-Nada de eso Ron, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermana-dijo su papa pero sin poder contener un bostezo.

_¿Cumpleaños?…_si, hoy era su cumpleaños numero 4. Ginny abrió los ojos rápido y se encontró con toda su familia a su alrededor sonriéndole. Bill y Charlie, eran los únicos que faltaban ya que estaban en Hogwarts. Estiro los brazos y su papa la alzo contenta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny!-le dijo al oído. Ella sonrió y vio como Fred y George sacaban una caja chiquita del bolsillo, sabia que no era algo bueno.

-¡Felicidades pequeña!-la saludo su madre dándole un beso en la frente y sentándola con comodidad en la cama.-Aquí tienes tu regalo-le dijeron al tiempo que sacaba un paquete forrado de rojo y dorado-Este lo mandan Bill y Charlie-Ginny lo abrió y se encontró con dos cajas de ranas de chocolate y una de brujas fritas, levanto las cajas con cuidado y abrió una de las de ranas.

-Felicidades Ginny-dijo Ron apareciendo entre sus padres, pero cuando estaba por darle un beso se distrajo con los chocolates-¿Me convidas?-le dijo dejando caer una poco disimulada gota de baba. Ginny se asqueo un poco pero le sonrió.

-Si. Come Ron-le dijo. Los gemelos comieron también y con la boca llena la saludaron contentos. Le dieron una cajita pequeña forrada en azul, que su madre le quito porque seguramente no era nada bueno. Percy por su lado le regalo una pluma bastante cara, que Ginny no sabía utilizar, porque según el, era para solo escritura, nada de dibujos. Ron le había regalado una foto de ellos dos con sus padres en la que Ginny sonreía siendo una bebe de 2 años, y Ron le sujetaba el pelo mirándolo con fuerza, segundos después el pelo comenzaba a arder con fuerza.

-Esto es de nosotros-le dijo su papa dejando sobre la cama un paquete más grande que todos y de color amarillo brillante, con pequeños dragones verdes que volaban tirando fuego. Ginny lo abrió sonriendo y se encontró con un kit de magia. Venia una varita, un caldero, unos cuantos polvos de colores que simulaban ser pociones y un libro de hechizos simples. Ginny les sonrió, aun no sabia leer, pero seguro que Ron se lo leería, y sino estaba Bill en las vacaciones.

-Gracias-les dijo sonriendo a todos. Sus ojos querían dejar salir unas lágrimas, pero seguro después Charlie la retaría. Siempre le dijo que tenia que ser fuerte, una mujer fuerte. Y eso es lo que seria al creer.

Miro con desgano el agujero por el que entraba la luz. Seria un día soleado. Perfecto, caluroso, para ser cerca de navidad. Siempre le había gustado jugar en la nieve el día de su cumpleaños, aun cuando estaba en Hogwarts lo hacia, pero siempre su mama se enteraba y se enojaba porque andaba desobedeciendo reglas.

_Mama_. Seguro ella esta peor que todos. Desde chica la relación con su madre había sido muy cercana. Siempre había estado a su lado. Le explico todo lo que siempre quiso saber, le enseñó a escribir, sus primeros hechizos, a cocinar. Con todas sus ganas agradeció tener a su padre allí siempre. El era de esas personas fieles en todo momentos, cariñosas, sinceras, justas, pero todavía conservaba el niño que todos tenemos adentro, era una copia de Ron en adulto. Fascinado por los muggles. Ginny definitivamente amaba a su padre. Era el hombre que más quería en su vida. _Y eso que hay demasiados hombres en mi vida_, pensó por primera vez en varios días divertida.

Bill era sin duda su hermano favorito. Cuando pequeña le había enseñado a jugar al Quidditch, y siempre era el quien la defendía de todo, aunque reconocía que a veces su rol de hermana menor y única mujer de la familia tenia un aspecto importante, a la hora de repartir los castigos por parte de sus padres. Charlie por otro lado, era como tener un hermano serio pero juguetón a la vez, le había fascinado cuado Ginny se intereso por los dragones, pero ella solo lo hizo porque extrañaba pasar el tiempo con el. Percy, era un caso completamente distinto, a veces no soportaba que fuera tan serio, aunque admiraba su gran inteligencia. Ginny rogó entonces que se haya acercado a sus padres, aunque sea solo por su ausencia. Sabía que a su madre la vuelta de Percy le alegraría, aunque sea solo por un tiempo. Fred y George eran quienes siempre la hacían reír, cuando estaba triste ellos le levantaban el animo como nadie mas podía hacerlo y de ellos es que había adquirido su sentido del humor y su alegría por las cosas mas pequeñas. Ron era mas que todo eso, era su hermano más cercano, era con quien peleaba, con quien se amigaba más fácil, el que mas la cuidaba, al que ella mas celaba. Ron era, por así decirlo, su mejor amigo; claro que ella nunca se lo diría, porque sabia que el se aprovecharía de la circunstancia.

Ginny entonces doblo la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente recordando a su familia.

-¡Ron, cuidado con ese helado-grito Molly Weasley cargando un montón de bolsas, en plena tienda del Londres Muggle. Era la primera vez que irían a comprar ropa muggle para parecer mas como ellos. Esta vez solo eran Ron, su mama y ella. Los gemelos habían ido de campamento con un grupo que intentaba hacer a los chicos magos mas pequeños controlar un poco su energía, ya que ellos eran de por mas acelerados; mientras que Percy estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts, Charlie en tercero y Bill ya en quinto.

Ron había estado tomando un helado de chocolate con chispas de frambuesa, cuando casi choca con un chico de pelo castaño. Ginny apenas tenía unos seis años e iba bien sujeta de la mano de su mama, cuando sintió algo helado caerle en la cabeza.

-¡RON!-grito culpando a su hermano, pero después vio que el pelirrojo la miraba aun tomando su helado de chocolate que tenía en la mano y mirándola como desafiándola a que diga algo mas.

Ginny volteo a ver quien le había tirado el helado en su cabeza y se encontró con un chico de unos diez años que la miraba riéndose a carajadas. Ginny lo miro furiosa, pero no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

-Ya Ginny, no llores-le dijo su madre acariciando su mejilla. Mientras que la risa del chico no cesaba.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, idiota?-preguntó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas, mientras la risa del chico castaño disminuía.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto este, pero no dijo nada mas cuando Ron le puso todo su helado de chocolate en su cabeza. El castaño, que era de igual altura que Ron, cuando sintió el frió abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y empujo a Ron en el pecho haciendo que este caiga sentado al suelo. Pero su hermano inmediatamente se paro y corrió nuevamente hasta el chico empujándolo ahora el.

Así comenzaron a golpearse los dos con fuerza, con los gritos desesperados de su madre para que Ron soltara los pelos del castaño, que habían comenzado a formar una masa ya con el helado. Mientras que otro chico de su misma edad, intentaba golpear a Ron.

-¡RON, BASTA, POR FAVOR!-gritaba su mama. Pero Ginny había olvidado por completo que tenía el cabello sucio y sonreía feliz, mientras alentaba a su hermano.

-En la mejilla, Ron. En la mejilla.

Ginny se sentó bien, aun recargando la cabeza en la pared, pero esta vez sonriendo ante el recuerdo de Ron. Ya estaban todos más grandes, pero el seguía defendiéndola como si aun tuviera seis años, claro que ahora, tenia que compartir a su defensor con Hermione. A Ginny le encantaba que Ron estuviera enamorado, si ella misma hubiera tenido que elegir alguien para el, ese alguien sin ninguna duda hubiera sido Hermione.

Cuando escucho su conversación en la Sala Común, se dio cuenta que ya no eran niños, ya eran casi adultos, pero ¿_Qué mas se puede ser en medio de una guerra?_, los niños no podían ser niños, porque debían estar pensando en que es lo que pasaría si fueran atacados. Entonces a su mente voló hacia una tercera persona, y todo su mundo se resumió en dos palabras: Harry Potter.

Harry era aun su amor imposible. Aquel héroe de su infancia que había intentado olvidar, pero que últimamente la había sido imposible. El chico había llegado a su casa como un amigo de Ron, pero ahora era como un miembro más de la familia. Sus padres lo querían como a un hijo, sus hermanos como a un hermano más, pero ella…ella lo quería, _si_, eso estaba claro, pero la confusión sobre si era solo cariño de hermano o algo más, había vuelto a su cabeza recientemente.

Cerró los ojos para recordar cuando vio al chico de ojos verdes por primera vez. Y los cerro aun más, dejando una lagrima caer, al recordar lo que les había dicho de la profecía. Abrió los ojos de repente como dándose cuenta de algo, recordando una de las tantas peleas que habían tenido durante el verano. Harry había dicho que le hubiera gustado morirse junto a sus padres haciendo a su madre y a Hermione llorar. _Es un estúpido_, pensó Ginny no realmente creyendo lo que acababa de pensar.

_¿Realmente Harry podría con el que no debe ser nombrado_? seguro que seria difícil, y el sabe más que nadie que no estaría solo. Aunque conociendo lo cabezota que era, seguramente querría irse solo a luchar contra Voldemort_. Si, seguro que eso va a hacer el muy tonto._

Ginny apoyo su cabeza nuevamente contra la pared, y sonrió al recordar el beso que le había dado cuando estaban bailando. Harry la había mirado diferente. Solo una vez lo había hecho antes, durante las vacaciones, los primeros días después de su vuelta a la madriguera.

Ginny corrió escaleras abajo apresurada sabiendo que si no llegaba a tiempo no le quedaría nada de desayuno. Cuando entro a la cocina diviso un plato en el que solo quedaba un postre de chocolate, y vio como la mano de Fred se dirigía a el peligrosamente. Corrió y lo tomo más rápido.

Fred no le dijo nada. Ginny comenzó a comerlo y cuando por fin levanto la vista de su postre, se dio cuenta de la tensión que había en el aire en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras daba otro mordisco.

-Nada Ginny, déjanos solos-dijo su madre con los ojos rojos. Ginny pasó su vista por la habitación. Harry estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa con la vista baja, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron y su madre estaban mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Me van a decir que pasa?-les volvió a preguntar.

-Nada, Gin…Harry esta un poco mal…-empezó Hermione.

-¿UN POCO MAL, NO ESTOY UN POCO MAL, ESTOY CANSADO, ESTOY HARTO DE TODO-grito Harry asustando un poco a Ginny. La pelirroja vio como los ojos de Hermione y de su madre se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-No le grites a Hermione, Harry-dijo Ron pasando un brazo por la espalda de Hermione acariciándola.

-YO NO LE GRITO SOLO A ELLA. LE GRITO A TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN ESCUCHAR-concluyo furioso.

-Harry, estas haciendo llorar a mi mama-le advirtió George.

-Perdón Señora Weasley, no fue mi intención-le dijo arrepentido realmente-yo debería…todo es mi culpa…

-¿Tu culpa?-preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

-Si…-dijo Harry soltando un gran suspiro-yo debería haber muerto con mis padres, así todos estarían más tranquilos…

Molly Weasley no aguanto más y empezó a llorar. Fred y George corrieron hasta ella abrazándola y mirando a Harry entre enojados y asustados. Hermione se abrazo a Ron con fuerza comenzando a llorar más fuerte. Ginny entonces no aguanto más.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA?-le grito furiosa a un Harry que solo bajo su vista, y camino hasta la sala donde estaba la chimenea apagada. Un sillón al frente y varios almohadones tirados.

-¿Qué?

-¿SOS TONTO O QUE?-le volvió a gritar.

-No entendes nada Ginny, así que no te metas.

-SABES LO QUE SOS, SOS UN EGOISTA, ESO SOS.

-¿EGOISTA, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TODO ESTO PASA POR NO SER EGOISTA.

-SI SOS UN EGOISTA, PORQUE MIRA COMO DEJAS A MI MAMA Y A HERMIONE QUE ES TU AMIGA, ¿NO TE IMPORTA QUE ELLAS ESTEN MAL?

-¡NO ESTARIAN MAL SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ!

-¡QUE SOS IDIOTA! ESTAN MAL PORQUE ELLAS SABEN QUE LO DECIS EN SERIO. TODOS ESTAMOS ARRIESGANDO ALGO AQUÍ, NO SOLO VOS.

-NADIE SE LOS PIDIO.

-PERO SIN EMBARGO TE ESTAN AYUDANDO, SOS UN ESTÚPIDO.

-Y VOS SOS UNA HISTERICA.

-NO TE AGUANTO.

-YO TAMPOCO

Y así siguieron por largo rato, diciéndose cosas que no venían al caso, en un momento ya ninguno escuchaba lo que el otro le decía. Ginny lo único que sabia, es que ella no iba a perder esta discusión con el. Era la segunda que tenían y Harry hacia apenas tres días que había llegado a la madriguera. Por un costado pudo ver como su madre los miraba fijamente y como Fred y George se reían, seguro de lo estupidos que se veían gritándose así. Ron y Hermione seguían abrazados, pero miraban a uno y a otro de sus amigos.

-ME TENES HARTA-grito Ginny, quedándose ya sin vos.

-PIENSO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO. AGRADECERIA QUE NO ME HABLES EN TODO LO QUE QUEDA DEL VERANO.

-YO TAMBIÉN LO AGRADECERIA, IDIOTA.

-HISTERICA

-ESTÚPIDO

-GRITONA

-CARA MARCADA

-….EH…ENANA

Ginny no aguanto más y se acerco con furia hasta el, quedando bastante cerca.

-Repetí lo que dijiste-le ordeno. Pero Harry no dijo nada completamente perdido en la mirada de Ginny. Harry la miro un poco más, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, y se alejo de ella.

-No tiene caso-fue lo único que dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras, pero cuando estaba en el medio se detuvo y la volvió a mirar como queriendo preguntarle algo, pero no lo hizo, y rato después se escucho sonar con fuerza a la puerta de la habitación.

Ginny respiro cansada, y dejo salir toda su bronca pateando un almohadón que le había largado a Harry en medio de la discusión.

-Eso si que es tener carácter, hermanita-dijo George divertido acercándose a ella.

-Pobre Harry si se casa contigo…-lo siguió Fred.

-Pobre los vecinos diría yo-dijo su madre haciendo a todos reír.

Ginny sonrió cansada. Tenía hambre y sueño. Sabia que no podía dormir bien temiendo que algo pasara. Cerró los ojos solo prometiendo cerrarlos un rato.

La pequeña puerta detrás de un gran mural se abrió dándole paso a un hombre de pequeña estatura y rasgos de rata. Ginny lo reconoció inmediatamente. Peter Pettigrew, la miraba con sus ojos fríos llevando con el una bandeja.

-Te traje tu comida, niña-dijo el hombre acercándose tímidamente hasta ella. Ginny ni lo miro. La rata dejo una bandeja sobre el suelo, en la que se veía una masa blanca que parecía ser cereales con leche. Ginny contuvo las ganas que tenia de vomitar al ver semejante plato.

-No gracias, Scabbers-le dijo provocando que el pequeño hombre se alejara un poco de ella.

-¿Scabbers?-le preguntó-Scabbers dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo, niña.

-¿Estas seguro?-le preguntó Ginny viéndolo con asco-Para mi sigues siendo la misma rata de siempre-le dijo furiosa-La misma rata que dormía en una casa cómodamente mientras Sirius estaba en Azkabán, pagando por algo que nunca hizo…-le dijo pero no pudo terminar porque Pettigrew le dio una cachetada con fuerza.

-¿Qué sabes vos de eso, ¿Crees que Sirius era un santo?-le dijo enojado. Ginny nunca creyó que pudiera mantenerse en pie por la forma en que temblaba-No sabes lo que era vivir a la sombra de Sirius y James durante todos mis años de colegio.

-¿Y eso merecía la muerte, seguro que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, ellos hubieran preferido morir a entregar a un amigo-le dijo Ginny, aun mirándolo con asco.

-¿Qué sabes si no los conocías?-le pregunto la rata.

-A James no lo conocí, pero a Sirius si, y el era la persona más leal que…-pero se vio interrumpida.

-Si, leal-dijo sarcástico-seguro que por eso quiso matarme, ¿no?

-TE QUISO MATAR PORQUE VOS MATASTE A LOS PADRES DE HARRY PRIMERO.

Pettigrew la miro por un rato. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó alejado de Ginny mirando algún punto perdido en la oscura habitación. Ginny lo vio con bronca, agradeció tener a sus amigos. _Ellos nunca me harían lo que el les hizo a James y Sirius_, pensó con seguridad. Entonces recordó su primer año, y todo lo que había pasado. Ella podría haberlos lastimado, llego incluso a herir a Collin indirectamente, claro. Todavía mirando a Pettigrew recordó su primera charla con su mejor amigo.

Entro con cuidado a enfermería. Sabía que si Madame Pomfrey la veía la retaría, pero no le importaba, quería…más bien necesitaba pedir perdón.

Hermione estaba acostada en una cama cerca de la ventana leyendo un libro que Ginny reconoció como _Historia de Hogwarts_. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama.

-Disculpa, Hermione-le dijo con casi nada de voz. La castaña bajo el libro y la vio allí parada.

-¿Qué paso, Ginny?-pregunto.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te paso, todo es mi culpa, yo se que Harry no va a decir nada, pero fui ya la que abrí la cámara, soy yo la culpable-dijo ya dejando las lagrimas, que le golpeaban el pecho, salir con furia.

-Oh, Ginny-Hermione se sentó bien en la cama y le dio un tierno abrazo-Tranquila…ya paso…yo estoy bien…y no fue tu culpa-le dijo abrazándola. Pero Ginny no se convenció. Estuvo un rato con ella, hasta que escucho un estornudo del otro lado de la cortina.

-¿Quién esta allí?-le pregunto a Hermione.

-Collin Creveey… ¿lo conoces?-le pregunto la castaña. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Collin Creveey era un compañero suyo, de su propia casa, con el que solo había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, las mayoría sobre Harry. Miro a Hermione como pidiendo permiso y se alejo para ver a su compañero.

-Hola-le dijo al verlo allí mirando unas fotografías.

-Hola… ¿Ginny es tu nombre verdad?-le pregunto despacio para no ser escuchado.

-Si, soy Ginny Weasley-le dijo acercándose despacio a la cama del chico.

-Mucho gusto-le dijo dándole la mano-Soy Collin Ezequiel Creveey. Pero prefiero solo Collin-le dijo al tiempo que volvía a ver las fotos.

Ginny se quedo mirándolo en un incomodo silencio para su gusto, pero el chico no parecía estarlo.

-Eh…Collin…-dijo llamando su atención.

-¿Si?-le pregunto el.

-Quería…yo quería…bueno, pedirte perdón…-le dijo sonrojándose al extremo-lo que te paso…bueno lo de tu petrificación…bueno fue mi culpa…yo tengo la culpa.

-¿Vos? ¿Segura?-pregunto el chico como analizándola con la vista.-No creo…

-Si, fui yo…yo se que estuve mal…pero en realidad no era yo…yo, este…era…-dijo, pero no sabia que más decir _¿Cómo le decís a alguien que el Innombrable te poseyó?_, se pregunto pero no dijo nada.

-Esta bien-dijo Collin asustándola un poco-te perdono.

Ginny se quedo mirándolo entre sin entender y un enorme alivio. Por un momento pensó que el chico comenzaría a gritarle con furia.

-Gracias, yo…-pero Collin la interrumpió.

-¿Quieres ver las fotos que tome de mi familia?-dijo mostrándoselas.

-Si, claro-dijo Ginny sonriendo. Se acerco sentándose junto a el y miro las fotos divertida, mientras el chico le explicaba quienes aparecían y que estaban haciendo. Aunque Ginny encontró extraño que las imágenes no se muevan, eso poco le importo. Estaba por primera vez desde que entro a Hogwarts sintiéndose cómoda con alguien. _Quizás, solo quizás, logremos ser amigos,_ pensó con una sonrisa. Mientras se reía de la explicación de su nuevo _amigo_ sobre lo que era un calefón.

Luego de un rato, se dio cuenta que Pettigrew la estaba mirando. Ginny le devolvió la mirada con furia lista para volver a gritarle sobre Sirius.

-No era tarde, si pedías perdón Sirius te hubiera perdonado-le dijo ahora tranquila.

-Si, seguro mandándome a Azkabán-le dijo dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-ES LO MENOS QUE MERECES POR HACER LO QUE HICISTE-le grito ya fuera de si.

-No sabes nada niña, mejor come-le dijo acercándole el plato de comida.Pero Ginny pateo el plato haciendo caer todo.

-PREFIERO MASTICAR BARRO A COMER ESA PORQUERIA-grito furiosa, e intentando golpearlo a el con patadas. Pettigrew la miro negando con la cabeza, y finalmente pareció tener control sobre lo que hacia allí.

-Se acabo-le dijo sacando de su túnica la varita. Ginny se quedo quieta mirándolo, no quería mostrarle miedo.

-¿Acaso la sabes usar?-le pregunto. El retrocedió un poco, pero después levanto la varita apuntándola.

-¿Querés ver?..._CRUCCIO_-dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ginny vio un rayo salir de la varita y golpearle el centro del pecho. Sintió como si mil espadas se le clavaran en el cuerpo, y una vez clavadas comenzaban a moverse dentro de su cuerpo.Ginny grito del dolor al tiempo que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-_Ni siquiera sabes hacer un buen Cruccio_-dijo una voz que estremeció a Ginny. Abrió los ojos ahora toda tirada en el suelo, y miro a Lord Voldemort mirándola fijamente.-No sufrió nada comparado con lo que le hubiera hecho una maldición mía.

-Eh…este…señor…yo…-empezó Pettigrew.

-Calla-le ordenó su amo-¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?-pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Eh…este…todavía no., amo-le respondió arrepentido.

-PUES HAZLO YA-grito enojado y mirándolo por primera vez desde que entro.

-Si, Señor- Pettigrew se acerco a Ginny que seguía aun en el suelo y le sujeto la muñeca. Saco del bolsillo un cuchillo de corta daga y lo miro detenidamente.

-¿Qué…que vas a hacer con e-eso?-pregunto Ginny, pero no tuvo tiempo de separarse de la rata. Primero porque su cuerpo no tenía las suficientes energías, y segundo porque Pettigrew estaba cortando con el cuchillo la palma de su mano. Ginny grito del dolor.

Vio a Pettigrew sacar una botellita pequeña y guardar algo de sangre en ella. Cuando creyó que era suficiente la tapo con un corcho y se alejo en dirección a Voldemort. Le tendió la botellita, y el hombre alto la sujeto con unos finos dedos.

-¿Qué van a hacer con eso?-pregunto Ginny apretando la palma de la mano contra su túnica para que dejara de sangrar.

-Trae el collar, Peter-le ordeno Voldemort a su asistente. El hombre-rata camino hasta Ginny que se alejo de el lo más que pudo hasta dar con la pared. Ginny choco con la pared, al tiempo que Pettigrew le arrancaba del cuello el colgante que Hagrid le había regalado.

-Eso es mío-dijo celosa de sus cosas.

-Ahí te equivocas pequeña-le dijo Voldemort.-Me pertenece a mi-Ginny abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

-Aquí tiene mi Señor-le dijo Peter entregándole el colgante.

Voldemort lo miro por un rato y luego frunció el ceño furioso.

-¿QUE ES ESTO PETER?-grito furioso.

-El colgante que me pidió…

-¡NO, este es otro…no es el que te di-le dijo.

-¿Señor?...yo no entiendo-dijo Pettigrew arrodillándose y comenzando a temblar.

-ESTUPIDA RATA-grito Voldemort al tiempo que sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba-VAS A APRENDER LO QUE ES UN CRUCCIO…._CRUCCIO_-grito. Ginny cerró los ojos, no podía ver. Suficiente era con escuchar los gritos de dolor de Pettigrew para saber que ella no quería lo mismo.

Al rato se hizo el silencio. Escuchaba solo la agitada voz de la rata de Peter Pettigrew quejarse del dolor.

-En realidad no lo siento, mi niña-la obligó a abrir los ojos. Ginny lo hizo lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que ahora era su fin. Voldemort le apunto el pecho con la varita.-_DESMANIUS_.

Ginny sintió una ráfaga helada recorrerle el cuerpo y cayo inconsciente.

**Este capítulo es medio triste y bastante personal, pero espero que igual les guste, me ayudo mucho que no estaba en uno de mis mejores momentos cuando los escribí, aunque realmente me sea difícil escribir momentos y sentimientos tristes, prometo que a partir del próximo capitulo las cosas mejoran.**

**Creo también que quedo claro: odio, repito odio a la maldita rata de Pettigrew. Es insoportable, será que yo soy capaz de dar todo por mis amigos que nunca haría una cosa así, menos jugar con sus vidas. Lo único que espero es que Lupin lo mate o por lo menos lo mande a Azkabán.**

**El capitulo que viene Ginny esta de vuelta en Hogwarts, así que las cosas mejoran. Para los que no entendieron la parte del colgante les va esta pequeña explicación: Hagrid le regalo, anticipadamente un colgante en forma de sol a Ginny para su cumpleaños, que seguramente lo consiguió de algún lugar estratégicamente colocado allí por Voldemort, pero parece ser que Pettigrew hizo algo mal lo que ocasiono que no fuera el mismo colgante.**

**Ahora si los dejo. Dejen sus reviews please. La próxima si, prometo contestar reviews…YOGINNY**


	17. EL BESO

**¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!¡¡¡¡LES JURO QUE NUNCA IMAGINE TANTOS REVIEWS! Me quede sorprendida. Muchas gracias nuevamente. Al final de este capitulo están las respuestas a los reviews. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 17: EL BESO**

Caminaba por un largo sendero de piedra, lo sabia porque llevaba los pies descalzos, pero su vista estaba nublada. A ambos costados se extendían árboles de un verde refulgente. Parecía que hacia mucho que estaba caminando porque estaba bastante cansada. Cuando su vista se aclaro del todo pudo ver que delante suyo había una persona y detrás suyo otra, y así detrás y delante de estas, otras personas. Parecía ser una fila.

Camino un poco más hasta que la fila se detuvo. Ginny saco la cabeza y pudo ver que la fila llegaba hasta un especie de escenario de metal. Arriba de este había un escritorio lleno de libros y detrás de la pila de libros había un hombre bajito sujetando una lista enorme. La gente que iba llegando pasaba junto al hombre, escribía algo en un pergamino y seguía su camino. Ginny espero paciente hasta que llego su turno, pero cuando estaba apunto de ser llamada un silbido le tapo los oídos y el cielo antes claro se volvió de un color rojo como la sangre. Ginny se tapo los oídos, y quiso ayudar a la gente que comenzaba a gritar, pero cuando se dio vuelta, encontró en lugar de personas una extensa fila de árboles de hojas café.

Ginny se tapo la boca y levanto la vista al aire distinguiendo un punto rojo elevándose por sobre los aires, y una risa siniestra le llego a los oídos. La figura roja se hizo cada vez más visible a medida que se iba acercando a tierra. Ginny vio el escenario, sobre el que se encontraba otro árbol, que debería de ser el hombre que los estaba llamando, y corrió a esconderse detrás de el.

Saco la cabeza detrás de la figura y vio como la figura roja, tomaba forma de mujer. Una mujer, no mayor de 25 años, que tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y estaba vestida con ropa muggle. Tenía una pollera negra hasta arriba de las rodillas adornada con flecos de color rojo, naranja y amarillo que llegaban hasta la punta de sus zapatos negros. Llevaba una túnica color fuego, y las llamas se movían como si estuviera corriendo un fuerte viento.

La mujer se acerco hasta el árbol más cercano y lo toco dándole dos golpecitos.

-¿Quién serás?-dijo con una voz bastante áspera-¿Serás Ramses? ¿Serás la insoportable señora Estevens?-dijo mientras caminaba entre los árboles hasta que se escucho un enorme PLUP venir desde el otro extremo de la fila.

Ginny corrió hasta el otro lado del árbol y saco la cabeza. Parado delante de ella estaba un hombre que primero creyó reconocer como Dumbledore, pero después noto que no se trataba de el. El hombre tenia la barba larga hasta el piso, arrastrándola un poco, llevaba un enorme sombrero de punta doblada adornado con lunas y soles de colores opacos. Su traje todo gris, parecía estar recién lavado. Ginny observo que tenía la mirada tranquila y delante de unos enormes ojos color miel, llevaba unos anteojos de marco dorado. El hombre saco su varita, y la mantuvo en alto con sus finos y largos dedos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ginevra?-le pregunto. Ginny pudo notar que su voz trasmitía cierta calidez.

-¿Por qué crees, viejo?-le dijo en un tono burlista mientras se movía entre los árboles en su búsqueda.

-Por eso mismo te lo estoy preguntando-le contesto el anciano tranquilamente-porque no entiendo tus razones.

Ginny pudo ver como la bruja se agachaba y miraba entre las ramas para encontrar al mago. Finalmente lo había hecho, porque sonrió triunfante y levanto su varita.

-Asombrado por mis poderes, ¿no, profesor?-le pregunto, al tiempo que salía con la varita y le apuntaba la espalda. Ginny se llevo ambas manos a la boca, y comenzó a buscar su varita por si ella tendría que enfrentarse con Ginevra.

_Un momento_, pensó, _esto no debe ser real_. Ginny miro alrededor y vio que ese bosque debía de ser Mooreland. Entonces entendió todo y recordó las palabras que Britney había leído en el libro: "_Finalmente, luego de la batalla de Mooreland, el mago más poderoso de esa época, Merlín, la encerró en un dije de oro, que fue guardado en el ministerio, pero ante de su traslado a Azkabán desapareció, y no se conoce su paradero actualmente"._

Miro nuevamente la escena y se quedo helada. Una batalla de rayos de todos los colores posibles comenzaron a volar entre los árboles, rompiendo algunos con los rayos. La bruja recibió por ultimo un certero hechizo en el centro del pecho. Ginny sintió también una punzada en el pecho, como si a ella también le doliera.

El mago camino hasta ella que yacía en el suelo ahora todo sucio quejándose de dolor, y le apunto el rostro con la varita.

-Es hora de detener esta locura, Ginevra-le dijo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, bastante agitada.

-Esto, recién empieza-le dijo al tiempo de desaparecer, dejando solo un poco de sangre en el suelo, que debió de ser de alguna herida.

Ginny vio como el mago, que debía de ser Merlín, levanto la vista del suelo, se volvió a los árboles y los acaricio con ternura.

-Lo siento-lo escucho susurrar al tiempo que comenzaba a ser sacudida con violencia y cerraba los ojos, porque se comenzaba a marear.

Ginny sintió que era sacudida con fuerza de los hombros. No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse nuevamente con el horrible rostro de Pettigrew mirándola o peor aun el mismísimo Voldemort.

-¡Ron!-escucho gritar-no ves que esta dormida, no seas tonto, no la sacudas así…

-Pero si ya es hora que se despierte…

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz la molesto por un rato. Pero luego pudo distinguir a su hermano y a Hermione junto a ella en lo que parecía ser una habitación ovalada. A su costado había dos sillas, y en el frente un pequeño escritorio con un pergamino enrollado, un vaso y una jarra con agua.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Hermione notando que había despertado y los estaba mirando. Aparto a Ron del frente con algo de violencia y se acerco hasta ella-¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la pelirroja asustada.

-Tuviste otra recaída, Ginny-le explico Ron sentándose a los pies de su cama-¿Qué no tomaste la poción anoche?-le pregunto entre preocupado y enojado.

-No, no tenia más…-les mintió. La verdad creía que iba a poder soportar el dolor de su espalda, pero en realidad no pudo hacerlo.

Desde que había sido encontrada en Mooreland, hacia exactamente una semana, todo el mundo la había tratado como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar. Todos salvo Luna, por eso Ginny le estaba extremadamente agradecida.

Su hermano se la pasaba con ella. Hermione la ayudaba a fuerza con las tareas. Harry se ocupaba de que coma. Collin no se despegaba de ella en ninguna clase y Britney la obligaba a tomar la poción todas las noches. Ginny sinceramente estaba harta de todos y de todo. Quería, por una vez demostrarle a todos, que era fuerte y que no necesitaba ser rescatada. Pero no pudo. El dolor en la espalda, la mirada furiosa de Voldemort, los gritos de dolor de Peter Pettigrew, no salían de su cabeza.

-Ginny…-la llamo Ron. Ginny lo miro.-Te quedaste otra vez mirando el vació…

-Perdón-les dijo sentándose en la cama y dejando de mirar la ventana-¿me decían?

-Si-empezó Hermione mirándola con una sonrisa cariñosa, que lejos de tranquilizar a Ginny la irrito más-todo el mundo cree que estuviste con Bill en Egipto, y que te golpeaste cayendo de tu escoba por eso tenés dolores de espalda…-pero Ginny no la dejo continuar. Se sentó rápidamente en su cama y miro a Ron fijamente.

-El partido…el partido contra Hupplepaff-le dijo-¿Qué paso?-preguntó. _¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?_

Ron y Hermione se miraron, parecían no poder creer que después de lo que pasó se preocupe por el Quidditch.

-Tranquila, ganamos-le explico Ron.-Collin tomo tu lugar, no es tan bueno como vos, pero…solo digamos que no se cayo de la escoba.

-¿El equipo cree que los deje plantados para irme de vacaciones a Egipto?-pregunto casi histérica pero sin levantar la voz.

-No, Gin-le explico Hermione saliendo al rescate de Ron-ellos saben la verdad, y prometieron no decírsela a nadie…

-Yo igual no confió en ese Zimons-dijo Ron. Hermione lo miro con una ceja levantada y Ginny sonrió por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

Al poco tiempo los dos la dejaron para irse a clases, prometiendo volver más tarde. Así durante toda la mañana, recibió las visitas de todo el equipo, al que se le disculpo con todas sus ganas y repetidas veces. Más tarde fueron Neville, Seamus y Lavander. Cerca del almuerzo fueron Michael Corner y una chica de Ravenclaw que ella no conocía. Luego del almuerzo, fue el turno de Luna y otra vez Neville, que parecía bastante contento con estar con su rubia amiga. Ginny se rió un rato, hasta que la enfermera le dijo que se podía ir, pero mejor se tomaba las cosas con calma y no iba a clases ese día.

A Ginny poco le importo tener que faltar a clase, pero Luna tenia examen de Historia de la Magia y Neville tenia Pociones, clases que es mejor no perderse. Ambos se despidieron de ella en la puerta de la casa de Gryffindor dejándola sola.

-Ampus Ampudinis-dijo Ginny haciendo que la Dama Gorda se corriera dando lugar a la pelirroja para que entre. Ginny apenas entro vio todo el lugar ordenado y sintió la calidez que desprendía las llamas de la chimenea y como si fuera un imán se sentó frente estas en un largo sillón perdiéndose en los colores rojos, anaranjados…._Así era el traje de Ginevra_, pensó tristemente, suponiendo una vez más que su destino estaba destinado al Minsgrel. _Tengo que averiguar más sobre eso_, se dijo interiormente.

-¿Ginny?-escucho que era llamada detrás suyo. Ginny giro la cabeza y se encontró con Dean.

-Ah…hola Dean-le dijo volviendo a mirar las llamas.

-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto sentándose junto a ella-Justo iba a verte-le contó. Ginny le sonrió agradecida y se fijo que tenia los libros de Pociones en las manos.

-¿No tenias Pociones?-le dijo.

-Snape me corrió…me reí de una cosa que dijo…-contó con la mirada perdida pero una sonrisa en el rostro. _La verdad que si es lindo_, pensó Ginny al verlo sonreír.-Como sea…esto es para vos-dijo sacando una cajita chiquita de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Ginny.

Ginny recibió la cajita y miro nuevamente a Dean que asintió con la cabeza. Entonces la abrió y quedo con la boca abierta. Era una pulsera de plata con corazoncitos de colores entre cada eslabón. Ginny miro la joya y pensó que debía de haber costado bastante.

-Gra-gracias Dean-le dijo-no se que más decirte…

-De nada-le dijo sonriente-supe que la semana pasada fue tu cumpleaños, así que decidí hacerte un regalito-dijo ruborizándose un poco. Ginny miro otra vez su regalo, _es muy dulce_, pensó viendo como Dean sacaba la cajita de sus manos y después la pulsera y se la colocaba en la mano.

-Nadie me había regalado algo tan lindo nunca-le dijo contenta. Dean sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a ella despacio. Ginny abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, pero Dean solo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Ya te dije, de nada-le dijo dejando a Ginny sin palabras y algo sonrojada. Dean le sonrió una vez más y salio por el retrato con dirección desconocida.

_De acuerdo ¿Qué diablos fue eso,_ se pregunto Ginny una vez que quedo sola en la sala común. Pero dispuesta a no pensar más subió a su habitación para estudiar un poco. _Con todo esto solo voy a desaprobar todos los TIMOS._

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a ir a cenar, pero el dolor en la espalda volvió. Mejor era quedarse acostada, seguramente Britney le traería una porción de lo que hayan comido. _Por favor que no sea pescado_, pensó esperanzada, odiaba comer pescado. Desde pequeña cuando su padre le regalo una pecera con pequeños animalitos de colores, se negó rotundamente a volver a comerlos.

Volvió lentamente hasta su cama al tiempo que se sacaba los zapatos sin cuidado y los hacia volar al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡Cuidado!-grito una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ginny ni siquiera se molesto por el llamado de atención y se acostó en su cama boca arriba.

-¡Te estoy hablando a vos Weasley!-grito Tanhia Marquetis desde su lado de la habitación, saliendo de detrás de una pila de ropa toda rosa.

-Bueno…-le dijo Ginny moviendo los brazos para no darle importancia-perdón.

-No, nada de perdón-le contesto parándose delante de Ginny con una mano en la cintura y blandiendo la otra con ganas señalándola-siempre es lo mismo con vos…siempre dejando todo tirado como si fueras la única en dormir en esta habitación-le dijo destilando furia.

-Perdón, ya te dije-le dijo Ginny sin darle importancia.

-Estoy cansada de vos-le dijo caminando de vuelta a su lado de la habitación. Ginny levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza. _Al fin_, pensó creyendo que se había librado de su compañera de habitación, pero inmediatamente la chica volvió-Sos un demonio…sos como…como…un demonio-le dijo ante la falta de vocabulario.

-Bueno, entonces cuidado-le dijo Ginny mirándola con un sonrisa siniestra-no valla a ser que te quiera llevar conmigo a los infiernos….

-No sos nada graciosa-le dijo. Ginny levanto los hombros y se dispuso a dormir cuando escucho la voz chillona de su compañera nuevamente-Voy a hablar con McGonagall para que te cambien de habitación.

-Por mi esta bien-le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Le encantaba irritar a esa chica.

-¿No te importaría dormir sola?-le pregunto llevando sus dos manos a su garganta y mirándola como si fuera un pequeño unicornio abandonado.

-En realidad, podría vivir sin vos-le dijo riendo con malicia-pero de seguro que no soy la única.

-¿Que querés decir con eso?-pregunto Tanhia cayendo en la trampa de Ginny.

-Digo, que si hiciéramos una votación entre las cinco que dormimos acá-dijo con tranquilidad-seguro que la que se va sos vos-le dijo señalándola con el dedo y sonriendo divertida.

-¿Yo?-pregunto mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla-¿Yo?

Ginny la miro con el seño fruncido, no creía que la chica llegara a ser tan tonta de creer que ella seria capaz de correrla de la habitación. Igual tenia que enmendar las cosas.

-Tranquila Tay-le dijo parándose y abrazándola falsamente-nadie te va a correr de la habitación.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Si, en serio-le dijo Ginny volviéndose a acostar y mirando al techo de su cama.

-Gracias Ginny, sos una santa-le dijo. _¿Qué no hace rato era un demonio?_, pensó Ginny pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que su estomago crujió por la falta de comida.

_Mejor bajo a ver si esta Britney,_ pensó al tiempo que salía de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no molestar a Tanhia.

Cuando llego a la Sala Común estaba llena de gente. En un rincón estaba Britney hablando con Collin y Dennis. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Dean estaba junto a Seamus mirando con descaro a Parvati modelar frente a Lavander una nueva pollera corta. En un rincón había un grupo grande, de entre diez y quince chicos de tercero viendo algo, que seguramente no era nada bueno, y por el resto de la Sala había varios grupos de chicos hablando distraídos.

Ginny se acerco por detrás de Ron y Hermione a su mesa, solo para ver que hacían y escucho entre asustada y entretenida la conversación de estos dos.

-…no Ronald…-le dijo Hermione divertida, pero susurrando.

-Yo no te estoy presionando… -le dijo el también hablando bajito.

-Ya se…pero yo tengo miedo…no estoy preparada todavía…me da miedo-le dijo mirándolo de costado con algo de timidez.

-Tranquila…sabes que te esperaría toda la vida ¿no?-le pregunto Ron mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Si…ya lo se-le dijo Hermione. Ron entonces se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonrió y acerco la cara entre la de ellos que no dejaban de mirarse.

-¡HOLA!-grito haciéndolos saltar de sus lugares. Ginny comenzó a reír bastante fuerte.

-Bueno, por lo menos me alegro que te rías-le dijo Hermione.

-Yo no me alegro-dijo Ron todavía sujetándose el pecho para el lado del corazón.

-Bueno…-dijo Ginny sentándose frente a ambos-es hora de que me digan todo…-les dijo observando como Hermione abría bien los ojos y Ron la miraba asustado.

-¿Todo?-pregunto Ron.

-Si, así es-les dijo sonreído-así que podrías largarlo de una vez.

-Bueno Ginny…-empezó Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió.

-Vos no sabes nada-le dijo con seguridad mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Ron, si sabe-le dijo Hermione sin despegar los ojos de Ginny que sonreía triunfante-Bien Ginny, ¿Qué querés saber?

-Bueno, lo que yo ya se es que están juntos hace bastante, pero no son novios todavía…

-Ves que no sabes nada-le dijo Ron sacándole la lengua. Hermione vio como Ron se burlaba de Ginny y sonrió contenta-Hermione ya es mi novia-dijo Ron sonriendo.

Ginny les sonrió contenta. No necesitaba saber más, sabia que así serian felices. Sabia que a pesar de la guerra lo que ellos sentían era mucho más fuerte. Valía la pena luchar contra todo y contra todos por ver un amor como ese crecer con los años. Ginny ya se imaginaba con sobrinos con cabello castaño y todos estudiosos. Miro a su hermano y a su amiga, vio como se miraban con una sonrisa, estaba segura que cualquiera de los dos esperaría al otro lo que necesite.

-¿Harry lo sabe?-pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

-No…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con algo de tristeza.-No sabemos como decírselo-dijo Ron.

-Como sea díganselo, saben que odia que le oculten cosas-los aconsejo Ginny recordando el griterío que había sido el año anterior.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Hermione volviendo a su hoja y regañando a Ron para que haga lo mismo dando por terminada la discusión.

Ginny solo los miro un rato más. Ron copiaba de reojo los trabajos de Hermione, ella se dio cuenta pero en vez de regañarlo como haría siempre, se movió disimulada para hacerle más fácil el trabajo de copiar a Ron.

_Menos mal que ya son novios_, pensó mientras estaba todavía mirándolos. _¡Un momento,_ se detuvo mientras se comenzaba a levantar y se volvió a sentar. _Si ya son novios, eso quiere decir que Ron no le esta pidiendo más que lo sean…entonces ¿que es lo que quiere Ron que Hermione tiene miedo?_, pensó casi doliéndole la cabeza por no encontrar ideas. _¿Que puede ser que Hermione no este lista para hacer?...¡¡un momento!… ¡¿puede ser!...no, no creo…no, Ron no seria tan mandado…pero… por otro lado… llevan bastante tiempo a escondidas, Ron esta en plena adolescencia…¡todos los chicos quieren lo mismo!_, pensó furiosa.

Los miro de reojo ruborizándose con solo el pensamiento. _No…no… ¡no! ¡no! ¡no,_ pensó gritándose dentro de la cabeza. _Tranquila, Ginny, no es cosa otro mundo…en algún momento también te va a pasar a vos…_, pensó, pero lejos de tranquilizarse se asusto más con la situación y comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

-¿Pasa algo Ginny?-pregunto Hermione.

-No, nada Mione-le dijo sonriendo. _Solo que querés violar a mi hermanito_, pensó mirándola enojada.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Ron.

-Si, Ron…tranquilo-le dijo. Pero lo último que estaba ella en ese momento era tranquila. Bajo la vista y miro sus zapatos. _Están algo sucios, mejor los limpio_, pensó y se agacho para quitárselos, pero lo que vio la dejo helada. Hermione tenía una mano en la pierna de Ron. Ginny miro la escena y se quedo helada debajo de la mesa.

-¿Ginny?-escucho decir a la voz de Ron. Entonces, sin darse cuenta que estaba la mesa levanto la cabeza bruscamente y se golpeo de lleno y con fuerza.

-¡¡AUCHH!-grito saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron-¿Querés que te acompañe que enfermería?-le volvió a preguntar levantándose y acercándose a ella. Ginny se alejo disimulada acariciándose la cabeza.

-No, gracias, ya me va a pasar-le dijo alejándose más. Ron la miro con una ceja levantada y se volvió a sentar. Hermione lo miro orgullosa, y Ginny vio como volvía a poner la mano en la rodilla de su hermano. _¡Tengo que salir de acá!_ Grito una voz en su cabeza, y sin decir nada se acerco a sus amigos.

-Hola Ginny...-dijeron Collin y Britney al mismo tiempo. Ginny no contesto solo se sentó frente a la mesa de ajedrez. _Un juego no me vendría mal, así me despejo un poco,_ pensó.

-¿Jugamos Collin?-pregunto rogando que el chico acepte.

-Bueno-le dijo sentándose a jugar. _Gracias...-_pensó mirando a su amigo, recordando comprarle algo de regalo cuando salgan a Hogsmade.

La medianoche se fue acercando despacio, a medida que los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar la Sala Común. Ginny estaba entretenida en su quinto juego con Collin, era el juego del desempate.

_Bien, si yo muevo la reina, el me puede comer con aquel caballo... ¡ya_ _se,_ pensó mientras el rostro se le alegraba por tercera vez esta noche.

-¡Jaque!-grito divertida parándose en su lugar. Collin se agarro la cabeza resignado y algo desesperado.

-NO-dijo mientras perdía la cabeza entre sus brazos. Ginny lo miro con lastima sobreactuada y se volvió a ver la Sala Común.

_Siguen ahí…,_ pensó al ver a Hermione y su hermano todavía sentados escribiendo. _Que no tienen cosas que hacer en otra parte_, pensó enojada, pero luego lo reflexiono bien… _¡no! Mejor que estén donde pueda verlos._

Ginny camino hasta un sillón frente a la chimenea, pero a través del cual podía ver a su hermano sentado solo escribiendo. Se acomodo y segundos después se comenzó a dormir. Estaba soñando que bailaba con Harry nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de besarla un ruido de risas la hizo abrir los ojos. Levanto la cabeza y su hermano no estaba. Se sentó en el sillón y vio que no había nadie.

_¡Maldición, se fueron…,_ pensó al tiempo que se paraba y salía corriendo por el retrato.

-Niña, ¿adonde vas a estas horas?-escucho preguntar a la Dama Gorda. _¿Qué le importa a la pintura metida esta,_ pensó Ginny.

-¿Quién salio recién?-le pregunto sin mirarla buscando ver algo a través de los pasillos.

-Dos chicos…-le dijo mientras bostezaba-dos prefectos…la Señorita Granger y el joven pelirrojo ese que es bastante alborotado…la verdad no se como es que fue elegido prefecto…yo, personalmente…-pero Ginny cansada la interrumpió.

-Si, si, si… ¿para donde fueron?-le pregunto intrigada.

-¡Que niña maleducada!...-comenzó el retrato. Entonces Ginny no aguanto más y comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección. Seguramente estarían haciendo su ronda de prefectos…_espero que estén haciendo eso, nada más…_

Doblo por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta del despacho de Snape se abrió con torpeza al tiempo que una ráfaga azabache cerraba la puerta de una patada, haciendo al ruido retornar por todos lados.

Ginny miro a Harry por un rato, luego se dio cuenta de que debía de haber peleado con Snape. El chico la miro sorprendido de encontrarla ahí y se tranquilizo un poco.

-Ginny ¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Eh…yo estaba buscando a Ron y a Hermione… ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Ginny todavía viendo como la puerta del aula se movía.

-Nada…ese Snape…-dijo entre dientes. Ginny lo miro de reojo y opto por cambiar de tema.

-Esto…pero ¿vos estas bien?-le pregunto realmente preocupada, ya sabiendo de antemano que Harry no cuenta sus cosas por que si. Ella tenía que manejar la conversación así el suelta lo que paso.

-Si…bueno, en realidad no…-dijo el comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor-estoy bastante confundido últimamente-le dijo mirándola de reojo.

-¿Si?

-Si…-le dijo y largo un profundo suspiro-Ginny…no tenés idea lo preocupado que estaba cuando habías desaparecido-dijo sin mirarla y con algo de timidez. Ginny lo miro con extrema ternura.-Y…y no sabia que hacer…todo había sido mi culpa, porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte, y encima nose que te hizo ese maldito…y no puedo ni mirar a tus padres a la cara…

Ginny vio como su rostro se tornaba algo oscuro. Ginny lo contemplo por un momento y sonrió. Le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry la miro. El chico se detuvo en sus ojos por un rato hasta posar sus ojos en sus labios. Ginny se dio cuenta de esto y se anticipo a lo que venia.

Harry le sonrió y giro su cara, cuando estaban a centímetros de besarse. Ginny quiso ahorcarlo por no haberla besado, se enojo profundamente con el. Si, cierto que ella estaba enojada con el. _Siempre lo mismo, eh Potter_, pensó enojada al tiempo que se alejaba de el y se sentaba en una escalera.

-¿Pasa algo, Ginny?

-¿Pasa?...-dijo algo enojada-pasa que no te entiendo, eso pasa.

-¿Por qué decís eso?-le pregunto sentándose junta a ella y buscando que lo mire. Pero Ginny tenía la vista fija en un cuadro del frente de un hombre comiendo una pila de manzanas que los miraba entretenido.

-Porque no te entiendo, en serio…

-Si, es por lo que paso en La Madriguera-la interrumpió el.

-No, no es por eso-esta vez Ginny lo interrumpió-es por lo que esta pasando, Harry.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto preocupado.

-Esto, Harry-dijo señalándose a ellos dos-esto, nosotros dos-Ginny volvió a perder la vista en cualquier parte. Harry la miro por un tiempo, pero después volvió a mirar a la nada.

-Todo es muy difícil, Ginny-le dijo el. Ginny lo miro sin entender.-Nunca me paso esto antes…no se lo que es…-dijo sin encontrar las palabras-_esto_.

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y miro entre los barrotes de la escalera. Allí abajo había un pilar entre las penumbras y distinguió dos figuras.

-Bueno…deberías pedirle a Cho que te ayude a descubrir que es lo que te pasa-le dijo sin prestarle atención.

-Eh…yo más bien estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a alguien más…-Ginny se volvió bruscamente a mirarlo y lo encontró increíblemente cerca. Y entonces antes de que el chico la volviera a besar le susurro: _-Estas vez no vale arrepentirse_-Harry negó levemente con la cabeza y poso sus labios sobre la pelirroja que le correspondió inmediatamente el beso.

Harry esta vez la beso con ganas, como si fuera el último beso que daría en su vida. Ginny por su parte se dejo llevar por esas ganas de besarlo que tenia desde que lo conoció. Estaban bastante cerca, pero solo se tocaban con los labios. Cuando se alejaron Ginny le sonrió y Harry la miro como si lo que viera fuera lo más lindo que hubiera contemplado en su vida.

Ginny sonrió coquetamente y Harry se acerco a ella nuevamente para volver a besarla. Ginny estaba después de mucho tiempo bastante feliz.

-Esto ¿Cómo nos deja?-le pregunto Ginny a Harry. El pelinegro pareció volver a la realidad y dejo de sonreír.

-Ginny…yo no puedo comprometerme con nadie…porque eso significaría un peligro para esa persona…

-¡Ah, no!-le dijo ella esta vez si furiosa-es la segunda vez que me besas y me salís después con que no fue nada.

-Yo no dije eso…-le dijo el enojándose un poco-yo dije que es peligroso Ginny.

-Para mi el peligro es ser Ginny Weasley no….no algo de Harry Potter, sea lo que sea lo que soy para vos.

-Para mi sos muy importante Ginny. Yo-yo…creo que siento algo diferente por vos…

Ginny levanto una ceja. Lo miro incrédula, el chico si que no tenia idea de que hacer. Harry Potter era puro conflicto.

-¿Crees?...bueno Harry...no estoy como ayudarte a resolver tus conflictos internos, así que cuando descubras que lo que crees que sentís por mi realmente lo sentís, entonces me buscas…mientras tanto, no vuelvas a besarme-le dijo furiosa mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su casa.

Aun después de que le había dicho que no la vuelva a besar, lo único que quería en ese momento es que Harry corra detrás de ella y la vuelva a besar. _Por lo menos cree que siente algo diferente por mí,_ pensó. Y conociendo a Harry Potter, por el momento debía conformarse.

**Si, si ya se…perdón por que Harry arruine todo OTRA VEZ…pero es que el chico realmente es muy complicado, y bueno, Ginny tampoco se quedo atrás, cuando queremos las mujeres podemos ser bastante conflictivas también.**

**En el próximo capitulo se va a saber más de la rara actitud de mi Ronnie y Hermione. Esperen y verán…más sobre Voldemort, Ginevra….muchas cosas todavía por resolver.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo, este capi me salio bastante largo. Ahora si las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**surprisinglyhmtc**** : gracias por tus reviews! Es verdad amo a los Beatles y también amo a Bob Esponja, no puedo evitarlo…lo adoro! En cuanto a Collin te cuento que el personaje me lo inspire en mi mejor amigo, así que imaginate como es el. Bueno antes de irme te digo que me asusto un poquito tu amenaza…jajja. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, porfas…gracias!**

**Simplemente Weasley: gracias por los reviews! Me alegro que te halla gustado la historia, y si…estoy pensando en hacer un Ron Hermione..Ya veremos. Gracias otra vez!**

**klaumalfoi: gracias por el review! Sigue leyendo.**

**Naty Tonks: gracias! Siempre fiel a mis actualizaciones…**

**Lolo: gracias por tus palabras…realmente me gustaron…sigue leyendo.**

**ashley-malfoy:p****: gracias por tu review.**

**Marce: muchas gracias por los reviews! Pero quedate tranquila que Ginny esta bien…por lo menos por ahora!**

**Dark Lady Evans****: gracias por tus reviews! Siempre me haces sentir bien con lo que me decís y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, por eso en especial este capitulo va dedicado para vos! Gracias!**

**Amy Black: bueno, aquí esta el capitulo…no puse bien como quedaron los Weasley después del secuestro de Ginny porque sinceramente no me gusta escribir que están tristes…ya tenían sufriente con lo de bill para sufrir por Ginny..Dejémoslo contentos por un tiempo. Gracias por tu review!**

**Mary Potter: gracias! No se si las cosas entre Harry y Ginny mejoraron todo lo que esperaban… Harry tenia que arruinar todo…prometo que la cosa mejora entre ellos, pero lo hagamos sufrir un poquito a el, ella ya espero mucho por el…jajaja. Soy mala!**

**lizZyd.: gracias! Sigue leyendo**

**offindred: gracias! Que alguien d otro idioma lea mi fic es realmente emocionante!.**

**Sincera: tipo que gracias! Jajajaja.**

**Ahora si, Chau…reviews!**


	18. DULCE NAVIDAD

**CAPITULO 18: DULCE NAVIDAD**

El día de navidad amaneció nublado. Había nevado toda la noche y esta había logrado cubrir por completo las afueras del colegio y prohibido la vista hacia los jardines tapando la ventana de las habitaciones. Ginny aun acostada vio como una tenue resolana iluminaba los pequeños recovecos que la nieve no había cubierto.

Se sentó lentamente en su cama y observó como a los pies de esta se expandían un montón de paquetes de diferentes tamaños y colores. Los miro por un rato como tratando de adivinar que era lo que había dentro de cada uno. Gateo hasta el final mientras tomaba una tarjeta con un gran Hagrid disfrazado de Santa Claus. Ginny rió despacio para no despertar al resto de sus compañeras que seguían dormidas y abrió la tarjeta.

_¡¡Feliz Navidad! Ginny. Espero que te guste mucho esta tarjeta, cuando vuelva de mi misión prometo llevarte un regalo. Espero que el nuevo profesor sea bueno y no les traiga problemas…un gran saludo._

_Atentamente Hagrid._

Ginny le sonrió y volvió a ver la tarjeta. Hagrid sonreía bajo una gran tormenta de nieve mostrando una bolsa llena de regalos. Ginny sonrió y dejo la tarjeta a su costado. Miro el primer paquete que tenia delante. Era uno en forma circular envuelto en un papel verde lleno de varitas y rayos dorados. Miro la tarjeta que tenia inscripto el nombre de quien se lo mandaba_. Collin Creveey & Britney Headway. _

Lo abrió rompiendo el papel y encontró una enorme cámara de fotos muggle, igual a la de Collin. Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja y miro por donde debería sacara la foto. La dio vuelta varias veces, la sacudió, pero nada. Hasta que oprimió un pequeño botón y una luz la dejo ciega. Segundos después de una pequeña ranura salía la foto de una Ginny que primero miraba curiosa y después cerraba los ojos rápidamente por la luz, quedando muy graciosa. Ginny vio la foto y decidida de que nadie la vería la escondió en el cajón de su mesa de noche debajo de unos pergaminos con dibujos que le había regalado Michael, siempre le había gustado dibujar y en uno muy bonito había un dibujo de Ginny atrapando una snich, seguramente después se arrepintió de haberle regalado eso cuando Ginny agarro la snich ante las narices de Cho.

Dejo la cámara con cuidado a su lado. _Espero que no les haya costado demasiado, mis regalos no son tan buenos_, pensó sin dejar de mirar el regalo de sus mejores amigos. Luego se giro y vio un regalo envuelto perfectamente, lo miro como analizando de quien seria y luego vio el nombre de _Hermione Granger_. Ginny sonrió pensando que seguramente era un libro, y no se equivoco. Lo abrió con cuidado y encontró escrito en un ingles algo antiguo: _"La Bella Durmiente"._

Sonrió porque reconoció el dibujo, era parecido al del libro que le había prestado en las vacaciones de la chica del zapato de cristal, _cenillienta_…algo así era el nombre. Dejo el libro junto a la cama y vio la característica envoltura de los regalos Weasley, y sin pensarlo dos veces los abrió: el característico pulóver (buzo de lana, no se como le llaman en otras partes, me podrías decir, muy agradecida si lo hacen) con la G grande, una bolsa llena de postres de chocolates caseros, un kit de cuidado de las varitas, unas orejas extensibles, un dragón de felpa y un enorme colgante en forma de colmillo, igual al de Bill. Orgullosa se puso el colgante y lo admiro por un rato. _Ojala mejore,_ dijo bajito pensando en su hermano mayor.

Sus padres habían viajado junto a el a Egipto a curarse con agua del Nilo que es milagrosa, pero aun necesitaba cuidados intensivos, y la señora Weasley se encargaba de eso. Los gemelos quedaron en La Madriguera junto a Lee, que estaba pasando una temporada allí, Charlie, Tonks y Lupin. Junto a las orejas extensibles, seguro regalo de los gemelos, encontró una carta.

_Querida hermanita:_

_¡Feliz Navidad, esperamos que te haya gustado el regalo, pero si no te gusto pregúntale a Ron que le regalamos y de seguro vas a apreciar el tuyo. Mama dejo dicho que cuides mucho a Ron en esta época que siempre adquiere el doble de hambre que tiene comúnmente._

_Hermanita…tenemos que decirte un pequeño, pequeño secreto, que esperamos sepas guardar ante nuestros queridos padres. Nosotros, tus queridos hermanos gemelos, decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta de navidad en La Madriguera, por supuesto con el permiso de Tonks y Lupin. Así que te esperamos a vos y a tus amigos en nuestra casa esta tarde para cenar y después divertirnos un poco que nos hace falta._

_Nos vemos. Tus adorados hermanos que te quieren mucho,_

_Fred y George_

_PD: no le digas a Hermione que nuestros padres no saben lo de la fiesta._

Ginny sonrió cuando leyó la carta por primera vez, había necesitado dos veces leerla para entender la horrible caligrafía de sus hermanos que tenia bastantes errores de ortografía. Al principio la idea le gusto más de lo que le gustaba en ese momento, seguro que de una forma u otra su madre se enteraría y se enojaría bastante, y dentro de la reprimenda también caerían Tonks y Lupin que les dieron permiso, aunque conociendo a los gemelos eso también puede ser una mentira. Decidió que mejor no pensaría en eso y trataría de disfrutar de la fiesta, en el desayuno hablaría con Collin y Britney.

Paro cuando estaba lista para levantarse vio una cajita pequeña tirada junto a sus zapatos. Era decididamente un regalo, estaba cubierta con un papel dorado y rojo, dignos colores de un Gryffindor. La sujeto entre sus manos y la miro detenidamente, la sacudió y sintió entonces como lo que fuera que estaba adentro comenzaba a luchar para salir. Tiro la caja sobre su cama y agarro su varita. Vio como a caja se calmaba y vio escrito sobre una tarjeta el nombre que nunca imagino ver allí: _Harry Potter._

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial le llego a los ojos. Harry Potter se había acordado de ella y le había hecho un regalo de navidad. Tomo contenta la cajita entre sus manos al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir el regalo con extremo cuidado, no quería ni siquiera romper el papel del regalo de Harry. Cuando saco el último pedazo de papel vio una cajita plateada a la que abrió con cuidado y allí adentro encontró una pequeña pelotita dorada, que reconoció inmediatamente como una snich. Ginny sonrió y la sujeto entre sus mano y rápidamente las pequeñas alas doradas se desplegaron y la snich se perdió en la habitación.

Ginny se paro sobre la cama, buscándola por un rato hasta que la vio sobre los regalos de su no tan deseada compañera de habitación Tanhia. Salto sobre su cama para tomar impulso y voló hacia la cama de Britney que tenia las cortinas abiertas.

-AUUUUUUUCHHHHHHH-grito Britney despertándose sobresaltada viendo a Ginny ahora saltar tomando impulso sobre la cama de su amiga-Ginny, ¿Qué haces?

Pero Ginny tampoco respondió y sin quitar los ojos de la dorada snich voló sobre los regalos de Tanhia sujetando la pequeña pelotita entre sus manos haciendo volar todos los regalos de la chica ante la mirada furiosa de esta. Ginny sujeto la snich y extendió el brazo a lo alto.

-Y Weasley atrapa la snich nuevamente en las narices de Cho Chang…-grito Ginny cerrando un puño en señal de victoria.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-le pregunto la chica desde su cama, mientras Britney se reía desde su cama y las otras dos chicas de la pieza recién despertaban para encontrarla sobre los regalos de Tay.

-Nada…-dijo al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer-Me voy a cambiar, mejor-y dicho esto se fue al baño lista para tener un hermoso día de navidad.

Bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa y se encontró únicamente con Hermione y su hermano sentados en el sillón de frente a la chimenea. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron y el chico no podía evitar sonreír. Ginny los miro deseando algún día encontrar alguien que la quiera como Ron quería a la castaña. Llego junto a ellos con una sonrisa y se ubico al lado de Hermione.

-Gracias Mione por tu regalo, me gusto mucho-le dijo.

-De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado-le dijo Hermione separándose de Ron y mirándola-Tu regalo también esta muy lindo-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ginny la miro bien y pudo ver a través de su pelo que tenia los aritos en forma de pluma que Ginny les había regalado.

-¡¿Eh!...¿que mi regalo no te gusto?-le pregunto Ron a Hermione. La chica lo miro con extrema ternura y paciencia.

-Claro que si, Ron-le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te regalo mi hermanito?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-Una pulsera…-le dijo mostrándole una pulsera de plata que tenia las letras _R_ y _H_ de cada lado.- ¿No es hermosa?

-Si…-dijo Ginny mirando la pulsera y preguntándose de donde saco Ron la plata para semejante regalo.-Supongo que ya se lo dijeron a Harry, porque sino, con tan solo ver la pulsera se va a dar cuenta…-dijo Ginny mirándolos esperanzada, pero la reacción de los chicos le dijo todo. Ron miro a Hermione como recién dándose cuenta de algo y la chica frunció el entrecejo. Ginny estaba a punto de gritarles cuando de la pieza de los chicos bajo Harry, haciendo que Ron y Hermione se separaran lentamente.

-Buen día, Harry-lo saludo Hermione.

-Mmmmm…-fue la respuesta del chico.

-¿Pasa algo, compañero?-pregunto Ron mirando a Harry preocupado.

-No, solo tuve una discusión con Dean, nada más-dijo Harry recién notando la presencia de Ginny que todavía estaba sentada en el sillón mirándolo.

Ginny vio como el ojiverde posaba su mirada en la muñeca de ella donde reposaba la pulsera regalo de Dean y decidió que seria mejor buscar otro momento para agradecerle, ahora era mejor cambiar el tema.

-¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Fred y George?-pregunto más que nada esperando la respuesta de Harry.

-Si-dijeron Harry y Ron, pero Hermione no contesto. Todos la miraron entonces la chica chasco la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo con las manos en la cintura-se me hace muy difícil de creer que tu mama le dio permiso…además con lo que paso la ultima vez que fuimos…-dijo evitando mirar a Ginny. Harry miro a Hermione con el ceño fruncido por un tiempo, parecía estarse enojado. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella no salio nada. Le tocaba a Ginny hablar, entonces.

-Bueno, yo si voy a ir…-le dijo-yo no creo que vuelvan a atacar La Madriguera, es más, si vamos debe ser porque la orden acepto que dieran la fiesta-dijo Ginny mirando significativamente a los chicos para que asientan, Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, luego le dio un codazo a Ron y este intervino.

-Ademas, va a estar divertido que por una vez nos dejen hacer algo que no sea estar acá encerrados para nuestra protección…-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione y buscando su mirada-además, no se ustedes, pero yo quiero festejar que mi hermano esta bien y que pronto todo va a volver a ser como antes.

Hermione levanto la vista del piso y miro a Ron que le sonreía esperanzado. Detrás de el Harry tenia una mirada de inseguridad increíble y Ginny cruzada de brazos esperaba una respuesta.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione-admito que es una buena idea…pero si me llego a enterar que la Sra. Weasley no dio permiso para dar esta fiesta…

-Tranquila Mione, yo te doy mi palabra-le dijo Ginny mintiendo demasiado bien. La castaña pareció conformarse con eso y decidió aceptar.

-De acuerdo…-dijo mirando a todos, pero en especial a Ron. Ginny vio entonces que se volvían a perder en esa lucha de miradas y decidió que era el perfecto momento para sacar a Harry de allí.

-Bueno-dijo Ginny solo captando la atención de Harry que miraba a sus amigos con el entrecejo fruncido-¿Vamos a caminar un rato, Harry?-le dijo esperando con todas sus ganas que el chico dejara de pensar en que estaba pasando entre sus amigos.

-Esta bien-dijo y juntos salieron por el retrato.

-_Feliz navidad, niños_-dijo la Dama Gorda, pero pareció que a ellos poco les importo, porque ninguno contesto. Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a las afueras del castillo. Abrieron las puertas y un viento helado casi tira a la chica si no fuera porque Harry la sujeto de la mano con fuerza.

Ginny sintió que la sangre le subía a la cara cuando comenzaron a caminar por la nieve sin soltarse las manos. Harry parecía ir bastante perdido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que Ginny intentaba hablar.

-Esto…gracias por tu regalo, es hermoso-le dijo finalmente haciendo que Harry se detuviera. El chico la miro un rato y luego le sonrió algo apenado. Ginny se paro delante de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero se aseguro de estar lo suficientemente cerca para que el no suelte su mano-Mi regalo no es tan lindo como el tuyo, pero realmente…

-No, Ginny…es el mejor regalo que alguna vez me dieron-dijo Harry sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Ginny sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza ante esa sonrisa pero se la devolvió lo mejor que pudo.- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En la habitación de Sirius…el profesor Lupin lo había estado buscando para dártelo, pero yo lo encontré antes y le prometí dártelo cuando lo termine de leer… ¿no te molesta, verdad?-le pregunto.

-No, no…para nada-dijo Harry todavía sonriendo. Ginny se paro nuevamente a su lado y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente en silencio.

Durante las vacaciones Ginny había encontrado un diario de tapa roja atada con un listón dorado. Intento abrirlo hasta que descubrió que tenia que escribir un chiste en una hoja y guardarlo entre la tapa y el comienzo del libro, si al libro le gustaba se abría. Allí adentro encontró el _"Diario de los Merodeadores",_ había de todo: fotos, frases, planificación de bromas, datos sobre algunos Slytherin que les gustaba molestar y las bromas que le hacían (Snape tenia como cinco hojas), entre otras cosas. Ginny se había divertido mucho leyéndolo, pero lo que más le gustaba era que cada día escribía un merodeador diferente, obviamente que a las veces que le tocaba a Pettigrew Ginny ni lo leyó.

-Lo termine de leer hace poco-le dijo-tu papa escribía cosas muy lindas de tu mama.

-¿Si?

-Si-dijo Ginny mirando al lago-estaba realmente enamorado, de vez en cuando había un corazón con las letras L y J.

-La verdad que no me imagino a mi mismo haciendo lo mismo-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta. Ginny sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza, pero trato de que pareciera que no le importo el comentario.

-¿Porque?...-dijo ella soltándole la mano para sujetarse el pelo en una cola ya que el viento lo hacia volar de tal forma que no veía nada-¿No crees que algún día te vas a enamorar de alguna chica y vas a hacer millones de corazones con tu nombre y el de ella?

-Nose…me parece tan lejano todo eso…-dijo algo triste, pero de seguro que no se comparaba con la extraña sensación de vació en el pecho de Ginny.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!-escucharon a una fuerte voz gritar detrás de ellos al tiempo que los envolvía en una fuerte abrazo y los elevaba del suelo un par de metros haciéndolos dar vueltas. Cuando volvieron a sentir la nieve bajo sus pies, Ginny tuvo que sujetarse de Harry para no caerse.

-Hola Hagrid-dijo Harry sosteniéndose la cabeza para que dejara de dar vueltas.

-Hola chicos-les volvió a decir mirándolos de una manera algo rara-_wow_… ¿alguna vez alguien les dijo que son muy parecidos a James y Lily, digo así parados a la par…me hacen acordar mucho a ellos…-dijo el semigigante con algo de nostalgia.

Harry y Ginny se miraron extremadamente nerviosos y luego volvieron la vista a cualquier dirección, tratando de ocultar que ambos estaban igual de rojos por el comentario.

El golpe frío del suelo de La Madriguera la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Había pasado toda la mañana y tarde pensando en la frase que les había dicho Hagrid_… ¿alguna vez alguien les dijo que son muy parecidos a James y Lily?... _sinceramente Ginny nunca había recibido tal comparación, pero el que el semigiante se lo haya dicho no hizo más que dejarla feliz.

Detrás suyo llegaron Britney y por ultimo Collin. Se quedaron mirando por un rato la habitación. En una esquina se erguía un gigante árbol de navidad adornado con miles de colores y pequeñas personitas que saltaban de rama en rama. Arriba de la puerta de entrada había un pequeño muerdago que cambiaba de posición y miles de botitas llenas de chocolates. Ginny corrió hasta la bota con su nombre y saco una rana de chocolate.

Sus amigos pronto la imitaron y sacándose todo el abrigo entraron a la cocina haciendo un gran barullo, todos querían hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Esta muy linda la casa, chicos!

-Yo espero que con ese muerdazo me hagan besar a una linda chica, eh Fred

-¡Más les vale que sea verdad que el profesor Lupin y Tonks los dejaron hacer esta fiesta!-grito Ginny apenas vio a sus hermanos.

-Tranquila hermanita….vos relaja-le dijo George pasando un brazo sobre su espalda y sentándola junto a ellos. Ginny lo miro de reojo y bastante desconfiada, pero decidió que era mejor hacer de cuenta que les creía.

Estuvieron un rato hablando relajadamente en la sala. Fred, George, Lee y Collin hacían competencia de Snap explosivo por grupo, ciertamente Fred y George estaban ganándoles muy fácilmente a Collin y a Lee que discutían constantemente. Ginny estaba sentada en su sillón favorito leyendo una carta de su mama y Britney se reía de su amigo que iba perdiendo.

-¡NO! ESO FUE TRAMPA FRED…ESO FUE TRAMPA-grito Lee saltando de su lugar y levantando los brazos.

-No, no fue trampa…si ustedes no saben jugar…-dijo Fred.

-Eso es muy diferente…-termino George y después los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Esto es tu culpa Creveey.

-¿Mi culpa?...-dijo Collin parándose-si era tu turno…además vos estas todo el tiempo con ellos deberías saber que hacen trampa.

-Nosotros no hicimos trampa-dijo George muy tranquilo.

-Si, claro que si hicieron…

-Que no-dijo George.

-Que si-dijo Collin

-Que no-dijo Fred

-Que si-dijo Lee. Y cuando estaban nuevamente por empezar a gritar todos al mismo tiempo, Ginny no aguanto más y se paro.

-¿LA PUEDEN TERMINAR?...-dijo enojada mirando a los chicos-ya parecen Ron y Hermione, por Merlín-dijo sin darse cuenta que en ese preciso momento la chimenea se iluminaba y daba lugar a la llegada del trío de Hogwarts.

-Ejem ejem-dijo Hermione a las espaldas de Ginny. La pelirroja giro lentamente y se encontró con Hermione mirándola con una ceja levantada y las manos en la cintura, un poco detrás de ella, estaba Ron que no entendía nada y por ultimo Harry que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, seguramente por la cara que tenía Ginny.

-Esto…hola chicos-dijo Ginny al tiempo que entraba a la cocina rápidamente.

La fiesta transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Llegaron varios miembros de la orden, por lo que Ginny quedo más tranquila y Hermione cambio la mirada de preocupación con la que había llegado. Fred y George se encargaron de que todo el mundo se divirtiera. Además de ellos, llegaron más tarde Neville y Luna; luego, y para sorpresa de Ginny, Seamus y Dean, además de algunos chicos que fueron compañeros de los gemelos cuando estos iban a Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione se la pasaron hablando con todos, Ginny estaba bastante contenta de que Harry pareciera feliz, por lo menos esa noche. Y todo hubiera seguido igual de bien, si no fuera por una pequeña bromita de sus hermanos.

Ginny estaba en la entrada de la cocina hablando con Collin y Neville sobre una competencia de muñecos de nieve que Collin había ganado el año pasado, cuando de la nada apareció Fred, con las mejillas algo más coloradas de lo normal.

-¡Ginny! ¡Collin!-grito. Por suerte para Ginny el bullicio era tan grande que solo Harry y Ron además de ellos se dieron cuanta del grito.- ¡Están debajo de un muerdago, se tienen que dar un beso.

Ginny miro a su hermano con profundo odio y Collin comenzó a reír. Neville se alejo algo incomodo y fueron Ron y Harry los que se acercaron.

-¿Y que pasa si no lo hace?-pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido. Ginny lo miro inquisidoramente pero el chico miraba directamente al gemelo medio alcoholizado.

-Le van a salir ampollas en los dedos y no van a poder escribir…sino pregúntale a Lupin que no quiso besar a Britney…-dijo Fred soltando después un profundo hipido. Ginny lo miro horrorizada.

-¿A Britney?-gritaron tanto ella como Collin.

-Si…así que mejor dense un besito-dijo Fred con los ojos ya casi por completo cerrados.

-NO-dijo Ron de repente-Fred no seas irresponsable es tu hermana pequeña.

-No soy una pequeña Ron-le dijo Ginny ya comenzándose a cansar.

-Si, sos Ginny-intervino Harry-además…-dijo pero se quedo sin palabras. Ron lo miro esperando una respuesta con cara algo amenazadora al igual que Collin. Ginny por su parte alzo una ceja sabiendo que el chico no se animaría a agregar nada.

-¿Además?-pregunto Fred sosteniéndose contra la pared.

-Además…mejor vamonos de aquí-dijo Harry tomando a Ginny del brazo y queriéndosela llevar pero la chica se soltó algo violenta.

-NO-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-yo no quiero que me crezcan ampollas-y dicho esto beso a Collin rápidamente. Sin decir más el muerdago voló hasta las cabezas de Hermione y Seamus.

-Yo...mejor me voy a ver eso-dijo Ron desapareciendo entre la gente.

Ginny solo miro a Harry que tenia el entrecejo fruncido y miraba a Collin con profundo odio.

-¿Se puede saber porqué hiciste eso?-le pregunto el ojiverde.

-Ya te dije porque no quería que me salgan ampollas, ahora si eso es tan difícil de entender…permiso-dijo empujándolo y subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con furia y la cerro más fuerte aun. _¿Quién se creía que era Harry Potter para venir a hacerle una escenita de celos, cuando estaba más que claro que el solo creía que sentía algo diferente por ella_? Era tan larga la pregunta que cuando se la termino de hacer ya acostada en su cama sintió que llamaban a su puerta. Se levanto con cuidado, pero antes de abrir siquiera escucho dos voces desde afuera.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-No… ¿Qué haces vos acá?

-Vengo a ver a Ginny…

-Yo también

-Pero si por tu culpa se enojo…

-Pero si vos la besaste…mira Creveey...-pero Harry no dijo nada más porque Ginny abrió rápidamente la puerta y los miro enojada a los dos chicos.

-Collin ¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunto.

-Vine a ver como estabas, yo solo….-pero el chico no dijo nada más porque una risita melosa los hizo desviar la vista hacia las escaleras. Ron y Hermione subían tomados de la mano y se daban un tierno, pero cargado de sentimientos, beso en las narices de Harry.

-¿QUE ES ESTO?-grito el pelinegro. Hermione y Ron se separaron asustados y miraron al chico sumamente nerviosos.

-Harry…yo…nosotros…-intento Hermione pero no salio nada.

-Este…compañero…veras…-pero tampoco salio nada de Ron. Harry tenía los ojos desencajados y se despeinaba el pelo con las dos manos. Se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny preocupada y luego miro a Collin que sonreía. Lo fulmino con la mirada y bajo las escaleras hecho una furia gritando:-SIEMPRE SOY EL ULTIMO EN ENTERARME DE LAS COSAS.

Ginny miro a la castaña y a su hermano. Luego a Collin que seguía sonriendo y se enojo aun más.

-¡Les dije que le dijeran!-y furiosa se encerró en su habitación.

Pasada la medianoche sintió hambre por no haber aceptado la comida de los gemelos que seguro contenían alguna broma maliciosa de ellos. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras sin mirar siquiera a Hermione que dormía placidamente, cuando salio de la habitación. Entro a la cocina y vio el desastre que les tocaría ordenar durante la mañana. Busco una taza limpia y se hizo un calentito chocolate. Estaba ya por empezar a hacerse el segundo cuando el ruido de unos pies que se arrastraban la separo de la preparación.

Harry estaba completamente hecho un desastre cuando entro por la puerta de la cocina. Vio a Ginny parada quieta mirándolo expectante, arrugo el ceño, pero igual fue y saco un vaso.

-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?-le pregunto Ginny. El pelinegro solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza. La chica aumento más chocolate y se sento junto a Harry esperando que la leche se caliente. Harry miraba solo sus dedos entrelazados delante de él sobre la mesa. Ginny también miraba los dedos del chico jugar unos con los otros.

-¿Hace mucho que lo sabes?-le pregunto rompiendo el silencio. Ginny sintió mucha lastima por habérselo ocultado ella también, pero le correspondía al idiota de su hermano y a la cabezota de Hermione decírselo.

-No, mucho…

-¿Qué acaso no me tienen confianza?-la interrumpió Harry buscando los ojos de Ginny.

-No creo que sea eso Harry-le dijo Ginny perdiéndose en el mar verde-Creo que tenían miedo de tu reacción. Mira como te pusiste cuando te enteraste.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si me lo hubieran dicho-dijo con pesadez.

-¡Vamos Harry!...me vas a decir que no te lo veías venir…

-Eh…bueno, en realidad, algo…pero…igual…-dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Ginny se puso algo nerviosa al notar como Harry comenzaba a mirar sus labios, como intentando recordar cada detalle.

Ginny sintió enrojecer la cara y le ordeno a su cabeza alejarse, pero su cuerpo no la obedeció._ ¿Alguna vez alguien les dijo que son muy parecidos a James y Lily?..._la frase daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, y eso no hizo más que impedirle moverse.

-¿Sabes Ginny, hacia mucho que no me sentía así…-le dijo. Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin saber bien de que hablaba el chico. Harry sonrió contento por el estado en que estaban los dos y se acerco lentamente a besarla, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo la leche hirvió y se derramo causando un fuerte ruido por el contacto de la leche caliente con la fría cocina.

Se separaron sobresaltados y en silencio arreglaron todo. Harry ayudo a Ginny a limpiar la cocina y se prepararon dos deliciosas tazas de chocolate.

-Ginny…-empezó el chico pero Ginny salio rápidamente de la cocina con serias intenciones de subir a su habitación. Harry la siguió casi corriendo y la tomo del brazo antes de que ella logre poner un pie en el primer escalón.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-susurro ella, temiendo que alguien los escuche.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-dijo poco convencida. Harry camino hasta el sillón y se sento frente a la chimenea que mantenían prendida para conservar el calor en La Madriguera. Ginny lo siguió y se sento junto a el, pero poniendo, estratégicamente, un almohadón entre ambos.

-Bien…-dijo Harry mirando el almohadón.- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ginny-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso me hiciste algo?

-Bueno…por lo de esta tarde…

-Ah-dijo Ginny recordando que había besado a Collin un poco para hacer enojar al pelinegro-entonces si estoy un poco enojada-dijo tomando un largo sorbo y perdiéndose mirando el fuego.

En su interior le había encantado hacer a Harry sentir celos, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella quería que el sintiera; pero por otro lado no le gustaba jugar con sus amigos, aunque Collin parecía no haber tenido problema, a Ginny le asustaba la reacción que Britney podría llegar a tener. Collin estaba durmiendo en la habitación de los gemelos, seguramente que se habían quedados despiertos hasta tarde y ya no aguataban más el cansancio, Britney, por otro lado, apenas termino la fiesta se fue a casa de sus padres a pasar las vacaciones, por lo que Ginny no tendría que lidiar con ella hasta que vuelvan a Hogwarts.

-…es que…-empezó Harry luego de haberse terminado su chocolate de un solo sorbo-...Es que...me enfureció ver que lo besabas, y…y que…y que el muy idiota no ponía resistencia…-dijo dejando la taza en el suelo y sujetándose la cabeza, igual Ginny pudo ver como se sonrojaba. La chica termino con paciencia su chocolate y puso su taza cerca de la de Harry. Lo miro por un rato y cruzando las piernas (sentándose como indio) mirándolo, tomo mucho aire y hablo.

-Tengo que confesar que lo hice para enojarte, pero fue porque vos me enojaste a mi primero…primero me besas y me decís que no le diga a Ron, después me volves a besar y me decís que crees que sentís algo por mi…nunca nada es claro, todo es demasiado complicado, y yo se que contigo nada es fácil, pero me gustaría que por una vez estuvieras seguro de algo…

-Ginny…yo estoy seguro de algo…estoy seguro de esto que me pasa, pero para serte sincero tengo un poco de miedo…es todo, todo como muy reciente…-le dijo volviéndose a mirarla.

-Yo también tengo miedo Harry…

-Yo no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, Gin-la interrumpió Harry.

-No, Harry-le dijo Ginny calmándolo y tomándolo de la mano-yo tengo miedo por si te pasa algo a vos…esa profecía me esta comiendo la cabeza, Harry…-le dijo dejando escapar una lagrima. Harry la atrajo hacia si con delicadeza, era la primera vez que se abrazaban de esa manera Y a pesar de la situación, se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Poco a poco se fue dejando vencer por el sueño y cerró los ojos dejando escapar una última lágrima.

Abrió los ojos despacio, cuando el sueño le pasó. Se había quedado dormida en la sala de su casa, pero no se sentía incomoda. Estaba por levantarse cuando su cuerpo tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba. Estaba tapada con una manta, pero tenia un brazo rodeando su cintura. Ginny se movió y se puso bocarriba para quedar helada al ver a Harry Potter acostado junto a ella con una leve sonrisa y abrazándola. Giro por completo para quedar frente a frente y sonrió como una niña pequeña ante un gran regalo.

Harry se movió un poco y Ginny sintió que tenía el otro brazo de Harry debajo de su cuello. Lo contemplo con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que estaba realmente enamorada de ese chico y que si todo salía bien, el de seguro sentía lo mismo. Le pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado y vio con tristeza la cicatriz. Aquella era la señal de su destino…_matar a Voldemort…_ le saco con cuidado los anteojos redondos y los apretó entre sus dedos. Se acerco lo más que pudo a el y rozo con delicadeza sus labios sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry se movió un poco pero suspiro contento.

-Gracias por mi regalo de navidad Harry-le dijo la pelirroja respirando sobre su boca-me encanto-y dicho esto cerro los ojos queriendo volver a dormir y se acurruco más contra el pecho de el chico que la abrazo con ternura.

**UF, me costo algo hacer este capitulo…recién prometo subir otro dentro de 10 días, tengo que estudiar para la facultad…me alegraría mucho llegar a los 100 reviews con este capitulo……..espero sus comentarios……..YOGINNY**


	19. CONFUSO

**Más de 100 reviews! Lo logre, estoy realmente muy feliz y quiero agradecerle a todos lo que hicieron posible que esto ocurra…cae una lagrima solitaria…en fin…**

**OK…capitulo 19, ya van muchos ¿no?...les quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribieron sus comentarios, por eso este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para aquellos que les llego, aunque sea un poquito, esta humilde historia de Ginny y Harry.**

**Sin más preámbulo los dejo con el capitulo, espero que no me maten por lo que va a pasar, pero más adelante todo toma sentido. Ahora si…el capitulo 19. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 19: CONFUSO**

Decididamente esas habían sido unas muy lindas vacaciones de navidad. Después de la fiesta habían vuelto a Hogwarts y pasado los días tratando de arreglar las cosas entre los tres amigos. Ginny y Collin se la pasaban mediando entre las miradas acusadoras de Harry hacia Ron y los nervios de Hermione, pero sin embargo encontraban tiempo para armar sus guerra de nieve y de hacer competencias quien armaba el mejor muñeco.

Por otra parte la pelirroja no podría estar más feliz, Harry había estado más que atento con ella y de vez en cuando lo pillaba en las comidas mirándola distraído. Habían estado varias veces hablando hasta tarde e incluso bastante veces se quedaban mirando callados, pero lo que la tenia aun más feliz fue que Harry de vez en cuando la tomaba de la mano y caminaban así, para Ginny era como si lo hiciera sin pensar, sin darse cuenta, y eso le daba aun más alegría.

La primera semana de clases después de las vacaciones encontró a los profesores más que apresurados y preocupados por la llegada de los exámenes. A Ginny, Hermione la había obligado estudiar cuando el trío lo hacia, y a Ginny lejos de dijustarle le gusto más porque pasaba más tiempo con Harry. Igual y a pesar de todo su estudio, las clases de Pociones y DCAO con Snape la traían loca, la ultima tarea había sido dos metros de pergamino con formulas y ecuaciones sobre las pociones antimateria que habían estado practicando la semana antes del receso pero que seguían sin salirle; por esto estuvo toda la tarde, después de la practica de Quidditch, intentando escribir dos frases seguidas, siquiera.

-¡Rgggg!-dijo por enésima vez haciendo un bollo su pergamino y aventándolo hasta el basurero más cercano acertando en el primer intento-¡Odio al maldito profesor Snape!

-¡Señorita Weasley!... ¿que es ese vocabulario?-pregunto la señora Prince dejando de acomodar los libros en sus estantes. Ginny abrio los ojos cuan grande pudo y abrio la boca para responder algo pero no sabia que decir, no iba a decir perdón, porque realmente odiaba a Snape. _Y que agradezca que le dije profesor…porque ahora se me ocurren otros calificativos poco apropiados_, pensó mientras algo sonrojada volvía a sus apuntes.

_Bueno…veamos…¿Cómo mierda era esto?...¡ah!...que porquería de materia…dos metros de pergamino, si seguro que Snape esta a favor de esclavizar a los elfos…¡rgggg, no hay caso no me sale esta ecuación de porquería…me rindo, que sea lo que Snape quiera…si me desaprueba siempre puedo ir a la escuela de payanso…¿era payansos,¡rggg!...ahora no me sale ni un maldito chiste muggle…tengo que averiguar como eran…_

-¡Chissst!-escucho que la llamaban. Ginny levanto la vista y se encontro con una figura poco deseada-Hola Wensley.

-Es Weasley-le corrigió Ginny a la chica asiática que tenía en frente.

-Como sea-le dijo Cho dejando su mochila sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a Ginny que la miro con una ceja levantada.

-Perdón, ¿alguien te dio permiso para sentarte?-le dijo la pelirroja enojándose.

-Yo no necesito tu permiso-le dijo cruzando las piernas lentamente y llevándose el pelo con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca hacia detrás, haciendo que un Hupplepaff de tercer año dejara caer un libro bastante pesado sobre el pie de un compañero.

-Bueno, entonces yo me voy a otra mesa-le dijo Ginny comenzando a juntar sus cosas.

-No hace falta, Weasley….yo quería hablar con vos-le dijo Cho mirándola con extrema superioridad. Ginny, sin vergüenza, dejo caer su labio inferior quedando extremadamente sorprendida.

-¿Conmigo?-le pregunto señalándose con el dedo el pecho.

-Si, quería que sepas la verdad-le dijo sacando con extremo cuidado una lima de uñas (así le dicen acá en Argentina)-la que vos no sabes.

-¿Qué verdad?-le pregunto viendo como se limaba las uñas con cuidado, Cho sonrió.

-La verdad sobre porque yo termine con Michael-le dijo levantando los ojos de sus uñas-¿la querés escuchar?-le pregunto levantando la vista por completo y mirándola directamente. Ginny en ese momento no supo porque, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Ginny, me voy-dijo Collin saliendo entre los estantes viendo a Cho sentada allí en su lugar.

-Bien-dijo Ginny sin perder el contacto visual con la oriental. Collin agarro rápido sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca dejando a las dos chicas completamente solas en la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo-dijo Cho dejando la lima en un costado- pero mejor empiezo desde la parte interesante…la parte que involucra a Harry-le dijo recalcando la palabra Harry haciendo a Ginny tragar lentamente.

-B-bueno-dijo Ginny

-Bien. Harry y yo salimos por un tiempo, la verdad que la pasábamos bastante bien, pero el es demasiado complicado-dijo como perdiéndose en su comentario-igual yo no me quejo, Harry es muy tierno…aunque si fuera por mi yo le cambiaria esa Granger de amiga.

-¡Hermione es muy buena chica!-le reprocho Ginny.

-Como sea-dijo Cho sin hacer caso al naciente enojo de la pelirroja-Harry y yo salimos esa vez, nos besamos, anduvimos de la mano…ahí fue…bueno, me da algo de vergüenza decirte esto a voz, conociendo tu pasado con Harry-dijo simulando vergüenza-ahí me dijo que me amaba.

Las palabras de Cho dieron vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. La oriental la esperaba expectante de la reacción de la chica con una semisonrisa en su rostro.

-Esa no fue la versión que me llego-dijo Ginny y la cara de Cho cambio por completo.

-¿A no?

-No…a mi me dijeron que toda la tarde te la pasaste llorando-le dijo con malicia esperando que reaccione mal y se valla.

-Bueno, esa debe ser la versión que contó Harry porque le da vergüenza admitir sus sentimientos-dijo Cho volviendo a adquirir ese estado de superioridad característico. Ginny abrio la boca para reprochar algo pero Cho la interrumpió- igual después de eso cortamos por un tiempo…y ahí vino Michael.

-Ah…-fue lo único que dijo Ginny mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar la nueva información que tenia.

-Si, Michael me consoló cuando yo estaba triste por lo del partido, y en ese momento Michael me inspiraba más que Harry que se había alejado de mi, así que acepte salir con el…pero la verdad no funciono.

-¿Y que querés que haga yo?-le pregunto la pelirroja de mala gana.

-Nada…escucha que aquí viene lo que te interesa-le dijo enojándose un poco-Michael me dijo que seguía enamorado de vos, por eso termine con el-dijo Cho mirándola sonriendo. Ginny se quedo helada, ¿Michael todavía enamorado de ella, no eso no era posible.

-Y…y ¿Por qué me lo decís?-le preguntó a Cho- que yo sepa no debes estar muy contenta que digamos con que te haya dicho que no te quería y que a mi si para que me lo vengas a decir con tanta tranquilidad.

-Bueno…porque si vos te alejas de Harry, yo te ayudo con Michael-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿QUE QUE?-le pregunto parándose de su lugar.

-Bueno…yo quiero a Harry de vuelta…y vos sos un obstáculo…

-Sos una descarada para venir a decirme eso…

-Además nunca le vas a dar lo que yo si puedo-le dijo moviendo las cejas de manera provocadora-mejo dicho…lo que ya le di…

Ginny abrio los ojos cuanto pudo y sintió su cara enrojecer de la rabia, la vergüenza, la impotencia, mientras que Cho miraba el vació con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pelirroja sintió que se iba a descomponer y que devolvería lo que acababa de cenar, estaba helada y colorada a la vez. Quería llorar, pero no se lo iba a permitir enfrente de Cho. Quería correr y matar a golpe al chico de la cicatriz. Y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse e irse Cho volvió a hablar.

-No tenés idea lo bien que la pasamos…¿te acordas el día que volvimos?...vos venias con el y yo le tape los ojos y vos le dijiste que era yo-le dijo mientras Ginny asentía como acto reflejo-bueno…ese día me dijo que me había extrañado y bueno…esa noche…esa noche nos vimos, en el cuarto donde practicábamos siendo el ED…y ahí bueno…-Ginny inmediatamente se llevo ambas manos a los oídos y no escucho más mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Me tengo que ir, Cho-le dijo mientras metía todo desordenado en su mochila y salía corriendo de la biblioteca.

Para cuando llego a la Sala Común estaba completamente vacía, las llama de la chimenea recién comenzaban a extinguirse, por lo que decidió sentarse allí hasta que pudiera organizar su mente. Tiro todas las cosas sobre una mesa, sin suerte, porque la mochila resbaló y cayo en el piso del otro lado desparramando todos lo libros y pergaminos.

-¡No si este no es mi día!-dijo sentándose frente al fuego. Se acomodo con las piernas cruzadas bajo ella y recordó la charla con la oriental que lo único que logro fue hacerla sentirla más insegura de lo que ya se sentía con Harry.

Claro a la par de Cho, ella no era competencia alguna. Además ella nunca competiría por un chico, ni aunque este se llamara Harry Potter. Quizás Cho estaba mintiendo, quizás Harry nunca le dijo que la amaba, el era demasiado retraído como para decir algo así. Lo mejor seria hablar con el, seguro que Harry le diría la verdad.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, así que en segundos estuvo en la puerta de su habitación. La abrió rápidamente y se metió en su cama tratando de no pensar en nada, y así algo intranquila se durmió.

La mañana amaneció gris. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto y una leve llovizna atacaba el colegio con furia, de vez en cuando una luz más fuerte entraba por la ventana alumbrando el cuarto de quinto año. Ginny se cubrió con su manta hasta la cabeza deseando que faltaran aun muchas horas para levantarse, pero todo fue al revés, segundos después escucho que sonaba la alarma par despertarlos. Sus compañeras empezaron a moverse en sus lugares y pronto solo quedaron Ginny y Britney.

-¡Buen día, Gin!-le dijo la rubia contenta.

-Sinceramente nose que tienen de buenos-le dijo la pelirroja de mal humor cuando el recuerdo del día anterior vino a su mente.

-¡Bueno! Parece que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy-le dijo su amiga mientras se peinaba el cabello.

-Mejor no preguntes…-le dijo Ginny mientras se cambiaba lentamente. Entro al baño y se miro en el espejo, no era la chica más linda de Hogwarts, pero se defendía, decidió entonces que no se dejaría vencer por una chica tan antipática como Cho "insoportable" Chang.

Bajo con Britney las escaleras y encontró solo a Ron sentado en un sillón, esperando a Hermione. Llegaron las dos al mismo tiempo junto al pelirrojo que tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Ronald-le dijo Britney indiferente.

-Hola enanas-les contesto Ron. Britney abrió la boca para contestarles, pero Ron se abrió paso entre ellas bastante violentamente, y se paro a los pies de la escalera a recibir a Hermione que bajaba bastante sonriente.

-¡No se como lo soportas!-grito Britney saliendo por el retrato. Hermione ni siquiera noto el enojo de la chica y bajo junto a Ron. El pelirrojo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y la tomo de la mano, la rodeo con el brazo por sobre el cuello y quedaron así parados mirándose.

-¡Buen día Ginny!-le dijo Hermione por fin notando la presencia de la chica ahí. Ginny que había visto todo con el seño fruncido, tuvo grandes impulsos de contestarle mal, pero se contuvo.

-Mmmmm…-fue lo único que dijo, porque un montón de pelo azabache bajaba las escaleras contento. Ginny lo vio sonreír y por su mente cruzo la figura de Cho besando a Harry.

_¿Cuándo paso esto? ¿Cuándo se volvió a enamorar de el como para que todo esto le duela tanto?_ Lo vio bajar y saludar a Ron con una palmadita en la espalda y a Hermione le dio un beso en la frente. El chico se giro a Ginny y la miro con dulzura. La pelirroja casi se derrite, pero sin darle tiempo a decir nada salio por el retrato y bajo las escaleras de a dos para que nadie la alcance.

-Cuidado Weasley-escucho que alguien le decía, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

Llego al Gran Comedor y busco a sus amigos. Collin estaba junto a su hermano y parecía bastante de mal humor. Britney estaba con Brian MacMaramam y parecía estar bastante bien ya que sonreía como una tonta. Sinceramente no tenia ganas de hablar con ellos en ese momento y decidida fue en busca de Luna.

-Hola Luna-le dijo cuando estuvo junto a la chica que desayunaba de parada mirando sin disimulo a Ron que acababa de entrar con Hermione y Harry. El ojiverde la miraba algo extrañado.

-¡Hola Ginny-Gin!-le dijo la chica mientras le ofrecía una tostada que Ginny comió sin decir nada. Juntas salieron de ahí cuando Luna alejo la vista del pelirrojo que había besado a Hermione.

-Debes superarlo Luna-le sugirió Ginny-creeme que Ron no tiene ojos nada más que para Hermione, te va a hacer mal…

-¿Y quien te dijo que miraba a Ronald?-le pregunto la rubia.

-Seguro que es Ron. No va a ser Hermione-le dijo-y si fuera Harry sabes que te mato, así que…

-Bueno, bueno…esta bien-le dijo la rubia cambiando de tema-¿Pudiste hacer los dos metros de pergamino para DCAO?

-Si, pero me quedo horrible…espero que la clase de hoy sea toda practica…

-Yo no, odio tener que tirarle hechizos a Collin-dijo con tristeza. Ginny sonrió y comenzaron su camino al aula del profesor Snape.

Minutos después el aula estaba llena de gente, pero había más de lo normal. Ginny pudo ver a un jugador de Quidditch de Slytherin y reconoció a varios como alumnos de quinto de la casa de la serpiente.

-¿Qué hacen todos estos acá?-pregunto Collin a sus espaldas mientras se sentaba junto a Luna.

-No se-fue la respuesta al unísono de la rubia y la pelirroja. Segundos después entraba Britney sonriente y se sentaba junto a Ginny.

-Brian me invito a Hogsmade-le dijo Britney al oído. Detrás suyo pudo escuchar como las cosas de Collin caían desparramándose por el suelo y los Slytherin comenzaban a reír.

-Recoja todo eso rápido, Creveey-le dijo Snape mientras hacia su entrada. Collin se agacho y junto todo rápidamente.- ¡Ah! Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¿Qué?-fue lo que dijeron algunas voces entre las que se encontraba la de Ginny.

-Bien-dijo Snape sin hacer caso al reclamo-esta semana compartirán la clase con los alumnos de quinto de Slytherin, ya que van a hacer un trabajo las cuatro casas juntas, lamentablemente los alumnos de Hupplepaff no nos van a acompañar por tener clases con la profesora McGonagall que se negó a dejarlos venir, de cualquier forma…se les asignaran en pareja de cuatro, uno de cada casa…

-¿De que es la clase?-lo interrumpió un chico de cabello negro y ojos naranja fuerte.

-No interrumpa Law-le dijo Snape pero no le quito puntos-la clase consta de un pergamino doble sobre los hechizos imperdonables…-dijo al tiempo que el aula se llenaba de un murmullo-¡Silencio!-grito el hombre de pelo grasiento enojándose.-Voy a comenzar a asignar los equipos e inmediatamente empiezan a trabajar.

-McMaramam, Creveey, Thomson, Learey.

-Zandler, Weasley, Law, Owen-Ginny escucho su nombre e inmediatamente vio que era la única mujer del grupo. _Seguro Ron no se va a poner muy contento,_ pensó mientras se unía a su grupo de trabajo.

-Hola-dijo Ginny llamando la atención del chico de ojos naranja que la miro detenidamente. Ginny quería decirle que no la mire así, pero si quería aprobar el trabajo tendría que tratar bien al Slytherin.

-Hola…soy Adam-le dijo mientras le tendía la mano. Ginny algo desconfiada se la dio y el chico la agito levemente sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Soy Matt y el es Tack-dijo Zandler señalándose el y luego a Owen.

-Bien…-dijo Ginny-yo soy Ginny

-Si se quien eres-le dijo Law-la novia de Potter.

-No soy la novia de Harry-le dijo Ginny comenzando a perder la paciencia. Zandler se interpuso entre ambos y los guió a una mesa, mientras Snape daba por iniciada la clase. El grupo en general se llevaba bien. Ginny inmediatamente conecto con Tack, el chico era Hupplepaff y por lo tanto era muy bueno, su tez era oscura, tenia el cabello castaño seco y los ojos marrones claros acompañando una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando por fin la clase termino salieron los cuatro hablando de cuando se juntarían a seguir el trabajo. Ginny vio a lo lejos a Collin con una chica rubia que distinguió como Britney y le pareció que estaban discutiendo, por lo que opto por seguir su camino sola.

-Nos vemos, chicos-dijo Zandler antes de desaparecer junto a sus compañeros.

-El viernes Zandler-le recordó Law antes de volverse a mirar a Ginny.-Espero que estés lista para el partido-le dijo el Slytherin. Ginny arqueo las cejas.

-Siempre estoy lista-le dijo. Tack los miro a ambos y se despidió cuando vio salir a una chica que llevaba una larga trenza negra.

-Supongo que debes estar feliz lo que van primeros…pero esperen a jugar con nosotros, ya verán lo que es bueno-le dijo el chico sonriente. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la clase con Hagrid que compartían justamente con Slytherin. El moreno la siguió.

-Conozco el camino, no necesito compañía-le dijo bastante despectiva.

-¿Estas segura que sos una Gryffindor?-le pregunto. Ginny se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos. _Tiene lindos ojos_, pensó.-Digo por que quedarías bien vestida con una bufanda verde.

Ginny respiro profundo y volvió a caminar, pero una imagen la hizo detener. Harry estaba hablando con Cho en un rincón tomados de la mano.

-Bueno, no te enojes-le dijo Adam al oído haciéndole temblar las piernas-te quería pedir algo.

Ginny, sin embargo, no podía despegar los ojos de la escena. Harry estaba apoyado contra la pared y Cho le tocaba el primer botón de la camisa de forma bastante seductora. De repente sintió una helazon correrle por la espalda cuando el chico se ruborizo y sonrió tímidamente. _-Además nunca le vas a dar lo que yo si puedo-le dijo moviendo las cejas de manera provocadora-mejo dicho…lo que ya le di…_

-Ginny…-la llamo Adam parándose delante de ella y ocultándole a Harry. Ginny solo podía ver a Cho sonreír-¿Quisieras venir conmigo a Hogsmade?-le pregunto. Ginny entonces se volvió a los ojos naranja que la miraban sonriendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestarle que no, Cho se movió más junto a Harry. Ginny se corrió lentamente y pudo ver como la asiática juntaba sus labios con los de Harry.- ¿y? ¿Aceptas?

Ginny volvió a ver al Slytherin y de repente la idea no le pareció tan mala. Le sonrió cuanto pudo, porque las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo el chico mientras golpeaba sus manos en un aplauso-Te espero entonces en el árbol frente al lago a eso de las diez de la mañana, ¿te parece?

-S-si-dijo Ginny mientras volvía a sonreír. Detrás suyo Harry y Cho se separaban. Adam se paro delante de ella, por lo que una vez más pudo ver solo a Cho que sonreía feliz.-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.

-Pero si tenemos juntos ahora con el guardabosque ese…-le grito. Ginny contuvo sus ganas de gritar: _se llama Hagrid_ y corrió perdiéndose por los pasillos.

Camino apurada mientras las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos sin que poder alguno pudiera detenerlas. Doblo por el pasillo que llevaba a las primeras escaleras que tenia que subir y camino más rápido dejando salir uno que otro hipido. Que tonta había sido de creer que Harry podía sentir algo por ella, aunque ella lo conocía no lo creía capaz de algo así, pero lo vio besándola ¡Besándola!…odiaba a Cho por ser Cho…Harry nunca haría nada más que un beso ¿o si? Igual Cho parecía bastante segura, y una mujer no mentiría sobre algo así, por lo menos ella no lo haría.

Cuando se disponía a subir el primer escalón una de las tiras de donde sujetaba la mochila cayo quedando a la altura del primer escalón, entonces lo que paso fue todo junto; las cosas de la mochila abierta cayeron al suelo y rodaron escaleras abajo al tiempo que Ginny pisaba la mochila, se enredaba el pie y caía sentada de espaldas, doblándose el tobillo dolorosamente.

-¡MIERDA!-grito Ginny desesperada mientras de sus ojos caían grandes lágrimas, de dolor por el tobillo y por la reciente información sobre Harry. -¡Odio esto! ¡Odio que nada me salga bien!...-dijo mientras aun sentada en el piso lloro de bronca e impotencia.

_Harry nunca se fijaría en mi, no soy nada comparada con Cho…ella es alta, linda, con el pelo largo…y le dio lo que yo no…_, pensó mientras aun lloraba. Aun tenia que hablar con Harry, tenia que preguntarle si todo lo que había pasado esas semanas con ella habían sido solo un juego o significaban algo más…volvió a llorar con ganas cuando intento pararse y le dolió el tobillo.

-¡Maldito tobillo de porquería!-le dijo al tobillo-¡y maldita escalera, y mochila y libros!... ¡maldita Cho!... ¡MALDITO HARRY!-grito sentándose en el primer escalón de la escalera.

-Eso no te lo cree nadie, Weasley-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente por su frialdad. Miro un punto fijo en la mochila tirada delante de ella y por el costado del ojo pudo ver al Slytherin sentándose junto a ella. _Draco Malfoy se había sentado junto a mi, algo anda mal en el universo_, pensó mientras se volvía a mirarlo.

-¿Se puede saber que querés, Malfoy?-le dijo de mala gana, corriéndose un mechón de pelo colorado que durante el llanto le había quedado pegado en la cara.

-¿Estas así por el cara rajada ese?-le pregunto el rubio.

-¿Qué te importa?-le contesto enojada.

-Tenés razón…no me importa-dijo Malfoy. Ginny sintió que la furia se agolpaba dentro suyo.

-¿Y entonces porqué carajo me preguntas?-le dijo intentándose parar.

-…cualquier cosa que involucre a Potter no me interesa…-dijo el chico sin hacer caso a los reclamos de la pelirroja-…pero si te involucra a vos…eso ya es otra cosa.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida. _¿Acaso_ _Malfoy acaba de decir lo que yo creo?_ El chico estaba sin capa y llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón, era la primera vez que lo veía así desarreglado, tenia una manga levantada y se podía ver un moretón de un tamaño bastante grande.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto señalando el moretón.

-Ah, esto-dijo el intentándolo ocultar bajo la camisa-dos palabras: mi padre.

-¿Tu padre te hizo eso?-le pregunto preocupada, _¿Cómo un padre deja a su hijo así? _Malfoy la miro como analizándola un rato y dejando salir un poco de aire de los pulmones le indico que se sentara junto a el. Ginny sin decir nada le hizo caso.

-Si, fue el…-dijo resignado-acá se hace lo que el quiere o si no nada…

-Ah…-dijo Ginny sintiendo algo de lastima.

-¡No quiero que sientas lastima por mi!-le dijo Malfoy de mala gana como adivinándole los pensamientos.

-No, no siento lastima…-le mintió-en realidad algo de lastima si siento, pero deberías estar contento porque más fácil seria para mi sentir que te lo mereces por todo lo que nos hiciste…

-¿A vos y a al cara rajada?-le pregunto.

-No…a mi y a mi familia…que me importa el cara…digo Harry. ¿Ves lo que me haces decir?-le pregunto enojada.

-Ese es el subconsciente, Weasley-le dijo dejando escapar una carcajada. Ginny sonrió con timidez, y por primera vez en su vida pensó que quizás Malfoy no era tan malo.- ¿Me vas a decir ahora porque llorabas?-Ginny lo pensó un rato y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me entere de algo que me hizo sentir mal, dolida…y bueno..-dijo moviendo las manos en el aire-cuando la gente se pone mal llora…te lo explico porque vos no debes saber lo que es llorar…-le dijo con picardía. Malfoy sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Sos muy extraña Weasley-le dijo el mirándola analizadoramente y Ginny sintió que podía leer exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

-¿A si?

-Si, bastante extraña, pero bonita…-le dijo. Ginny se quedo helada nuevamente y miro a cualquier parte de nuevo. Cuando se estaba volviendo para contestarle que el también era extraño, unos pasos la hicieron mirar quien bajaba la escalera. Harry Potter miraba la escena detenido unos diez escalones sobre ellos, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin sentados solos.

-Harry…-dijo Ginny haciendo a Malfoy girar y cambiar su sonrisa por un rostro neutro al ver a Harry.

-¿Qué te hizo algo Ginny?-le pregunto Harry mientras bajaba hasta el lado de Ginny y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ginny miro la mano y luego miro a Malfoy que miraba la mano tendida con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ginny tomo la mano de Harry y se paro con dificultad. Harry miro con odio a Malfoy y aun sin soltar la mano de Ginny intento subir las escaleras. La pelirroja ahogo un grito de dolor al intentar pisar con el pie lastimado y Harry se volvió a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué este idiota te pego?-le pregunto fulminando con la mirada a Malfoy.

-No, Harry…

-Porque si te pego lo reviento a trompadas…

-Yo no hice nada estúpido-le dijo Malfoy-yo solo estaba hablando con ella.

-Si…si seguro…yo te mato-dijo Harry sacando su varita. Malfoy no espero ni un segundo más y saco la suya.

-¿La pueden terminar?-grito Ginny enojada.

-Mejor te preguntas si no es por tu culpa que esta así…-le dijo Malfoy. Harry se quedo quieto y se volvió por completo a mirar a Ginny, la pelirroja miro inmediatamente a Malfoy que seguro como buen Slytherin mandaría un hechizo aprovechando que Harry estaba distraído, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Lo que dice este idiota es cierto?-pregunto Harry poniéndola incomoda por como se había acercado y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Eh…-empezó Ginny y se quiso alejar pero lo hizo con el pie lastimado por lo que el impacto del dolor la hizo caer sujetándose el tobillo.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

-Mejor hay que llevarla a enfermería-sugirió Malfoy acercándose también.

-Vos mejor te vas, Malfoy-lo amenazo Harry.

-¿Si?-le pregunto el Slytherin acercándose aun más provocándolo.

-¿Pueden terminar con la deleita y ayudarme?-pregunto Ginny enojándose.

-Si, perdón-dijo Harry y la ayudo a levantarse. Le paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros y con el otro le sujeto la cintura. Ginny sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza, pero no le duro mucho, porque al llegar al tercer escalón no aguanto más.

-¡No, no puedo!-dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían del dolor-¡Me duele mucho!

-Deja que yo te ayudo-dijo la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas y sintió que la tomaban de la cintura y de las piernas. Segundos después Malfoy la cargaba como el novio lleva a su nueva esposa después de casarse. El solo pensamiento la hizo ruborizar y entones hizo el intento de soltarse.

-No…mejor camino…-le dijo intentándose soltar pero el rubio era más fuerte.

-Si caminas llegamos mañana a enfermería…-fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras sin ningún problema.

-Malfoy, bajala-le dijo Harry subiendo por detrás.

-¿Y si no quiero?-le dijo el Slytherin.

-Por favor, no peleen-les imploro Ginny.

-No Ginny, prefiero llevarte yo…quien sabe que cosas puede intentar hacerte este degenerado…-le dijo Harry. Malfoy enojado se detuvo y volvió hasta Harry.

-¿Haber cuanto aguantas?-y bajo a Ginny parándola junto a Harry. El chico lo miro enojado.

-¡AH NO!-grito la pelirroja- YO NO SOY UNA BOLSA DE PAPAS PARA QUE ME TENGAN DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA…UNO DE LOS DOS ME AYUDA Y PUNTO…

Harry miro a Malfoy que estaba reposado contra una pared y se volvió a la chica.

-Yo te ayudo…pero mejor así-le dijo parándose delante de ella indicándole que la llevaría en su espalda. Ginny solo asintió y Harry la elevo en el aire unos centímetros.

Caminaron así hasta la puerta de enfermería donde entraron seguidos por Malfoy de cerca, habían caminado todo el trayecto en perfecto silencio.

-¡Señor Potter!-dijo la enfermera-Bueno, no es una sorpresa tenerlo aquí…pero usted Señor Malfoy…

-Vinimos a traer a Weasley-dijo Malfoy. Harry dejo a Ginny parada entre los dos chicos.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto mientras se dirigía a Ginny.

-Me caí y me doble el tobillo-le dijo rápidamente. La enfermera se movió hasta una cama y corrió la cortina. Ginny intento caminar pero el tobillo le volvió a doler, por lo que para impedir la caída se sujeto del brazo de Malfoy que la ayudo a pararse derecha.

-Venga acá-le ordeno la enfermera. Ginny abrió los ojos como hartándose de la situación, más bien de la enfermera. Sintió otra vez como Malfoy la cargaba y la dejaba en la cama.-Gracias señores, ya pueden irse.

-Nos vemos niña-le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar y se fue de la enfermería. Ginny vio la puerta cerrarse y volvió su atención a Harry que la miraba con el seño fruncido, parecía enojado.

-Voy a buscar la poción-dijo la enfermera dejándolos solos.Ginny se sintió bastante incomoda por la mirada de Harry, pero ella no hablaría primero, después de todo estaba furiosa.

-No puedo creer que andes de amiga con Malfoy-le dijo el pelinegro furioso.

-¿Vos no podes creer?-le pregunto Ginny sentándose en la cama-Yo puedo hablar con quien quiera, no necesito pedirte permiso-le dijo furiosa.

-Pero es Malfoy…es una basura, una mala persona…

-No es tan malo-lo defendió la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry fuera de si.- ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

-¿Qué?-ahora fue Ginny la sorprendida-¿Malfoy?-Ginny no aguanto más y comenzó a reír.

-No es gracioso-le dijo el pelinegro-No me gusta verte cerca de el, así que mejor no te le acerques…además me entere que Snape te puso con todos compañeros hombres en un trabajo…

-¿Qué tengo que pedirte permiso para saber con quien puedo hablar y con quien no?-le pregunto sarcástica.

-No, pero…pero no me gusta-dijo Harry.

-¿A no?

-NO, ME PONE CELOSO-grito el chico sonrojándose fuertemente. Ginny abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y desvió la mirada. No se iba a dejar engañar por el.

-No te creo-le dijo volviéndose a mirarlo-no te creo nada.

-¿PERO PORQUE?

-PORQUE TE VI CON CHO HOY-le grito ella también-Y NO PARECIAS NI SIQUIERA CONSIENTE DE QUE YO ESTABA ALLI CUANDO ELLA TE BESO.

-Pero si fue ella, yo…

-NO ME INTERESA, HARRY-le dijo mientras volvía a llorar.

-Ginny, Cho me beso a mi…y yo le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien-le dijo poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza-y ese alguien sos vos…-le dijo dándose vuelta y dejándola sola en la enfermería preguntándose si lo que el había dicho era verdad_. Parecía seguro de lo que decía,_ pensó mientras sonreía feliz. Se paro de la cama y pego un saltito, pero luego recordó que le dolía el pie.

-¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Qué hace saltando?...a la cama ¡YA MISMO!-le grito la enfermera y Ginny obedeció en silencio pero sin dejar de sonreír.

**Algo corto ¿no? Igual espero sus comentarios….gracias a todo el mundo nevamente por sus reviews. En el proximo capitulo volvemos a ver a Voldemort y una que otra sorpresita….YOGINNY**


	20. DESPERTA GINEVRA

**Gracias por sus review! Realmente me inspira a seguir escribiendo, les cuento que me saque 10 en el examen de la facultad, gracias a todos los que me desearon buena suerte!**

**Ahora, juguemos un poquito, leí varios reviews que me piden que Ginny se quede con Draco (eso seria un problema porqué este fic esta en la categoría Harry/Ginny), así que decidí hacer una pequeña encuestita. **_¿Con quien se debe quedar Ginny?_** Contesten en sus reviews….gracias**

**CAPITULO 20: DESPERTA GINEVRA**

El corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora. Jugaría, ahora si, su primer partido como cazadora, y nadie tuvo mejor idea que sea contra Ravenclaw. El equipo parecía bien formado, pero igual Ginny tenia sus miedos.

-Bien equipo, esta es nuestra oportunidad de escaparnos arriba-les informo Harry con extrema tranquilidad. Ginny giro a ver el resto de sus compañeros y se encontró con la cara de miedo de Ron y una de completa autosuficiencia por parte de Freddy Zimons.

-¿Vamos a usar la técnica que estuvimos practicando?-pregunto Ron tragando su caramelo sin masticarlo.

-Eso era para que te pasen los nervios-le recordó Ginny, pero el pelirrojo ni la miro.

-Exactamente.-dijo Harry dejando a todos con la duda, si le respondió a Ron o a Ginny-¡Bien!-dijo golpeando sus manos al mismo tiempo que el ruido fuera de los vestidores aumentaba-¡A GANAR!

El griterío se armo dentro del vestuario al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida. La puerta de madera que separaba el campo de juego del cuarto de preparación, estaba tan gastada por los años, que permitía a más de un rayo de luz entrar y golpearlos de lleno en la cara. Se escucho un griterío y una voz que le resulto extrañamente familiar comenzó a nombrar a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario, pero a Ginny el nombre que le quedo dando vuelta fue el ultimo. _Chang_.

La puerta delante de ella se abrió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro. Harry iba primero, le seguía Ron y Ginny, por detrás el resto del equipo. Era tanto el griterío que nunca escucho que la nombraran, apenas pudo escuchar el silbato que los hizo iniciar el juego, y entonces el resto del mundo pasó a segundo plano.

-…y Ravenclaw tiene la pelota…-_otra vez esa voz_, pensó Ginny, pero esta vez no tenia tiempo como para volar sin hacer nada como cuando era buscadora. Miro la jugada. Una chica con una extraña trenza llevaba la quaffle debajo de su brazo y un chico de cabello medio largo y castaño le hacia señas detrás de Freddy.

-¡Cuidado atrás!-grito Ron al ver que le estaban ganando la espalda al chico. Zimons se dio vuelta para ya seria demasiado tarde. Ginny acelero lo que pudo su escoba y llego justo para sujetar en el aire la pelota. La retuvo un rato y se la paso a Freddy, el chico voló lento y luego tiro la pelota para abajo con violencia.

-¡Wow!-escucho varias voces.

Ginny que estaba debajo de él, sujeto rápidamente la quaffle y voló a extrema velocidad hacia los aros. El guardián, algo extrañado por la jugada se quedo congelado, y Ginny aprovecho la oportunidad. Amago para un lado y lo tiro para el otro por debajo de la escoba.

-¡Gryffindor gana por 10!-escucho que la voz que relataba gritaba con entusiasmo. _Decididamente tenia que ser Gryffindor para alegrarse de esa manera._

Ginny voló nuevamente hasta el centro del campo y vio a Cho volar con aire de grandeza cerca de las gradas. Más de un chico tenía que mantenerse sujeto de sus compañeros para no caerse. Ginny la miro con odio y se giro a ver a Harry que justamente tenia su vista fija en Cho, también. Ginny se enojo, así que mejor descargaba su furia en el arco de Ravenclaw.

El marcador estaba bastante dispar. Gryffindor ganaba por 110 a 70, pero la snich ni aparecía. Ginny retuvo la pelota cubriéndola con su cuerpo y se giro boca abajo cuando un blugger le pasó sobre ella. Vio que el golpeador se enojaba sobre extremo lo que ella había esquivado el golpe. Así boca abajo vio a Collin sentado relatando el partido y lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Cuidado!-escucho, pero no giro a tiempo. La chica de la trenza le golpeo la cara con la parte trasera de la escoba haciendo que trague paja. Ginny furiosa largo la pelota a Zimons que estaba junto a ella y se volteo a ver a la chica que le sonreía con malicia. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. _Vamos a ver quien es más mala_, pensó mientras Zimons anotaba otro tanto.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y la cosa seguía igual. Harry debía tener la cabeza en cualquier parte, porque hasta ella había visto la snich a lo lejos, pero ningún buscador se avivo de ello. Zimons anotaba un nuevo tanto para dejar a Gryffindor 230 a 160 cuando Harry bajo en picada arrimando su cuerpo a la escoba para volar más rápido. Y en segundos estuvo sobre la snich, estiraba el brazo, cuando Ginny encontró su oportunidad. Todos estaban atentos en ver si Cho alcanzaba a Harry, pero Ginny tenia un objetivo delante suyo.

La chica de la trenza miraba a la asiática y se sujetaba de la escoba con una mano y con la otra hacia exagerados movimientos para que Cho se apure. Ginny voló angelicalmente sobre la chica, pero luego voló a su altura y se giro con furia delante suyo golpeándole la cara con el pelo, haciéndola tragar algo de la paja que la propia escoba de la chica le dejo a Ginny en el pelo.

-¡Ups, perdón-le dijo llevándose una mano a la boca en falso y notorio arrepentimiento. La Ravenclaw la miro enojada mientras se acomodaba en la escoba cuando el estadio estallo. Ginny bajo la vista y vio a Harry sujetando la snich en su mano y riendo feliz. Ginny sonrió y se volvió a la otra cazadora.

-Deberían pasar más tiempo entrenando que peinándose-le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica escuche. La morena abrió la boca furiosa para contestar, pero Ginny ya estaba volando para encontrarse con el resto del equipo que saltaba, ya en tierra firme.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-escucho una voz detrás suyo y vio a Hermione correr hasta ellos. El pelirrojo salio de la multitud y abrazo a Hermione alzándola del suelo y haciéndola girar. Hermione se separo del abrazo, pero Ron no la volvió al suelo, y sonriendo la castaña le dio un cariñoso beso que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Ginny por su parte sonreía feliz. Eso si que era amor, eso era lo que ella quería. Ron dejo a Hermione junto a el y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros y así abrazados emprendieron el camino de vuelta al colegio.

-¡Weasley!-se giro Ginny y vio a Freddy llamándola, en ese momento paso delante suyo una chica rubia y muy bonita de Ravenclaw y al moreno casi se le salen los ojos al verla pasar. Ginny rió divertida y volvió junto a todos al castillo.

-PARA PARA PARA, SACALE UNA FOTO, SE VUELVEN A SU CASA CON EL…-era la canción que entonaba el equipo, compuesto por todos hombres salvo Ginny, pero no pudieron seguir porque la profesora McGonagall los miro furiosa, previniendo lo que seguía no seria nada bueno.

-¡Ahora a terminar los deberes!-les ordeno. Todos asintieron, sabiendo interiormente que nunca terminarían los deberes para mañana .Igual volvieron en silencio, más bien, hablando bajo a su Sala Común. Allí Dean y Seamus habían traído unas cervezas de manteca y se las repartieron a todos los miembros del equipo.

Ginny miro a Harry sentado en una esquina sonriendo con la mirada perdida. Aun recordando lo que le había dicho hacia ya una semana. Lo vio reír de Neville que casi se cae y después volver su vista hasta encontrarse con la de Hermione que le sonrió tímidamente, Ron también le sonrió. Algo estaba pasando, algo que no le dijeron, pero debía ser de ellos tres. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que no le cuenten las cosas, pero creía que las cosas habían cambiado ese año. _La verdad que estaba equivocada_, se lamento.

Se acerco al chico y se dejo caer junto a el. Harry la miro estudiándola. Ginny no despego los ojos del resto de los chicos.

-Buen juego-le dijo el. Ginny se volvió a mirarlo y recién noto lo cerca que estaban.

-G-gracias-dijo sonrojándose. Harry sonrió al notar esto y se acerco aun más.

-Harry, ¿que haces?-le pregunto mirando a Ron que estaba tan entretenido con Hermione que no se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja estaba ahora junto a su amigo.

-Nada-dijo el sonriendo-solo me estiraba-dijo estirando sus brazos, pero ambos a cada lado de Ginny y con el rostro demasiado cerca. Ginny levanto una ceja y lo miro reír divertido por la situación. Ella se sentó mirándolo de costado y el chico se acomodo en su lugar.

-Bien…tenemos que hablar de lo que dijiste la otra vez en enfermería…-empezó Ginny, pero (como siempre) Harry puso cara de no tener ganas de hacerlo y Ginny se volvió a ver a sus amigos divertirse. De repente toda su diversión se había ido.

-No hay nada de que hablar-le dijo Harry, y Ginny sintió su ira aumentar- yo te dije la verdad, eso es lo que siento, no hay nada más que decir.

Ginny lo miro sin creerle. Harry se paro y se fue con Neville, Seamus y Dean. Si que le hubiera gustado que Harry repitiera lo que sentía, pero pronto llego Collin y se olvido por completo, que una vez más se había enojado con el ojiverde.

Y finalmente llego el fin de semana, Ginny había tenido tantas cosas que hacer que estuvo rogando por siquiera un día para descansar. Ese sábado habría una salida a Hogsmade, pero esta vez tendría que ir sola, sus amigos estaban más que raros. Por un lado Britney tenía una cita con Brian McMaramam, Collin estaba insufrible, sabe Merlín porque, Luna tenia un castigo por contradecir a Snape y no la dejarían salir, Ron y Hermione irían juntos a la primera salida oficial como novios y bueno, Harry estaba en su mundo y parecía esquivarla, por lo que Ginny decidió que, aunque fuera sola, iría a Hogsmade a pasarle bien.

Lo recordaba como la última vez que lo vio. El lugar era hermoso, quizás por haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada dentro del castillo por seguridad, todo le pareció mucho mejor. Igual la salida tenia sus reglas, debían permanecer en grupos de más de diez y con algún protector junto a ellos, por lo que Ginny opto por ir a el Caldero Chorreante primero.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno. A lo lejos vio a Draco Malfoy junto a Blaise Zabbini y una chica rubia que creyó reconocer como Pansy. En un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con unos extremadamente violetas y vio a Zimons junto a la chica de Ravenclaw que había visto el día del partido. Había más mesas repletas de alumnos, pero no distinguió a ninguno más por la gran cantidad de gente que había. Pero si al final del local, vio una figura gigante que reconoció como Hagrid sentado con Madame Rosemerta. Se acerco a ellos, ya que no tenia con quien estar y se sentó junto al semigigante.

-¡Hola Hagrid!-lo saludo.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Hagrid con las mejillas bastante coloradas. Ginny no pudo evitar mostrarle una gran sonrisa por el estado en que se encontraba. Hagrid se reía hasta de ver una mosca volar delante suyo.

-¿No viniste con Harry?-le pregunto. Ginny lo miro preguntándose si Harry le había dicho algo y negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Hagrid de la nada comenzó a reír llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ginny se movió estratégicamente para ser cubierta por la gigante anatomía del profesor de DCAO, pero sin embargo pudo ver entrar por la puerta una cabellera oscura acompañada por unos extraños ojos naranja.

-¡Adam!-se acordó. El Slytherin parecía buscar algo o más bien alguien. Se levanto apresurada del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de Hagrid y llego casi sin aire junto al chico que lo había visto correr hasta el.

-¡Bueno!-dijo el cruzando ambos brazos delante suyo-¡Al fin se digna en aparecer la señorita!

-Perdón, en serio…me olvide…-le dijo pero viendo que al chico poco le gustaba la respuesta, decidió transformarla un poco-…donde era que nos encontrábamos…

El Slytherin poco le creyó pero igual le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta. _¿A quien me recuerda, _pensó mientras lo seguía fuera del local. Caminaron por el pueblo sin importarle las miradas extrañas de ver a un Slytherin junto a una Gryffindor. La verdad que se la pasaban con agresiones poco significativas entre ellos, pero igual Ginny la estaba pasando bien.

-Esta escoba es genial-dijo el chico deteniéndose en la tienda de Quidditch.

-Si, me encantaría tener una así-le dijo Ginny admirando cada detalle de la escoba. Se giro y vio al chico riéndose mirando dentro de la tienda. Ginny le siguió la mirada y encontró a Ron y Hermione parados admirando unos hermosos guantes de guardián hechos con piel de dragón.

-Tu hermano si que sueña con mucho-le dijo comenzando a reír más fuerte. La verdad era que ellos no podrían comprarse algo tan caro, pero que tenia de malo soñar con cómpraselos. Lo miro enojada.-Vamos, es verdad….encima para lo mal que juega.

Eso fue suficiente. Ginny aceptaba cualquier cosa menos que se burlen de su familia, para eso ya tenia suficiente con un Slytherin. Se giro por completo para mirarlo de frente. El chico dejo de reírse, pero tenia una mueca de superioridad que Ginny encontró extremadamente irritante.

-Eso no es tu problema-le dijo-quizás no tenemos tanto dinero como para comprarnos unos guantes así, pero eso no significa que te vas a reír de mi hermano-comenzó a acercársele amenazadoramente apuntándole con el dedo-la única persona que se puede reír de Ron soy yo o…

-O Potter, ¿cierto?-termino el.

-Si, o Potter o Hermione…pero ellos nunca se reirían de su amigo porque tenga menos dinero, y si a vos te importara un poquito lo que yo siento-le dijo furiosa-o yo, en lo más mínimo, tampoco te reirías

-No seas exagerada-le dijo Law sin darle importancia-yo no te juzgo por ser una pobretona…si yo te invite a salir era porque estas…estas buena-le dijo descaradamente. Ginny no supo si enojarse o sonreír, pero no pudo evitar adquirir un color rojo en las mejillas-pero eso no quiere decir que me tienen que caer bien los idiotas de tus hermanos o los pesados de tus amigos.

Ginny levanto una ceja no creyendo la desfachatez del chico. La verdad que ahora que lo miraba bien, no tenia nada de interesante, es más su sola presencia comenzaba a fastidiarla.

-Bien, mejor me voy con mi hermano…fue un placer no conocerte antes-le dijo enojada y entrando a la tienda de espalda. Para cuando se giro se encontró con Ron, Hermione y el dueño del local mirándola sonrientes.

-Eso estuvo buenísimo Ginny-le sonrió Ron dándole un abrazo. Ginny le correspondió sonriendo. Se separo de su hermano y miro detenidamente la escoba nuevamente. Entonces una explosión le llego a los oídos. Un grito sordo y una palabra fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera un caos.

-Mortífagos-escucho e inmediatamente saco la varita disponiéndose a terminar con cualquiera que se le apareciera en frente.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron del local buscando todos al mismo tiempo a Harry. Lo vieron en el piso siendo apuntado por una varita al cuello. Ron corrió sin pensarlo dos veces y tiro un rayo rojo directo al mortífago que cayo más lejos. Harry se levanto y saco su varita. Así los rayos de todos lo colores saldrían de un montón de varitas. Ginny cruzo la calle y ayudo a uno chicos de tercero que estaban asustados. Saco a dos mortífagos y ayudo a los pequeños a llegar a salvo al local de Quidditch y encerrarse ahí.

Cuando los ayudo a entrar sintió un golpe en la espalda y entro a la tienda rompiendo la puerta de vidrio. El griterío de los chicos la hizo levantarse. El hombre dueño del local la ayudo a pararse y protegió con su cuerpo a los más pequeños. Ginny vio una puerta atrás y les indico que entren a esconderse. Los pequeños entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-¡Entre usted también niña!-le dijo el hombre.

-¡No!-dijo Ginny-¡Yo puedo ayudar!-le dijo. En eso unas cinco figuras entraban al local.

-Con que aquí estabas-dijo una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Lucius Malfoy estaba delante suyo apuntándola con la varita. Ginny vio que el dueño de la tienda retrocedía.-_Cruccio_-el hombre cayo gritando de dolor y perdió el conocimiento. La pelirroja se volvió temerosa a la puerta donde estaban los chicos de tercero que habían comenzado a sollozar después de los gritos de dolor del dueño de la tienda.

-Si no quieres que los chiquillos sufran…-empezó la voz de una mujer que creyó también haber escuchado antes-…mejor ven con nosotros.

Ginny miro la puerta y se volvió a el grupo de mortifgos delante suyo. No había otra salida.

-¿Cómo se que no le van a hacer nada?-le pregunto a la mujer. Una fría y extensa risa salio de debajo de todas los trajes negros con los que se cubrían.

-No lo sabes-le dijo Malfoy.

-Pero vas a tener que arriesgarte-le sugirió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ginny camino lentamente, evitando temblar para no mostrarle miedo y se paro delante de ellos. Trago saliva lentamente y extendió un brazo. La mujer la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza y la tiro sacándola fuera. Cuando salieron la sujeto con fuerza y Malfoy le saco la varita.

Afuera la batalla aun seguía, vio a Malfoy hijo peleando contra otro Slytherin pero a las piñas. Ron estaba sujetando a un chico de tercero que tenia el brazo sangrando, pero no presto más atención, cuando escucho gritos salir de la tienda. Los gritos se fueron haciendo más lejanos a medida que era arrastrada por Malfoy.

-PROMETIERON NO HACERLES NADA-les gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos-POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAN NADA…POR FAVOR…-Ginny pegaba patadas al aire mientras sentía que le tapaban la boca y la sujetaban de la cintura mientras la llevaban alzada. Los ojos se le llenaron de más lágrimas cuando vio a Michael Corner tirado en el suelo inconsciente y los chicos de tercero salir corriendo llevando a uno cargado mientras gritaban por ayuda.

-Por favor…basta-rogó antes de que perdiera la conciencia por recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se encontró atada de manos y colgando unos centímetros sobre el suelo, con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza sujetados a una cadena que caía en el medio de una sala circular. Se giro intentando soltarse comenzándose a asustar, no quería volver a vivir lo mismo, no quería, esta vez no aguantaría. De repente la tenue luz de la sala aumento y dejo ver una gran cantidad de figuras humanas cubiertas con una capa negra que llegaba a revestir sus rostros, la típica vestimenta de los mortífagos. Se estremeció por toda esa gente y dejo de moverse. De repente y de la nada apareció la figura que tanto miedo le había traído, Lord Voldemort estaba parado delante suyo con lo que parecía ser un intento de sonrisa.

Ginny quiso poder poner los pies en el suelo para correr lo más lejos que pudiera, pero ni siquiera se movió cuando lo vio acercándosele.

-Hola niña-le dijo el mago tenebroso. Ginny solo acelero su respiración para que alcanzara la misma velocidad a la que su corazón galopaba.-Parece que la mocosa tiene miedo-dijo mirando a sus mortífagos que rieron fuertemente.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, después de todo ese era Tom, el chico al que le había contado todos sus secretos, debía haber algo bueno en el, algo aunque chiquito muy dentro suyo. Quizás estuviera atrapado detrás de todo lo que significaba ser el mago más tenebroso, pero en algún lugar seguía siendo el chico de 16 años al que ella por momentos consideró su primer amigo.

-¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!-le ordeno asustándola. Ginny desvió la mirada y de reojo lo vio caminar rodeándola.

-Seguro te preguntaras que haces aquí-dijo con voz nuevamente tranquila-bueno…digamos que necesito tu ayuda, niña. Tú ayuda para derrotar a Potter.

-¡YO NUNCA LE VOY A HACER NADA A HARRY!-grito Ginny. Voldemort la miro por un rato y comenzó a reír.

-No, mocosa estupida-le dijo riendo-si vos no podes hacer nada…solo usaremos tu vida…tu, Ginevra Weasley dejaras de existir y dejaras en tu lugar a la mejor bruja oscura de todos los tiempos.

-Ginevra…-dijo casi sin vos al darse cuenta.

-Es tu destino…-dijo la voz casi serpentina del hombre delante suyo.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO-grito al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si, Ginevra…-empezó Voldemort como si no hubiera escuchado nada -ella se enfrento con el idiota de Merlín y perdió, pero como debes saber, de los errores se aprenden y nunca nadie podrá volver a atraparla, más que nada porque todos creerán que ella eres tú-le dijo señalándola y pasándole un dedo por el rostro.

-Déjame-le ordeno Ginny. Voldemort se alejo de ella y la miro expectante.

-Despídete del mundo-le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella. Un mortífago se acerco hasta su amo y le dio una cajita de cobre con algo tallado en otro idioma que Ginny no entendió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto.

-Más respecto-le dijo sin volverse ni siquiera a mirarla. Ginny no contesto nada, por lo que Voldemort solo se volvió a verla sosteniendo la cajita entre sus dedos.-Lo que voy hacer es traer a mi amiga Ginevra de vuelta en tu cuerpo…lo iba a intentar hace años, pero no pude porque Potter se metió en el medio…

-¿La Cámara de los Secretos?…-dijo Ginny.

-Así es, la apertura de la cámara tenia doble sentido-empezó a explicar el hombre con una semisonrisa-quería poder despertar al basilisco y que se encargara de eliminar a todos esos imundos sangre sucias y por otro lado, poder despertar a Ginevra, y Potter nunca se daría cuenta, porque habría creído que usamos a la pobre niña tonta únicamente para que el magnifico Lord Voldemort pueda volver…

-¿Pero si querías matar a Harry en ese momento?-le pregunto no entendiendo por completo el plan.

-Si…pero Ginevra entraría en escena después-le explico-ella me ayudaría a acabar con el resto de mis oponentes que no son nada para ella…pero ahora-continuo luego de acercarse delante suyo-me vas a ayudar a matar a Potter también.

Ginny lo miro horrorizada y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas. Voldemort la miro con una sonrisa superior y saco de la cajita una cadenita en forma de corazón de color rojo oscuro, parecía sangre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-le pregunto asustada.

-Vamos a despertar a Ginevra con tu sangre y la de ella-le dijo levantando el dije a la altura de los ojos para que Ginny vea la sangre.

-NO, NO. NO QUIERO-grito Ginny furiosa moviéndose para soltarse.

Sintió que se quedaba helada y quieta en su lugar, seguro que alguien le había tirado un hechizo y vio lentamente como Voldemort acercaba el collar a su cuello lentamente. Lo único que podía mover eran los ojos y de ellos salían cuantas lágrimas podían.

Lentamente por su cabeza paso la cadenita y cuando toco su piel sintió un fuego recorrerle el cuerpo, los ojos tomaron el color del fuego y Ginny vio los últimos días de su vida pasar delante de sus ojos para no volver a recordarlos nunca más.

_-Ginny, Cho me beso a mi…y yo le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien-le dijo poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza-y ese alguien sos vos…-le dijo dándose vuelta y dejándola sola en la enfermería preguntándose si lo que el había dicho era verdad._

-_Nos vemos niña-le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar._

_-Además nunca le vas a dar lo que yo si puedo-le dijo moviendo las cejas de manera provocadora-mejo dicho…lo que ya le di…_

_-NO-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-yo no quiero que me crezcan ampollas-y dicho esto beso a Collin rápidamente._

… _¿alguna vez alguien les dijo que son muy parecidos a James y Lily, digo así parados a la par…me hacen acordar mucho a ellos…-dijo el semigigante con algo de nostalgia._

-_Desperta Ginevra…-_la voz de lord Voldemort conjuro el hechizo que hizo brillar la cadenita en el cuello de la pelirroja haciéndola perder por completo el conocimiento.

**Hola y perdón por la demora. Me salio corto este capitulo también, pero creo que así más o menos van a ser todos de ahora en más. Les agradezco nuevamente a todos por sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Ginevra hace su aparición…YOGINNY**


	21. LA NUEVA YO

**Bien, un mensajito para todos los que me mandaron mensajes de muerte y amenazas…TRANQUILOS…debo decirles que algunos me asustaron y uno en particular me hizo llorar (no en serio, ¿no?), así que les digo que se queden tranquilos que todo va a mejorar y que al final Ginny se queda con Harry, como lo prometí desde un comienzo, así que lo siento por las fans de Draco, pero sigan leyendo que Draquin tiene gran importancia en este fic. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 21: LA NUEVA YO**

Birmingham era una ciudad con bastantes habitantes por ese entonces, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se llevaba bien con el otro. Dentro de esta ciudad, se encontraba el pueblo más tenebroso de toda Gran Bretaña, el pueblo de Strasrterb. Una gran cantidad de magos y brujas, con grandes conocimientos en magia negra, se agolpaban en esa pequeña ciudad, viviendo en pequeñas casitas amontonadas, sin distinguir donde empezaba una y terminaba la otra. En una de las casitas de precarias condiciones sobre la calle principal, vivía una familia de brujos de sangre pura todos caracterizados por el flamante color rojo de su cabellera.

La menor de la familia era una niña de peculiar sonrisa y ojos saltones. Tenia el cabello largo y ondulado que ondeaba al viento con un gracioso movimiento, entre infantil y coqueto. Ginevra Branderwer era sin lugar a dudas, una chica diferente. Desde pequeña sus grandes dotes en temas referidos a la magia la habían hecho resaltar como una de las mejores alumnas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lo que la llevo a ser prefecta en su quinto año. Pero ese mismo año las cosas cambiaron.

Su padre era un hombre de baja estatura y poca personalidad, a diferencia de su madre, una mujer bastante más grande que el y muy interesada. Su único objetivo en la vida había sido conseguir dinero, por eso se pasaba día y noche trabajando en un bar dentro de las cavernas del pueblo de Strasrterb, el problema era entonces, que el señor Branderwer representaba un problema, por eso fue, que durante la primera mitad del quinto curso de Ginevra, su madre llevo a cabo el malvado plan que tenia pensado desde que Ginevra nació.

Una tarde del mes de octubre, Mellissa Branderwer asesino a su esposo de la manera más fría y macabra que podía existir, todo esto con la ayuda de quien más tarde se transformaría en el padrastro de la familia. La gente comenzó a hablar y no tardo mucho la noticia en llegar a los oídos de la prefecta de Hogwarts.

Cuando por fin pudo escapar del colegio y volver a su casa, todo ya era diferente. Ahora su madre se la pasaba de un lado a otro junto con su nuevo "esposo" y sus hermanos ya ni siquiera estaban en casa. La verdad era que Ginevra, no sabía que su madre era la culpable de que su padre haya muerto. El error de su madre fue creer, que ella nunca se enteraría.

_oOooOooOo_

Ron y Hermione corrieron a toda velocidad por la calle principal de Hogsmade en búsqueda de su amigo. El pelirrojo tenía el hombro lastimado y apenas parecía poder mantenerse en pie del dolor que le había causado. Hermione por su parte solo tenia unos cuantos raspones en la pierna izquierda y la muñeca doblada, pero olvido por completo sus dolores cuando descubrió a su amigo el chico de ojos verdes, sentado con la espalda contra la pared y sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Harry!-grito corriendo hasta el-¿estas bien?-le pregunto arrodillándose junto a este y obligándolo a levantar la vista.

-S-si, Hermione-respondió el ojiverde limpiándose la cara de la mezcla de sangre, barro y lagrimas que tenia sobre la mejilla-Estoy bien…pero todo esto es mi culpa…

-No seas idiota, Harry-le reprocho Ron sentándose junto a el y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas debido al dolor.

-Ron tiene razón, Harry-intervino Hermione-ayudaste a mucha gente hoy…-Harry solo esquivo la mirada de sus amigos y perdió su vista en un grupo de chicos de terceros que contaban a gritos una historia.

_-….entonces el señor de la tienda nos abrió una puerta…_

-Esto es muy raro-dijo el pelinegro minutos después volviéndose a sus dos mejores amigos-no entiendo porque atacar de esa manera…muchos mortífagos fueron atrapados, ¿creen que lo hayan hecho para ocultar algo?

-No lo se, Harry-dijo Hermione levantando los hombros-lo raro es que eran muy pocos e incluso eran los más jóvenes.

-Eso es verdad-la voz de Ron algo entrecortada intervino en la conversación-¿vieron al Slytherin ese que termino el colegio hace dos años pelearse con Malfoy?

-Eso, si, que fue raro-declaro Harry incorporándose-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, personalmente no creo que esto haya sido solo un ataque para asustarnos…

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer-dijo Hermione ayudando a Ron a levantarse.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?-dijo Harry recordando a la pelirroja que no había visto desde que la vio caminar con ese Slytherin arrogante que creyó que se llamaba Law.

-¡Ginny!-grito Ron sin dejar de sostenerse el brazo lastimado y miro por sobre las cabezas de la gente que estaba allí en busca de su hermana.

Harry rápidamente lo imito y comenzó a buscarla con la vista también, empezando a desesperarse lo que no la veía. La batalla había sido dura y una gran cantidad de heridos eran atendidos con primeros auxilios por la enfermera del colegio, Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Sprout.

-¡Allá viene!-grito Ron de repente señalando el centro de la calle, y era cierto. Ginny Weasley caminaba tranquilamente cargando una bolsa en su mano derecha y sonriendo alegremente. A pesar de que esa era Ginny, había algo raro en ella. La chica camino tranquilamente y se detuvo junto al trío.

-¡Ginny por Merlín! ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Hermione sobresaltada por la tranquilidad de la pelirroja que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Michael Corner que era atendido sin remera por la enfermera.

Ginny se volvió y examino a la castaña de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada y la boca algo entreabierta para un costado. Hermione se sintió algo cohibida y desvió la mirada.

-Por ahí-dijo ella indiferente con una sonrisa traviesa, pero sin dejar de ser extremadamente seductora. Tomo con cuidado un mechón de su cabello colorado y lo enrosco en su dedo.- Igual no tengo porque darte explicaciones…

-Claro que si, Ginny-le advirtió Ron tornándose levemente rojo-soy tu hermano y me preocupo.

-No hablaba contigo-le dijo Ginny por fin advirtiendo la presencia de Ron-hablaba con la sangre…

-¡GINNY!-gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja levanto los hombros y comenzó a reír, mientras se alejaba de ellos y se detenía junto a Malfoy. Le paso demasiado cerca del cuerpo sonriéndole coquetamente y se giro sobre si misma con extrema gracia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron lentamente. Ginny subió a un carruaje alejado del resto y se cruzo de piernas mirando por la ventanilla. Un rato después entrarían Harry, algo preocupado, Ron colorado de la rabia y Hermione cabizbaja.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Ginny?-le dijo Ron en pleno trayecto. La pelirroja se volvió a su hermano, pero en su lugar se detuvo en Harry. El chico abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y se puso tan colorado que era fácilmente confundible con un Weasley.

-…Harry Potter…-dijo Ginny mirándolo con una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Harry no le pudo retener la mirada y se entretuvo mirando por la ventana.

-¡Ginny!-la llamo Ron de vuelta.

-No seas pesado, Weasley-le dijo sin darle importancia-no tengo ganas de discutir…y menos contigo…

Se hizo entonces un silencio sepulcral. Hermione seguía muy entretenida mirando sus uñas, Harry mirando el paisaje y Ron fulminando a su hermana con la mirada. Cuando por fin el carruaje se detuvo Ginny se paro alegremente y bajo del carruaje, justo en ese momento pasaba Dean Thomas delante suyo y le sonreía, Ginny levanto una ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces su pelirrojo hermano no aguanto más, la tomo del brazo y la aparto junto a un árbol.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Te portas como…como…

-¿Cómo que?-le dijo furiosa con los brazos como jarra y mirándolo enojada.

-No se Ginny-dijo Ron acalorándose-no te estas comportando normal, estas rara…es como si fueras otra persona…-la pelirroja palideció de repente, pero inmediatamente adquirió el color rojo de su rostro característico.

-Mira, Ronald-empezó- no me vengas con cuentos a mi…no me interesa que pienses que estoy diferente…porque no mejor te vas con la noviecita esa insoportable tuya y con el chico ese que no se peina, con complejo de héroe que me tenés harta…-le dijo y esta vez se dio vuelta entrando al castillo casi saltando.

Ron se quedo mirando la puerta y las orejas le comenzaron a arder. Ginny lo iba a escuchar y esta vez él seria el ultimo en hablar.

La mañana del día después de la batalla fue bastante agitada. Como era domingo tenían permitido dormir hasta tarde y por supuesto en la torre Gryffindor este permiso se lo tomaban muy en serio. Ron y Harry despertaron casi al mismo tiempo cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Se cambiaron lentamente y en silencio porque Neville y Seamus seguían durmiendo, Dean, por otro lado, había desaparecido desde temprano.

El día parecía que iba a ser normal. Todos comentaban que estaban haciendo en el momento del ataque, o cuantos mortífagos pudieron desmayar. Pero la mañana iba a estar bastante movidita. Ya cuando venían bajando las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos, el chico de la cicatriz se entretuvo en plena escalera atándose los cordones, por lo que Ron, que venia bostezando con la boca abierta lo máximo que podía y los ojos cerrados, no lo vio y se llevo el menudo cuerpo de su amigo por delante cayendo los dos rodando por la escalera.

-¡Harry quitate de encima!-le grito Ron haciendo exagerados movimientos para salir de abajo del cuerpo de su amigo, pero Harry estaba muy entretenido mirando las escaleras que bajaban de las habitaciones de las chicas. Ron empujo a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y pudo ver que tenía a su amigo tan entretenido, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Ginny Weasley, su hermana pequeña, estaba bajando las escaleras vestida demasiado provocativa para su gusto, toda de negro y con ropa muggle que le daba un aspecto raro. Ron abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y se giro sobre sus talones para matar a todo aquel compañero suyo que haya encontrado interesante a su hermana esa mañana. Al primero que vio fue a Harry que, aunque lo intento, no podía cerrar la boca. Detrás suyo Collin Creveey miraba a Ginny sin entender. Dean y unos chicos de séptimo se habían parado en sus lugares y miraban a Ginny con una sonrisa.

Ron hizo un paso para comenzar a cortar cabezas, cuando sintió que una mano lo sujetaba de la túnica, se giro y vio a Hermione mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, por lo que el opto por ir directamente a matar a Ginny por vestirse así.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando te vestiste así?-le pregunto ala pelirroja tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-En que quería dejar sin respiración a muchos…-dijo con una sonrisa y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar junto a su hermano.

-Ginny…sube ya mismo y cambiate-le ordeno Ron.

-¿A si? ¿Vos me estas ordenando?-le pregunto la chica.

-Exacto…

-Pues, no-le dijo levantando los hombros-no sos nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer…

-Soy tu hermano-le recordó el chico-y puedo ordenarte todo lo que quiera, o ¿acaso quieres que mama se entere de esto?

-Oh-dijo Ginny en falso arrepentimiento-¡que miedo!-y sin decir más comenzó a reír con ganas y salio por el retrato.

Harry Potter, recién entonces reacciono y se aproximo a su amigo que tenia las manos cerradas y las orejas coloradas.

-Ehhh…Ron-lo llamo y vio como el chico se giraba lentamente, por un momento Harry creyó que Ron le arrancaría la cabeza.-Mejor voy a buscar a Ginny…-dijo y sin decir más salio casi corriendo.

Salio por el retrato e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no tenia idea a donde iría Ginny, así que sin pensarlo dos veces bajo a desayunar, aun pensando que en su vida había visto una chica que le quedara bien estar tan desarreglada. _Decididamente, Ginny Weasley, había logrado cambiar algo en el._

Los días antes de la salida por San Valentín parecieron pasar demasiado lentos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se la pasaban estudiando para los benditos exámenes que parecían estar más cerca que nunca. Una de las tantas tardes que Hermione había arrastrado a Ron a la biblioteca, y este a su vez, había arrastrado a Harry para no aburrirse, el trío dio a conocer que era lo que pensaban de la nueva actitud de la pelirroja hermana de Ron.

Hermione estaba muy entretenida en su lectura sobre Aritmancia y Ron hacia garabatos en el borde de su pergamino imaginando jugadas para el próximo partido que seria una semana después, cuando Harry levanto la vista de su pergamino y miro a sus amigos.

-¿No creen que Ginny esta rara?-pregunto. Ron levanto la vista y miro a Harry inquisidoramente, Hermione por su parte no levanto su vista de su libro.

-Si…-dijo la castaña-pero debe ser la edad…

-Yo tuve su edad el año pasado y no se me daba por vestirme así, ni andar por ahí empujando enanos molestos, aunque a veces quiero, ni escaparme de clases, ni empujar a Flinch por la escalera, ni decirle a Snape que un shampoo le vendría bien, ni com…

-Esta bien, Ron-le dijo Hermione callándolo-entendimos el punto. Pero Ginny es diferente, piensa en otras cosas además de Quidditch, ajedrez, ranas de chocolate y como saltearse clases.

-¿Si?-preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

-¿Cómo en que?-esta vez fue Harry el que pregunto.

-Como en lo complicado que es ser una adolescente, en especial una adolescente mujer…-les explico a sus amigos que miraban si entender, Hermione bufo y negó con la cabeza-igual nunca entendería…

-Lo que yo no entiendo, Mione, es porque te empezó a tratar mal a vos…-dijo Ron rascándose la nuca-yo ya no se que hacer, le escribí a mama, pero nunca respondió…hay algo raro…

-Tampoco anda con Collin ni Britney-recordó Harry en ese momento.

-Debe estar en una etapa de transición…-dijo Hermione por fin volviendo a su libro.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?-pregunto Ron enojándose-Te dijo...te dijo sangre…bueno…ya sabes…

-Si, ya se Ron-dijo la castaña tristemente, Ron la miro triste y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros. Harry en ese momento vio salir a Ginny de la biblioteca y sin excusa se alejo de sus amigos detrás de la pelirroja.

La siguió con cautela por un pasillo bastante oscuro que Harry no sabia adonde iba. En un momento Ginny se detuvo y sin mirar atrás se acomodo el pelo detrás del oído.

-Se que estas ahí, Harry Potter-le dijo divertida. Harry se sorprendió y salio de detrás de la estatua donde se había escondido.

-¿Cómo?...

-Fácil…pero secreto-le dijo mientras se giraba frente a el y lo miraba con una sonrisa que pudo acelerar la respiración del ojiverde fácilmente-¿necesitas algo?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta el.

-Eh…esto…eh….-empezó Harry alejándose de la pelirroja-no, nada-dijo pero Ginny levanto una ceja sin creerle-en realidad, quería saber como andabas…

-Bien, gracias-le dijo ella dulcemente, Harry sonrió nervioso. Últimamente la presencia de Ginny lo hacia poner colorado e incluso sofocarse un poco. Harry se desajusto la corbata y sonrió tímidamente.

-Te...te queda lindo el pelo así-dijo viendo por fin el detalle del pelo de Ginny que le daba un aspecto de constantemente estar mojado y ondulado.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto coqueta-¿también te gusta esta camisa?-le pregunto mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió agitado.

-Eh…si…linda…linda ser la camisa…-dijo nerviosamente. Ginny sonrió y se alejo de el mientras sujetaba con fuerza un libro de tapa negra.

-Bien Harry Potter-le dijo ella-me alegro que te haya gustado…pero me voy a poner mi ropa muggle para salir el día de San Valentín…-dijo pero Harry la interrumpió.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Gin-le dijo.

-¿Qué no te gusto?-le pregunto poniendo cara de tristeza.

-Eh…-empezó Harry rascándose la nuca, pero en ese momento apareció Draco Malfoy detrás de un mural.

-Valla, valla…así que Potter y su noviecita buscaban algo de privacidad-dijo el Slytherin acercándose a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Cállate Malfoy-le ordeno Harry mientras se paraba entre el rubio y Ginny.

-Creo que no-le contesto Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?-escucho Harry la voz de Ginny sonar a sus espaldas y la pelirroja lo corrió con poca suavides para pararse junto al Slytherin que la miro de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca que Harry no supo interpretar si fue de gusto o de asco-¿te gusto el traje negro que me puse el domingo pasado?-le pregunto coquetamente acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

Malfoy solo asintió con la cabeza y se perdió mirando los labios de Ginny que mostraban una gran sonrisa, lentamente Malfoy empezó a acercarse y Harry creyó que un iceberg le había caído encima cuando vio que Ginny tomaba de la nuca al rubio y lo besaba con rapidez, para luego alejarse dejándolo casi sin aire.

-Gi-Ginny…-dijo Harry sin voz, sin poder evitar que su quijada cayera unos centímetros. Ginny se volvió a verlo y le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-No te pongas celoso-le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y también lo besaba. Harry abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y vio a Malfoy ponerse algo colorado y desaparecer. Antes había besado a Ginny, pero esto era diferente, parecía no ser ella. Poco después poco le importo y la sujeto de la cintura para besarla mejor.

Poco tiempo después el chico de la cicatriz volvía a la biblioteca con una sonrisa que se podía distinguir desde varios metros. Se sentó sin medir la altura junto a Ron y apoyo la cara en una mano pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Harry estas bien?-le pregunto Hermione intercalando las miradas entre Ron y el pelinegro.

-Perfectamente-le contesto el chico.

-Y… ¿se puede saber donde estabas?-le pregunto Ron. Harry se volvió a sus amigos y les sonrió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

-Arreglando con mi cita para San Valentín-les dijo mientras Ron y Hermione sonreían alegres.

_oOooOooOo_

Cuando por fin el invierno había llegado, Ginevra pudo escapar del colegio para volver a su casa en búsqueda de respuestas. Respuestas que sus profesores no le daban, por lo que opto por el medio más ligero para aclarar sus dudas: _su madre_. Pero aun fue más doloroso. Escondida detrás de la puerta de entrada a su casa escucho lo que prefería no haber escuchado. Su madre había matado al hombre más tierno y dulce que la tierra haya conocido.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que en su interior su corazón dejaba de latir al ritmo normal, ahora era uno nuevo, uno fácilmente distinguible del anterior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió a puerta de una patada y con la misma crueldad que su madre lo había hecho con su padre mato a la mujer presente y a su "padrastro". Y así llego la confusión. Sin siquiera requerir mucha energía había utilizado magia negra de la más antigua y había podido cumplir sus fines. Allí se dio cuenta que su magia era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba.

Ginevra pasó entonces a vivir en la oscuridad. El mundo mágico se entero rápidamente del uso de magia en menores de forma indebida y desde entonces prohibieron la magia en menores fuera del colegio. Pero eso a Ginevra poco le importó, quería usar esos poderes. Quería conocer más de esa magia que le brotaba casi sin esfuerzo. Aun en sus momentos de mayor debilidad hubo una energía interna que la motivaba: _la venganza._

Nadie se había entrometido por parte del Ministerio a intentar encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su padre y entonces ella perdió la fe en la justicia, creyó que a nadie le importaba, y en realidad era así. Al Ministerio poco le importaba si un mago que hacia magia por encargo moría, en realidad era uno menos que perseguir, por eso Ginevra decidió que si su padre era uno menos, ella seria cinco más. Desde entonces comenzó a hacer trabajos de magia negra a escondidas, nunca nadie se atrevió a decir donde se escondía a pesar de todos saberlo, fue juntando así el suficiente dinero como para alejarse de todo y todos.

Así su magia fue creciendo dentro suyo, hasta que sin quererlo una mañana descubrió que era la heredera del Minsgrel, un gran poder de magia negra que le permitiría poseer todo el conocimiento del mundo mágico y del muggle también, así que oculta en un pueblito llamado Mooreland estudio todo lo que pudo, hasta que encontró cual era la clave para despertar sus poderes ocultos, un pequeño dije en forma de corazón que representaba la unión de ambos mundos.

La mañana del día elegido para hacerse conocer por todo el mundo y mostrarle a todos que el mundo mágico existía, había llegado y después de transformar a todo un pueblo de muggles en árboles se enfrento con Merlín, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y allí perdió.

Un día diferente, pero a la vez igual a los demás, Ginevra y Merlín se enfrentaron. La bruja había dicho que ella le enseñaría al mundo sobre sus poderes destruyendo al mago más poderoso, pero Merlín descubrió que la única forma de vencer a la reencarnación del Minsgrel era encerrándola en el dije en forma de corazón que llevaba en su cuello. Después de una fuertísimo batalla en un coliseo de las afueras de Hogsmade Merlín llevo a Ginevra al eterno sueño dentro del propio dije que despertó su poder, una mañana del día de San Valentín.

**Bien… ¿Qué les pareció?¬¬ personalmente no me gusto mucho, pero espero sus reviews, buenos o malos…es que para escribir este capitulo tuvo lo que se conoces como _crisis inspiracional_…en otras palabras me trabé, se me atoro el cerebro y no salía nada de el a tal punto que me desespere, pero por suerte leí un fic que me inspiro mucho y aquí estamos…un gran saludo para la inspiradora Muggle Writter…bue…les prometo contestar sus reviews (los que no tengan amenazas, jejejeje) en el próximo capitulo, esta vez en serio, un bexo YOGINNY**


	22. ROCK YOU

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, les cuento que ya estamos llegando al final nos faltan solo 5 capítulos (6 con este) y me voy a poner muy triste cuando la historia termine….pero ya estoy escribiendo otra pero en la categoría de Ron/Hermione, espero que la lean alguna vez cuando la publique. Bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 22: ROCK YOU**

Harry se levanto temprano el día de San Valentín. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos la salida a Hogsmade había sido cancelada y transformada en una gran feria que habían puesto en las afueras del castillo. Dumbledore había llamado a un grupo de artesanos rusos que habían llegado la mañana del 14 de febrero bastante temprano y habían causado gran alboroto. Con ellos trajeron animales, juegos, obras, música y muchas explosiones, que sabe Merlín de donde salían.

El chico de la cicatriz se acomodo en su cama y vio a Ron completamente vestido y arreglado para esa hora, eso era para preocuparse, Ron nunca se levantaba tan temprano y menos en un día que parecía iba a ser nublado.

-Ron-lo llamo Harry-¡Ron!-grito causando que el resto de sus compañeros se despertaran sobresaltados.-Perdón-se disculpo Harry.

-No importa compañero-le dijo Seamus mientras se levantaba de su cama y se quedaba mirando a Ron-¿Nervioso?-le pregunto. Ron negó fuertemente con la cabeza golpeándose con la cama.

-¿Seguro, Ron?-pregunto Harry comenzándose a cambiar.

-S-si…seguro…seguro-dijo el pelirrojo tocándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado con la pata de la cama, y sin decir más salio por la puerta dejando a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta nervioso por Hermione?-pregunto Neville sin creérselo. Dean y Seamus comenzaron a reír-Digo…el ya la conoce, no veo porque se tiene que poner nervioso, ¿o si?

-Neville, Neville, Neville-le dijo Dean parándose de su cama y caminando hasta el baño-uno nunca termina de conocer a una mujer-dijo cerrando la puerta del baño a sus espaldas. Harry, creyó entender perfectamente lo que Dean quería decir.

-¿A quien invitaste, Neville, de cualquier forma?-pregunto Seamus terminándose de cambiar.

-Eh…a…-y lo siguiente lo dijo muy bajito. Harry y Seamus se miraron.

-¿A quien?-se escucho la voz de Dean salir del baño.

-A Luna Lovegood…

-¿Luna?-pregunto Harry sin creerlo.

-¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Quién es Luna Lovegood?-pregunto Seamus.

-Una Ravenclaw con cara de loquita-le informo Dean desde el baño. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Luna no esta loca-la defendió, si bien no eran mejores amigos Luna era una buena chica, rara, pero buena.

-Yo sigo sin saber quien es-dijo Seamus-después me la presentas, Neville, ¿eh?

Neville solo asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y Harry sonrió, si había alguien que realmente merecía ser feliz, ese era Neville. Quizás el haya sufrido tanto como Harry o incluso más, porque saber que tus padres están vivos y no te conocen, es quizás peor que no tenerlos.

Harry se estaba disponiendo a salir, cuando Dean lo llamo desde el baño, seguramente con la boca llena de dentífrico, porque lo entendió recién la segunda vez.

-¿Jally?-escucho la voz del chico.

-¿Qué Dean?-le contesto mientras se limpiaba los anteojos en la remera.

-¿Con quien vas?-le pregunto abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza. Seamus y Neville se volvieron a mirarlo. Harry sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y las palmas de las manos se le humedecieron.

-Eh…con-pero ahí fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Ginny que se veía más linda que nunca. Tenía el pelo sujeto en una media cola y llevaba una pollera que le llegaba bajo la rodilla y una polera de cuello alto color camel. La verdad que se veía hermosa, pero Harry no recordaba haberla visto vestirse así nunca, era demasiada producción.

-Hola chicos-dijo alegremente sonriéndoles. Dean cerro nuevamente la puerta del baño, Seamus sonrió divertido y Neville miro a Harry y luego a Ginny-¿Harry estas listo?-pregunto y entonces Dean volvió a abrir la puerta, Neville dejo la boca abierta y Seamus rió por lo bajo. Harry trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny sonrió y se fue saltarinamente. Harry salio detrás de ella y cuando se giro a cerrar la puerta vio a Seamus que levantaba los pulgares de sus manos y se reía a carcajadas.

Harry bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Ginny esperándolo ahí con una sonrisa divertida y con las manos en sus caderas. Cuando Harry llego junto a ella se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla y Ginny corrió la cara dándole un beso en los labios. Harry se ruborizo, pero Ginny solo sonrió coquetamente. Lo tomo de la mano y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejando a varios en la Sala Común sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunto Harry sin soltarle la mano. Ginny le sonrió y se acerco más a el.

-Conozco un lugar-le dijo muy bajito y cerca de su cara-que seguro vas a encontrar muy interesante-y sin decir más lo arrastro fuera del castillo. Harry se dejo llevar.

Cuando salieron los diferentes colores de la feria le golpearon los ojos con fuerza. Entre una gran cantidad de humo de diferentes colores, acompañaban los fuegos artificiales y las risas de sus compañeros, Harry pudo ver, mientras Ginny lo llevaba, un juego de monstruos que salían y había que sentarse encima de ellos para poder ganar, había también una obra de títeres y uno en el que hacían que un balde de agua cayera encima de la persona que querían. Ginny sin embargo lo arrastro hasta las afueras de la feria y pretendía seguir caminando cuando Harry la detuvo.

-¿Ginny a donde vamos?-le pregunto Harry deteniéndola.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y donde queda eso?-pregunto Harry sonriendo también.

-Bueno…-pero Ginny fue interrumpida por una risita a sus espaldas.

-No puedo creer que esta sea tu cita de San Valentín-dijo la odiosa vos de Cho saliendo de atrás de unos arbustos. Ginny la estudio de arriba a abajo y rió divertida.

-Cho…estamos ocupados…puede ser que hablemos en otro momento-le pidió Harry y Cho lo miro con una falsa sonrisa.

-No Harry…venia a preguntarte si querés venir conmigo a jugar al juego de _"Amores Compartidos"…_es uno para ver quien es tu verdadero amor, que seguro soy yo…-dijo la chica de largo cabello negro mientras se acercaba más a ellos. Harry se puso nervioso, porque conocía bien las peleas que Ginny y Cho habían tenido antes y si no se agarraron a maldiciones fue porque había profesores cerca, pero ahora no había nadie y tranquilamente podían sacar sus varitas.

-No, gracias Cho-dijo rápidamente-yo estoy con Ginny…-y luego volviéndose a la pelirroja quiso aclarar la situación.-Ginny no te preocupes a mi ya no me pasa nada con Cho, fue solo por un tiempo pero ya nada…

-¡Harry estoy aquí!-le recordó la asiática enojada y con una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero peor quedo después del discurso de Ginny.

-Y…se supone que la figura súper producida de esta asiática me tiene que intimidar a tal punto que tengo que salir corriendo dejándole a mi pareja de San Valentín solita para ella-le pregunto Ginny rápidamente y sin respirar. Harry se paro delante de ella y Cho, recién entonces, cerro la boca que había permanecida abierta mientras Ginny hablaba.-Sinceramente no lo creo…te faltan años, chiquilla-le dijo volviendo a reír sonoramente

-Cho, nos tenemos que ir…un gusto verte-dijo Harry comenzando a caminar en la dirección que Ginny lo había llevado. Caminaron por un rato en silencio, pero luego salio el tema del Quidditch así que el chico se entretuvo de tal forma que no se dio cuenta que habían estado caminando por casi una hora.

Cuando Ginny se detuvo, Harry la imito y quedo sorprendido ante la gigante estructura que se alzaba delante suyo. Un gigante especie de coliseo se encontraba oculto entre los árboles de las partes casi finales del borde norte del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Ginny que es esto?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Un lugar muy lindo…mi lugar preferido…-dijo Ginny en un tono de voz bastante raro. Harry la miro y entro por una de las puertas laterales, Ginny lo siguió de cerca. Subieron por unas escaleras y entraron a una especie de gigante sala que estaba a oscuras. Harry sintió que Ginny no estaba detrás de él y creyó que había ido a buscar algo para poder ver mejor, pero pronto el ruido de una respiración cerca suyo lo hizo pensar que quizás Ginny no volvería.

-YA LEGAMOS-grito Ginny de alguna parte junto a el y Harry giro sobre si buscándola, pero en su lugar la cicatriz le empezó a doler con bastante fuerza y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en una rodilla.

-Ginny…Ginny…-llamaba Harry, pero Ginny no apareció, en su lugar una figura de gran altura se acerco a el caminando lentamente y empuñando su varita con fuerza, entonces la voz lo hizo levantar la vista.

-Potter, nos volvemos a ver-dijo la voz de Voldemort-no te voy a decir que es un gusto, porque no lo es…

Harry se paro juntando fuerzas de donde podía y enfrento la fría mirada del hombre con cara de serpiente delante de el. Voldemort lo miro con un intento de sonrisa y se acerco más a el, Harry entrecerró los ojos por el dolor de la cicatriz.

-Sabes Potter-empezó a hablar Voldemort-creo que esta vez si vas a morir…y no voy a hacerlo yo solo…

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?-pregunto Harry preocupado.

-¿Ginny?-dijo Voldemort sorprendiéndose-¿Ginny? Te digo que vas a morir y te preocupas por Ginny…-le dijo Voldemort seguro de si mismo- Ginny ya no existe-y a Harry se le helo el corazón.

-¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?-pregunto Harry tanteando su varita en sus pantalones.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Voldemort señalándose el mismo con su varita-Yo no le hice nada…ella solo se dio cuenta de que lado debía estar…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto Harry enojado-¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE GINNY SE VOLVIO DE TU LADO?...ESO NUNCA…ES MENTIRA…

-¿Mentira?-dijo ahora si con una sonrisa-Potter déjame presentarte a la mayor bruja negra de todos los tiempos…Ginevra.

Harry miro a donde señalaba el hombre y encontró a Ginny mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa, vestida toda de blanco con ropa muggle, muy ajustada al cuerpo, que la hacia ver mayor. El chico la miro preguntándose que significaba todo eso, esa no podía ser Ginny, ella nunca lo traicionaría, Ginny nunca se uniría al hombre que tanto miedo le tenia e incluso que ella misma odiaba por como había sufrido en su primer año, esa no era Ginny. Pero por otra parte, últimamente había estado muy rara, era como si supiera que eso iba a pasar y nunca más volvería a ser lo mismo.

La pelirroja se acerco y se paro junto a Voldemort que reía de la cara de desconcierto de Harry.

-¿Sorprendido Potter?-le pregunto el mago tenebroso-Ginevra va a hacerte pagar todo el daño que me has causado, yo ni siquiera voy a luchar contigo,-le explico- Ginevra lo hará…y yo solo, al final, diré las ultimas dos palabras…

Harry escucho todo esto sin dejar de mirar a Ginny y vio como ella sonreía satisfecha de si misma. Voldemort se giro sobre si y le dijo algo a Ginny en el oído, ella sonrió aun más y Voldemort se alejo en la oscuridad, mientras el dolor de la cicatriz disminuía.

-Ginny-dijo Harry incorporándose y avanzando un paso a ella-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿No es cierto, verdad?

-Todo es cierto, Potter-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mientras miraba para todos lados, en ese preciso momento Harry comenzó a escuchar golpes venir de todas partes y comenzó a asustarse.-Todo es cierto…-en ese momento las luces se prendieron y Harry descubrió que en unas especie de escaleras que habían alrededor de la sala se encontraba llena de mortífagos, cubiertos con sus capas y escondiendo sus rostros bajo sus capuchas.

Harry miro la sala por completo, en total debían ser como 50 mortífagos todos en el mismo lugar y todos contra solo el, quizás realmente esta vez no saldría vivo. Miro a Ginny que reía y vio como se volvía a dos mortífagos, les hizo una seña con la mano y ellos se acercaron cargando un cofre. Lo llevaron junto a ella y lo dejaron a su lado.

-Quitenle la varita-les ordeno y ambos hombres se aproximaron a Harry.

-Creen que voy a dársela tan fácilmente-dijo mirando a los mortífagos y sujetando fuertemente la varita.

-¡Que valiente!-dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Rápido idiotas!-El chico se comenzó a alejar sin mirar atrás-no te conviene hacerte el difícil…

Los mortífagos se pararon junto a el y le quitaron la varita con fuerza de la mano. Harry los miro con odio y se volvió a Ginny.

-¿No te parece un poco injusto?-le pregunto. La pelirroja fijo su atención en el- Si me van a matar, por lo menos que sea luchando, ¿no te parece?

-Es que si morirás luchando-le dijo Ginny abriendo de una patada el cofre que tenia junto a ella, dejando ver dos perfectas espadas con piedras de colores incrustadas en el mango y con palabras talladas en algún idioma que Harry no conocía, sobre el filo-pero será a mi manera.

-¿Espadas?-pregunto el chico de la cicatriz-Yo nose manejar una espada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto la chica-…que pena entonces, morirás antes de lo que yo creía…-y sin decir más tomo una espada con incrustaciones de perlas negras y la hizo girar a un costado de su cuerpo con extrema agilidad.

-Ginny…no hagas esto…

-¿Qué no eras valiente recién?-pregunto la pelirroja blandiendo la espada hábilmente.-Se un hombre y agarra una espada…de cualquier forma morirás…

Harry la miro todavía sin creer que esa fuera Ginny y camino hasta el cofre sacando la otra espada. Era demasiado pesada, por lo que las piernas le temblaron un poco, el filo tenia unas palabras en algún idioma raro y la espada brillo por el reflejo del fuego, dejando ver notoriamente lo filosa que podía llegar a ser, Harry miro a Ginny sonreír, tenia miedo de lastimarla, después de todo, el no le haría daño, no aun.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Ginny tomando una extraña posición. Harry sujeto con fuerza la espada y asintió con la cabeza, aunque en ese momento pensó que nunca estaría listo para batirse duelo de espadas con ella.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace   
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'  
_

Ginny sonrió confiada y se lanzo contra el, Harry abrió lo que más pudo los ojos y giro sobre sus talones, comenzando a correr en dirección desconocida. Los mortífagos comenzaron a reír y Harry se detuvo. Giro y vio que Ginny se había quedado parada varios metros más atrás y lo miraba con una ceja levantada apoyándose en su espada que estaba clavada en el suelo.

Harry camino lentamente hasta ella y la imito. Clavo la espada en el suelo ante la sorpresa de muchos.

-No quiero hacer esto, Gin-dijo el-no quiero lastimarte-y entones Ginevra comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-¿Lastimarme?...-pregunto incrédula-en toda tu vida podrías hacerme daño, Potter…soy la mejor esgrimista que conoció el mundo muggle hace muchos años, así que no te hagas el caballero conmigo.

La chica levanto la espada y se la paso de mano en mano con rapidez, y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra Harry que esquivo un fuerte golpe, por lo que la espada quedo clavada en el suelo, con Ginny luchando para sacarla.

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you  
_

-¿Mundo muggle?-pregunto Harry agitado, pero no pudo decir más porque en un hábil movimiento Ginny saco la espada y le corto el hombro con un veloz movimiento. Harry se llevo la mano del brazo sano al corte y comprobó que era profundo, ahogo un grito de dolor cuando vio que la pelirroja se disponía a atacar nuevamente.

Tomo la espada con una mano y detuvo un golpe que iba directamente hasta su cabeza y la empujo con el brazo lastimado varios metros más atrás.

Entonces decidió que el también atacaría, seguro que se defendería. Tomo la espada con ambas manos y tiro un golpe que salio demasiado débil, pero que logro unir ambas espadas y acercar los rostros de los oponentes. Harry vio entonces en los ojos de Ginny un color diferente, esa no podía ser la pelirroja que lo había hecho sentir tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo.

Harry concentro toda su fuerza sobre la espada, logrando que Ginny retrocediera un paso atrás, pero pronto ella recobro fuerzas y pateo a Harry en el estomago, por lo que el chico cayo sentado al suelo, sujetándose el estomago.

-Maldito cuerpo débil-la escucho decir. Estaba con la respiración entrecortada, parecía que la cosa le costaba más de lo que parecía, pero sin embargo tomo la espada y fue directamente a Harry que se paro de un salto y tomo también su espada, ambos estaban muy cansados, habían corrido mucho y las espadas no era para nada livianas.

-BASTA, GIN-le pidió-NO SIGAMOS CON ESTO…

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace   
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
Singin'  
_

-YO SIGO CON LO QUE QUIERO-le dijo ella mientras lanzaba un espadazo a los pies de Harry que cayo al suelo de tanto saltar para atrás.

-ESTO NO ESTA BIEN… ¿QUE PASO?-le pregunto el ojiverde arrastrándose por el suelo arenoso, esquivando una vez más un golpe-¿QUE TE HIZO ESTE TIPO QUE LO ESTAS AYUDANDO? ¿VOS NO SOS ASÍ?

-¿A NO?-pregunto la pelirroja chocando las espadas con el pelinegro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-REALMENTE CREES CONOCERME TANTO…PUES TE EQUIVOCAS POTTER…

Y entonces Harry lo comprendió, esa no era Ginny. Empujo a su oponente una vez más y la analizo buscando algo diferente en ella, pero no lo encontró.

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

-BASTA DE TANTA PALABRERIA, GINEVRA-escucho la vos de Voldemort venir de alguna parte y se giro para encontrarlo sobre una tarima, varios metros sobre la tierra en lo que parecía ser una especie de trono-HIERELO DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE NO SE PUEDA MOVER…

Y Ginny asintió con la cabeza y miro a Harry limpiándose el rostro de sudor. Harry estaba listo para recibir el golpe en cualquier momento cuando escucho una gran cantidad de _¡Plop!_ y un sin numero de aurores aparecieron en la escena mirando a todos lados y comenzando a atacar a los mortífagos. Harry distinguió a Dumbledore y a Lupin entre todos los que aparecieron, y aprovecho la oportunidad de que Ginny, o quien fuera, estaba distraída y corrió hasta ella tirándola al arenoso suelo.

La chica soltó la espada y rodó unos metros más atrás, mientras por sobre ellos una gran cantidad de rayos de colores iban de un lado a otro. Ginny se giro y gateo hasta la espada, pero Harry la tomo de la cintura y la giro sobre el mismo, hasta que ella quedo bajo su cuerpo, entonces con fuerza la sujeto de las muñecas reteniéndola para que no se mueva.

-¡Quitate!-le ordeno, pero Harry lucho hasta que ella no se podía mover.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny? ¿Dónde esta?-le pregunto con furia, entonces Ginevra sonrió divertida.

-La mocosa ya no existe, así que no te hagas ilusiones de volver a verla-le dijo contenta la bruja y lo pateo en el estomago por lo que Harry se toco con una mano y ella pudo escapar, pero en un intento para retenerla manoteo quedándose entre sus dedos un colgante en forma de corazón.

Harry se paro y la vio empuñando la espada nuevamente hacia el, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el dije, inmediatamente cambio su postura.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace   
Somebody better put you back in your place_

-Desvuélveme eso-le ordeno y Harry se dio cuenta entonces que el bendito collar tenia una extrema importancia, entonces lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.- ¡TE DIGO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS!-pero Harry no lo hizo y en su lugar lo extendió delante suyo y lo tiro al suelo con fuerza, provocándole una pequeña quebradura.

Ginny se llevo ambas manos al pecho y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. El chico se preocupo, quizás el dije mataría a Ginny.

-¡Maldito chico!-dijo Ginny, pero no era su voz, parecía ser otra persona y cuando la pelirroja levanto la vista Harry se encontró con unos ojos que escondían furia y poder a la vez, esa no era Ginny, y quizás en vez de estar dañando a su pelirroja, estaba dañando a lo que fuera que había dentro suyo.

El pelinegro vio entonces que el collar parecía funcionar, entonces lo piso con todas sus ganas y una luz blanca inundo la sala. Harry en ese momento recibió un fuerte rayo en la espalda y cayo varios metros más lejos.

Ginny por su parte sintió que algo se apagaba dentro suyo, el fuego que hacia unos días se había prendido, de repente se extinguía y aquellos recuerdos que parecían perdidos volvieron de repente.

_-Ginny, Cho me beso a mi…y yo le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien-le dijo poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza-y ese alguien sos vos…-le dijo dándose vuelta y dejándola sola en la enfermería preguntándose si lo que el había dicho era verdad._

-_Nos vemos niña-le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar._

_-Además nunca le vas a dar lo que yo si puedo-le dijo moviendo las cejas de manera provocadora-mejo dicho…lo que ya le di…_

_-NO-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-yo no quiero que me crezcan ampollas-y dicho esto beso a Collin rápidamente._

… _¿alguna vez alguien les dijo que son muy parecidos a James y Lily, digo así parados a la par…me hacen acordar mucho a ellos…-dijo el semigigante con algo de nostalgia._

De la nada todo el ruido de los gritos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos y los movimientos de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor se hicieron cada vez más lentos y todo comenzó a brillar, por lo que fue perdiendo los sentidos lentamente. Los oídos se le taparon y todo se volvió de un color negro que no le permitió ver más. Ginevra había muerto.

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

**Hola… ¿que tal el capi?...espero sus reviews con ganas y gracias por leer hasta aquí…y antes de despedirme les cuento que de ahora en más las cosas mejoran, así que espero sigan leyendo ya que haciendo caso a sus pedidos acorte el tiempo de la estadía de Ginevra….bueno, les mando un gran saludo y….un beso….**

**Este mensaje va dedicado a todos los que me dijeron que deje a Harry con Ginny (Mondlicht Weasley, fénix, Amy Black, cbkpotter25, marce, virginia91, dark lady Evans, saralpp) y lo hicieron por mi encuesta, que resulto ser una invitación para las amenazas (es broma): HARRY SE QUEDA CON GINNY!...un beso para todos los que me mandaron reviews y muchas gracias que siguen inspirándome!**


	23. EL DESPERTAR

**Bueno…este capi me quedo bastante bueno, así que espero sus hermosas criticas constructivas y sus buenos deseos para que este fic, que ya esta llegando a su fin, acabe con la mejor alegría que su autora puede pedir…sin decir más, los dejo con el capi…YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 23: EL DESPERTAR**

La luz sobre sus ojos era de por más molesta, parecía tener unas cinco varitas conjurando _Lumus_ directamente a los ojos, así que en un impulso manoteo al aire para que se vallan, pero nada paso. Le dolía la cabeza como si su cerebro quisiera salir a bailar zamba junto a ella y la pierna derecha le molestaba. Un olor a poción contra quemaduras, que recordaba de la niñez, le llego directamente causando que se mareara un poco. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y se encontró en una sala circular en la que ya antes había estado, era la enfermería del colegio. Estaba sola en una habitación con tres antorchas prendidas y la puerta entreabierta.

Se sentó sin cuidado en la cama y la vista se le nublo, los brazos que la habían impulsado a sentarse le fallaron y tembló todo su cuerpo, no pudo soportar la posición, así que se recostó nuevamente.

Detrás de la puerta parecía haber gente porque se veían sombras y de vez en cuando se escuchaba una voz, que no supo distinguir con facilidad. Tomo aire con fuerza y llamo con la voz más fuerte que podía, a quien fuera que estaba en la habitación continua.

-Hola…-dijo con un profundo dolor que le causaba hablar y se tomo la garganta, ya que la voz no le salía normalmente.- ¿Hola?...Alguien que conteste…-pero nadie contestaba, vio inmediatamente un vaso con agua junto a ella en la mesita de noche y lo tiro al piso causando que este se rompiera en muchos pedazos ocasionando un tremendo ruido que inundo toda la sala.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entro a ver que había sido ese ruido, detrás suyo entro Collin con la mirada perdida. Ginny lo vio por un momento y recordó que hacia mucho que no lo veía, las lágrimas no se contuvieron y cayeron con furia.

-Señorita Weasley, me alegro que ya haya despertado…-dijo la enfermera con tristeza. Ginny no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento y miro a Collin que se mantenía parado junto a la enfermera sin decir palabra y esquivando la mirada de Ginny.

-¿Collin?-lo llamo, aun casi sin voz. El chico levanto la vista y le sonrió calidamente. Ginny tuvo la implorosa necesidad de un abrazo y Collin pareció leerle la mente se acerco junto a ella y la abrazo con fuerza sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Te extrañamos, Gin-dijo el chico separándose del abrazo y sonriéndole alegre. Ginny no aguanto mucho separada y lo volvió a abrazar llorando con fuerza, Collin siempre había sido su apoyo y allí estaba una vez más, ayudándola.

-Gracias, Collin-le dijo entre hipidos El chico solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny lo quedo mirando, se dio cuenta de lo calida que sonaba su respiración y de lo rico que olía su colonia. Collin se había quedado allí mirándola, con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar del rostro pecoso de su amiga, y la chica tuvo la impresión de que nunca nadie la querría como ese chico lo hacia.

-De nada, Ginny-le dijo el volviéndola a abrazar. Ginny se dejo llevar y se quedaron un rato en silencio. En ese momento la enfermera volvió a entrar con una poción.

-Tómela toda-le dijo mientras le entregaba un jarra con una poción viscosa dentro de la cual pudo distinguir un pelo que no quiso saber de que era-es para la pierna…con esto termina la secuencia y ya no le dolerá más, señor Creveey le encargo que la tome toda.

Collin asintió con la cabeza. Ginny espero que la enfermera se fuera y dio un largo sorbo a la poción, sabia a hígado con miel y le dieron muchísimas ganas de devolver, por lo que dejo la jarra junto a su cama.

-Te la terminas-le ordeno Collin volviéndole a dar la jarra. Ginny hizo pucherito, pero Collin la miro seriamente, así que sin decir más nada se la tomo toda.

-¡Uajjj, ¡que asco!-dijo la pelirroja sacándose un pelo de la punta de la lengua. Su voz estaba volviendo lentamente.

-Ginny…tenemos que hablar-dijo Collin con un tono demasiado serio que la asusto-…es sobre Britney…

-¿Qué le paso a Britney? Por favor, Collin, decime que esta bien…-dijo sollozando y llevándose las manos a la cara. Collin tomo las manos de la chica lentamente y la alejo de su rostro para poder verla a los ojos.

-Ahora esta mejor, pero fue golpeada por un hechizo de desarme y se golpeo las costillas…-explico Collin serio, pero sin miedo-esta en San Mungo, pero ya se va a poner mejor…

-¿Por qué la llevaron ahí? ¿Por qué no la dejaron aquí?-pregunto algo más tranquila.

-El profesor Dumbledore considero mejor que valla a San Mungo, porque el hechizo pudo haber golpeado sus pulmones también, y ya sabes que ella tiene asma…-le explico Collin lenta y pausadamente para que la pelirroja no estalle en lágrimas nuevamente, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo y Ginny comenzó a llorar en silencio, Collin solo la observo.

-Es mi culpa-dijo la pelirroja tristemente.

-No, Gin-le dijo Collin-fue culpa de todos por no notarlo…digo, somos tus amigos y nos enojamos lo que nos tratabas mal o no nos hablabas en vez de acercarnos a ver que te pasaba…

-Odio que siempre me pase esto a mí-dijo Ginny arrugando la sabana en su dedo índice-siempre la poseen a la misma idiota, o sea: yo.

Collin solo la miro tristemente y tomo el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos. La chica pudo contemplar su propio reflejo en los ojos miel de su amigo y le sonrió.

-El que tiene la culpa es otro-dijo el chico-ese es el innombrable, y el sabe que vos sos una persona buena y confiada…la persona más valiente y fuerte que conozco, sabe que cuando querés algo luchas hasta que lo conseguís y que amas con todo tu corazón, gin…yo no creo que lo hagan porque sos idiota, sino porque quizás sos más fuerte que muchos de los mortífagos que le ayudan.

Ginny lo miro por un tiempo tratando de ver si lo que decía era verdad y le sonrió alegremente. Collin se había quedado muy cerca de su rostro, una vez más, esta vez ella fue la que se perdió en su rostro.

-Te quiero mucho, Collin-le dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa, el chico sonrió y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro hasta depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica, algo cerca de su boca.

-Yo también te quiero, Gin-dijo el castaño. En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y tres cabezas pelirrojas hicieron su aparición. El señor y la señora Weasley junto a un Ron más despeinado de lo normal.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo el chico pelirrojo-¿Qué tenemos acá?-pregunto parándose junto a Collin y separándolo de Ginny con muy poca delicadeza.

-Ron…trata bien a Collin-le ordeno su madre severamente.

-Pero si no le hizo nada, Molly-dijo el señor Weasley sonando algo enojado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno Arthur-dijo su madre sin darle importancia-¿Cómo te sientes Ginny?

-Mejor mama…pero me gustaría saber que paso…-dijo la pelirroja acomodándose en el respaldo de la cama.- ¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Y Hermione?

-Harry esta con Dumbledore-le informo Ron intentándose arreglar el pelo-y Hermione esta con la profesora McGonagall viendo que los Gryffindor pequeños estén bien.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?-pregunto nuevamente la chica.

-Bueno hija…-empezó su madre-lo que sabemos nosotros es que, no sabemos como, pero Voldemort logro que una bruja oscura entrara en tu cuerpo y que intentaste matar a Harry-dijo esquivando su mirada. Ginny vio como todos se ponían nerviosos, pero todo eso ella ya lo sabía.

-Ya lo sabia mama…-le explico a su madre-yo podía ver todo lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba como atrapada…-dijo tristemente. Su madre la miro con lastima y le tomo una mano sentándose en la silla más próxima a la cama.

-Bueno…-intervino el señor Weasley-Harry dejo algo herido al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…pero bueno, Harry también quedo herido…aunque ya esta bien-dijo rápidamente viendo la cara de susto de la pelirroja.

-Harry me contó que Dumbledore encontró su varita y se la dio, entonces el innombrable tiro un hechizo a Dumbledore que le fundió los pies en la tierra entonces no se podía mover –explico Ron moviendo exageradamente los brazos-entonces Harry le tiro un hechizo de desarme al maldito y…si perdón mama no vuelvo a maldecir más…-dijo el pelirrojo viendo la cara que ponía su madre-y el hechizo de Harry se mezclo con unas maldiciones imperdonables que le tiraban unos mortífagos a mi compañero y se fueron derecho al pecho de Vol-digo, el innombrable…

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ginny incrédula.

-Si, y parece que unos aurores lo intentaron aprisionar pero un mortífago más bajito que todos lo ayudo a escapar…-intervino Collin en la conversación.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-le pregunto Ron ofendido porque había interrumpido su relato. Collin solo se levanto de hombros.

-Pero algo del hechizo también golpeo a Harry, solo que la peor parte la llevo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-dijo el señor Weasley.

Ginny suspiro aliviada y miro a Ron que seguía mirando feo a Collin que se hacia el tonto y miraba a cualquier parte.

-Basta Ron-le pidió Ginny-deja de mirar a Collin así…

-¿Así como?-pregunto el pelirrojo haciéndose el inocente. Ginny levanto una ceja amenazadoramente y Ron desvió la mirada del chico.

-¿Cómo esta Bill?-pregunto Ginny.

-Mejor hija…se va a recuperar por completo-dijo felizmente su madre. Ginny sonrió contenta y reprimió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

-Pero no me vas a negar que casi te besa…-dijo Ron de la nada señalando a Collin acosadoramente. Las orejas de Collin tomaron un color rojo furioso, el señor Weasley abrió la boca y la señora Weasley miro la sabana de la cama, repentinamente interesada en el bordado que tenia, Ginny, por su parte, sintió unas enormes ganas de ahorcar a su hermano.

Ginny tomo la sabana con fuerza y la aventó con ímpetu decidida a matar a Ron, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entro Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios y se aproximo a la cama. Tapo nuevamente a Ginny y le dio un abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Ginny-dijo la castaña cuando se acerco al oído de su amiga. Ginny en ese momento se sintió extremadamente culpable.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione-le dijo culpable. La castaña negó con la cabeza y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Ginny. Ginny comprendió que era mejor no tocar el tema nunca más.

La tarde paso volando. Su madre había tenido que callar a Ron con un hechizo silenciador así no hable con Collin que había comenzado a asustarse, ahora la cosa era al revés, Ron movía los labios, sabe Merlín, que insultos usaba hacia el chico, mientras Collin le hacia burla que no lo escuchaba, así estuvieron hasta que la señora Weasley se enojo y los corrió, Ginny pudo escuchar como Ron perseguía corriendo al chico de la cámara una ves que habían abandonado la habitación.

Hermione y su madre estuvieron hasta tarde haciéndole compañía, pero su padre se fue a ver a los gemelos que habían quedado a cargo de la casa y podían armar una fiesta si se quedaban más tiempo solos.

Durante todo ese tiempo la visitaron Neville y Luna, y la chica se la paso contando anécdotas de su cita con Neville que estaba rojo de la vergüenza, mientras a sus espaldas Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco a cada rato y su madre miraba a Luna como si estuviera loca. Más tarde pasaron Dean y Seamus con una caja de chocolates y Freddy Zimons que le trajo una rosa al mismo tiempo que quería comprar a su madre llamándola _suegrita_, cosa que hacia reír contenta a la señora Weasley mientras Ginny quería sacarlo de ahí de una patada.

Fue recién, bien entrada la noche, cuando las visitas cesaron y Ginny pudo dormir. Se recostó de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta y quedo profundamente dormida. No sabia cuanto tiempo había podido hacerlo, cuando escucho rechinar a la puerta detrás suyo y escucho un torpe andar que reconoció inmediatamente como el de Ron, además Hermione, que se quedo a cuidarla esa noche, llamo la atención del chico.

-Despacio Ron-le dijo la castaña-vas a despertarla-lo regaño con dureza.

-Perdón-dijo Ron con un tono de vos bastante alto, Hermione lo miro enojada-no es mi culpa que no arreglen estas puertas, les falta aceite…-dijo esto ultimo ya con la voz baja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald?-dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vine a verte…-dijo Ron en un tono meloso que le provoco a Ginny ganas de salir corriendo-pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia…

-¡Ron!-lo llamo Hermione cuando el chico se estaba yendo. El pelirrojo se volvió y Ginny sintió que se apoyaba en su cama para agacharse a la misma altura que estaba Hermione, que estaba sentada en una silla.

-Ya sabía que no podías vivir sin mí-le dijo descaradamente el chico. Ginny abrió la boca y espero paciente a que Hermione lo golpeara en el centro de la nariz, pero eso nunca paso, Hermione no le pego y para colmo la escucho reír tontamente.

-Tenés razón-dijo la castaña, y ahora si que Ginny abrió la boca-Ya no puedo vivir si vos, Ronald-le dijo divertida.-Te amo, Ron-le dijo, y Ginny sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se quedo quieta al escuchar que Ron no respondía.

-¿Gracias?-escucho decir a Ron, y Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

-¡Ron!-le dijo Hermione indignada.

-Ya se, ya se…es en broma…yo también te amo, Mione-le dijo el divertido y riendo por lo bajo y ahora si escucho el golpe que Hermione le dio a su hermano. Entonces sintió como Hermione se paraba y pensó que seguro se estaría besando con su hermano y decidió no moverse hasta estar segura que sus "cuidadores" estén alejados y sus lenguas en sus respectivas bocas. _¡Por Merlín,_ pensó Ginny, _no puede ir a hacer eso a otra parte…_

-Ron-escucho a Hermione llamar a su pelirrojo hermano, cuando por fin parecía que iba a poder borrar la imagen de Hermione besando Ron de su mente-tengo algo que decirte-dijo la castaña.

-¿Si?-pregunto Ron medio dormido.

-Si-corroboro Hermione y Ginny quiso matarlos. _Que le diga rápido así pueda dormir_, pensó la pelirroja-Ya estoy lista para hacerlo…-dijo la chica y Ginny se revolvió en la cama mientras comenzaba a toser ruidosamente atragantándose con la noticia, pero ni Ron ni Hermione se dieron cuenta.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Ron distraído. _Si… ¿hacer que,_ pensó Ginny agudizando el oído para escuchar la respuesta de Hermione.

-Ya sabes Ron…no seas tonto…-dijo Hermione y Ginny quiso darse vuelta para ver si no hablaban en silencio, moviendo los labios para que ella no escuchara.

-¡AH!-recordó Ron-bueno…cuando usted quiera yo estaré listo…-dijo Ron y entonces Ginny recordó todo.

_Ginny se acerco por detrás de Ron y Hermione a su mesa, solo para ver que hacían y escucho entre asustada y entretenida la conversación de estos dos._

_-…no Ronald…-le dijo Hermione divertida, pero susurrando._

_-Yo no te estoy presionando… -le dijo el también hablando bajito._

_-Ya se…pero yo tengo miedo…no estoy preparada todavía…me da miedo-le dijo mirándolo de costado con algo de timidez._

_-Tranquila…sabes que te esperaría toda la vida ¿no?-le pregunto Ron mostrándole una enorme sonrisa._

_-Si…ya lo se-le dijo Hermione. Ron entonces se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonrió y acerco la cara entre la de ellos que no dejaban de mirarse._

Abrió los ojos como platos y trago saliva suavemente mientras intentaba pensar en conejitos rosas, en mariposas, en muñecas de juguete que encerraban a ovejitas en pequeñas casitas, pero la voz de Ron, que de repente le sonó a hombre, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana-dijo seguro de si mismo-¿Te parece como a las cinco?-le pregunto Ron. _¿Tiene horario y todo,_ pensó la pelirroja horrorizada.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione algo asustada-¿Nos encontramos en el campo de Quidditch directamente?-pregunto Hermione y Ginny sintió repentino asco por su deporte favorito. _Hermione es una pervertida, mira que de todos los lugares en el mundo, ella quiere ir a hacer cochinadas en el campo de Quidditch…voy a tener que limpiar bien mis cosas cuando vuelva para allá_, pensó Ginny tristemente.

-Bien-dijo Ron y entonces sintió que se daban un beso-Me pone muy contento que al fin vallamos a hacer esto…hace tiempo que tenia ganas de…

-Si, ya se Ron-lo interrumpió Hermione y Ginny pensó que Ron era como todos los hombres…

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Ginny que quería, más bien necesitaba, que cambien de cuidadores, se hizo la que se despertaba y miro quien entraba por la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Harry Potter parado en el marco de la puerta mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ron y Hermione besarse sin inhibiciones. Ginny sintió que si no se separaban ella los agarraria de los pelos y los tiraria para atrás.

-¿Así es como cuidan a Ginny?-pregunto Harry haciendo a los dos chicos alejarse ruborizados. Ginny por su parte soltó una risita.

-Eh… ¡Harry!-dijo Ron caminando hasta su amigo-…menos mal que estas aquí, necesito un favor…

-Si gracias por preocuparte por mi Ron, estoy bien…-le dijo el pelinegro.

-No seas desconsiderado Ron-le dijo Hermione detrás de él.

-Harry necesito que te quedes con Ginny, que Hermione y yo necesitamos privacidad-dijo el pelirrojo tomando se la mano a su novia y saliendo por la puerta con una Hermione sumamente roja y empujando a Harry dentro de la habitación. El silencio se hizo entonces.

Harry se acerco a la cama de la pelirroja y se sentó junto a ella con la espada apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Ginny se corrió y le dio lugar así se ponga cómodo. El chico paso un brazo por sobre el hombro de Ginny y ella apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Debería asustarme por la necesidad de privacidad de Ron y Hermione?-pregunto Harry y Ginny sonrió, tuvo el impulso de contestarle que si, pero seguro que Harry prefería no enterarse de ciertas cosas, que ella hubiera preferido no saber.

-Por ahora no-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Harry la abrazo más fuertemente y la atrajo contra si. Se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio. Ginny sintiéndose más protegida que nunca, pero sabia que tenia que hablar, tenia que agradecerle a Harry por salvarle la vida nuevamente y también debía pedirle perdón por haber jugado con el, todavía estaba en su mente el recuerdo del beso a Malfoy, y no le gusto nada.

-Perdón-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Ginny se ruborizo por la coincidencia.

-Yo soy la que tengo que pedir perdón, Harry-dijo ella-por haber dejado que Vol-Voldemort me atrape-dijo dejando a Harry más que sorprendido.

-No, Gin…yo te prometí cuidarte-dijo el-pero no pude hacerlo…perdóname vos a mi…

-Pero yo bese Malfoy, y me imagino lo mal que te debes haber sentido porque si vos besaras a mi peor enemiga yo me sentiría mal…-dijo Ginny, pero después lo pensó mejor-aunque si se lo que se siente, te vi besando a Cho…-Harry por un momento sonrió pero luego se puso serio nuevamente.

-Ginny…Cho fue un error…-dijo el chico, pero la pelirroja sacando fuerzas de no se donde lo tomo tímidamente del rostro y lo beso en la frente. Harry sonrió, aunque parecía un poco desilusionado, entonces Ginny aprovecho el momento y le dio un calido beso en los labios.

-Solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco-le dijo al ojiverde que sonrió divertido, y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico volviendo a sonreír, esperando que esta vez ya nada le impida hacerlo diariamente.


	24. EL DIA DESPUES

**Hola! Finalmente todo esta bien! Gracias por sus reviews! La verdad que estoy algo triste porque ya termine de escribir la historia, pero ya estoy nuevamente metida en una nueva historia de Ron y Hermione que creo que me esta quedando lindo, espero que lean esa historia…pronto la publicare. Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo…YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 24: EL DÍA DESPUES**

San Mungo era un lugar bastante frío para tener tanta gente allí internada, quizás sea por el tamaño del lugar o porque tal vez el encontrarse oculto del resto mundo a metros bajo tierra hacia de el algo más macabro de lo que realmente era. Collin y Ginny llevaban a penas minutos allí, Britney estaba mucho mejor, y ahora se reía de las cosas que le contaba Collin.

-…pero entonces, salimos de la habitación escondidos porque Flinch estaba cerca y cuando ya nos escapábamos la gata empezó a maullar y salimos corriendo-le contaba Collin muy divertido. La verdad era que no les habían dado permiso para ir a visitarla, pero Ginny, digna hermana de los gemelos, sabia perfectamente como escaparse del colegio y llegar a ver a su amiga. Habían intentado salir tranquilamente pero habían sido atrapados por el celador, así que tuvieron que optar por la carrera al la estatua del ogro decapitado del segundo piso, cerca de la Mazmorra de Snape, y escaparse por allí.

-¿No fue demasiado arriesgado?-pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-No…tranquila, fue divertido-dijo el chico claramente mintiendo. Collin miro de reojo a Ginny y ella le devolvió la mirada, la verdad que sabían muy bien que cuando pongan un pie en el colegio nuevamente iban a ser castigados.

-Si-dijo Ginny participando de la mentira para tranquilizar a su amiga-quedate tranquila.

Britney sonrió y se volvió a mirar por la ventana tristemente. Ginny la vio por un rato todavía sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había pasado a su amiga, sabia que la culpa no había sido suya, pero de cualquier forma sentía en el centro de su corazón, que todo ese daño la tenia como principal culpable.

-Brit, yo realmente estoy muy apenada con todo esto, siento que en parte es mi culpa…-dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada de sus amigos. Collin la miraba negando con la cabeza, y Britney parecía no entender.

-No entiendo, Ginny-dijo Britney-vos no tenés nada por lo que pedir perdón…

-Si tengo-intervino la pelirroja-fue mi culpa. Yo fui quien armo toda esa batalla que llego hasta Hogwarts, yo trate de matar a Harry, por mi culpa, porque me querían a mi, se armo esa batalla en Hogsmade hace unas semanas…últimamente siento…-pero Collin se paro de repente y se aproximo a ella, la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a levantar la vista.

-Ya hablamos Ginny, ya te dije que no es tu culpa. Ya te dije todo y no quiero…más bien, no queremos volver a escuchar sobre el tema nuevamente-le dijo un Collin muy serio, como ella solo lo había visto una vez y tal como esa vez ella no pudo hacer más que asentir obediente.

Britney sonrió desde la cama y extendió los brazos para recibir a sus amigos que se miraron y sonrieron. Ginny corrió a su amiga y se tiro sobre su cama, Collin por otro lado solo camino lentamente hasta ellas y las abrazo también. Ginny no pudo evitar romper en lágrimas.

-No te quiero ver triste-le dijo su amiga rubia-al final del pasillo hay un baño, anda y límpiate esas lagrimas-Ginny le sonrió y salio lentamente dejando a sus amigos solos.

Abrió la puerta que le mostraba un extenso pasillo lleno de puertas, al final del pasillo, Ginny vio una puerta de la que colgaba un cartel algo maltratado y lo reconoció como su objetivo, cerro la puerta detrás de si e inmediatamente registró un baño justo delante de la habitación y entro sin cuidado, tropezando inmediatamente con alguien. Ginny se sintió extremadamente torpe pero se sintió aun peor al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la figura arrugado de la profesora de transformaciones.

-¿Profesora?...-pregunto Ginny esperando la obvia respuesta.

-¿Señorita Weasley?-pregunto la profesora que parecía no creer que ella se encontrara allí.

-Esto… ¿no?-dijo Ginny mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos y aparentemente congelada en su lugar.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo la mujer perdiendo la paciencia, la tomo del brazo y la saco del baño, la detuvo en pleno pasillo y juntando las palmas de sus manos empezó la gran inquisición.- ¿El señor Creveey esta con usted?-Ginny la miro nerviosa y decidió empezar a mentir.

-¿Collin?-pregunto-¡No, Collin esta en el colegio estudiando para los exámenes…el es tan aplicado-dijo enfatizando el tan.

La profesora McGonagall la miro con una ceja levantada, como estudiando su discurso. En ese preciso momento una enfermera salio del cuarto donde Britney estaba y dejo la puerta entreabierta. Ginny se paro estratégicamente para que Collin la vea y pueda correr, pero en su lugar vio a sus amigos hablar demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

-…es la segunda vez que le pasa algo parecido, y parece que usted no aprende…-la voz de la profesora McGonagall paso a segundo plano, cuando Ginny casi se desmaya al ver a Collin besar a Britney en los labios.

La pelirroja no pudo controlarse y dejo caer su mandíbula varios centímetros más de lo que podía, sin importarle la profesora que seguía su discurso…_su madre debe estar muy preocupada_…Ginny se acerco más a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de esos dos pronto, ex amigos suyos.

-…Ginny se esta demorando mucho-escucho decir a Britney mientras asentía con la cabeza a la profesor que parecía que pronto perdería la lengua de cómo hablaba.

-No importa-dijo Collin y Ginny tenía ganas de golpearlo con la cámara-tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-Te escucho-dijo Britney.

-…y el señor Potter debe estar también preocupado-escucho decir a la profesora. El nombre de Harry parecía ser detectado con facilidad por su cerebro, pero pronto volvió su atención a sus amigos.

-…y entonces casi la beso-dijo Collin tristemente y visiblemente apenado. Ginny se movió un poco hacia atrás para poder ver la reacción de su amiga y vio como ella tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-¿Besaste a Ginny?-pregunto la chica muy bajito y a Ginny se le helo la sangre.

-NO…no, casi la beso-dijo Collin sin mirarla a la cara-entraron justo Ron, y sus padres…

-¿Pero si no hubieran entrado, la hubieras besado?-pregunto la chica dolida. Collin la miro a los ojos y Ginny pudo ver a Collin, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, asentir con la cabeza.-Co-Collin…-dijo Britney en un suspiro mientras las lagrimas no soportaban más.

-Fue…estuvo mal, pero te juro que me siento la peor basura del mundo Brit.-dijo el chico nervioso.

-Un día me decís que no soportas ver a ningún chico cerca mío y al ratito vas e intentas besar a mi mejor amiga, ¿te parece bien eso?-pregunto la rubia enojada.

-No la bese…

-Pero no me negaste que lo hubieras hecho…

-Pero no lo hice…

-¿Qué sentís por Ginny?-le pregunto la chica y Ginny trago saliva lentamente.

-Es mi mejor amiga-dijo el chico inmediatamente-si me pedís una explicación porqué la intente besar, fue un impulso…lo que si te puedo decir que no pasara nuevamente…-Britney pareció dudar, pero luego cambio el semblante.

-Eso ya lo se…-dijo y Collin se acerco a darle un beso.-Yo confió en que no va a pasar nada…

-Gracias-le dijo Collin y le dio un beso en la frente abrazándola como Harry lo había hecho con ella el día anterior en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Ginny se volvió entonces y vio como la profesora McGonagall la miraba con los brazos cruzados delante de ella y levantando una ceja en clara señal de que había notado su falta de atención. Ginny la miro por un rato y le sonrió nerviosa.

-Me parece que se va a ganar un castigo ejemplar…acaba de ser rescatada y ahora se escapa…-dijo la pronto anciana mujer entrando en la habitación de su otra alumna, pero no alcanzo a poner un pie dentro que se detuvo nuevamente-¡¿Usted también aquí!-pregunto alterada.

Ginny saco la cabeza de detrás del cuerpo de su profesora y vio a Collin varios metros alejado de la cama de Britney, parecía que había saltado de su lugar e intercalaba su mirada entre Ginny y la profesora. Collin se desarregló el pelo y con la otra mano hacia señas incomprensibles, Britney lo miraba sin disimulo y Ginny tuvo ganas de gritarle que no sea tan descarada.

-Esto…profesora…vera, Ginny y yo decidimos que mejor-empezó Collin, pero la profesora McGonagall levanto un dedo en el aire y Collin inmediatamente callo.

-De la señorita Weasley y de el señor Creveey lo puedo esperar-dijo la mujer haciendo gala de su conocimiento-pero usted –dijo señalando a Britney-creía que era de mayor confianza…creía que no dejaría a sus amigos venir sabiendo que corren peligro.

-Profesora…-empezó Britney al borde de las lágrimas. Ginny la miro sin creer que fuera a llorar por algo así, Britney si que era sensible, pero después recordó que la chica admiraba a la vieja profesora y la tenia como un ejemplo a seguir, siempre había querido ser animaga y llevarse bien con la profesora implicaba que algún día ella quizás, le ayude a transformarse.

-Esta bien-dijo la profesora conmovida casi hasta llorar ella también-yo se que usted no tuvo la culpa…en cuanto a ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Ginny que no dejaba de mirar a Britney sin creérselo y a Collin que se aguantaba la risa-se vienen ya mismo conmigo a Hogwarts…30 puntos menos…

-¿QUE?-gritaron los dos chicos.

-No sea así…

-…pero si usted es de nuestra casa…

-…el equipo de Quidditch…

-…la copa de la casa…

-…con las ganas que tenemos de ganar…

-… ¡Snape!...

-…ese maldito de Malfoy…-las voces de los dos Gryffindor se mezclaron en el aire cuando comenzaron a quejarse. La profesora McGonagall cruzada de brazos los miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¡Ya basta!-les ordeno-ahora mismo nos vamos…que ande bien Britney-dijo la mujer y Collin abrió la boca sin creerlo al igual que Ginny_… ¿La llama por su nombre?_

Ginny, Collin y la profesora McGonagall salieron de la habitación lentamente, la profesora iba delante de ellos con aire decidido mientras que los dos chicos venían por detrás cabizbajos pero sin dejar de mirarse de forma cómplice. Fue en una de esas miradas que Ginny capto culpa y entonces recordó que, como buena hermana de los gemelos, se vengaría de sus dos mejores amigos por no decirle que ahora ellos eran novios.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban llenos de alumnos para cuando ellos hicieron su aparición. Una que otra cabeza curiosa se giraba a ver el porque del enojo de la jefa de Gryffindor y otros se volvían a hacerles caras por su seguro castigo. Ginny vio como Collin no separaba la vista de sus zapatos y como sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

-¿Castigada Weasley?-dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson cuando pasaron a su lado Ginny la miro furiosa y cuando paso a su lado se paro de gusto sobre su pie derecho.

-¡Ups!-dijo llevándose una mano a la boca-perdón…-y sin decir más le sonrió maliciosamente y siguió su camino hacia el despacho de la profesora.

No había caminado mucho, luego de entrar al castillo cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy saliendo de la oficina de Snape. El chico la miro con el seño fruncido como preguntándose que hacia con la profesora y Ginny le sonrió coquetamente como había hecho en verano, Draco esta vez sonrió negando con la cabeza y la vio alejarse divertido.

-Bien…-dijo la profesora una vez que estaban parados en la entrada del Gran Comedor-van a almorzar y los veo esta noche en mi despacho para cumplir su castigo.

-¿Castigo?-pregunto Ginny.

-Pero si ya nos quito puntos…sabe que Harry nos mata si perdemos puntos…-agrego Collin intentando convencerla.

-Lo siento Creveey…sus tácticas no funcionan conmigo-dijo la profesora antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

-Por eso esta soltera-dijo Collin una vez que la mujer estaba lo bastante lejos y Ginny sonrió divertida. Juntos entraron al Gran Comedor, pero Ginny no hizo dos pasos cuando vio a cierta asiática hablando con cierto ojiverde y que el la miraba con el seño fruncido mientras ella reía.

-¡Rgggggggggggg!-gruño Ginny sin inhibiciones cuando pasaron junto a ellos-Es una perra…descarada…-y lo siguiente no lo pudo decir porque Collin le tapo la boca con una mano ya que hacia ellos caminaba el director del colegio. Ginny se quedo quieta pensando que la retaría, sin embargo Dumbledore paso junto a ellos y guiñándoles un ojo les pregunto con una sonrisa:_ ¿Qué tal la visita?_

Ginny lo vio alejarse y pensó que nunca nadie tendría tanta suerte de tener un profesor como Dumbledore y la verdad que no se equivocaba para nada. Se sentó junto a Collin y Neville a almorzar y se sirvió de todo lo disponible para comer, estuvo hablando animadamente con los chicos hasta que se les unió Harry y de repente la comida se volvió aun más entretenida de lo que antes estaba.

Las cinco menos cuarto dieron en su reloj cuando Ginny decidió poner en práctica su plan de averiguación, Ron y Hermione se juntarían en quince minutos en el campo de Quidditch para hacer aquello que habían acordado y Ginny quería comprobar si realmente era lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Profesor?-llamo al semigigante que impartía la clase, el cual estaba muy entretenido mostrando a sus alumnos un bicho demasiado raro para el gusto de la pelirroja y que se había aferrado a la pierna de Collin y le decía Papá con un sonido difícil de clasificar como voz.

-¿Si?-pregunto Hagrid acercándose preocupado a ella, ya que la chica había empezado a poner caras de dolor bastante exageradas-¿Te sentís bien, Ginny?-pregunto el semigigante en voz baja para que nadie se entere que la llamaba por su nombre.

-Me duele mucho el estomago ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?-pregunto la chica sujetándose con ambas manos la supuesta área adolorida.

-Si, ve-le dijo-¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe?

-¡NO!-grito Ginny cuando Hagrid se volteaba a ver a alguien-no, mejor voy sola…en un ratito vuelvo…-dijo mientras comenzaba a subir la colina de vuelta al colegio todavía sujetándose el estomago, mientras Hagrid la miraba preocupado.

Entro por la puerta principal todavía simulando dolor, pero apenas entro comenzó a correr, tendría que cruzar el patio interno y salir por la puerta trasera del colegio para llegar al campo de Quidditch. El clima era fresco y eso hizo que al apenas correr un poco ya se cansara, pero no le importo y corrió más fuerte. Una puerta se abrió y tuvo que esquivarla velozmente, en seguida una gran cantidad de chicos de primero salieron corriendo de la clase de Historia de la Magia y Ginny tuvo que esquivar mochilas, brazos y pies para poder pasarlos.

Había corrido más rápido y por fin pudo distinguir la puerta de salida, agacho la cabeza para tener más impulso y apenas la cruzo sintió su rostro chocar contra alguien y luego cayo sentada, todavía dentro del colegio.

-¡Ten más cuidado la próxima…-pero se detuvo al ver a Harry Potter parado delante suyo zobandose el hombro izquierdo. El chico le sonrió adolorido y le tendió una mano, ella se paro junto a el y vio a lo lejos a Ron y correr hasta Hermione que sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien, Gin?-le pregunto el chico preocupado al ver que tenia la vista perdida.

-Si…si-dijo la chica e intento correr al vestuario al ver a Ron entrar junto a Hermione.-Nos vemos después…-pero Harry la sujeto de la mano y la tiro hacia si con demasiada fuerza ya que Ginny quedo demasiado cerca suyo.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante-dijo el chico con la voz algo entrecortada por la cercanía y Ginny vio como se quedaba viendo sus labios como perdidos en ellos. Ginny sonrió por dentro, _¡Te tengo Potter!_, pensó divertida.

-Bien, te escucho-dijo ella sin darse cuenta que ella estaba mirando los labios del chico.

-Bueno veras, el tema…-pero Harry no termino. Ginny había recordado el porque de su corrida y, a pesar de que prefería mil veces estar con el pelinegro, debía averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas y pronto seria tía.

-Harry…me tengo que ir…

-No…-dijo el ojiverde casi suplicando-¿puedo ir con vos siquiera?-le pregunto sin soltarla. Ginny lo miro directo a los ojos y casi se derrite, tenia ganas de decirle que ella lo llevaría a donde fuera que vaya pero no sabia si era lo mejor en este caso.

-No creo que te guste mucho a donde voy…-dijo ella alejándose un poco de el, pero todavía sujetos de la mano. Harry la miro como si fuera un perrito mojado y Ginny comenzó a caminar sin soltarle la mano-¡Esta bien!...no es justo que me pongas esas caritas si sabes que no puedo decir que no-le dijo ella y Harry rió divertido.

-¿Qué vas a volar?-le pregunto entusiasmado al ver el rumbo que tomaban.

-En realidad voy a ver algo-dijo sin claridez, pero Harry no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron junto a la puerta vieja del vestuario.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? ¿Por qué no entramos?-pregunto Harry, pero Ginny lo callo con un golpe en el hombro y aproximo su oído para ver si escuchaba algo. Harry la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, pero la imito. Ginny se acomodo un poco y pudo sentir las voces de su amiga y su hermano.

-…pero así me duele Ron-dijo la voz de Hermione y Ginny abrió la boca, para luego tapársela con la otra mano. Harry que estaba de espaldas se giro y escucho con la otra oreja para poder ver a Ginny.

-No seas cobarde, vamos sube-dijo Ron y Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Miro a Harry y vio su cara, era demasiado graciosa para no reír, el chico no entendía nada.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry y se cayo cuando escucho a Hermione hacer un ruido raro y luego se escucho un golpe como si algo se cayera. Ginny levanto las cejas por el silencio que se hizo y pronto escucharon nuevamente la voz de Ron.

-Si...así es...intenta ahora más rápido-dijo el chico y Hermione rió fuertemente. Ginny seguía congelada, no sabia si llorar o reír; por otro lado la cara de Harry era de un desconcierto enorme.- ¿te gusta?-pregunto Ron.

-Me encanta-dijo ella y entonces Harry pareció comprender lo que estaba pasando y desarrugo la frente, abrió los ojos como platos y la boca le llego casi al piso.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito alejándose de la puerta lentamente. Ginny lo miro ruborizada, se darían cuenta de que estaban ahí, entonces salto y lo empujo con torpeza detrás de unos arbustos, cayendo los dos de espaldas, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y Ron sacaba su cabeza colorada.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Hermione desde adentro. Ron miro para ambos lados y entro nuevamente.

Ginny se levanto de encima de Harry que tenía una cara de horror que casi se moría. La pelirroja tuvo que esperar un buen rato para que el chico volviera a la normalidad.

-¡Esto es una locura!-dijo el chico arrancándose pelos de la cabeza con ambas manos. Ginny le tomo ambas manos y las alejo de su cabeza con suavidad.

-Vamos, que voy a darles un buen susto-dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de atrás de los arbustos. Camino decidida y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta Harry la tiro hacia atrás.

-No estoy seguro de querer ver esto…si llego ver a Ron desnudo o incluso a Hermione voy a necesitar terapia por el resto de mi vida-dijo el ojiverde preocupado.

-¿Tera-que?-pregunto Ginny pero Harry negó con la mano como no dándole importancia, por lo que Ginny volvió a su intención de hacer una gran entrada al vestuario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de una patada, pero se había cubierto con ambas manos la visión. Sintió como Harry se paraba a su lado y como Ron y Hermione se movían.

-¿Qué…-empezó la castaña y entonces Ginny separo los dedos y la imagen la dejo helada. Hermione sostenía la escoba a unos dos metros sobre la tierra mientras Ron, había sujetado de la punta de la escoba una soga y el otro extremo estaba sujeto a su mano.-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la castaña tímidamente.

Ginny miro a sus amigos y sonrió avergonzada, había pensado que Ron y Hermione iban a bueno…miro a Harry que la miraba enojado y ella le sonrió como diciendo que no era su culpa.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Ron.

-Le estabas enseñando a volar en una escoba-dijo Harry, sin preguntar, solo afirmando.

-Si-dijo Ron todavía sin entender-¿Qué creyeron?-pregunto divertido.

-Bueno…-empezó Harry-Ginny creyó otra cosa-dijo mirándola acusadoramente. Ginny levanto los hombros y sin poder soportar más comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

Ron y Hermione estaban volando. Eso era lo que Hermione temía hacer, _volar_; y eso era lo que Ron esperaría para hacer con ella. Ginny no pudo soportar más y unas lágrimas se escaparon entre las risotadas, sin poder evitar sentirse aliviada y a la vez algo triste, la verdad se había ilusionado con tener un sobrino pronto.

Harry comenzó a reír junto a ella segundos más tarde, pero era una risa medio nerviosa. Ron y Hermione los miraban sin entender, hasta que la castaña conecto las piezas y se ruborizo extremadamente, Ron por su parte miro a Hermione y luego a Harry y su hermana comiéndose la cabeza intentando comprender que pasaba.

Harry sin dejar de reír tomo a Ginny del brazo y la saco del vestuario. El se dejo de reír, pero Ginny no podía soportar la risa y el ojo izquierdo le lagrimeaba. Harry se detuvo en pleno camino al colegio y se giro a mirarla.

-Te voy a matar-le dijo enojado y con las mejillas rojas fuego, y eso no hizo más que poner a Ginny más divertida y que la risa no parara hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.-No puedo creer que pensaras semejante cosa…-decía Harry mientras pasaban por el retrato.

Ginny le sonrió coquetamente y Harry se calmo. En una esquina vio a Collin y Britney besarse descaradamente, eso no hizo más que enojarla e inmediatamente su mente se ilumino con una macabro plan de venganza, al mismo tiempo que subía a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse de Harry que la miro desilusionado. Ginny se dio cuenta de esto y bajo los escalones que lo separaban dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla que le dejo al chico una gran sonrisa.

Ginny abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan. Debajo de unas remeras de verano encontró una bolsa con el emblema de la tienda de los gemelos y la abrió con cuidado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando encontró un frasco de tintura color rosa furioso y en segundo pensó que esa semana seria de por más divertida.


	25. LO FUERTE QUE ES NUESTRA AMISTAD

**Capitulo 25…y esta historia ya se termina snif snif snif (lloro), la verdad que me estoy deprimiendo en serio, pero bueno…este capitulo va dedicado a cierta autora de una serie de libros sobre un niño mágico que hace poco cumplió años, para voz JK, Jejejeje…el sueño del pibe que Rowling lea alguno de mis fics! Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo y….bueno. Gracias, como siempre…YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 25: LO FUERTE QUE ES NUESTRA AMISTAD**

-¡Silencio!-dijo la voz del profesor más odiado por Ginny desde que entro a Hogwarts, Severus Snape. El hombre llevaba su toga más ceñida al cuerpo de lo normal y Ginny pensó que seguramente estaba excedido de peso. Se rió para sus adentros al tiempo que el hombre volvía a hablar-Revisé su tarea sobre las momias para la clase de DCAO y me da realmente lastima decir que solo la mitad aprobó…

-Y a que nadie adivina quien es esa mitad…-dijo la voz de Freddy Zimons desde atrás. Ginny sonrió, seguramente la mitad aprobada era la Slytherin.

-…pero eso lo dejemos para la otra materia…En la clase de hoy veremos la Poción de la Verdad-continuo el profesor- así que acomódense en grupos de tres y copien los materiales.

Ginny se giro y vio a Britney y Collin con Agatha Parker una Slytherin bastante amigable para ser de la casa de la serpiente. Ginny que se había sentado con Law porque había llegado tarde miro a sus amigos con bronca y se volvió al chico que la miraba expectante.

-Supongo que te iras con tus amiguitos…-dijo el chico-por mi no hay problema, has lo que quieras.

-Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte…-dijo Ginny señalando a sus amigos sentados al ultimo de la clase-no tengo con quien hacer-el chico la miro por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que yo copio los materiales-dijo la voz de Zimons detrás de ellos y los chicos se dieron vuelta lentamente. El Gryffindor se había autoproclamado miembro del grupo. Ginny le sonrió y el chico se sentó junto ella comenzando a copiar los materiales.

La siguiente media hora se la pasaron cortando y mezclando ingredientes para la poción. Ginny descubrió que Zimons era tan malo como ella en la materia, pero el otro chico era realmente bueno. Ginny y Freddy se mandaban miradas cómplices al ver la concentración del Slytherin.

-Es injusto que tengan buena nota por _mi_ poción-dijo el chico una vez que habían terminado y Ginny ponía el nombre de los tres en el frasquito para entregárselo a Snape. Ginny lo miro con una ceja levantada y Freddy se quedo helado.

-Bien, entonces ponle solo tu nombre y ya esta-dijo Zimons enojado. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Podría hacerlo-dijo el chico-pero no todos los días dos Gryffindor te deben un favor…

-Si crees que vamos a darte algo a cambio, estas muy confundido-le informo Ginny.

-Esta en ustedes la decisión-dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar lentamente al profesor para darle el frasquito. Ginny miro a Freddy de reojo y asintió pesadamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Freddy bastante fuerte para que el chico escuche y se vuelva con ellos.

-Por ahora, que vos me prestes tu escoba nueva para volar un rato-dijo el chico a Zimons que puso una cara de sufrimiento increíble-y en cuanto a vos-dijo caminando hacia Ginny-quiero que le digas a una chica que me gusta que vos fuiste mi novia y que soy "muy bueno"-dijo levantando las cejas provocativamente. Ginny lo miro con asco y Zimons empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ni loca-dijo ella-si querés te presto mi escoba y que Freddy diga que salías con el-el Slytherin la miro enojado y se volvió a caminar hacia Snape. Freddy lo sujeto del brazo y lo dio vuelta bruscamente.

-Te voy a dejar claro una cosita-le dijo en un tono serio que Ginny nunca había escuchado en el chico-nosotros dos, pelamos y cortamos todo, vos solo armaste la poción-le dijo enojado. El Slytherin los miro y Ginny puso cara amenazadora.-Si querés podes poner solo tu nombre en el trabajo, pero cuando salgas te voy a presentar a los cinco vengadores-le dijo sujetándolo de la corbata con fuerza. El chico se puso algo nervioso y lo miro asustado.

-¿Los cinco vengadores?-pregunto asustado. Freddy asintió y levanto su puño derecho agitando los dedos frente al rostro del otro chico. Ginny se contuvo la risa.

-Bien-dijo el chico soltándose y arreglándose el uniforme-somos los tres-dijo alejándose y entregándole el frasquito a Snape que los miraba raro. Ginny junto sus cosas y salio junto a Zimons de la clase. Apenas pusieron un pie afuera comenzaron a reír.

-¿Los cinco vengadores?-pregunto Ginny divertida-Eso si que nunca lo había escuchado-dijo riéndose mientras caminaba junto al chico a la próxima clase.

La verdad era que desde que Britney y Collin eran más que amigos se la pasaban perdidos, Merlín sabe donde. Por lo que Ginny había tenido que buscar nuevas personas con las que pasar su tiempo libre. Se había acercado más a Luna y Neville, e incluso a Zimons que resulto ser muy gracioso. Por otro lado Harry era muy tímido y desde su encuentro a la salida del castillo esa vez que ella sospechaba que Ron y Hermione iban a hacer ciertas cosas, el chico no había intentado nada. Decidió que como fuera, ella tendría que dar el primer paso.

Entro a la Sala Común ya de noche con un libro sobre Transformaciones de 5 grado para leer a la noche, cuando vio a Ron y Hermione besándose como si el mundo se acabara mañana en un rincón. La verdad era que la imagen no le repugnaba mucho, pero prefería que lo hicieran en otra parte. Sentado, más lejos, y viéndolos con el seño fruncido, se encontraba el niño-que-vivió.

-¡Hola!-lo saludo ella con una sonrisa. El chico desvió la vista de sus amigos y al verla una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero inmediatamente cambio el rostro a tristeza nuevamente.

-Hola-contesto fríamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Ginny preocupada.

-Vos me deberías contestar eso-dijo el chico cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, al ver que Ginny no entendía siguió-por ahí andan diciendo que estas de novia con Freddy Zimons, ¿es verdad?-pregunto el chico visiblemente afectado.

-¡NO!-dijo ella rápidamente-Claro que no, el es solo mi amigo…es verdad que empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos pero fue solamente porque…bueno, por cosas de la vida-dijo, aun no estaba lista para decir en vos alta que Britney y Collin la habían abandonado para ir a besarse en algún armario, pero luego vio a Ron y Hermione hacer lo mismo y a Harry solo, si alguien la entendería seria el.

-Pero...entonces no es verdad-dijo el chico meditando la respuesta.

-No-corroboro Ginny-a mi me interesa otro Gryffindor de cabello azabache…-dijo ella coquetamente. Harry la miro divertido y sonrió tímidamente.

-Y…a mi también-dijo el ojiverde. Ginny arrugo el entrecejo y Harry se dio cuenta de su error-digo…a mi me interesa solo una Gryffindor…una muy linda-dijo rojo como el cabello de Ginny y la chica sintió la sangre subirle a la cara-…una medio bajita-dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella sin despegar los ojos de los rosados labios de la pelirroja-…una bastante mandona, que a veces es medio irritante-dijo el chico ya a escasos centímetros de la boca de Ginny que no veía la hora de acortar la distancia y poder besarlo, pero eso no paso.

Neville había entrado a la Sala Común cargando una gran cantidad de libros y los había desparramado sobre toda la sala, al parecer se había tropezado con su propio sapo que estaba medio aplastado debajo de un pesado libro azul. Ginny y Harry se alejaron lentamente, sabiendo que el momento había sido interrumpido y se miraron de reojo como esperando que e otro de el primer paso y comenzaran a besarse.

-Ginny-dijo Neville jadeando una vez que llego junto a ellos-dice Luna que ya tiene todo lo que necesita…-dijo el chico medio apenado por el escándalo que había armado.

Ginny lo miro sin entender a que se refería, hasta que finalmente unió las fichas y se dio cuenta. Miro a Harry que estaba con el ceño fruncido y no entendía nada, así que Ginny sonrió nerviosa y tomando a Neville del brazo se alejo del chico de la cicatriz.

-¿Qué sabes?-pregunto a Neville amenazadoramente. El chico apretó su sapo asustado y negó torpemente con la cabeza.

-Nada, nada… ¿de que estamos hablando? ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de Luna?-pregunto casi sin respirar, mientras el sapo luchaba por ser soltado.

-Bueno…-dijo Ginny soltando al chico y mirando para todos lados sospechosamente, mientras que por el retrato hacían su entrada sus dos mejores amigos riendo. Ginny se separo de Neville y volvió junto a Harry.

-¿Q-que paso?-pregunto Harry viendo también la puerta de entrada a la que Ginny fulminaba con la mirada-¿Te peleaste con tus amigos?

-Digamos que si-dijo Ginny sacando sus cosas de una mochila y jugando con la pluma entre sus dedos de una forma poco tranquila-pero ya se me va a pasar, cuando ambos se arrepientan de haberme mentido-dijo esto ultimo muy bajito y enojada.

Harry la miro sin entender y todavía meditándolo volvió a su pergamino. Así sentados ambos en silencio terminaron sus deberes para el día siguiente. De vez en cuando Ginny levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos verdes que la traían medio loquita mirando distraídamente, Ginny le sonreía coqueta y volvía a su pergamino, para después volver a repetir la escena.

Había pasado ya un poco más de diez minutos de la medianoche, cuando Harry cabeceo por segunda vez sobre su trabajo de Pociones. Ginny lo vio y sonrió, se veía muy tierno con esa cara de sueño y de estarse por dormir en cualquier momento.

-Harry-lo llamo la pelirroja en un susurro, el chico cabeceó y levanto la cabeza rápidamente-Te estas durmiendo, mejor sube a tu habitación-le sugirió la chica con una sonrisa. Harry miro con los ojos entrecerrados hacia todos lados y se paro torpemente. Ginny lo miraba divertida.

-Bueno…si, hasta luego-dijo mientras subía las escaleras con el mismo pie y con la cabeza para un costado. Ginny se rió y se volvió a su trabajo, la verdad que odiaba Adivinación, pero tenia que terminar su trabajo, así que sacando fuerzas termino de escribir sobre el significado de los gatos negros.

Cuando la Sala Común quedo vacía Ginny opto por guardar todo y poner en práctica su plan. Britney y Collin serian los primeros en caer. Ambos chicos habían desaparecido bastante temprano por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y todavía no volvían. Guardo sus plumas ordenadamente en su estuche, el tintero y los pergaminos, miro la hora, las 1:30. Se sentó en las escaleras esperando que sus amigos vuelvan, rogando que no lo hagan muy tarde porque tenía mucho sueño.

Se entretuvo sacando chispas de colores de su varita, cuando Britney y Collin entraron por el retrato. La chica llevaba en una mano un algodón dulce y con la otra sujetaba la mano de Collin. Los dos se quedaron quietos por un rato y luego se soltaron las manos sonrojados.

-¡Hola!-los saludo Ginny con un tono demasiado alegre para ese horario de la madrugada.

-¿Q-que haces Gin a estas horas despierta?-le pregunto Collin desarreglándose el pelo. Ginny noto que ese gesto se lo había copiado a Ron sin darse cuenta y al igual que su hermano lo hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso, ocultaba algo o estaba muy contento, en el caso de Collin era por las tres cosas.

-Lo mismo les iba a preguntar yo a ustedes…-dijo la pelirroja parándose de su lugar y colgándose la mochila a un hombro-Yo necesito hablar con Brit unas palabritas…-dijo en un aire misterioso mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Con-conmigo?-pregunto la rubia ahogándose con un pedazo de algodón.

-Si…es una segundo nada más…te tengo que contar algo-dijo sonriendo alegremente.-Collin-dijo mirando al chico-nos dejas solas un ratito, después baja que tengo que decirte algo a vos también.

Collin la miro preocupado y luego miro a Britney que tenia una cara de susto increíble. Ginny sonreía graciosamente, cuando en realidad tenia ganas de gritarle a sus amigos e irse a dormir, pero contuvo sus ganas y espero que Collin suba las escaleras a la habitación de los chicos para tomar a Britney del brazo y arrastrarla hasta el sillón más próximo a la chimenea.

-Bien…-dijo Britney nerviosa refregando sus manos una con la otra y con las orejas algo coloradas.

-Bien…-dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba el algodón y comenzaba a comerlo-…se que debería haberlo dicho antes, pero bueno…me gusta un chico-dijo riendo tontamente, después de hacerlo tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra algo, como había visto a los elfos domésticos hacer.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-dijo Britney relajándose-Harry…-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y en realidad lo era, pero Ginny le tenia una sorpresita.

-¡No!-dijo con una sonrisa-me canse de que Harry no haga nada y entonces me di cuenta de quien me gusta realmente…-le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-y como vos estas de novia con ese chico Brian…

-Ginny…-dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos como platos-¿que me estas queriendo decir?...que te gusta…

-Si, ¡Collin!-dijo la pelirroja casi gritando. Britney se quedo helada y no movió ni un músculo, tenia la mirada perdida en algún lado sobre la alfombra y las manos apretando su capa con fuerza.-Ya se que por mucho tiempo fue solo mi mejor amigo, pero la otra vez cuando yo estaba internada…casi nos besamos, creo que yo también le gusto…

-¡No!-dijo Britney de repente. Ginny la miro expectante.-Digo…no te puedo creer…es difícil que te crea, digo, Harry fue tu amor por mucho tiempo y ahora…ahora ¿Collin, me parece muy raro…

-Ya te dije…Harry ya fue-dijo lo más convincente posible, mientras dentro suyo gritaba con todas fuerzas que amaría a Harry por siempre-Collin, por otro lado…bueno…-dijo sonriendo-…la cosa es que se lo voy a decir ahora…

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Britney el triple de preocupada y con la voz lo más fina que le salía.

-Si…así que mejor andate que ya debe estar viniendo… ¡deseame suerte!-le dijo mientras la empujaba a las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

-¿No…no querés que mejor me quede?...-le pregunto deteniéndose en medio camino-Si, mejor me quedo…o, ¿sabes? Mejor no le digas nada…todavía-dijo la chica alterándose un poco.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Ginny haciéndose la que no entendía.

-Nada…nada, mejor me voy-dijo mientras subía pesadamente las escaleras, cuando llego al pasillo se giro y vio a Ginny mirándola, le sonrió tristemente y se fue. Ginny sonrió victoriosa, _Ginny 1, mejores amigos mentirosos 0_, pensó la chica mientras se acomodaba en el sillón a esperar a su otra victima.

Al rato bajo Collin cabizbajo. Ginny lo esperaba sentada en el mismo sillón donde había hablado con Britney. El chico camino entre las diferentes sillas, almohadones y mesitas hasta llegar junto a su amiga.

-Bueno Ginny, Britney ya te debe haber dicho la verdad de lo que…-empezó pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Collin, tengo _yo_ algo muy importante que decirte-dijo la pelirroja enfatizando el yo. Collin se sentó a su lado y espero que la chica hable. A Ginny le costo un poco, pero finalmente largo la mentira-Collin…estoy enamorada de vos…-dijo viéndolo directamente.

La mandíbula inferior de Collin cayó al suelo más de lo normal. Ginny lo miraba sonriendo. El chico se llevo una mano a la nuca y se desacomodo por completo el pelo, mientras pronunciaba cosas inentendibles. Ginny se aproximo más a el y le puso una mano en la pierna de manera seductora y vio como una gota de sudor caía por la cara del chico.

-Yo…yo, yo…yo, Collin…yo…-decía mientras le esquivaba la mirada, más nervioso, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Si?-dijo Ginny esperando la respuesta con una sonrisa-Ya se que te llamas Collin…lindo nombre-dijo ella coquetamente. El chico estaba completamente ido, miraba para cualquier lado, las manos le sudaban y había comenzado a mover involuntariamente la cabeza en un claro tic nervioso.

-Yo…esto, Ginny-dijo el chico volviendo en parte en si-la verdad que yo no estoy…-pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque unos pasos acelerados y violentos bajaron a toda prisa por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. Ginny y Collin se volvieron rápidamente y encontraron a Britney mirándolos con la vista desencajada y el pelo desarreglado.

-¡COLLIN NO PUEDE SER TU NOVIO, PORQUE ES EL MIO!-grito completamente alterada la rubia, mientras bajaba los escalones que le restaban y se paraba junto a ellos. Las orejas tenían color rojo furioso, mientras que tenía los puños cerrados haciendo a Ginny creer que se lastimaría a ella misma si seguía apretando con tanta fuerza.

Collin abrió los ojos como platos, Ginny dejo caer la mandíbula simulando sorpresa, mientras Britney caminaba hasta ellos y empujaba a la pelirroja lejos del chico haciéndola caer en la alfombra entre almohadones.

Ginny se paro en su lugar y miro a los dos chicos, no había sido suficiente sufrimiento todavía, así que decidió que mejor esperaba que alguno de los dos llore y recién pararía.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que ustedes están de novios?-pregunto llevándose una mano al pecho en falso dolor.

-Si…-dijo Britney decidida tomando la mano del chico. Ginny miro a Collin directamente a los ojos y el no le aguanto la mirada.

-Hace dos semanas…-confeso el chico pesadamente.

-¿Dos semanas?-pregunto la pelirroja, ahora si enojada-Y… ¿no pensaban decírmelo?

-¿Para que?-pregunto Britney desafiante. Ginny decidió no hacerle caso.

-¡Si!-contesto Collin inmediatamente.

-Vos nunca me dijiste lo que pasaba entre vos y Malfoy…-largo la rubia resentida.

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Ginny incrédula-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto?

-Yo nunca supe que el te había besado, si Collin no me decía nada, yo nunca me enteraba…

-Yo nunca se lo dije a Collin, el lo sabia por que el estaba ahí cuando paso…-dijo Ginny mirando al chico enojada-además, eso no tiene nada que ver con que mis dos amigos me hayan estado ocultando cosas desde hace ¡dos semanas!

-¿Crees que no sabemos que vos tampoco nos decís cosas?-pregunto Collin tímidamente-¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta después de lo que paso en el ministerio lo rara que estabas? ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta que sabes muchas cosas con respecto a la guerra contra el innombrable que nunca nos vas a decir?

Ginny lo miro sin saber que decirle. Todo el tiempo pensó que era buena mintiendo, que nunca nadie se daría cuenta de lo mucho que temía por la vida de sus amigos.

-Si…-confeso después de un rato de silencio y miradas incomodas-creí que nunca se iban a dar cuenta…pero si no les dije nada…tuve mis motivos, tengo mis motivos

-Nadie te los cuestiona Ginny-dijo Britney todavía algo enojada-pero no nos reclames que nosotros no te contamos las cosas…

Ginny la miro con una ceja levantada, estaba logrando que se enoje de vuelta, pero pensó que era mejor no pelear, los chicos tenían un punto, aunque…

-Esto es diferente…esto es algo bueno…-dijo tristemente recordando a Sirius.-Me ocultaron que eran felices, no me dijeron que lo que fue una gran amistad, podría llegar a ser algo más grande aun… ¿en serio pensaban ocultarme algo así por mucho tiempo?-Britney sonrió nerviosa mientras que Collin solo miraba la punta de sus zapatos.

-Bueno…por mucho tiempo, no-aclaro la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice-esperábamos que lo descubrieras sola…podes ser muy inteligente para algunas cosas, pero para otras sos medio lenta…-largo la chica sin pelos en la lengua y sonrió divertida por su propia frase. Ginny la miro sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, ¿le acababa de decir lenta?

-Mmmmm-dijo Ginny haciéndose la que pensaba-no creo…hace tres días que lo se…-dijo divertida. Britney abrió la boca y Collin finalmente levanto la vista del suelo.

-¿Lo-lo sabias?-pregunto Britney.

-¡SI!-grito la pelirroja saltando hacia ellos, se paro entre ellos y paso un brazo por el cuello de cada uno-¡FELICIDADES!-grito contenta.

-….entonces lo de que estas enamorada de mi, ¿es mentira?-preguntó Collin esperanzado.

-Cien por ciento mentira-dijo Ginny sonriendo. Collin suspiro aliviado, mientras que Britney se hacia la ofendida. Juntos se ubicaron en el sillón más grande de la Sala Común a hablar por toda la noche, total, ya era muy tarde para ir a dormir.

**Antes de que me olvide! Dense una vuelta por mi nuevo fic, es un Ron/Hermione que creo que me quedo muy lindo….gracias saralpp por tus lindas palabras…se llama Olor a Chocolate…lean y dejen sus opiniones es un one-shoot**


	26. ¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN CHO?

**CAPITULO 26: ¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN CHO? **

Y si…llego la primera semana de exámenes, paso el partido de Quidditch, por el que Gryffindor gano, llevándose la Copa. La profesora McGonagall estaba feliz, le dio un beso a cada uno de los miembros del equipo y alzo la copa por el aire.

Ginny había saltado tanto que más tarde le dolieron las piernas. Había gritado tanto que se quedo sin vos. Y había abrazado a Harry tan fuerte que pensó que lo dejaría tonto. El chico de la cicatriz estaba sonriendo alegre, así que poco le importo, sin embargo antes de separase el le había susurrado al oído, _tenemos que hablar…_

Había estado tan ocupada estudiando que se olvido por completo de la charla que tenia pendiente con cierto ojiverde, sin embargo encontraba el tiempo necesario para divertirse con sus amigos.

Collin, Britney, Luna y Ginny estudiaron toda la tarde del domingo para el examen de Transformaciones que tendrían al día siguiente. Era todo demasiado difícil y complicado como para que le entre en la cabeza con tanto apuro.

-¡No soporto más!-grito Collin en medio de un libro sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Yo tampoco-lo acompaño Ginny-¿Que tal si nos tomamos un descansito?-sugirió mirando a Britney directamente. La rubia ni levanto la cabeza del libro de tapa morada que tenia entre sus manos, mientras que la otra rubia miraba una hoja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-pregunto Collin comenzando a guardar sus cosas disimuladamente.

-Mi padre dice que los dinosaurios en realidad no existieron-dijo la chica de la nada, Ginny frunció el entrecejo sin saber a que venia el comentario, Collin sonrió y Britney finalmente levanto la vista de su libro-dice que en realidad eran gigantes que se hicieron trajes de hojas de árboles de diferentes colores y que los muggles se imaginaban que tenían dientes gigantes y cosas así…

Collin no soporto más y comenzó a reír. Ginny lo siguió unos segundos después, pero Britney se enojo.

-Luna ¿que tiene que ver eso con Transformaciones?-le pregunto cerrando el libro pesadamente.

-Nada…solo…me acorde-dijo sin darle importancia. Ginny y Collin se miraron, era mejor terminar con el estudio sino Britney terminaría en enfermería nuevamente con un ataque de estrés y Luna la acompañaría, después de que la Gryffindor le tire unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Bueno…suficiente estudio-dijo Collin terminando de guardar todo en su mochila y parándose en su lugar.

-Si-confirmo Ginny-mejor vamos al Gran Comedor que ya va a ser hora del almuerzo.

Todos salieron de la biblioteca haciendo demasiado ruido, por lo que la señora Pince los reto bastante. Ginny iba adelante con Britney pidiéndole que no regañe a Luna por todo, que la comprenda. Fue en medio de la respuesta de Britney que entraron al Gran Comedor y una imagen que había visto hacia poco se repetía ante sus ojos. Harry estaba hablando nuevamente con Cho.

-Esa asiática si que se las trae-escucho decir a Luna a sus espaldas. Ginny se quedo inmóvil, Collin le dio un empujón para que camine, pero aun así no lo hizo.

-¿Saben?...se me fue el hambre…me voy a caminar, mejor-dijo la pelirroja con la mirada algo perdida. Sus amigos asintieron en silencio, y Ginny giro sobre sus pies saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Doblo por el pasillo que llevaba al Cuarto de Requerimiento, o por lo menos a donde lo había visto la última vez. Camino por un rato en silencio, sin llorar, ya no lo haría. Sabia que Harry la quería, aunque nunca le había dicho, pero si se lo había insinuado. Cuando había decidido volver con sus amigos y dejar de comportarse como una niña celosa, una voz conocida llamo su atención.

Al final del pasillo encontró una puerta entreabierta y asomo la cabeza sin miedo a ser encontrada. Había reconocido la voz, y afirmativamente Draco Malfoy estaba sentado sobre una mesa, con la camisa toda ordenada y el pelo perfectamente engominado.

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto el Slytherin a un chico que estaba delante suyo, que Ginny reconoció como Blaise Zabbini, ya antes lo había visto, ya antes se había peleado con el.

-Si-contesto el otro chico con seguridad-no creo que te vuelva a molestar por un tiempo con eso…

Ginny vio que era una conversación normal y decidió mejor dejar de escuchar, pero entonces una palabra la hizo detenerse.

-¿Y Weasley?-pregunto Blaise nuevamente. Ginny se giro para ver a Malfoy que tenia la cara seria y el chico hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Nose…no me interesa lo que haga _ese _con su vida-contesto Malfoy visiblemente incomodo.

-No hablo de la comadreja hombre, hablo de la hermana, la pobretona chica-dijo Blaise que inmediatamente se hizo para atrás apenado de lo que dijo cuando Malfoy lo miro con furia, y saco su varita.

-No le digas así-le ordeno. Blaise asintió con la cabeza y Ginny sintió ganas de agradecerle a Malfoy por defenderla, pero _¿que significaba todo esto? ¿Malfoy defendiéndola?_

-Bueno, bueno compañero…-dijo Zabbini sentándose frente al rubio-y…ya te vengaste de ella

Draco Malfoy esquivo la mirada de su compañero de casa y miro fijamente la punta de sus zapatos. Ginny frunció el entrecejo. _¿Venganza?_ Malfoy se quería vengar de ella, por eso el repentino cambio…Ginny se sintió una idiota por creer que había cambiado.

-No…-contesto Malfoy en un tono poco audible-no creo que pueda…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Zabbini mientras Ginny se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Que no creo que pueda lastimara…es demasiado…-pero no pudo seguir Blaise comenzó a reírse bastante fuerte. Malfoy lo fulmino con la mirada y el chico se quedo callado.-Por tu propio bien, nadie nunca se debe enterar que un Malfoy no pudo lastimar a una Weasley.

-De acuerdo Draco-dijo Zabbini aguantando la risa-pero necesito saber algo…

-Te escucho-dijo el rubio Slytherin cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te gusta la pelirroja?-pregunto sin pelos en la lengua el moreno. Ginny abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo y agudizo el oído. Vio a Malfoy algo incomodo y cuando el chico abrió la boca, un grito la saco de su estado.

-¡GINNY!-la voz de Ron desde el otro lado del pasillo hizo que la chica se separara de la puerta. Sin siquiera responder corrió fuertemente hasta su hermano-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara, mientras Ginny lo tomaba de la manga y lo arrastraba lo más lejos que podía.

-¡¿Que te importa!-le dijo indignada mientras se volvía a ver la puerta. Draco y Blaise estaba ahora afuera de la habitación mirándola preocupados, Ginny supo entonces que ello se dieron cuenta que ella había escuchado. Sin decir nada se dio vuelta y camino en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué estas colorada?-pregunto Ron mientras se dejaba arrastrar. Ginny solo gruño y el chico comprendió que era mejor callarse.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, el bullicio se multiplico, parecía un descontrol. Los chicos de primero habían encontrado una esfera blanca y negra y la pateaban con violencia de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras que los de cursos más grandes le gritaban palabras de aliento. Algunos de tercero habían roto un almohadón y se tiraban las plumas, ensuciando todo el suelo. Dean y Seamus estaban sacando chispas de sus varitas e iluminaban la Sala Común, mientras unas chicas los alababan por sus conocimientos.

-¿Qué Hermione no esta?-pregunto al aire Ron-Si ella estuviera no seria este desastre…

-Te recuerdo que vos también sos prefecto-le dijo Ginny esquivando un golpe con una bola de papel por parte de unos chicos de séptimo desde las escaleras de los chicos.

-Yo no tengo problema con el desastre-dijo Ron pateando la esfera cuando le llego cerca, golpeando a un chico de tercero en el estomago que cayo sobre una mesa que tenia un jarrón haciéndolo pedazos.

-¡Ron!-una voz detrás de ellos regaño a su hermano. El chico palideció un poco y se giro para encontrarse con Hermione que tenía las manos sobre las caderas y lo miraba enojada.

-Hermione…-dijo el-nosotros acabamos de llegar…-dijo en un intento de disculpa medio raro.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Ginny recién noto a Harry detrás de ella. El chico miraba a cualquier parte salvo a la pelirroja delante suyo. Ginny se enojo y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo de reojo. Se había quedado mirándolo tan fijamente que no se dio cuenta en que momento Hermione había comenzado a gritar.

-DEJEN ESA PELOTA AHORA MISMO, ARREGLEN YA MISMO ESE ALMOHADON…USTEDES BAJEN LAS VARITAS…Y USTEDES, SON LOS MÁS GRANDES, DEBEN DAR EL EJEMPLO, JUNTEN LOS PERGAMINOS QUE TIRARON-Hermione había logrado llamar la atención de todos en la Sala y de a poco fueron haciendo lo que ella les ordeno-NO ME GUSTA HACER ESTO, PERO NO ME DEJAN OTRA OPCION…10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR.

El griterío que se armo en ese momento fue tremendo. Hermione se enojo aun más y miro a todos lados con esa mirada que a Ginny tanto le recordaba a su madre y entonces todos se quedaron callados y comenzaron a ordenar todo.

Por otra parte Harry seguía haciendo de cuenta que Ginny no existía, entonces la pelirroja se enfureció. Vio como le sonreía a Parvati que le decía algo cuando pasaba junto a el, y sin decir nada, camino en dirección al chico y en un impulso, que Merlín sabe de donde salio, lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y le dio un tremendo beso delante de todo Gryffindor.

El griterío que se había armado antes cuando Hermione bajo los puntos, no fue nada, comparado con como gritaban todos ahora. Silbidos, aplausos de todo le llenaron los oídos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se alejo del chico que tenia los ojos cerrados todavía, lo empujo y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

Cuando llego cerró la puerta con bronca. _¿Que había hecho?...si, ya se acordaba, había arruinado todo_, pensó con sarcasmo y enojo. Se sentó sobre su cama y tuvo ganas de golpear a alguien, pero como no había nadie se descargo con su baúl. Lo empezó a patear sin darse cuenta que se estaba lastimando el pie. El baúl se dio vuelta y se abrió desparramando todo su contenido, y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. El pie le dolía enormemente.

Pero entonces algo llamo su atención. La bolsita con la tintura. Ginny se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió. _¿Qué mejor forma de descargar su furia que tiñendo el pelo de su profesor de Pociones?_ Tomo el frasco entre sus manos y como si fuera un huracán, las ideas llegaron a su mente y en segundos ya tenia el perfecto plan. Acomodo torpemente todo en el baúl, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Britney y Collin que la miraron preocupados.

-Ginny…Ron nos contó lo que paso-dijo Collin pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Ginny.

-Chicos tienen que ayudarme…

-¿A que?-pregunto Britney mirando el frasco entre sus manos-¡Ahhhhhhhh!...NO…no, Ginny

-Vamos a buscar a Luna-dijo saliendo de su habitación todavía rengueando, seguida de cerca por sus amigos.

Salio de la biblioteca sonriendo, habían terminado de idear un perfecto plan para llevar a cabo en contra del profesor de Pociones y esperarían hasta el jueves por la mañana para hacerlo, ya que el miércoles rendirían con Snape.

Camino todavía pensando en cierto chico, cuando vio a Draco Malfoy caminando en dirección a ella. La chica se detuvo algo nerviosa y le sonrió cuando el se acerco. Malfoy parecía preocupado y se acerco aun más con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola-dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara, recordando la conversación con Zabbini.

-Hola-respondió el-Te…te quería preguntar…-dijo el chico dudando por primera vez desde que lo conocía.-¿Escuchaste la conversación que tuvimos Blaise Zabbini y yo?

Ginny pensó por un rato en sus posibilidades, o le decía si, o preguntaba qué conversación, o directamente salía corriendo.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-le dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos esta vez. Malfoy sonrió nervioso, y le miro los labios. Ginny se puso nervioso y dio un paso atrás.

-Tranquila, niña-le dijo el rubio-no te voy a hacer nada…

-No, no te tengo miedo-dijo Ginny para tratar de terminar con el clima tenso. Malfoy rió divertido.

-Eso ya me lo demostraste- Ginny sonrió ante el comentario-además, yo se que las cosas no van a cambiar…siempre fue Potter y siempre será Potter.

Ginny lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido. _Malfoy…Malfoy estaba diciendo que el sentía algo…_

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin aliento.

-No hay lugar para nadie más, ¿cierto?-pregunto el chico después de un silencio. Ginny negó con la cabeza tristemente, empezando a tener ganas de ser tragada por la tierra.

-Yo…-empezó la pelirroja pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

-¿Podría pelear por vos?-pregunto el chico y Ginny levanto la vista del suelo, tenia ganas de llorar.

-No merezco que peleen por mi…-fue lo único que atino a decir, Malfoy sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Yo perdí esta batalla antes de que empiece-dijo el Slytherin mirando a cualquier parte menos a la cara de Ginny-por eso…por eso, prefiero que las cosas sean como antes…

-¿Cómo antes?-pregunto Ginny sin entender. Malfoy la miro y le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny cerró los ojos y sintió como se alejaba.

-Hasta luego, niña-le dijo. Ginny lo vio caminar lentamente por el pasillo, hasta perderse entre la penumbra.

Si que había cambiado Malfoy, ahora era completamente diferente, pero no era Harry. Quizás en otra vida, quizás…Todo lo que parecía haber comenzado como una venganza, llevo al Slytherin a ser capaz de defenderla contra sus propios amigos. Ahora que veía como habían cambiado las cosas, no estaba muy segura si quería al antiguo Malfoy de vuelta, pero era mejor dejar todo así, darlo por terminado. Interiormente deseo que Malfoy encuentre alguien que lo pueda hacer feliz y que termine con ese horrible destino de mortífago que le esperaba. _Adiós, Draco_, pensó mientras se refregaba los ojos evitando llorar.

-¿Pensando en Malfoy?-dijo una voz detrás suyo. Se giro lentamente y se encontró con Harry que la miraba seriamente.

-Si-contesto honestamente la chica. Harry se detuvo y dejo de avanzar hasta ella. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo tan inmanejable como siempre.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-dijo el moreno sin moverse y viendo en la misma dirección por la que había desparecido el Slytherin.

-¿Si?...

-Salvo una-dijo Harry moviéndose lentamente hasta ella. Ginny se alejo de el lo más que pudo y lo vio de reojo.-No entiendo porque me besaste de esa forma frente a todos.

Ginny le esquivo la mirada, todavía reprochándose ese ataque que le había dado más temprano en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Decidió que mejor se hacia la tonta, entonces cambio de tema súbitamente, sin darse cuenta que se estaba encerrando a ella misma.

-Te vi con Cho en el Gran Comedor esta mañana-le dijo haciéndose la que no le importaba, pero interiormente esperaba una buena justificación.

-Ah…si, me pidió ayuda en adivinación…no sabia que soy muy malo para esa materia-dijo el chico despreocupadamente-¿Qué acaso te pusiste celosa?-pregunto acercándose a ella. Ginny retrocedió y lo miro haciéndose la dura.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo?...No…nada que ver, estas imaginando-le dijo chocando la espalda contra la pared, de tanto que había retrocedido.

-Segura…porque cualquiera diría que por eso me besaste…-dijo Harry poniendo una mano en la pared a la altura de la cara de Ginny. La pelirroja se perdió en esos ojos, pero sacudió la cabeza sin disimulo y negó fuertemente.

-¡NO!...yo te bese, por otra cosa…-dijo viendo lentamente los labios de Harry acercarse a ella. Estaba a segundos de ceder, cuando esa fuerza interna empujo a Harry violentamente golpeándole la nariz y haciéndola sangrar.

-¡Auch!-grito el pelinegro llevándose ambas manos a la nariz y alejándose un poco de Ginny que corrió a el arrepentida.

-¡Harry!... ¡Harry perdón!-dijo parándose a su lado e intentando correr las manos de la nariz del chico para ver si había sido muy profunda la herida.

-No…déjame así-le pidió el chico. La pelirroja se sentía extremadamente culpable.

-Harry por favor, déjame ver…hay que curarte-le dijo nerviosa. Harry bajo las manos y dejo ver a Ginny el golpe. Había golpeado su nariz y ahora salía sangre sin control.

Ginny saco su pañuelo blanco y le cubrió la nariz haciéndole la cabeza para atrás. Harry se dejo mover sin reprochar nada, pero cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca la beso. Ginny se llevo tal sorpresa que no se movió de su lugar, solo cerro los ojos. Harry se separo de la chica y al verla sin movimiento le quito el pañuelo y le rodeo la cintura para besarla de nuevo.

-Harry-lo llamo la pelirroja cuando le había comenzado a faltar el aire.-Harry…-pero no podía seguir hablando porque los labios de Harry se lo impedían. Se separo de el, mientras el chico no la soltaba y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.-Harry, basta…

El chico alejo su cara de su cuello y la miro a los ojos. Ginny sonrió coqueta y el le dio otro beso, tierno y corto en los labios.

-¿Que querías decirme el otro día?-le pregunto rodeando el cuello del chico con su brazos. Harry había apoyado la espalda contra la pared y tenia a la pelirroja bien sujeta de la cintura.

-¿No esta claro todavía?-pregunto con una sonrisa. Ginny negó con la cabeza también sonriendo.-Bueno…quería decirte que hace un tiempo bastante largo-dijo resaltando las palabras bastante largo-tengo ganas de…bueno…de besarte…

-¿Y…?

-Y…de que si quieres…que seas algo más que una amiga…

-¿Y eso seria…?

-Si….si quieres ser mi novia-le pregunto finalmente. Ginny sonrió feliz, pero luego recordó algo, más bien alguien. Cierta persona de cabello negro y largo y de ojos casi imperceptibles.

-¿Y Cho?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Harry rió divertido, pero Ginny no le encontraba la gracia.

-¿Cho?... ¿Te parece que estoy pensando en Cho?-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios. Ginny sonrió contenta, pero no dejo a Harry volverla a besar.

-Harry…-le dijo reclamando una verdadera respuesta. El chico respiro pesadamente sacando fuerzas de Merlín sabe donde y seriamente le contesto.

-No siento nada por Cho…en cambio hay cierta persona que me tiene medio loco…una pelirroja…-le dijo divertido. Ginny se acerco y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente. Harry la miro decepcionado.

-Entonces, acepto-dijo la chica y Harry se acerco a ella a besarla son todas sus ganas. El pasillo estaba volviéndose oscuro, por lo que Ginny pensó que tendrían mucho tiempo antes de que alguien los encuentre.


	27. DE REGRESO A LA MADRIGUERA

**CAPITULO 27: DE VUELTA A LA MADRIGUERA**

-Bien-dijo Ginny en un rincón debajo de la escalera principal mirando a sus amigos-¿Todo listo?

Luna asintió con la cabeza sonriendo traviesa. Collin refregó las palmas de sus manos, saboreando lo que iban a hacer. Britney estaba más nerviosa y miraba a todos lados con cara de culpable.

-Nose si pueda hacer esto-dijo la rubia de Gryffindor-no después de semejante examen…

Había rendido Pociones el miércoles por la tarde y a ninguno le fue muy bien, Ginny se conformaba con aprobar, aunque tenia en mente que los resultados no serian suficiente para ser Auror, aunque en DCAO le había ido excelente, creía que sus posibilidades había terminado después del examen del día anterior a la tarde.

-No seas cobarde, Brit-le dijo Collin mientras se ponía unos guantes. Luna miro su reloj.

-Snape debe estar desayunando en este momento es ahora o nunca…-dijo la chica mirando a sus amigos, dos de ellos sonrieron contentos, una de ellos dijo algo muy bajito.

-Bien…-dijo Collin mirando a Ginny-¿nos vamos?

-De acuerdo…-dijo la pelirroja comprobando que llevaba todo en su mochila-Cuando pasemos junto a ustedes le daremos la señal así corran a entretener a Snape…

-Sean buenas actrices- les sugirió Collin a las dos rubias. Luna levanto los pulgares y Britney lo miro enojada.

-Bien…vamos-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo y salieron divididos en grupos de a dos con diferentes direcciones. Ginny y Collin para las cocinas, mientras que Britney y Luna al Gran Comedor a entretener a cierto profesor.

Collin pasó por un pasillo con rapidez, tratando de no ser visto. Ginny corría detrás de el. Cuando cruzaron el ultimo pasillo Collin lo hizo rodando por el piso, y Ginny lo miro levantando una ceja. Collin se rió y espero que ella cruce también.

-¿Nunca viste Misión Imposible?-le pregunto el chico y Ginny negó con la cabeza. Collin rió aun más, mientras entraban a la cocina.

Ginny se detuvo en la entrada e inmediatamente cinco elfos domésticos hicieron su aparición delante de ellos, pero no encontró al que buscaba.

-¿Y Dobby?-le pregunto a uno de ellos que gruño y negó con la cabeza.

-Dumbledore le dio vacaciones…-dijo enojado y Ginny pensó que así todo se complicaba. Miro a Collin que comía una porción de torta y el chico levanto los hombros.

-Bueno…este…

-Pero yo puedo servirle señorita-dijo el elfo-no necesita a Dobby para que le sirva, puede pedirle ayuda a Tarry.

-¿Y quien es Tarry?-pregunto Collin con la boca llena.

-Yo señor-contesto el elfo con poca paciencia.

-Ahhhhhhhh-dijo Collin mientras se servia una taza de chocolate.

-Veras-dijo Ginny mirando enojada a Collin-Tarry…hoy es el cumpleaños del profesor Snape y nosotros lo queremos tanto-dijo enfatizando el tanto de tal forma que le salio creíble-y queríamos ver si le podíamos llevar una torta…

-¡Si!-dijo Tarry-¡Por supuesto! Ya mismo le hago…

-Bueno…-dijo Ginny sonriendo agradecida-pero quería saber una cosa más… ¿Dónde duerme el profesor?-El elfo la miro dudoso y Ginny volvió a hablar- Para dejarle en la puerta, digo.

-Ah, claro…le haré la torta y le diré la dirección del lugar, con la contraseña, si la deja afuera, seguro que alguien más la comerá-dijo el elfo perdiéndose entre sus compañeros. Ginny sonrió victoriosa y choco las palmas con Collin.

-Si que son tontos-dijo el chico.

-¡Que no te escuche Hermione!-dijo Ginny divertida. Segundos después saldrían de la cocina con una torta y un pergamino donde estaba escrito con letra horrible: _"pintura del mono en la hamaca del cuarto piso, la contraseña es Shampoo y Acondicionador"_

Ginny conocía perfectamente la ubicación del cuadro. Había visto a Snape varias veces cerca, pero nunca pensó que allí seria su habitación. Corrieron por el pasillo y al pasar por el Gran Comedor, Collin le guiño el ojo a Britney que le tiro un beso. Ginny odiaba esa simbología, pero bueno, era la más creíble que se les había ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro Collin dijo la contraseña y una enorme habitación se abrió lugar delante suyo. Los chicos entraron y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Por lo menos no puede decir que pasa alguna necesidad-dijo Collin mientras examinaba la mesa de masajes delante de él. Ginny vio unas fotografías de una mujer blanca como la nieve y un hombre con el pelo grasiento que reconoció como sus padres. Un espejo del alto de la pared y más atrás vio la puerta de lo que debía ser el baño.

-Por aquí-le indico a su amigo, mientras Collin dejaba la torta sobre una mesa y la seguía. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el baño más lindo y grande que había visto en su vida.

-¡Wow!-dijo Collin detrás suyo. Ginny vio una tina gigante y un montón de grifos. En un estante vio tres botellitas de diferentes colores. Se acerco con cuidado y en una esquina descubrió una foto del propio Snape guiñándole el ojo, se asqueo tanto que la dejo en su lugar, pero mirando la pared.

-"_Liso y sedoso"_-leyó la chica en vos alta-"_Con Aloe"_, y "M_ata el Friz"_-dijo el voz alta y con el seño fruncido.

-¿Crees que tenga cámaras de seguridad?-pregunto Collin revisando cada rincón del baño.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ginny sin entender, pero no espero la respuesta y saco la botella de la tintura. La abrió con cuidado y volcó todo el contenido en el frasco más vació que era el de _Liso y Sedoso_, que supuso que usaría más.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Collin cuando Ginny guardaba el frasco vació en su mochila, la chica asintió y salieron del baño. Collin tomo la torta y salieron por la pintura. Miraron a ambos lados y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Gran Salón, pero cuando estaban por doblar unas voces los dejaron helados.

-…pero espere le digo-decía la voz de Luna mientras se escuchaban unos pasos cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué quiere Lovegood?-pregunto la voz del profesor de pociones, mientras Ginny sacaba con cuidado la cabeza para ver que Luna lo había puesto de espaldas a ellos y podían cruzar al siguiente pasillo para correr directamente a las cocinas nuevamente-Desde que salimos del Gran Comedor que esta diciendo incoherencias.

-Esto…ya le dije…hay algo que debo decirle-dijo Luna mientras Britney les hacia señas de pasar. Collin puso un pie en medio del pasillo y luego lo hizo Ginny. Snape se movió impaciente y Ginny pensó que si se llegaba a dar vueltas estaban perdidos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Slytherin perdiendo la paciencia. Y en ese preciso momento se movió dispuesto a darse vuelta. Ginny y Collin se quedaron helados, al mismo tiempo que la voz de Luna volvía a sonar llamando, ahora más que nunca, la atención del profesor.

-¡Estoy enamorada de usted!-dijo la rubia haciendo que Snape se quedara mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, Britney empezó a toser sonoramente y Collin y Ginny aguantaron la risa para correr y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Cuando se escondieron, escucharon el resto de la conversación tapándose la boca con una mano para no reír.

-Eh…bien…siga así, Lovegood-dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia su dormitorio. Ginny pudo ver que Snape apenas doblo el pasillo que lo separaba de sus dos alumnas saco un pañuelo y se lo paso por la frente.

-Vamos-dijo Ginny y corrió con Collin de vuelta a la Sala Común, entre risas.

Los exámenes habían terminado esa semana. Había rendido Historia de la Magia esa mañana y Ginny sonrió aliviada de que ya podría decir tranquilamente que era libre. Se había pasado los últimos días encerrada en la biblioteca con Britney que no la dejaba salir y con Collin que sufría tanto como ella. El tiempo libre que tenia, es decir, cuando lograba escapar de su amiga, se la pasaba con Harry, volando, caminando a orillas del lago, o incluso sentados en la Sala Común leyendo. Ahora que al fin era libre, sabia que podría pasar con Harry todo el día, solo que a el le quedaba un examen más por rendir.

Cuando ya había guardado todos sus libros, dispuesta a no abrirlos por mucho tiempo, Collin entro a su habitación cargando una gran torta.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la pelirroja ordenando su baúl.

-Torta-dijo mientras le extendía una porción-Ese Tarry es tan bueno…-dijo mientras rellenaba toda su boca de una porción de chocolate. Ginny agarro su porción y la comió en silencio mientras ordenaba todas sus cosas, solo dejando afuera una botellita rosada.

-No creo que Britney no creo que Britney este muy contentar…-dijo el chico una vez que termino la torta y se limpio la mano en la túnica. Ginny lo miro con asco y el chico se hizo el tonto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto doblando con cuidado una gran bufanda y colocándola en el fondo de su baúl.

-Lo que le hicimos a Snape…-dijo, pero Ginny seguía sin entender. La broma al profesor de pociones tendría que dar sus muestras de haber funcionado en cualquier momento. Extrañamente el pelo del profesor seguía igual, lo que llevo a todos a pensar que no era muy asiduo al baño diario.

-¿Lo que no funciono?-pregunto sentándose junto a el en la cama de la rubia en cuestión y comenzando a comer una porción de torta más grande.

-No…de eso seguro que esta feliz…-dijo Collin riéndose alegremente dejando ver un par de dientes marrones a causa del chocolate. Ginny frunció el entrecejo al ver que era realmente un cerdo al comer. Mientras pensaba en lo que su pobre amiga tenia que soportar.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?-le pregunto la pelirroja alistando toda su ropa para salir a dar un paseo, el día estaba algo fresco, pero sobreviviría hasta que Harry salga de rendir su ultima materia.

-Nose…

-¿No tenés miedo que este con McMaraman?- le pregunto cubriéndose los oídos con un gorrito.

-No…-dijo el chico dándole un empujón y sacándola de la pieza.

Habían caminado un poco en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando vieron dos cabelleras rubias caminar alegremente. Britney y Luna venían sujetas del brazo caminando medio tambaleadas, riéndose de Merlín sabe que. Collin y Ginny se miraron de reojo y se acercaron a las chicas. Britney reía histérica sujetándose el estomago.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Collin cruzándose de brazos. Britney dejo de reír y miro a su "amigo", Luna sonrió divertida.

-Nada…cosas de chicas-dijo Britney. Collin arrugo el entrecejo y miro a Luna en búsqueda de una respuesta más convincente, pero no la obtuvo de ella, sino que fue Ginny la que hablo.

-Eso quiere decir que estaban hablando de vos-le informo a su amigo que miro a su novia ofendido, cuando esta comenzaba a reír nuevamente.

Pasaron toda esa tarde tomando el te con Hagrid, que no paraba de reírse de las locuras de Luna y Collin. Ginny le contaba en secreto como hacer una taza que se mueva sin usar magia y hacer asustar a sus invitados y Britney se entretenía acariciando al perro del semigigante. Cuando fueron alrededor de las cinco Ginny pensó que seguramente Harry ya había terminado de rendir y se despidió de sus amigos, yéndose con Luna que quería hablar con Neville.

-Se me hace que mi padre se llevaría muy bien con Hagrid-dijo Luna mientras caminaban al castillo. Ginny sonrió. No conocía al padre de Luna, pero seguramente debería ser un muy buen hombre, Luna era la persona más buena e inocente que conocía.

-Seguro que si…-dijo Ginny distinguiendo una cabellera pelirroja salir del castillo-Allá esta Ron-dijo señalando a su hermano entre un montón de alumnos. Luna suspiro largamente.

-Con Hermione…-dijo la rubia tristemente. Ginny le dio unas palmaditas y vio a Neville caminar hacia ellas.

-Y…allá esta Neville-dijo haciendo a la chica levantar la cabeza. Luna lo vio y sonrió. Detrás de Neville, Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban en su dirección. Ron tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y la chica le sujetaba de esa mano. Harry sostenía su mochila con una mano y la venia casi arrastrando.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Ginny al pelinegro que tenia cara de salir de una tortura.

-Bien-dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Fue horrible…-dijo Neville.

-¡Terrible!-lo corrigió Harry. Ginny lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo dulcemente.

-¡No hagan eso delante mío!-grito Ron cuando Harry la beso en la mejilla algo cerca de la boca. Ginny fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, mientras que Harry se ponía colorado. La pelirroja tomo al chico de la mano y se lo llevo dentro del castillo.

-No le hagas caso a Ron…-le dijo caminando lentamente en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.- ¿Tan mal te fue en el examen?

-Si…Snape me odia…-dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro-pero no me importa…que haga lo que quiera…-Ginny sonrió, pensó por un momento en decirle a Harry lo que habían hecho, pero decidió mejor no meter al chico en problemas.

-Bueno…capaz que yo te pueda hacer sentir mejor-le dijo picaramente. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un corto beso. Ginny sonrió ampliamente atrayéndolo hacia si y besándolo como ambos querían.

-No veo las horas de que lleguen las vacaciones…ya me imagino lo bien que la vamos a pasar en La Madriguera-dijo Harry cuando ya estaban sentados y abrazados en la Sala Común.

-Si…-dijo Ginny con nostalgia-pero te voy a extrañar cuando estés en la casa de tus tíos…

-Siempre esta el año que viene…-dijo el chico poniéndole una sonrisa en los labios. Ginny le dio un beso en los labios al tiempo que Ron y Hermione hacían su gran entrada comiéndose la boca.

-¡Por Merlín!...respiren-les grito Ginny haciendo a los otros dos separarse.

Para cuando la noche llego, Ginny estaba agotada. Había pasado todo el día con Harry, pero desde que Ron se entero que entre ellos las cosas eran más que serias no se separo de su lado, por lo que los besos que querían darse tuvieron que guardarlos para momentos en los que el pelirrojo estuviera ocupado.

-Ahora entiendo a Ron porque se la pasaba así con Hermione-le dijo Harry al oído tan bajito que el susurro le puso los pelos de punta a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Ron que no dejaba de mirarlos a pesar de que Hermione había hecho los mil y un intentos de llevárselo a otra parte.

-¡Nada!-le contestaron Harry, Ginny y Hermione. El pelirrojo miro a su novia que estaba algo alterada por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo y decidió que era hora de partir.

-Bien…a dormir…-y sin decir más se paro torpemente, paro a Hermione frente a el y le dio uno de esos besos que deja a la gente sin aire. Tomo a Harry de la manga y lo subió escaleras arriba sin darle tiempo siquiera de despedirse de la pelirroja. Ginny gruño, pero poca importancia le dio al gruñido su hermano y metió al pelinegro en la habitación.

La pelirroja subió con una sonrisa las escaleras, sin darse cuenta que Hermione lo hacia a su lado.

-Que duermas bien Gin-se despidió la castaña mientras se metía en su habitación. Cuando Ginny entro el cuarto era un desastre, una música fuerte se escuchaba por toda la habitación y vio a Britney bailando sobre su cama, sonrió divertida y se acostó, sin darse cuenta que a los segundos quedo completamente dormida.

Cuando el pelo le tapo la nariz no dejándole respirar se despertó con deseos de encontrar una tijera y cortárselo, pero después de pensarlo bien, decidió que mejor se lo ataba en una cola. Miro a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en penumbras y se escuchaba un ronquido no identificado venir de algún lugar, sin darle mucha importancia se dio vuelta y se queda mirando la pared, ahora no tenia sueño.

Tres horas y trece minutos después llego la hora de levantarse, claro que el reloj biológico de Ginny estaba algo más adelantado, por lo que la chica se levanto en un terrible mal humor.

-Ginny… ¡Ginny!-gritaba Collin desde afuera de la pieza. Ginny se termino de vestir, pensando si su amigo no tenia una novia a quien molestar y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

-¿Qué?-pregunto indignada. Collin tenia en sus manos una pequeña lechucita negra y blanca de ojos saltones y rojos como su pelo-¿Y esto?-pregunto con un arranque de ternura.

-Te lo manda Harry…-dijo Collin extendiéndole la pequeña lechuza-dijo que tenia que hablar con Dumbledore antes de irnos…-termino Collin empujando a Ginny y entrando a la habitación-¡Arriba bellas durmientes! ¡Es hora de volver a casa!

Las chicas se fueron despertando una por una y se quedaban completamente enternecidas por el animalito que Ginny tenia en brazos, mientras decían bellas palabras sobre el noviecito de Ginny.

-Seguro que quiere algo a cambio…-dijo Parvati Patil desde el marco de la puerta. Todas, sin excepción, fulminaron a la Gryffindor con la mirada.

Cuando bajo a la Sala Común en un claro mejor humor todos la felicitaron por su nueva mascota. Ginny dejo a la pequeña lechuza, abrigada en una bufanda, dormir tranquilamente ante el cuidado de sus compañeras de cuarto que incluso se la quisieron comprar. Había estado tan ocupada hablando con sus amigas que se olvido por completo de que ese seria su último día en el castillo.

Salio por el retrato escapando del bullicio de la Sala Común directamente a las cocinas. Era miércoles, y los miércoles no hacen panqueques de chocolate, pero como ahora contaba con un nuevo "amigo" sabia que en un segundo podía tener su desayuno favorito listo para llevar y convidarle un poco a Harry.

Había caminado un poco cuando noto cierta cabellera azabache caminar en esa dirección. Harry venia con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, tan despeinado como siempre. Ginny corrió un poco hasta el y cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible se le lanzo al cuello.

Harry, con buenos reflejos de buscador, la levanto un poco por lo aires y le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes. A pesar de que su sonrisa era perfecta, Ginny capto casi al instante que algo no andaba bien. Lo miro a los ojos y el chico comprendió que debía decirle lo que pasa.

-Espero que no me salgas con alguna tontería heroica tuya, ¿no?-le advirtió la pelirroja mientras se sentaban en el marco de una ventana, con vista directa al lago.

-No…no, nada de eso-dijo Harry dándole la mano y comenzando a jugar con la de Ginny-es solo que…el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles y que tenía que tener mucho cuidado…

Ginny lo miro de reojo. Sabía que las cosas estaban medio mal, pero también sabia que ahora menos que nunca se alejaría de Harry. El chico se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ginny le sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Vamos a estar bien…todo va a estar bien-le dijo al oído, notando como el chico parecía comprender perfectamente estas palabras y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Suenas como Ron…

-Será porque soy su hermana-le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry le tomo la mano y caminaron juntos hasta los jardines. Allí ya se encontraban los carruajes listos para llevarlos de nuevo a sus casas. A lo lejos Ginny pudo ver al profesor Snape con un gorro extremadamente grande sobre su cabeza.

-También se que sos hermana de los gemelos…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a la chica de reojo. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y con eso se dijeron todo.

-¿Listo para una bromita?-le pregunto divertida. Harry la miro medio dudoso, pero Ginny no le dio tiempo para responder. Lo tomo de la mano y corrió colina abajo casi arrastrando al chico de la cicatriz.

Harry freno justo a Ginny antes de que golpee al profesor por la carrera, pero Ginny no se quedo quieta. Puso a Harry de espaldas a Snape y le dio un beso corto. Luego, sin previo aviso, empujo a Harry contra el profesor, haciendo a ambos caer, solo que Harry se levanto rápidamente, mientras Snape se intentaba tapar la cabeza, ahora sin sombrero, con su capa.

-¡Profesor!-dijo Ginny sonando nerviosa-¡Lo siento! Estaba jugando con Harry y lo empuje sin querer-dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

-Esta bien Weasley…-dijo mientras se alejaba, pero Ginny corrió hasta el e intento quitarle la túnica de sobre la cabeza.- ¿Que esta haciendo?

-Déjeme ver si lo lastime-dijo tirando la túnica con todas sus fuerzas. Snape sujetaba como podía el pedazo de tela sobre su cabeza, pero como la posición era poco cómoda, Ginny logro quedarse con la túnica negra entre sus dedos.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían salido ya a los jardines comenzaron a reír histéricos. Ginny abrió la boca divertida sin poder evitar reír. Harry por poco se comía la mano para no reírse enfrente de su tan odiado profesor. Snape miro a todos con furia y se volvió a Ginny.

-Gracias por su preocupación-le dijo sarcástico-dígale a sus hermanos que nose como hicieron esta bromita, pero en cuanto los vea me la van a pagar…

Snape miro a Harry con furia y se giro sobre sus talones para meterse en un carruaje cerrando la puerta con furia. Ginny y Harry se alejaron lo más posible y comenzaron a reír. El pelo de Snape color rosa chicle quedaría grabado en la historia como lo más gracioso que hubiera pasado en Hogwarts.

-Me…me hubiera gustado que... que Sirius estuviera acá…-dijo Harry intentando manejar su respiración. Ginny le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Perdón por el empujón-le dijo mientras se metían en un carruaje. Harry se sobo el brazo exageradamente y Ginny lo miro ofendida.

-Valió la pena-dijo sonriendo-aunque empujas como un chico…

Ginny le dio un amigable golpe en el brazo y se sentó a su lado. Harry la abrazo por completo y Ginny se sintió completamente feliz. Harry apoyo su nariz en el cuello de Ginny y se quedaron así todo el viaje. Abrazados. Felices. Al fin…o por lo menos, por ahora.

**Bien, ultimo capitulo…ya se que me van a decir que recién ahora lo juntas, pero bueno...jejeje…no me manden virus ni cartas explosivas, les prometo que va a tener continuación, solo que todavía nose cuando, es más me gustaría saber su opinión y si leerán mi historia, sino no vale la pena escribirla.**

**Bueno antes de irme, les cuento que falta el epilogo y ahí capaz que se lleven una sorpresita. Ahora si...muchas, muchas, recontramuchas gracias…y nos vemos en unos días con ya si el final…besos! YOGINNY**


	28. EIGHT DAYS A WEEK

**Bueno, si acá esta el epilogo, despidiéndome de esta historia que se llevo lo mejor de mi imaginación. Les cuento que de acuerdo a sus reviews veré si existirá segunda parte, aunque el final seguro les dará una pista.**

**Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo les cuento que mi nueva historia, que suplantara a esta es _El amor después del amor_, espero la lean y dejen reviews. También les recomiendo una rápida visita a _Olor a chocolate_ y _Lo que me quema el cuerpo_.**

**Ahora si antes de dejarlos con el capitulo dedico esta historia a todos mis lectores que me ayudaron tanto. A Dark Lady y a Pibi Weasley por sus constantes mensajes un beso enorme y felicitaciones que escriben genial.** **BiAnKrAdClIfFe**** muchas gracias por tus reviews. Amy Black gracias por la constancia. Surpricinglyhmtc gracias por tus amenazas, jejeje. Mondlicht Weasley gracias por estar siempre…y perdón si no nombro a todos, pero aquí va una listilla: simplemente Weasley, cbkpotter25, marce, virginia91, saralpp, fénix, gin-ynia, lizzyd, tanti, veropotter, Dany-Kanuto-link, ashley-malfoy:p, Naty Tonks, Vale, Ginny-ForEver, mune-potter…gracias, gracias y más gracias.**

**Ahora si, el capitulo….YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 28: EIGHT DAYS A WEEK**

Lo que parecía ser un remolino de colores, entre lila y azul se alzaba frente a un pequeño pueblo. Las casas unas más pequeñas que las otras parecían nunca terminar. Ginny vio como una niña pequeña de cabellos tan colorados como los suyos jugaba con una varita entre sus dedos. Pero cuando Ginny se acerco y estuvo a la vista la niña esta se asusto y se metió en la casa más cercana.

La pelirroja se acerco a mirar por la ventana. Una casa aun más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera, estaba repleta de frascos y plantas que no parecían normales.Quizás Ginny hubiera admirado aun más la imagen si no fuera porque el grito desesperado de la pequeña y un llanto incontrolable le llenaron los oídos.

Ginny escudriñó con la mirada la diminuta habitación hasta que la vio. La niña, ahora más grande, de alrededor de su misma edad lloraba arrodillada ante el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad. Ginny sintió que su mismo pecho se contraía y desvió la mirada al ver la puerta abrirse delante suyo.

Una mujer alta y con cara de mala estaba apuntando a la chica con la varita, mientras la risa siniestra de un hombre junto a ella le hacia poner la piel de gallina. Ginny saco su varita dispuesta a ayudar a la chica, pero ella había sido más rápida que todos.

-_Avada Kedavra_…-dijo en una voz fría que le resulto familiar. El cuerpo de la mujer voló metros en el aire y cayo inerte a los pies de la pelirroja que se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y le dio la espalda, intentando no gritar.

Pero para cuando se descubrió el rostro, la escena había cambiado por completo.

El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba delante suyo, imponente e inquebrantable como siempre. Frente a este un montón de carruajes se amontonaban intentando entrar al castillo. Ginny camino entre todas las personas vestidas de forma demasiado elegante, para tratarse de un día normal.

-¡Cenicienta!-alguien grito detrás suyo y al escuchar ese llamado Ginny se giro. Había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte antes.- ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!

Ginny la miro de arriba abajo con desprecio. Cho Chang en un traje demasiado escotado, dejando nada para la imaginación, se encontraba frente a ella. Detrás suyo apareció la profesora McGonagall y Parvati Patil.

-¿Dónde estabas niña?-pregunto la profesora.

-Ehhh…aquí…-fue lo único que atino a contestar.

-¡Debe ser mentira!-grito Cho histérica. Ginny miro a todos lados sin entender.

-Como sea, ve a las mazmorras y no salgas de ahí hasta que termine el baile-le dijo la vieja profesora.

-¿Baile?-pregunto la pelirroja sin comprender. McGonagall rodó los ojos y entro junto a la muchedumbre al castillo.

-Si te llegamos a ver haremos que te echen del castillo ¿entendiste?-pregunto Parvati con una voz que no sonaba como la suya. Ginny vio como esta se acomodaba el cabello coquetamente al ver entrar a Draco Malfoy al castillo-Mmmmm…el príncipe Malfoy…-dijo soñadoramente y se metió detrás de el.

-No te quiero ver cerca…en especial del príncipe Harry…-dijo Cho sonriendo malévolamente- aunque no se de que me preocupo si nunca le podrías dar lo que yo ya le di…

Y sin decir más se metió al castillo. Ginny creyó haber escuchado eso antes, pero igual poco le importo. Sin hacer caso a las palabras de la profesora se metió al castillo entre la gente. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su ropa era horrible. Se metió a un aula vacía y busco con la vista algo que ponerse. Sabía que algo tenía que pasar, solo que no sabia que era.

De la nada apareció Hermione de entre la penumbra y sosteniendo su varita en alto. Ginny se acerco a su amiga preocupada.

-Hermione ¿que esta pasando?-pregunto creyéndose loca. La castaña sonrió alegremente.

-Necesitas ropa para la ocasión-dijo sin contestar a la pregunta de su amiga y con un movimiento de su varita dejo a Ginny vestida preciosamente-Tienes que volver a esta aula al terminar de sonar las doce campanadas.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, no entendía nada, pero antes de poder preguntarle a Hermione que estaba hablando la chica desapareció. Ginny examino su ropa, llevaba el mismo vestido blanco y con alas que había soñada anteriormente una vez. Salio del cuarto con algo de timidez. Camino por el pasillo con un semblante poco característico de ella y entro al Gran Comedor levantando levemente su vestido para no ser pisado.

Cuando entro vio como las parejas ya estaban bailando alegremente en el medio del salón. Las mesas contra la pared y el salón adornado completamente de blanco, haciendo a Ginny lucir perfectamente en medio del cándido recinto.

Ginny estaba a punto de avanzar cuando vio a Harry caminar en su dirección usando una capa de gala oscura que le hacia resaltar los ojos verdes de una forma muy particular. Le sonrió coqueta y Harry le tendió la mano en una elegante reverencia.

-Señorita…-dijo besándole la palma de la mano.

-Caballero…-dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza delante del pelinegro. Y sin decir más, quizás por que no era necesario, Harry escolto a Ginny al centro del salón y tomándola perfectamente de la cintura comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la suave música de fondo.

Habrían estado bailando como una hora, mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo felices, cuando Harry acerco su rostro para besarla. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho si las campanas no empezaban a sonar, indicándole a Ginny que era hora de partir.

Se alejo de el corriendo, mientras detrás suyo veía al chico seguirla entre la gente. Cuando bajo las escaleras que la separaban del castillo para darle lugar a las extensiones del jardín, su zapato se atasco haciéndola caer. Ginny se dispuso a volver por el zapato pero al ver a Harry cerca suyo decidió mejor dejarlo allí.

Pero apenas giro sobre si misma para volver a correr Harry ya estaba delante suyo, esta vez vistiendo su abrigado conjunto de Gryffindor y mirándola a los ojos. Ginny se giro y no vio a nadie. Su ropa también había cambiado al uniforme de Gryffindor. Y ahora ya no sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo.

-¿Harry?...

-Ya no hay que correr más Ginny…-le dijo el chico con los ojos brillando de emoción. Ginny sonrió y se fundieron en un largo beso que pretendía durar toda la vida.

La mañana era bastante calurosa. El verano ingles había cambiado mucho, últimamente no llovía casi nada y el sol salía a despertarlos diariamente. En un rincón perdido en medio de los bosques al norte de Londres se encontraba una casa de características poco comunes. De todas las habitaciones, que la casa tenia, una parecía irradiar una luz especial.

Dentro de la habitación y bajo solo una suave manta se encontraba una pelirroja de cabellos largos y completamente desordenados. La chica estaba aun durmiendo. El ruido de unas fuertes pisadas y unas risas contagiosas, la hicieron despertar.

Se levanto con una sonrisa todavía recordando el sueño que acababa de tener. Le gustaba soñar esas cosas. Era feliz cada vez que una mirada esmeralda aparecía en sus sueños. Le dejaba esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin'but love babe,  
Eight days a week.

Se cambio entonando una canción vieja que conocía y se arreglo para desayunar. Cuando cerro la puerta detrás suyo el lugar dejo de brillar como hasta hacia momentos lo había echo.

Bajo las escaleras de a dos y se detuvo ante la cocina repleta de gente. Su padre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa con El Profeta entre sus manos, su madre regañando a los gemelos que no dejaban de reír. Tonks y el profesor Lupin charlando mientras tomaban un café, Hermione sentada junto a Ron limpiándole los restos de mermelada de las mejillas y por ultimo Harry Potter sonriéndole.

La pelirroja se sintió ruborizar y camino hasta extensa mesa. Los gemelos le sonrieron picaramente, Ginny pensó que había sido un error contarle a los gemelos de su nueva relación con Harry. Hermione le sonreía divertida, mientras Ron aprovechaba para robarle un beso.

-Buen día-dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a la castaña.

-Buen día-contesto una que otra voz suelta en el aire. Sin embargo lo único que le importaba a Ginny era encontrarse con unos ojos en especial, y cuando lo hizo le sonrió de esa forma que tenia reservada únicamente para el.

El desayuno paso normalmente. Los gemelos haciendo a su madre renegar, haciendo burlas sobre Ron y Hermione, e incluso lanzando palabras indirectas hacia Harry, logrando que el chico se sonroje a más no poder.

Love you ev'ry day girl,  
Always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl,  
Love you all the time.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin'but love babe,  
Eight days a week.

Ginny tomo la escoba entre sus manos, lista para salir a volar unas horas con sus hermanos, Hermione y Harry. Los gemelos iban delante del grupo entonando una canción típica de un ejército, mientras que Ron y Hermione iban de la mano delante suyo hablándose al oído de vez en cuando.

Harry y Ginny dejaron que se alejaran un poco y se acercaron al mismo tiempo, con las exactas mismas intenciones. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con delicadeza en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Ginny aun con los ojos cerrados se dejo abrazar.

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir escondiéndonos?-pregunto Harry poniendo cara de cansado-Los chistes de los gemelos cada vez son más directos, creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta ya.

-Puede ser…-le dijo Ginny con un aire de misterio-pero me vas a decir que no te gustan los encuentros a escondidas…son más divertidos…

-Si…-dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa-pero también me da miedo si alguno de tus hermanos mayores nos llegan a encontrar… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo nada, seguro que a vos te matan…

-No es mi culpa solamente-dijo Harry reprochando la ultima respuesta-sos vos la que encontras los lugares más oscuros y chiquitos para nuestros encuentros…

-Si, seguro-dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar tomándolo de la mano-y seguramente que yo también te obligo a poner las manos en lugares inapropiados…

Harry enrojeció levemente pero rió contento. Esa sonrisa era difícil de conseguir en el, pero una vez que lo hacia se reía sin poder parar. Otra de las tantas cosas del pelinegro que le gustaba.

-No-dijo el chico riendo-pero tampoco me decís que la saque…

Fue el turno ahora de Ginny de reír. Le gustaba esos encuentros a escondidas, aunque sabia que no podían durar mucho así, seguramente se lo terminarían diciendo a sus padres, si es que ellos no lo sabían ya.

-Bueno, la próxima vez voy a considerar decírtelo…-le dijo Ginny y al ver la cara de espanto de Harry comenzó a reír. Ginny rió divertida y salio corriendo en dirección al campo improvisado de Quidditch.

-¡No!-escucho gritar a Harry detrás de ella, mientras el chico reía corriendo suyo. Ginny sonrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol y cuando lo vio pasar se le tiro al cuello. Harry la agarro bien y así, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, llegaron junto al resto para disfrutar de otro día de vacaciones.

Eight days a week  
I love you.  
Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care.  
Ooh I need your love babe, ...  
Eight days a week ...  
Love you ev'ry ...  
Eight days a week. Eight days a week. Eight days a week.

En un a habitación a oscuras, en una casa sin dirección exacta, se encontraba un hombre pequeño con rasgos similares a los de una rata mirando al fuego con extrema preocupación. A su costado y en un gran diván descansaba otro hombre, cuyos rasgos era poco perceptibles por la poca luz, pero su postura inspiraba miedo.

-Señor… ¿me llamo?-pregunto el primer hombre con una voz demasiado fina para pertenecerle a un hombre.

-Así es Colagusano…necesito tu ayuda…

-Lo que necesite señor lo haré gustoso-dijo temblando de arriba abajo. El otro hombre rió fríamente. Una risa que helaba el cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, Peter…pero no prometas demasiado…-le dijo tomando un sorbo de un liquido azul oscuro-necesito que seas una rata nuevamente y que vuelvas a Hogwarts.

-Pero ellos me conocen, señor…Potter y…y en especial el chico Weasley…me reconocerán…-dijo el hombre con visible miedo.

-Si por algo estas último en la cadena alimenticia, porque eres un estúpido…-le dijo levantándose de su lugar y golpeándolo en la cabeza con una mano-iras como mascota de un nuevo alumno…

-¿De-de quien señor, si se puede saber….

- Malfoy…el hijo de Lucius…según tengo entendido el chico ya se gano la confianza de Ginevra, y así será mucho más fácil que despierte por completo…

-¿Ginevra? ¿Que no fue destruido el dije?-pregunto Colagusano sin comprender.

-Así es, Peter. Pero ¿acaso crees que era tan fácil de derrotar?-le pregunto a su más fiel lacayo y el hombrecito afirmo con la cabeza, ganándose otro golpe-Por supuesto que no, idiota. Ginevra esta en su interior…la chica sigue siendo la reencarnación del Minsgrel, así que de una forma u otra sus poderes aparecerán…el colgante que tenia puesto, sirvió para que Ginevra se instale en su interior y a medida que va aumentando el poder dentro de la niña, Ginevra ira despertando…

-¿Pero y la otra chica? ¿La chica Weasley?

-La pobre Ginny dejara de existir, y nadie se dará cuenta…la magia negra que esconde Ginevra, sumado a los nuevos poderes se complementaran….y la bruja más poderosa resurgirá más fuerte que antes…

-¿Que no es la noviecita de Potter?

-Sabes mucho Peter…a lo mejor no eres tan estúpido…si, es la noviecita y por eso mismo, el nunca dudaría de la chica, es el plan perfecto…ahora, trasfórmate en rata y ve a casa de los Malfoy que Lucius le hará a conocer a su hijo su misión…vete

Y sin preguntar o decir algo más Peter Pettigrew abandono la habitación. Dentro de esta Lord Voldemort sonreía, su plan estaba en marcha y seguramente esta vez no habría nadie que lo detenga, ni siquiera Harry Potter.

FIN.-


End file.
